En Tierra de Nadie
by blurry cornrow
Summary: "Dicen que en ese lugar llamado Arena habitan seres trastornados, que la locura vive y reina; la regla es que si no estás loco al llegar, poco a poco tendrás que asumir tu metamorfosis". ¡Bienvenidos a los Vigésimo Terceros Juegos del Hambre!
1. Vigilante Jefe

**Lysandra Ratzinger, 34 – Vigilante Jefe**

El aerodeslizador despega de la tierra en un suspiro silencioso, es la última vez que voy a ver la Arena personalmente antes de que los juegos comiencen. Mañana son las cosechas, lo único que espero es que los tributos que toquen este año sean útiles para lo que espero de la tercera versión en mi mando.

El presidente habló en la mañana conmigo para afinar los detalles antes de que el espectáculo comience. Me tiene confianza, recuerdo cuando me escogió para el cargo, muchas personas lo acusaron por lo bajo de haber tenido preferencia al yo ser su sobrina, pero sé que en la elección no tuvo relevancia nuestro parentesco, él sabe lo que hace y si hubiera habido alguien mejor, yo habría quedado fuera al primer día.

Tengo grandes antecedentes, soy la primera mujer Vigilante jefe, la quinta persona que asume este cargo. Tengo mucho tiempo por delante maniobrando los juegos, todos han sido un éxito, recuerdo el año pasado en que todos los críticos calificados me remuneraron con altas expectativas en los próximos eventos.

Me encantan estos aerodeslizadores, me siento poderosa al entrar en uno de ellos. Son prominentes y dominantes sobre las tierras llanas de abajo. Últimamente he viajado en ellos más que en otro medio de transporte, o que yo he agradecido por sobre todas las cosas, ir en el aire me llena de energía.

No tengo que hacer mucho al llegar al lugar camuflado donde está la Arena, posee ciertos paneles reflectantes que lo hacen invisible desde el campo de fuerza hacia dentro, una idea de un anterior Vigilante Jefe a quien admiraba, lástima que los novenos juegos fueron todo un fracaso, no hallaron nunca a Byrn luego de anunciado el ganador.

— Señora Ratzinger, descenderemos en tres minutos —me anuncia Ascue desde su puesto de mando. Él es mi subordinado favorito, y el hecho de que me llame Señora es más irónico que nada pues mi esposo apenas se entera de lo que hago en el día. A decir verdad, no lo he visto hace poco menos de una semana.

Me preparo para el aterrizaje, soy siempre quien pisa tierra firme en segundo lugar, primero va mi guardaespaldas. Es un hombre macizo de unos cien kilos, más o menos una especie de muralla ante mi frágil figura. Puede que e conozca como una Vigilante Jefe astuta y despiadada, pero físicamente me siento como una pluma, además de mi baja estatura. El cabello corto y negro y los ojos del mismo tono azabache son el detalle que resalta de mi cuerpo. ¿Alteraciones? No gracias, una mujer plástica o modificada pierde su gracia femenina.

— Última vez antes del gran evento… —les digo a mis compañeros vigilantes—. ¿Debiéramos hacer algunos cambios? Las cosas pierden la gala sin variaciones de último minuto.

— Como usted diga —replica Ascue con su voz nasal.

— Tengo un par de ideas…

* * *

**¿Review? Desde ahora en adelante dejaré preguntas sobre el capítulo :)**

**¿Qué te parece la personalidad de Lysandra?**

**Bueeeeno, aquí tuve que poner un capítulo para comenzar la hisotria y poner el formulario y todo. Como ver es bastante diferente a mi primera historia, además de que en la otra yo cree todos los tributos, en esta no hay actos sobrenaturales ni nada. Si alguien pasa por aquí, verá que no hay muchos SYOT's en español pues la gente está más ligada a Everlark, pero estoy intentado romper un poco el esquema. **

**No pondré de esas tribute form gigantes en las que piden absolutamente cada detalle de los tributos, de esa forma yo no pensaría nada hasta que empiecen los juegos, y me gusta involucrarme. Serán las seis o siete cosas más básicas de un tributo, no me agradan los formularios kilométricos en los que tienes que pensar hasta en la hora en que tu tributo va al baño, lo que no pregunte lo inventaré yo, pero si gustan pueden poner información adicional.**

**En fin, me agradó mucho la otra historia y espero que esta tenga éxito y que alguien envié algún tributo ;_;, ya veo que no pasa nada jajaja, denme una oportunidad porque no me permito a mi misma no terminar una historia, y al subir un primer capítulo, ya me lancé al vacío y al proyecto :)**

**Imagino que ya los estoy cansando, dejaré el formulario para que los que quieran enviar un tributo lo envíen POR PM! si no es por PM no los aceptaré :P Piensen nombres creativos e historias creativas, los juegos tienen sentido cuando cada tributo tiene una personalidad diferente :)**

**SE PUEDEN RESERVAR TRIBUTOS PERO SOLO EN UN PLAZO DE 3 DÍAS :D**

* * *

**Formulario**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Género:**

**Distrito:**

**Personalidad (detallada lo más posible):**

**Familia:**

**Historia:**

**Apariencia Física: **

**¿Voluntario o Cosechado? (razón o reacción, esto lo pongo pues no puedo pensar en vienticuatro reacciones diferentes jaja):**

**Alianza:**

**Arma:**

**Otra información relevante:**


	2. Lista de Tributos

**Lista de Tributos:**

**Distrito 1:**

Hombre: Chrome Saunders / _Neodoom96_

Mujer: Evolet Analeigh / _our inner fireflies_

**Distrito 2:**

Hombre: Deacon LaFleur / _RunaStorm_

Mujer: Hayley Prodmure / _KenAbernathy_

**Distrito 3:**

Hombre: Leonid Ravish / _Neodoom96_

Mujer: Larissa Johxer / _KenAbernathy_

**Distrito 4:**

Hombre: Sebastian Knight / _Soyreni_

Mujer: Alyssa Maline / _KittensAndCats_

**Distrito 5:**

Hombre: Egan Sheelin / _Gallantgrove_

Mujer: Anna Thesta / _Soyreni_

**Distrito 6:**

Hombre: Emmett Lyarship / _DanRo_

Mujer: Karyan Kiraly / _RunaStorm_

**Distrito 7:**

Hombre: Barto Stamhold / _Gallantgrove_

Mujer: Jessica Woodstone / _Soyreni_

**Distrito 8:**

Hombre: Arsene Needledee / _Soyreni_

Mujer: Amerine Bell / _KittensAndCats_

**Distrito 9:**

Hombre: Aiden Green / _KittensAndCats_

Mujer: Zea Miller / _Necklace of Rope_

**Distrito 10:**

Hombre: Andrew Hammerless / _DanRo_

Mujer: Laurine Gardner / _KittensAnsCats_

**Distrito 11:**

Hombre: Leo Middawn / _JXJ2_

Mujer: Aminat Maccora / _RunaStorm_

**Distrito 12:**

Hombre: Stephen Coal / _Neodoom96_

Mujer: Brooke Flickerwood / _Demented Kawai Kitten_


	3. Distrito 1: Chrome y Evolet

**PRIMERA COSECHA... Tributos enviados por Neogabo2404 y Evolet es la única tributo mía en la historia, disculpas si alguien más la quería :S  
**

* * *

**Chrome Saunders, 18**

Siento un cosquilleo en las pestañas que me hace despertar, no cesa hasta que separo los párpados y me encuentro con unos ojos absurdamente grandes y verdes observándome en mi sueño. Me exalto por la cercanía de la persona en cuestión; Graffite acomoda sus manos en la espalda y ladea su cabeza en señal de inocencia. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona quien detuviera mi sueño, la habría echado a patadas de mi cuarto, es día de cosecha y debo verme bien si quiero quedar impregnado en los lentes de las cámaras, pero con Graffite es otra cosa.

— ¿Te desperté? —pregunta con su voz trémula.

La verdad es que no sé si lo dice intentando asumir su culpabilidad de la manera que sabe hacerlo para que la perdone antes de comenzar a protestar, pero sea o no la razón, me aseguro de parecer lo suficientemente espabilado como para que sepa que no resultó la menor molestia.

— No, no te preocupes, ya iba a levantarme de todas maneras —replico intentando ser convincente. Quito los residuos de la noche de sueño pesado de los alrededores de mis ojos y me pongo en pie.

Hoy es el gran día.

— Mamá te ha hecho el desayuno, está listo allá abajo. También dice que te tiene una pequeña sorpresa —me informa Graffite.

— ¿De veras? —Lo digo más que nada porque mamá está más inmersa en el trabajo que en mi dieta mañanera, generalmente voy a la cocina y me zampo un par de tostadas hechas por la máquina que las hace saltar, pero nada muy elaborado.

— Sí, dijo que debes empezar bien el día.

Dudo de la veracidad de esas palabras, pero me trago las réplicas que desmientan el buen comportamiento de mi madre, supongo que esto prueba de alguna forma que no solo se preocupa del balanceo entre carbohidratos y proteínas, además de mis horas de entrenamiento.

— Creo que tomaré una ducha rápida, bajaré apenas termine —digo a mi hermana—. Dile a mamá que no tardaré.

— Pero sí lo harás…

Si hay alguien que conozca mi adicción a las duchas longevas más que Graff, que me parta un rayo.

— Está bien, dile que el pan espere un poco.

— Pero… —está bien, además de conocedora, también es habladora y contradictoria ante todas las cosas que salgan de mi boca con un sentido refutable, supongo que el hecho de que sea más inteligente que todas las chicas de su edad tiene algo que ver. Después de todo, yo también soy así.

— Sólo dile que bajaré.

— Está bien —se rinde y da la vuelta hacia la puerta azul de mi habitación. Termino de contemplar la última punta de cabello platinado y, cuando desaparece por completo, mi temple cambia.

Camino hacia el baño gozando de mi agilidad y rapidez, casi como si estuviera en un laberinto como el de la Arena pasada. Recuerdo una de las últimas muertes, en que el asesino dobló por la esquina, encontrando a otro tributo casi colocado como una atracción para jugar. Recuerdo con exactitud lo que sucedió, y me decepciono cuando adelanto la vista para enterarme de lo que yace en el baño y veo que no es un tributo ensangrentado, sino que una toalla.

* * *

**Evolet Analeigh, 18**

Me levanto de la cama, más por despegarme de esas delirantes sábanas que por nada más, el hombre en cuestión sigue dormido, mientras babea la almohada que tuve la suerte de no tocar. Apenas se durmió me aseguré de poner la mayor distancia entre nosotros, la suerte que se contempló es que el tipo parecía más muerto que en el mundo de Morfeo.

Camino sigilosamente, paso tras paso sobre la quejumbrosa madera, hasta el baño, que se encuentra a mi favor, muy cerca del territorio nocturno. Devuelvo la cabeza un par de veces para cerciorarme de la impavidez del hombre, pero no tengo que hacerlo más para saber que no despertará hasta el mediodía, en ese momento yo ya estaré fuera de esta casa.

Entro al baño con el mismo sigilo y cierro la puerta detrás de mí, para luego encontrarme con la imagen de mí en estado deplorable. Estoy despeinada, algo que no me gusta ver. Durante la noche tuve la oportunidad de ponerme mi ropa interior, la comodidad antes que todo, sabía que lo peor había terminado. Veo como las prendas negras tapan una diminuta porción de piel, dejando al descubierto el contraste con la que está a la luz.

Peino mi cabello con los dedos, muy meticulosamente, sé que mis ocupaciones se basan principalmente en mi apariencia, pero me desmotiva que al final de todo, yo me vea como un trapo sucio utilizado para la diversión, con el cabello desgreñado y…

¿A quién engaño? Es esa la imagen exacta que doy hacia los demás y a mí misma, pero hago lo posible por combatir ante la realidad, porque mi autoestima tampoco conviene descender hasta los infiernos. Sólo observo nuevamente el reflejo y abro la llave de agua fría para enjuagarme el rostro de las lágrimas nocturnas, aún cuando tenga ya un largo tiempo con estas prácticas, no puedo evitar avergonzarme.

Bueno, es lo que sucede cuando tu familia es una incompetencia. Padres sumidos en la clase más baja de las existentes, desterrados hacia los sectores en las afueras. Mis hermanas siempre se han negado a mis actividades por lo bajo para ganar dinero, pero apostaría a que al menos alguna ha tenido que ceder para conseguir alimento, solo que no se lo mencionarían ni a su propia sombra.

Es bastante denigrante, en este distrito, pertenecer al grupo en el que yo me he mantenido desde hace dos años. La alta sociedad nos mira como insectos que deben ser exterminados, según ellos le bajamos el prestigio al distrito, pero yo siempre pienso que nada ha sido mi culpa; no debo sentir remordimiento por haber nacido pobre, tampoco por no haber tenido el coraje cuando pequeña de conseguir una manera de salir adelante, pues la verdad es que no tenía mucho conocimiento de mi situación.

Sólo tuve que resignarme a caer al nivel más bajo de repugnancia y decadencia, y desde luego que no estoy orgullosa de ello, pero al parecer es eso en o que hay que sumergirse si no quieres vivir en la miseria, o al menos en este distrito.

Termino de recomponerme y me visto con rapidez, quiero salir de este lugar lo ante posible.

* * *

**Chrome Saunders, 18**

El agua corre por mi rostro y yo me aseguro de aprovechar el calor que desprende, luego de esto, luego de este día, estaré expuesto a situaciones en las que no tendré la posibilidad de calmarme con una ducha caliente, allá tendré que apaciguar mi genio por otros medios.

En unas horas perderé mi libertar, tendré que hacer lo que el Capitolio me diga, actuar conforme a sus reglas, o al menos hasta llegar a la Arena, en ese lugar podré eliminarlos a todos el día uno si quiero. Pero estar expuesto a las conveniencias de esas personas se plantea como el único obstáculo ante mi gozo de los juegos y todo lo que eso conlleva. No me agrada seguir reglas, las reglas están hechas para los débiles que se disponen a seguirlas.

Continúo de la misma forma por diez minutos más, intentando acostumbrarme al hecho de no ir por mi cuenta. Quiero ver la sangre, quiero acabar con todos los que se pongan en mi camino, porque es mi destino y estoy moldeado para esto. Yo estoy listo y dispuesto…

Salgo cuando me siento casi normalizado. No completamente, no sé si seré capaz de entregarme por completo, pero es suficiente hasta el punto que he llegado.

Me visto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me doy cuenta de que mi estómago ruge, debo comer algo antes de caminar hasta la plaza central. O más bien dicho, debo aprovechar el buen humor de mi mamá para entablar una buena conversación de madre-hijo antes de que yo me vaya, no creo que sea poseedor de mucho tiempo cuando regrese con toda la fama bajo el brazo.

Cuando llego a la cocina, me encuentro con la mesa llena de elementos humeantes y líquidos espesos y sustanciosos. Hay un par de panqueques y mermeladas de muchos colores, pero lo olvido todo cuando veo a una figura conocida y castaña sentada a un lado de Graffite.

— ¿Ruby? —digo boquiabierto. Hay muchas cosas que me sorprenden en la vida, pero las más increíbles, son las que tienen que ver con mi madre y mi novia en la misma habitación.

— Hola Chrome —dice con una sonrisa gradual en el rostro, denota complicidad, eso es seguro. — Tu madre consideró adecuado que yo viniera también a decirte adiós.

Se despide con un guiño que me deja en las nubes. Luego miro a mamá buscando una explicación que venga de ella, necesito eso para estar seguro de que esto no sea un montaje.

— Tenía que hacerlo hijo, debes ver a todos tus seres queridos, preferentemente juntos, antes de partir hacia tu sueño —dice mi madre con unas palabras que tengo que reconsiderar para asegurarme de que vienen de su boca. ¿Quién es ella y qué le hicieron a la vieja arpía?

— Ehhm, muchas gracias.

Es lo único que sale de mi boca por el asombro, pero me recompongo rápidamente para sentarme a un lado de Graffite y comenzar a tomar mi desayuno. Puede que mamá se haya preocupado de ubicar a Ruby en el lugar más alejado del mío, pero eso no cabe importancia. Si existe una idea enterrada en lo más profundo de mis ilusiones, es la de esta escena.

* * *

**Evolet Analeigh, 18**

Me dirijo rápidamente hacia el punto de encuentro con Gala, la que podría decir, se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga desde que me incursioné en este mundo. Ambas somos parecidas, procedemos del mismo lugar, fuimos obligadas a recurrir a lo mismo. Tengo que admitir que es la única persona que me entiende.

Volteo por el callejón tres calles debajo de mi casa, o mejor dicho pocilga, no voy ahí lo normal para una conviviente, paso mucho tiempo en casa de Gala. A diferencia de las amigas convencionales, nosotras concentramos nuestras juntas en el día por razones obvias. No sé como habrá resultado su noche previa, me mencionó por ahí que uno de los tipos más ricos la había llamado. Son los que más pagan, pero por normal que parezca que son los que más piden también, es todo lo contrario. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que son los más convenientes.

Dijimos a las doce y se me hace tarde. No llevo reloj, no puedo permitírmelo, pero hace unos cinco minutos vi uno apoyado en el escaparate de una tienda. En ese entonces eran ya las doce cinco, Gala me echará una reprimenda por hacerla esperar tanto, no es seguro permanecer por ahí mucho tiempo, ni siquiera de día.

Todos ven al distrito uno como la imagen de lo perfecto y decente, como si cada uno de nuestros habitantes fuera multimillonario y fuera a las academias de entrenamiento, pero lo veo difícil, no hay posibilidades matemáticas de que cada alumno en la escuela de armas pueda ir a los juegos del hambre, no tiene mucho sentido pues hay quienes entrenan toda su vida para quedar relegados a segundo lugar, y dicho esto, fuera del solitario nombre en la lista de elegidos. Yo entreno de vez en cuando, y tengo lo mío, pero no le entrego la vida a todo eso, simplemente lo hago por si acaso ocurre el remoto caso de que quien se iba a poner voluntario se desmayara en la escena del crimen y mi nombre fuera gritado desde el escenario.

— Llegas tarde.

Doy un respingo cuando siento una mano en mi espalda y veo a Gala mirándome con cara de reproche. Siempre hace lo mismo cuando no la encuentro a la hora estipulada, sale del lugar y me espanta antes de que yo también pueda cruzar la última esquina. Sus ojos negros me observan acusadoramente, pero sé que es una mala actuación, nos es imposible enojarnos con la otra, pues sabemos todos los factores que se ligan a nuestra salida pronta del trabajo. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz? —pregunto mientras echo mi bolso al suelo y saco una goma para el cabello.

— Tenías razón ayer.

Levanto una ceja intrigada. ¿Qué dije ayer?

— Solo puedo decirte que tomaremos un café antes de la cosecha, yo invito —dice y me toma del brazo, arrastrándome hacia afuera de la callejuela previa a la original. Tengo ya una idea sobre la razón de su felicidad, con esa mirada ya supe que el tipo era de los que hablé antes.

Hay una tienda en la que venden café a unas calles, imagino que iremos allí pues no tengo conocimiento de ningún otro lugar. Viramos varias veces, la estrechez de todos estos callejones es hostigante en comparación al centro de la ciudad, donde las calles son amplias y luminosas. Pasamos un par de vitrinas con artículos de cocina y baño para luego encontrarnos con un grupo de chicas volteadas que bloquea nuestro camino.

Oh no…

Existen chicas atrevidas y sobre expositoras de su situación moral, pero las de esta clase no le envidian nada a las demás. No están ni por lo alto ni lo bajo, las multimillonarias no miran hacia abajo, se deleitan con lo que ya tienen. Pero estas, las que no son ni fu ni fa, no encuentran nada mejor que alardear por su nefasta superioridad. Es lo que mejor saben hacer contra las de mi clase, y no lo hacen dichamente hacia el aire.

— ¿Vienen del drenaje? ¿Hay acaso empleadores allí? —se mofa una rubia del medio. Tiene las pestañas eternas y un ego que va con ellas.

Pretendo pasar de largo sin hacer caso, arrastrando a Gala conmigo, ella es quien pica más con sus provocaciones. Cuando estoy a su altura, la chica de al lado de la que habló, pone su hombro y lo choca contra el mío.

— ¿Disculpa? —la encaro. Yo llego hasta un punto, y mi nivel de ira es solo un poco menor al de Gala, si me preguntan, la suerte es que se la tomaron conmigo y no con ella.

— ¿Cuánto dinero traes desde la suciedad? Algo para comprar esos trapos supongo —dice echando un reojo a m ropa.

— ¿Por qué no te metes en tu vida?

—Veo que tu amiga aquí está en las mismas… todas de la misma calaña.

Generalmente no enfrento a estas tipas, pero algo me está haciendo enfurecer esta mañana y no sé que es, quizá es que los días de Cosecha no son iguales. Toda la gente está diferente, incluso ellas tienen insultos más creativos.

Me volteo rápidamente antes de que mi puño acabe en su cara. Soy buena en entrenamiento, soy fuerte, más que todas ellas pues no se dan la molestia de ir. Creo que ya la he dejado lo suficientemente atrás cuando observo a Gala, quien tiene el rostro como una cereza y los puños apretados, pero al menos está a mi lado y no se quedó atrás.

— ¡Suerte en la Cosecha! —Oigo desde el grupito—. ¡Ninfómana!

* * *

**Chrome Saunders, 18**

Ya camino hacia el círculo de la ciudad, he decidido guardar algo de distancia con Ruby, o al menos hasta que mamá desaparezca y podamos estar solos. Nunca ha dado el visto bueno a que salga con una chica dos años menor que yo, además de ser de una clase más baja. Al menos yo sé lo que vi en ella y estoy seguro de que no tiene nada de malo, no podré encontrar a nadie mejor para mí.

El pelo castaño y los ojos azules me captaron por primera vez el año pasado, cuando estaba en entrenamiento y ella envainaba espadas a un lado del cuadrado de lucha. Estaba con sus amigas, no era de las que entrenaban y menos de las que pretendía ir a los juegos, eso me gustó más que nada, las chicas que morían por ir al Capitolio siempre fueron cerradas, además eran planas y poco interesantes.

Recuerdo a la perfección ese día, aunque todo pasó mucho más lento de lo que yo quería. No es que se haya hecho la difícil ni nada, pero fue extenso el trecho hasta darnos cuenta de que todas las miraditas y los intentos míos de llegar a más de treinta metros con las lanzas tenían un propósito. Luego todo pasó como miel sobre hojuelas, o al menos hasta ahora. Ella y Graffite son las dos personas que tienen la capacidad de calmarme, cuando necesito sangre y violencia, ellas cambian todo en mi cabeza.

Ese es el tipo de personas que sé, le dan un giro positivo a mis facetas iracundas. Me impresiona, pero me alegra de haber encontrado una forma de balancearme, pues al menos durante la mitad del día, o estoy con Ruby, o me encuentro con Graffite. Tengo el respaldo de hoy en la mañana cuando Graff me despertó, una mañana normal me habría levantado de la cama golpeando cosas.

Llegamos al cuadrado de la ciudad, el que está copado con personas, entre ellos todos los niños que deben entrar a sus áreas. Es el momento de despedirme de mamá. Ella debe ir al final de la plaza y yo con Ruby y Graff entraremos.

— Sé que nos veremos en las despedidas, pero mucha suerte de todas maneras —dice planamente mi madre, quien continúa mirando sospechosamente a Ruby.

— Adiós mamá, no vemos —digo imitando su tono.

No me detengo en el momento desagraciado y continúo caminando hasta que me apunto en la lista de llegados e ingreso las áreas con mi hermana y mi novia. Nos a las afueras de la sección de trece y Graffite me dice que grite lo más fuerte posible, luego continuamos hasta la de dieciséis. No hay una despedida muy emotiva allí, sé que luego tendremos más tiempo luego de que me presente voluntario. Digo adiós con una miradita de las mías e ingreso a la empaquetada área de los veteranos, la que está llena de chicos altos y musculosos, o al menos lo que alcanzo a ver desde mi lugar, son más personas de las que yo pensaba. Tendré que gritar como me dijo Graff para hacerme notar.

El alcalde sube al escenario y pronuncia las palabras del tratado y todo eso, luego le da el lugar a nuestra acompañante Rosalind, quien lleva un vestido naranja brillante y el cabello con kilos de fijador. Parece más una muñeca de cera que una persona con su nariz puntiaguda y labios pronunciados.

— Empezaremos con las damas —dice con su voz cantarina.

Se acerca a la bola de vidrio y saca un papel.

— Galatea Donohugh

* * *

**Evolet Analeigh, 18**

No espero más antes de que el impulso llegue desde mi encéfalo hasta mi mano y levanto mi mano.

— ¡Soy Voluntaria!

No sé exactamente qué es lo que me hace presentarme de esa forma, pero el temblor en la mano de mi amiga ayudó. Ella no entrena, ella no sabe qué hacer y yo sí. Si había una voluntaria original, esa chica me estará odiando en este momento, pero es en lo que menos me concentro ahora. Tengo que caminar hacia el escenario, eso es lo que hacen las personas cuyo nombre es leído o prefieren elegir su destino.

Me despego de Gala, quien ha levantado la vista para no bajarla más. No sé qué condimentados sentimientos pasarán ahora por su cabeza, pero yo no sé que sentiría si mi amiga se presentara voluntaria por mí. Lo dejo al gusto del cliente, estoy preparada para esto, o al menos algo sé hacer.

Salgo de mi sección y observo a tres chicas conteniendo a otra de ellas, quien parece querer venir a cortarme la cabeza en muchos pedazos. Debe ser la voluntaria que estaba prevista. Bueno, mal por ella, no levantó la mano primero, supongo que no tenía en sus planea que alguien se interpusiera en su camino. La verdad, es que no sé si es positivo o negativo para alguna de las dos, después de todo, ella es quien se quedará segura en casa y yo iré al matadero. Yo y mis impulsos, ahora tengo que lidiar con ellos.

Llego al escenario de inmediato y me paro junto a Rosalind, quien me observa como si estuviera orgullosa de la que me mandé. Parece absurdo, pero tengo el respaldo de mis actos en algo, no sé qué es, pero si no hubiera sido algo razonable no lo habría hecho. O al menos no lo esperaría de mí.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre querida?

— Evolet Aleigh —digo con los ojos entornados, acabo de recordar que debo actuar como si de veras estuviera lista para esto. Las cámaras deben amarme desde ahora.

Veo hacia el público y capto a Gala, quien me observa con e ceño fruncido. Sigo inquiriendo internamente una reacción adecuada por parte de ella, pero no sabría qué esperar, Gala no hizo nada, solo la urna la eligió. Un poco más atrás encuentro al grupito de chicas de antes, quienes me miran entre satisfechas y sorprendidas. Desde luego no pensaron que fuera a ser tan osada, aunque lo repito, ni yo lo había pensado.

— Ahora es el turno de los chicos.

Pasan unos segundos hasta que Rosalind finalmente desdobla el papel blanco con el nombre del chico elegido, aunque todos saben que lo que esté impreso en ese papel es irrelevante.

— ¡Légolas…!

— ¡Me presento voluntario!

Un chico con el cabello negro y ojos verdes y brillantes se desprende de la sección de los dieciocho años. ¿Qué más podía esperarse? La anómala aquí soy yo, él chico es quien pertenece al escenario, junto a la voluntaria que elegí equiparar.

— ¿Cómo te llamas gran hombre? —dice Rosalind mirándolo hacia arriba.

— Chrome Saunders.

Hasta su nombre es tajante y categórico, como esos que te dejan los pelos de punta luego de escucharlos. Luego le agregamos su tamaño y su gracia; estoy perdida. Intento sonreír como lo hace él, incluso ponerme de puntas para parecer más alta, pero no estoy hecha para esto. Nos saludamos de la mano y entramos al edificio de justicia al final.

Suerte, necesito suerte.

* * *

**Chrome Saunders, 18**

Me ubican en una habitación del edificio y estoy solo allí por unos minutos hasta que entran mamá y Graffite con una sonrisa en el rostro ambas. Me hablan y me felicitan hasta que se cansan. Mi hermana me desea más suerte de la que necesito.

— Y los patrocinadores van a amarte, (…) y todos los tributos van a temer ante ti, (…) le diré a todas mis amigas que soy la hermana de un futuro ganador… —repite todas esas frases unas cinco veces hasta que yo mismo la detengo para darle un abrazo.

— Nos vemos Graff.

Mamá luego dice una y otra vez qué tan orgullosa está de mí, pero yo solo espero una visita, más que nada disfruto de la presencia de mi hermanita hasta que se van y la puerta se despega nuevamente de sus aposentos para dar paso a una brillante Ruby.

— Mucha suerte —es lo primero que dice. Prefiero no decirle todas las reiterada veces que he escuchado este día esas dos palabras, no quiero perder tiempo.

La estrecho en mis bazos por un gran rato y luego nos separamos.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando dijimos que yo iba a ganar los juegos y luego volvería por ti? —le susurro con voz clara.

— Sí…

— Pues este es el primer paso, ahora solo queda el segundo.

Baja un poco la mirada cuando digo eso. Eso me extraña, pero me apresuro a tomar su barbilla y ponerla frente a mí. Mis ojos se clavan en los suyos, a los que encuentro llorosos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Inquiero levantando ambas cejas.

— No es nada… Es que, es tan complicado porque hay muchas otras personas como tú allá en los juegos. Y…

— ¿Confías en mí?

— Sí, sí lo hago. Pero tengo miedo de que las cosas no salgan a la perfección.

No pensé que esto pasaría, pero tengo que hacerle frente para salir de esta habitación en buenas con Ruby, me dolería mucho ir a los juegos sin saber que ella va a estar bien.

— Te prometo que regresaré —sigo con a voz más innegable que encuentro en mi repertorio. — Te prometo que volveré y tú me verás nuevamente.

— Eso espero —dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de a que dudo su veracidad, pero qué más da, cuando vuelva todo estará mejor.

— Adiós, nos vemos en unas tres semanas.

— Es demasiado tiempo… —dice entre risas. Al parecer ha vuelto a la normalidad, esa es una cosa que tenemos en común, nuestra bipolaridad es asombrosa.

— Se pasará volando, créeme.

Le doy un beso de despedida y llega el agente de la paz para llevársela. Quedo con una memoria difuminada en la cabeza, la que cada vez se hace más visible. Aunque más que memoria, es la memoria del momento en que le prometí a Ruby la escena que tanto deseamos ver.

Imagino a ambos sentados en el pórtico de la Aldea de los Vencedores, con dos hijos de las manos, de los que no sabemos aún los nombres. Cada uno de ellos está envuelto en una bufanda kilométrica y lleva zapatos a juego. Los dos estamos unidos por nuestras manos y paseamos hacia la plaza central en la que nos quedamos todo el día… para armar nuevos recuerdos.

Salgo de la habitación y entro al tren con esa imagen muy impregnada en mi cabeza.

* * *

**Evolet Analeigh, 18**

Me encierran entre las cuatro paredes de un cuarto gris en el edificio de justicia. No sé quién vendría a decirme adiós, puesto que dudo que incluso mi familia esté dispuesta a hacerlo, quizá ni siquiera fueron a la cosecha.

Ya veo que la única persona que viene es el tipo de anoche, pero desisto luego por la absurda idea. Me pongo frente al espejo y observo mi cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Quizá con esto pueda conseguir auspiciadores y todo eso. Necesitaré algo de ayuda si quiero lucirme y ser recordada entre los demás. Después de todo, así es como funcionan los juegos. Pongo una y otra vez un mechón de cabello adelante y atrás del hombro, decidiendo la posición propicia para ayudarme.

La puerta se abre con un Agente de la Paz, quien entra con Gala detrás de él. Mi amiga tiene los ojos rojos y mira hacia abajo. Cualquier reacción de su parte me parecería exagerada, por lo que me propongo no sacar a la luz el hecho de que no me agradece lo suficiente, porque lo correcto en este momento es que ambas estuviéramos yendo a su casa con los planea bajo la manga, pero tuve que lanzarme hacia los leones.

— Gala… Tenía que hacerlo…

— ¡Pero había otra voluntaria! Solo tenías que esperar un nanosegundo más.

Todas las palabras que dice y dirá luego son verdaderas, contra las mías que no tienen argumento. Es como si ella fuera la que se va a los juegos y yo le estuviera diciendo adiós.

— ¿Ahora qué haré? ¿Qué harás tú? Somos un equipo, no puede ser una mitad aquí y una allá —dice con la voz temblorosa.

— Intenta olvidarlo, vive tu vida y yo trataré de volver.

Hay un minuto de silencio, el que es roto por Gala en su momento más tensionado.

— Al menos haz ido a los entrenamientos. Bueno, imagino que por eso te presentaste voluntaria, no solo por mí.

La verdad es que tengo una lucha interior tan grande en este momento que no me decido por las dos afirmaciones. Tal vez, en algún remoto caso, quería esto. Soy yo quien busca a toda costa salir de nuestra situación, por eso tenía esas prácticas nocturnas que tanto me han denigrado. No es que me importe lo que piensen de mí, pero ya estaba cansada, estoy cansada, de todo eso.

— Sólo prométeme algo… —digo cuando lo tengo claro.

— ¿Sí?

— Consigue un trabajo decente… por las dos.

Es verdad. Ambas nos merecemos valer más, y espero que Gala tenga las agallas para disfrutar por las dos de una vida libre de noches turbulentas y dinero sucio. Algo de valor tenemos, y eso trataré de demostrarlo en los juegos.

— Está bien —responde frunciendo el seño—. Está bien —reitera agitando la manos, es como si le costara.

— Haz eso y yo haré todo lo posible por demostrar que algo de dignidad nos queda, ya verán los demás tributos lo que puede hacer alguien como yo.

— De eso estoy segura.

Nos caen un par de lágrimas y nos estrechamos en un último abrazo.

* * *

**Bueno, no tengo a todos los tributos enviados, pero tenía que subr una cosecha para comenzar con esto. Al final pondré los lugares que quedan libres, para que si alguien lee esta cosecha además de los que ya enviaron, se anime a participar también.**

**No es mi mejor cosecha, pero implanté un formato nuevo que espero dure hasta el final de ellas. Dejaré un par de preguntas para quienes pongan un review :) Espero que sean todos pues de esa manera sé quién va siguiendo la historia y quién no :) Va a ser una pregunta random y una pregunta del capítulo.**

**¿Cuál es tu distrito favorito del Panem y por qué?**

**¿Qué tan lejos crees que lleguen Evolet y Chrome?**

**Espero que respondan las preguntas, en especial la segunda pues así veo las expectativas de los lectores :) **

**Otra cosa que tengo que decir, la canción del final en el otro fic era "Dare to Believe" de Boyce Avenue, se me olvidó mencionar su nombre :) **

**Muuchas gracias a todos los submitters y los favorites, era más de lo que esperaba y estoy muuy feliz porque esto está funcionando :D**

**En fín, estos son los tributos que quedan libres:**

**-Ambos del distrito 3**

**-Chica del 10**

**-Chico del 11**

**-Ambos del 12**

**Anímense y envíenlos, así la cosa irá más rápido :)**

**Ahora los agradecimientos por los reviews :)**

**Gallantrove:** ambos de tus tributos entraron aquí está el primer capítulo :) gracias por participar y saludos! **soyreni:** no es un abuso, muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo (no quiero parecer profesora jefe ajjaja) por los tributos y por tener a la historia de favorita, espero que las cosechas queden al nivel de los tributos :D Un saludo! **alefinnie:** mi seguidora de la otra historia, gracias por seguirme en esta también y espero que te guste, también tengo s tus tributos, sus cosechas ya se vienen :) **UbrielAdkins:** fue un review de los que no pedí, pero igualmente gracias por enviar a la tributo del cuatro. Quedan más puestos libres. Gracias por tener de favorita a la historia! Un Saludos! **RunaStorm:** También tengo tus tributos, a los que amo por cierto, queda una reserva que aún espero. Gracias por participar y espero que sigan leyendo :) Un saludo!

**Un saludo de Chile a todoss!**

**-I**


	4. Distrito 2: Deacon y Hayley

**SEGUNDA COSECHA, tributos enviados por RunaStorm y KenAbernathy :)**

* * *

**Deacon LaFleur, 15**

Cinco enclenques marionetas frente a mí. Piden a gritos que no lo haga, que desista y las deje en paz, hasta veo sus bocas diciéndome lo valiosas que son para el mundo…

¡Pam! ¡Pam! ¡Pam! ¡Pam! ¡Pam!

Cada uno de los shurikens se entierra en los acolchados cuerpos y yo acabo con mi pose maestra a cinco metros de donde me encontraba antes. Aprieto mis nudillos y los soplo mientras observo a mi entrenador y a los amigos que prefirieron venir a admirarme que ver la tabla de resultados.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunto mientras miro de reojo a Robbie, quien ya tiene su cronómetro en mano.

— Tres segundos y veintitrés centésimas.

Camino hacia el grupo con la satisfacción impresa en mi rostro, aún cuando mi marca personal recaiga en ocho centésimas menos, tengo que aceptar que hoy amanecí un poco cansado, nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco más de entrenamiento.

— Eso estuvo increíble Deacon —dice emocionado Lesther cuando ya me encuentro dentro del semi círculo.

— La práctica hace al maestro.

Bueno, eso es verdad, si no hubiera comenzado con estas armas hace dos años, no habría ascendido hasta este nivel. Mi tamaño fue de gran ayuda, también mi agilidad, pero siempre he pensado que son otras las razones de mi experticia. El hecho de que me mueva como un mono tiene sus ventajas al momento de llegar al nivel de los chicos más grandes. Ellos son toscos, quizá pueden esquivar armas y todo eso, pero a mí la gente no me ve cuando me muevo.

— ¿Una más? —propone Robbie mirando su tabla de anotaciones. — Puedes llegar a los tres con doce si practicas un poco.

— Creo que lo guardaré para los entrenamientos en el Capitolio, estaré más motivado.

— Como tú digas… pero hazlo, recuerda que allí tendrás a otro entrenador que no te pedirá tanto como yo —augura, pero sé que no será necesario, ya tengo los juegos en la manga.

— Intentaré encontrar a alguien.

Salgo del salón con mis amigos, quienes no dejan de preguntarme cosas acerca de qué haré cuando llegue a la gran ciudad, de si sé quien será mi compañera de distrito —cosa que no tengo idea pues las mujeres siempre se hacen saber menos, siempre hay que tener cuidado con ellas—. También me hacen saber que todos estarán velando por mí, cosa que interiormente sé que no será necesario.

Cruzamos la última puerta corrediza y yo salto para golpear la rabadilla superior del marco y aterrizar en el cemento de adelante. Tengo mi uniforme puesto, en la academia dicen que siempre debemos distinguirnos como el orgullo del distrito por buscar un mejor futuro moral para toda la población, pero sé que es más por publicidad que por nada. De las tres que hay en todo el distrito, esta es la que más alumnos tiene y quiere darlo a conocer.

Paso por la verja exterior y veo como las chicas más grandes y las de mi edad se voltean para observarme. Todos ellos me han visto lanzar los shurikens, no sé si se sienten intimidados o si es mera adulación, pero me gusta y me cohíbe un poco al mismo tiempo, me hace saber que soy más que una cara bonita, aún cuando mira diez centímetros menos que el chico más bajo de mi grupo.

* * *

**Hayley Prodmure, 16**

Amarro bien la goma para el cabello en mi cola de caballo y me doy un último vistazo en el espejo. Un par de volcanes que se pueden arreglar con las cremas que me compra papá, aunque no es que me hagan la vida imposible, después de todo, no es que ande persiguiendo o esperando que los chicos me persigan, la mayoría me considera como una manzana fluor andante. Mi cutis lo cuido simplemente porque, si está imperfecto, afecta todo mi día. Mal augurio para hoy, a lo que no le veo mucho sentido.

Ajusto al máximo la chaqueta negra en mi delgada cintura y bajo el cuello. Pase lo que pase, esté congelado o caluroso como el sol, necesito tener mi cuello libre, de otra manera me siento vulnerable y sofocada. Subo unos centímetros más la cola verde limón en mi cabeza y entorno los ojos en mi mirada más conflictiva, con la que la gente sabe que tendrá problemas.

"Perfecto", pienso mientras abro las cortinas y miro por la ventana para distinguir las casas adyacentes, las que se llenan de personas los fines de semana y se vacían los lunes en horas matutinas. Vista de siempre, tediosa y poco abrumadora.

Tengo cierta obsesión con mi cabello, desde que papá accedió a pagar el tratamiento a mediano plazo que lo convirtió en una melena verde como la cáscara de una manzana. Era lo que necesitaba, puede que haya sido contradictorio en comparación con lo poco que me gusta ser notada, pero me sentía tan normal que se había vuelto fastidioso. Una cabellera brillante era la solución, y como nunca me equivoco, ese día se convirtió en un hito. Cualquiera pensaría que un cabello así luciría como el de una muñeca; pajoso y artificial, pero la verdad es que el peluquero sabía lo que hacía. Bueno, al ser un emigrante del Capitolio, podía confiarle una parte tan importante de mi estética.

Cojo el cuchillo de mi mesita de noche. Es mi favorito, con el que siempre entreno. Está bien, tengo una docena de ellos idénticos en la academia, pero sólo e permiten tomar uno para traerlo a casa, dudo incluso de que el jefe sepa que desapareció. Tiene el mango verde con ribetes dorados, justo como le pedí a papá que fuera. Luego Roxanne le pidió uno idéntico, pero mi padre sabe que para mí esas cosas valen la pena. ¿Para mi hermana? Mero capricho.

Acaricio el cogedero del arma y le echo un vistazo a mi diana de madera, la que ya tiene suficientes hendiduras como para equiparar un tronco de árbol milenario, pero al verla, veo mi técnica tallada como un mapa semántico. La tengo desde los doce, desde que mi entrenador no me permitió presentarme voluntaria y papá la compró para que no hiciera puchero. La verdad es que no me habría sido falta, apenas Lorcan tomó la decisión de limitar mis expectativas, papá corrió a la academia para que alguien la fabricara.

Nunca le he pedido que sea así conmigo, simplemente me he convertido en la chica consentida por la mera razón de que no soy un desastre como Roxanne, ella salió del útero de mi madre rebelde y nunca cambió. Tampoco es que me esfuerce en ser como soy, es mi naturaleza, la que no me molesta en lo más mínimo. El ingenio y la astucia fueron imantados hacia mi lado. ¿Para mi hermana? Bueno, ella es amiga de toda la escuela, tiene esa clase de magnetismo que atrae a los demás. Yo podría considerarme como la original.

Acomodo mi cola de caballo una última vez, cundo me doy cuenta de que está a pocos centímetros de rozar mi frente. Ah sí, también soy algo maniática. Todas esas cosas se necesitan para sobrevivir en la Arena, cosa que doy por hecho.

* * *

**Deacon LaFleur, 15**

Salto una y otra vez sobre mi cama, tocando el techo con ambas palmas. Recuerdo cuando era más pequeño y no podía ni rozarlo con las puntas de mis dedos. No sé si he crecido mucho o si mi agilidad es la que ha aumentado, y también me intriga la fabricación de la cama al no haberse roto en todos estos años que salto sobre ella.

— ¿Deacon?

Escucho la voz de mamá acercarse paulatinamente por el pasillo y yo me detengo rápido y me siento en el borde de la cama, casi como si estuviera filosofando. La puerta se abre y no hallo nada mejor que hacer que ponerme de cabeza, con los pies apoyándose en el cubrecama y las puntas de mi pelo rozando la alfombra.

— Deacon, cariño, ¿desayunaste antes de irte? —dice suavemente mientras me observa extrañada como doy una vuelta en tres cuartos sobre mi cabeza para llegar a la posición original.

— Sí, cogí algunos bollos de la panera —digo inocentemente, casi como si no me hubiera zampado los residuos de galletas caseras y jugo de naranja del refrigerador, pero mamá no tiene por qué saberlo.

— ¿No quieres comer nada más?

— Mamá, no puedo estar con el estómago pesado para cuando toda la gente me esté viendo en el escenario —reclamo intentando parecer convincente.

Mamá asiente, pero no se va después de eso, sino que en cambio, se acerca más hacia mi posición y se sienta en el borde al igual que yo, solo que se ve unos ochenta metros más alta.

— Hijo… sabes que hay otros chicos más grandes que puedan ir como voluntarios…

Va a comenzar con lo mismo, acerca de cómo no estoy preparado para lo que los juegos conllevan, que no podré yo mismo sobrellevarlo. Sé que es todo por papá, a quien siempre evita, lo hace porque no quiere perder "lo único que le queda". Le he explicado innumerables veces que es mi vida y que el destino está escrito para mí. Yo seré el campeón más joven de los juegos, lo único que falta es sentir el peso de la corona atentando contra mi cuello.

— Voy a comer algo.

Tengo que evitar a toda costa esta conversación, lo único que no puedo soportar es ver a m madre hacerse la víctima para convencerme, cosa que no funciona pero igualmente deja la escoria de sensación adentro. Ya ha sucedido mucho y se hace una experta.

Voy corriendo —o mejor dicho, saltando— hasta la cocina. En ella abro el refrigerador y saco restos de embutido. No sé por qué mamá se molesta en hacer todo esto. Después de todo, cualquier padre en este distrito estaría orgulloso de que su hijo ganara los juegos del hambre. Me percaté ya hace mucho tiempo de que calzaría a la perfección en otro distrito. Soltera —o separada, sea lo que sea—, adinerada pero sin su consentimiento, sin el deseo de que su talentoso hijo le muestre al mundo lo que tiene. No logro comprenderla.

Vuelvo a mi habitación y veo que mamá ya no está allí, por suerte. Entro en mi armario y saco la ropa para la cosecha, que se reduce a un pantalón de marca y una camisa que encargué para empequeñecer. Parecía un hámster dentro de un paño de cocina cada vez que la usaba.

Me pongo la ropa y observo el espejo. Hago una de mis mejores sonrisas, un guiño y me escabullo por la puerta, cerrándola luego silenciosamente como un ninja.

* * *

**Hayley Prodmure, 16**

Veo como la cantidad de agujeros alargados se multiplica sobre la diana y mi satisfacción llega a nivel dios. Tenía que hacerlo, al no haber entrenado hoy como se debe. Dudo que mi brazo pierda la técnica, de hecho, hada hendidura que fue a la brevedad marcada con un lápiz rojo. Tinta que ahora obviamente ha desaparecido bajo la hoja del cuchillo.

Ya debo irme, no desayuné, pero qué más da. Roxanne ya debe de haberse llenado con comida allí abajo, y aún así es delgada como una varilla. El metabolismo lento no es algo de lo que se me haya privado, por esa razón me reduzco a comer menos de lo necesario. Al menos en la Arena eso será útil si por alguna razón nos quedamos sin comida.

Es la una en punto. La cosecha comienza a las dos y no sé qué hacer antes de caminar al círculo de la ciudad, el que se encuentra a dos calles por lo que no me tardo más de cinco minutos. Si llego temprano, más tiempo pasará la gente observándome. Sea por el cabello o por el hecho de que soy la voluntaria, pero de cualquier manera resultará incómodo.

No hallo mejor solución que ir a la habitación de mi madre, de alguna manera mis sentidos se calman al acudir a ese lugar. Sí, ambos se hacen llamar un matrimonio ejemplar ante sus conocidos y duermen en piezas separadas. No me extrañaría que mamá saliera despavorida con sus maletas uno de estos días, lo bueno es que no tendré que estar aquí para ver el escándalo.

En el camino hacia el otro lado de la casa, Roxanne surge corriendo desde una habitación contigua, yo no hago el más lívido intento de esquivarla, en cambio, ella choca conmigo y cae hacia atrás y yo la miro con recelo. Y comienza el espectáculo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —vocifera ella con su vocecita más aguda de lo normal, como si papá se conmoviera en lo más mínimo.

— Nada.

— Siempre dices nada.

— Es un nada completamente diferente.

— ¿En qué sentido?

— No quieres saberlo.

No alargo más la conversación y retomo la marcha. Perder tiempo con Roxanne es como hacerlo viendo la televisión.

Voy derecho por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de madera opaca con la manilla color plata. Veo que está cerrada con pestillo.

— ¿Mamá? —digo intentando no subir mucho el tono. Al igual que yo, ella se molesta cuando perturban su tranquilidad.

Pasan unos segundos en los que no escucho nada, quizá está dormida, o quizá está meditando como todos los días en la mañana. Si eso es lo que sucede, elijo no alterarla, tendré un momento luego de la cosecha.

Me estoy ya alejando cuando escucho una vívida respuesta desde el otro lado.

— ¿Hayley? Entra.

No logro captar del todo el sentimiento en su voz, pero de todas maneras empujo la puerta. Dentro, encuentro el peculiar aroma a rosas e hibisco de todas las mañanas. Veo a mamá en su tocador vuelta de espalda y mirándose en el cristal del espejo.

— ¿Qué buscas? —pregunta ella sin voltearse. Me acerco al tocador, habla tan bajo que con suerte escuché lo que dijo.

— Nada, nada, sólo quería ver a Phlox.

Phlox es nuestro gato, quien pasa la mayor parte de su vida en esta habitación. Rara vez lo veo fuera, tiene hasta caja de arena y plato para sus pellets en un rincón. Tiene pelaje anaranjado y unos ojos verdes y brillantes, casi como los míos, solo que los de él son más oscuros.

Estoy a punto de marcharme cuando noto un cierto oscurecimiento en la piel de mi madre, justo debajo de su ojo. Veo que el dispersor de maquillaje se encuentra directamente sobre ese lugar.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto apuntando a mi propio párpado.

— No, no es nada, un poco de maquillaje corrido.

Desde luego que mamá no sabe actuar, y normalmente no me adentraría mucho en el tema, pero es la única persona en esta casa por la que me preocuparía si es encuentra en una situación comprometedora.

— Pero eso es una marca de…

— Hayley, ve a cambiarte, ya tenemos que irnos, es tu gran día.

Paso del hecho de que ya estoy lista para ir, y mamá en sus completas facultades lo sabría, per hay algo extraño en ella, y tengo la suerte de poseer un valioso momento en que sabré qué es.

* * *

**Deacon LaFleur, 15**

Un amigo a cada lado y mamá detrás a unos metros, es el ambiente que predije, todo perfecto, todo en su lugar y aguardando para convertirse en algo mejor cuando me presente voluntario. Siento como las personas me observan cuando paso, escoltado. La mejor sensación humana y yo soy partícipe. ¿Hay acaso algo mejor?

Mi hogar se encuentra bien lejos del círculo central de la ciudad, a medida que avanzaba por las calles, el cúmulo de gente casi no me dejaba respirar, pero preferí aumentar la marcha y llegar rápido. No tenía ni espacios para moverme entre las piernas de la gente como siempre lo hago. Estoy sudando, y no sé si será por lo que sucedió antes o si estoy más nervioso de lo normal.

Bueno, todas las superestrellas están nerviosas alguna ve en su vida. Es natural.

Me separo de mamá, quien se despide con una mirada abatida. Ya verá que no fue una mala decisión la mía. Si crezco puedo perder mi técnica, ya sé que es algo que se hace imposible de perder, aún cuando pasen años, pero puedo crecer en estatura, y eso no estaría bien. Debo aprovechar ahora que tengo todo a la mano y los demás tributos podrán subestimarme.

Me pongo en la fila con mis amigos. Tengo que ubicarme justo al final por orden de llegada, pero no me parece justo teniendo en cuenta que yo soy el protagonista de este día y no debieran hacerme esperar tanto. Tengo que estar en forma, pleno y descansado. Bueno, se ve un poco irracional la idea de reclamar cuando veo que tendré que estar parado tanto en el escenario como en mi área, por lo que desisto.

Me anoto e ingreso al área de quince, donde me acomodo en un sector de adelante. Me hace gracia que todos los chicos de aquí —salvo un par, que de todas maneras son unos incompetentes— sean más altos que yo. No me molesto en ponerme de puntillas, mi altura es una de las cosas que menos me importa a la hora de ir a los juegos.

Finalmente el alcalde se digna a aparecer y sube al escenario con su traje azul marino. El tratado de traición no es algo nuevo. "Cada distrito deberá ofrecer…". Es la única parte que llama mi atención, puesto que ahí es donde entro en juego. Acaban las célebres palabras y entra en escena nuestra acompañante, quien lleva un vestido blanco y largo. ¿Qué no sabe está mujer que no es un matrimonio, sino que el anunciamiento de mi gloria?

— Iremos con las mujeres en primer lugar.

No me digas…

— Ismene Ylonen —berrea al micrófono. Su voz rebota en todas partes y ocurre un agudo pitido que me deja los pelos de punta, al igual que a todos los demás. De ahora en adelante, ha pasado de normal a mundialmente odiada. — ¿Algún voluntario?

— ¡Soy Voluntaria!

Como era de esperarse, una chica de la sección de dieciséis se desprende de la masa, con una sonrisa, aunque de todas maneras no es eso lo que me deja asombrado. No es cualquier chica, es la chica manzana. Veo como su cola de caballo verde limón se mece con el viento y sus ojos casi del mismo pigmento que el cabello, miran hacia abajo.

* * *

**Hayley Prodmure, 16**

Ya está hecho. Entrada triunfal, mirada concreta y manos en la cintura. Cómo lo había planeado hace cuatro años cuando no me permitieron cumplir mi sueño. Bueno, ahora estoy aquí al frente y nadie puede negar que soy la indicada para este puesto, aún cuando en la academia todas las chicas mayores me pusieron en la lista negra por quitares el puesto.

Aún recuerdo cuando tomaron lugar las preliminares y nadie pudo vencerme en el lanzamiento de cuchillos y la rapidez. Fue una pelea justa y aquí ven todos el resultado, es un ejemplo más que claro de que la edad no importa.

Aún veo los resquicios del problema en el micrófono, pero mis oídos están tan acostumbrados a los aullidos de Roxanne cuando reclama por alguna cosa, que no me perjudicó en lo más mínimo. Ya me lo agradecerá esa chica, al parecer tenía trece y su rostro denotaba el pedestal en el que me colocó para el resto de su vida.

— Veo que tenemos una voluntaria, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —dice la mujer del vestido blanco en un claro manifiesto de su bajo nivel cerebral. Me disculpo un poco con su espectro cuando recuerdo que todos aquí me conocen como la chica mañana, me extrañaría que ella tampoco lo hiciera.

— Hayley Prodmure, dieciséis.

— Mmm, vemos aquí a una chica decidida.

"¿Qué más esperabas, vieja inepta?" Pienso para mis adentros mientras dice eso, debieran invertirse un libreto con frases distintas para todos los años. Yo podría hacer eso si no tuviera cosas más importante que hacer.

— Es turno de nuestro tributo masculino. Chicos, prepárense para lidiar con nuestra amiga aquí al lado.

O me leyó la mente o es más inteligente de lo que yo pensaba… O ninguna de las dos.

— El chico es… Raymond Ghostly.

Veo a un chico del área de diecisiete caminar hacia delante... para ser reemplazado de inmediato por otro. Su temple cambia de inexpresivo a perturbado, pero casi no se nota. Un experto debiera tratarlo para que aprenda a no connotar cada una de sus expresiones faciales.

El chico sustituto prácticamente corre al escenario, y cuando sube, saluda al público. ¿Qué le sucede? Es pequeño, trigueño y con los ojos grandes y brillantes. El cabello ligeramente levantado en el ala delantera de su cabeza lo hacen ver más grande, pero de igual forma me extraña que tenga quince.

— ¿Cómo te llamas chico?

— Soy Deacon LaFleur.

— Qué hermoso nombre, mucha suerte —dice Anabella con una expresión completamente diferente a la del chico pálido que vi antes. — Démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestros tributos; Deacon LaFleur y Hayley Prodmure.

Acepto el aplauso y practico otra vez mi mirada intimidante hacia el público. No sé en qué se fijan más, si en el tamaño de mi compañero o en el color de mi cabello. Al menos no somos normales y aburridos. Se me ocurren un par de muertes no libres de sufrimiento para el chico, pero lo dejaré vivir un poco, algo de diversión tendremos los Profesionales con él.

* * *

**Deacon LaFleur, 15**

Mamá entra primero y me habla todo el tiempo de todas las precauciones que debo tener, de cómo no soy el único experto en la Arena y de que no me tomen por sorpresa. Yo asiento tantas veces que el cuello llega a dolerme.

— Mamá, ya tengo todo planeado —le digo en un momento intentando contenerme para pedir que ya se vaya. La veré en dos semanas, si no es antes.

— Eso espero.

Me envuelve en un abrazo que no termina hasta medio minuto después. Es empalagoso y mis miembros comienzan a temblar un poco luego cuando supongo que el cariño llega hasta la mitad. Pero logro sentir el calor y el amor de mi madre, al menos por unos segundos. Sólo quiero asegurarle que todo irá bien. Luego iremos a la Aldea de los Vencedores y todo será incluso mejor que ahora.

Llega un agente de la paz y se lleva a mamá, quien finalmente cede y cruza la puerta con los ojos llorosos.

¡Ya! Basta de emoción, tengo unos juegos que ganar y una estrategia que seguir, aún cuando la mitad del plan esté inconclusa. Lo único que sé es que debo colarme a los Profesionales de alguna forma, cosa que no será difícil teniendo en cuenta en distrito del que vengo. Luego, ahí veremos, pero mis shurikens entran en juego el ochenta por ciento del tiempo.

Entran tres de mis amigos más cercanos. Recuerdo como hace algunos años yo era del que se mofaban por ser pequeño y no merecer respeto. Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que soy más perseverante que todo. No todo el mundo logra salir de las sombras y convertirse en alguien a quien todos admiran. Bueno, la cosa de las armas y la sed de ganar son las bases para la aceptación en un distrito como este.

— Mucha suerte Deacon, te seguiremos la pista todos los días.

— Mi padre ya hizo sus apuestas y lo puso todo hacia ti.

Así siguen hasta que el Agente de la paz se los lleva. Yo soy dirigido hasta el tren con la chica manzana. No puedo dejar de pensar en Clyde, el ganador de la versión dieciocho de los juegos. El vive en este distrito y me dio todos los consejos para cuando yo fuera voluntario. Todo va a la perfección, falta muy poco para convertirme en lo que él es. Recuerdo sus movimientos en la Arena y su victoria, todo se reproduce en mi cabeza tantas veces en el día que se convierte en un vicio.

Recuerdo que Clyde también estará viéndome. Estará confiando en mí, al igual que el distrito entero. ¿Quién soy yo para destruir sus expectativas?

* * *

**Hayley Prodmure, 16**

Mi familia completa llena la habitación de despedidas. Roxanne se sienta en la silla principal y se queda absurdamente observando hacia el otro lado, donde está el cristal de la ventana. Papá se sienta frente a mí y me da consejos para la Arena que ni yo me enteré que sabía, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Ya me he enterado de todos los detalles de los juegos hace mucho tiempo, y no soy de las que olvida.

Espero unos minutos hasta que papá acabe con su discurso y Roxanne sea obligada a desearme buena suerte. Luego de eso, espero a que papá y mi hermana salgan por la puerta para tomar el brazo de mamá y obligarla a quedarse.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué tienes el ojo así? —le pregunto intentando ser breve, un Agente de la Paz podría llegar en cualquier momento.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Sabes de lo que hablo, y soy tu hija, por eso me preocupo.

M sorprendo a mí misma con esa frase, pero supongo que hasta los ultra analíticos e insensibles tengan algún rincón en la médula que se compadezca de los demás. Y yo que en este momento debiera estar pensando en cómo llamar la atención de los televidentes por algo que no sea mi cabello.

— Es un problema entre tu padre y yo, pero no es nada —dice mamá con su voz tranquilizante que siempre me ayudó a dormirme cuando era pequeña—. Tienes otras cosas de qué preocuparte.

Sé que papá es autoritario y displicente, pero nunca pensé que lo descargara en mamá. O al menos eso es lo que entiendo cuando me dice que tienen un problema mutuo.

— ¿Hace cuánto están así?

— Hayley, no importa, yo puedo arreglarlo.

— Por como te veo dudo que puedas hacerlo.

Una solitaria lágrima corre por su mejilla y yo me asusto que vaya a ponerse a llorar cuando menos nos conviene. Si tiene algún problema, prefiero ayudarla en lo más posible. Me sigo sorprendiendo por este lado de mí.

— Ya estás en los juegos, estás cumpliendo tu sueño y nadie te detiene —indica mirando hacia el suelo, luego levanta el rostro—. No sabes qué tan orgullosa me haces, es el tipo de hija que siempre he querido tener, no por los juegos ni nada —se contradice—, sino que es tu astucia la que me hace sentir como una buena madre.

— Pero tú no estás bien…

— ¡Eso no importa! —Aumenta el tono de forma considerable. Espera zanjar el tema—. Tú ve a los juegos, vuelve como sé que lo harás, y yo me ocuparé de mi vida.

Tengo que ceder a este punto, pero que no crea que la dejaré tranquila. Me despido con un abrazo, incluso conmovida por sus palabras, pero al menos ahora tengo otro motivo para volver.

Mamá se va y deja su anillo dorado en mi mano, el que tiene las iniciales de RS, Reyna Sisser, su nombre de soltera. No comprendo mucho el significado, pero de todas formas significa más que cualquier otro recuerdo de casa.

Mamá sale de la habitación y vuelvo a mentalizarme. Cuchillos, piel. Piel, muerte. Muerte, victoria.

* * *

**Viene la segunda cosecha y con eso nos adentramos aún más en los personajes :) Gracias, muchas gracias por las personas que siguen y quienes han puesto favoritos, no los defraudaré.**

**Unas preguntas para el review:**

**- De acuerdo con mi historia anterior, ¿a qué distrito pertenecerías? ¿Estás de acuerdo?**

**- ¿Crees que la seguridad de Hayley y Deacon los ayudará o los afectará?**

**Espero que dejen review, pues, como dije antes, así sabre quién sigue la historia de quienes enviaron tributos :)**

**Tributos aún no enviados (necesito urgentemente al chico del tres pues es la próxima cosecha, prefiero hacerlas en orden):**

**- Chico 3**

**- Chico 11**

**- Chica 12**

**Espero que lleguen nuevos submitters! Gracias por todos los que han enviado.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos...**

**DanRo:** mi distrito favorito también es el cuatro! Es verdad eso de que Chrome merce ganar por su pasado, y Evolet por su supervivencia. También me gustaron los tributos y gracias por el review y el fav! Un saludo. **KenAbernathy**: está bien que casi hayas llorado, la hisotria de Evolet también me conmovió un poco y me agradó crearla, también me gusta el distrito cuatro por sus playas. Aquí está la cosecha de tu tributo, espero que te haya gustado :) **Necklace of Rope:** no sé si lo había dicho, pero me encanta tu nombre jajaj, sólo eso :) Es verdad que los tributos son diferentes al prototipo, eso era lo que esperaba creándolos. A veces también me pasa eso de que me gusten muchos distritos, gracias por el review y el fav, un saludo! **Gallantrove:** gracias por el review y me alegro que a la gente le guste como escribo :) En lo personal, el distrito diez me parece un poco dejado de lado, pero sé que tien lo suyo, y con los tributos que hay se viene. Muuchos saludos y veo tu historia! **KittensAndCats:** gracias por seguir la historia y veo que cambiaste el nombre, yo también amo los gatos. Concuerdo contigo en lo del distrito cuatro, y el lo de Finnick! jajajaj, pienso igual por los tributos del uno, gracias por el halago y espero que sigas leyendo! **RunaStorm:** procuraré seguir más las reglas de los voluntarios :) gracias por la corrección, creo que en este capítulo encontrarás un par de mensajes escondidos, es tú cosa si los ves o no :P que bueno que te haya agradado el formato, un saludo! **Neogabo2404:** que bueno qu ya tengas favoritos, tngo que admitir que ambos tributos me gustaron mucho también y ya veré si avanzan o no. Gracias por el review, el fav y seguir la historia, sobre todo por confiar tu tributo y tu tiempo :) **soyreni:** último pero no menos importante :) tengo cuatro tributos tuyos y enserio te agradesco por enviarlo, espero poder quedar al nivel de ellos. También me gusta el distrito cuatro por las playas y todo. Me hace gracia que no te agraden los profesionales, supongo que es una opinión diferente, pero espero que te gusten las cosechas de ellos, como la de este capítulo, gracias de nuevo y un saluudo :P

**Otro saludo desde Chilito a todos los latinoaméricanos y españoles! (si hay algún Uruguayo igualmente me obligo a respetarlo jajaja, buen partido el del Martes)**

**-I**


	5. Distrito 3: Leonid y Larissa

**Antes de que comiencen a leer, tengo que advertirles que hay un certero cambio en la escritura de este capítulo. Confieso que la liteatura victoriana me contagiño tanto que quise probar escribiendo en Pretérito Omnisciente. no lo habñia hecho mucho, por lo que quiero comentarios acerca de eso, hay una pregunta al final que haba de ello :) Espero no sea un inconveniente en cambio :S En fín, estos tributos fueron enviados por Neogabo2404 y KenAbernathy**

* * *

**Leonid Ravish, 14**

Leonid se mecía en su cama buscando un pensamiento tranquilizante al cual apegarse. Cualquier cosa que guardara relación con los acontecimientos a acometerse, sería eficaz como para sumirlo en un lloriqueo del que todos se preocuparían. Desearía no hacerlo, buscaba por todos los medios la solución para mantenerse estable, pero luego de tanto tiempo así, ¿quién encontraba respuestas de una manera tan fluida?

Las sábanas habían sido cambiadas la tarde anterior. Los padres de Leo no dormían tranquilos sin que cada milímetro en el círculo permanente de su hijo estuviera libre de amenaza. Todo virus podía actuar de manera descontrolada hacia las tan remendadas defensas de Leonid, y eso podía conducir a un estrago que no podrían perdonarse.

Eso Leo lo sabía, y acariciaba los mullidos y coloridos cobertores una y otra vez con sus desinfectadas manos. No es que estuviera a portas de la muerte ni nada, pero al parecer un virus matutino en su vida era suficiente como para guardar rencor en sus padres hacia las motas de polvo que flotaban en el aire.

"Un milagro médico", así lo llamaban. No había ni estado cerca de comprender la procedencia de dicha designación, pero estaba tan enraizada en su mente la idea de haber sido concebido como un artefacto defectuoso, que hasta él temía rozar territorios desconocidos. Ni hablar del barro en la calle, esa sustancia poco menos radioactiva era tan peligrosa como el ácido sulfúrico.

El niño se incorporó de la cama, se sentía fuerte pues hace una hora que había tomado sus píldoras. Vitaminas y plásticos que lo preveían de cualquier malestar. No recordaba haber tenido algún accidente, ninguna situación merecedora de preocupación, pero mamá y papá aprendieron a maximizar todo desde el día en que él de deshizo de la enfermedad rara que casi le cuesta la muerte. Y de eso eran ya doce años, en ese entonces no gozaba siquiera de la sinapsis necesaria como para recordar un segundo de la tragedia.

Si había sido tan fuerte como para deshacerse de tan malévolo virus, ¿por qué habían cambiado su estatus de héroe de cuentos a criatura indefensa? El cabello le había crecido lacio y fuerte, sus ojos azules despilfarraban vivacidad en cada parpadeo, o al menos eso le decía el espejo. Con el traje de la Cosecha —como odiaba esa palabra— parecía un fraile, o al menos uno de esos señores importantes que tanto alardeaban en los canales privados que tenía papá en su televisor. No hallaba explicación a tantas prevenciones.

Oyó los pasos acercarse por el pasillo y se sentó en la silla metálica con las manos sobre el regazo. Era preferible dar una imagen de fotografía predispuesta, la criada se quedaría más tranquila al verlo de esa manera. Leonid no llegaba a comprender la presencia de esa mujer en su casa. Su padre le había asegurado que su trabajo le proporcionaba esa bonificación, pero el chico sabía que esa no era la razón.

— Leonid, ¿tomaste tus pastillas? —El ensayado tono de sofisticación le hacía gracia, pero la chica era inteligente como para saber que la opinión del chico resultaba lo suficientemente relevante en la longevidad de su contrato. Si a él le acomodaba, ella se quedaba.

— Sí, lo hice hace ya una hora.

— Que bien —la rubia se esforzaba—, ¿muy aterrado por la Cosecha?

Está bien, al salir tan poco de su casa, Maggie se había convertido en una persona en quien depositar su confianza. Al parecer era la única quien no lo veía como un jarrón de cristal, y eso fue nuevo para Leonid la primera vez que hablaron sobre el horario de su medicación.

— No —dijo tranquilamente—. No tengo teselas, saldrá otro chico —se concentró en dibujar una sonrisa hasta que Maggie dejó la habitación.

Leonid no estaba seguro si era buen actor, pero los años de actuar como que su nariz no moqueaba o que su garganta no dolía dieron sus frutos, porque por lo general, la gente quedaba satisfecho al proponérselo de esa manera. Hasta él llegaba a creerlo en cierto punto. Bueno, cualquier cosa menos los temas sobre la Cosecha; esos lo atemorizaban.

* * *

**Larissa Johxer, 15**

Larissa se tendió en la hierba fuera de su casa, era el único lugar en el distrito donde el pasto crecía con desmesura y la arrullaba cada vez que se sentía fuera de lugar. Todos los días eran normales, salvo en los que el monstruo se desataba imprudente sobre lo que era capaz de mantener como un comportamiento corriente para una chica de quince. Esos días eran despreciables, infames y fuera de su deseada órbita. Tenía la suerte, de que ese martes no hubiera resultado indigno.

No era agradable vivir con el pánico a cambiar de un momento a otro, sin previo aviso, y sin tu consentimiento. Podría explicarlo con palabras razonables, pero de cualquier forma la catalogarían como la rara, la que inventa cosas para destacar. Esa era la razón por la cual salía de casa en lo más mínimo. Papá y mamá dispusieron un jardín en el patio trasero para que se acostumbrara a hacerlo su pequeño mundo.

Sonaba como una historia reiterada hasta el cansancio, ya lo sabía, pero era lo único que se le vino a la cabeza en esos días de doce años. Pensaba en amigos comprensivos, pues daba por hecho que todos la aceptarían aún cuando tuviera la piel verde. Pero sus padres supieron ser más sabios que su deseo infantil y le hicieron saber que las cosas no eran así de fáciles. Sin embargo, no habría encontrado una manera de objetar a las dos personas más inteligentes que conocía. Y eso que vivía en el distrito tres.

Esparció el cabello a los alrededores de su cabeza y comenzó a pasar los dedos, dibujando rendijas y abriéndolas al pasar, igual que una cremallera. Era éste el día en el cual tenía que salir, pero las buenas noticias eras que no había ocurrido nada indeseado hace mucho tiempo, y eso avecinaba la similitud por el resto del día; o simplemente un futuro descompensado. Se inclinaba por la segunda en mayor parte. Siempre que se encontraba en esta situación, un rayo de esperanza hacia la desaparición de su otro yo brillaba, pero no sin el más agrio de los finales.

Pasara lo que pasara, Loren regresaba.

Así decidió llamar a su otra personalidad. Sus padres anunciaron al verla un grave estado de bipolaridad; muy desarrollado para una chica de doce, pero no tenían nada más que hacer. Larissa era tranquila y asustadiza en un segundo, pero al siguiente cada célula noble en su sistema se tornaba oscura. Era como que le hubieran puesto una inyección pre amnésica y luego un nuevo chip interno con todas sus reacciones y opiniones. No recordaba nada de cuando Loren "dominaba" su cuerpo, pero el despertar se sentía como un desaliñado portal hacia la realidad… desde la nada.

Ni hablar de los estragos durante las osadas apariciones de Loren, porque prefería guardarse para ella las cosas que sus padres llegaron a transmitirle. Pero en el fondo, estaba segura de que eran muchas más, y mucho más graves que un par de fotografías rotas.

¿Qué sucedía si lograba traicionarse a sí misma durante la cosecha? Ni se imaginaba las posibles consecuencias, las cuales iban desde gritos hasta su propio voluntariado para la muerte. Pasara lo que pasara, Loren parecía haber desarrollado una maculada obsesión hacia el peligro y la imprudencia.

* * *

**Leonid Ravish, 14**

Podía ser que Leonid fuera vulnerable, o como quisieran llamarle, pero nada lo detenía a poner en práctica las cosas que le resultaban fáciles. Ejemplo; la matemática. No era un simple título o estatus el de venir del distrito tres, y tampoco estaba del todo enterado si era lo normal tener una mente que trabajara a mil por hora, pero todos ahí parecían quererla, deseaban obtener el rasgo distintivo del distrito.

EL cerebro de Leonid no se comparaba con ningún otro que conociera de su edad. En la escuela, aún con las limitaciones —siquiera naturales, sino que implantadas— le ganaba a todos. Los otros chicos lo miraban de reojo con odio, él lo sabía, no podían entender como un chico al que denominaban como enfermo podía sobrepasarlos en ese tipo de cosas. Pero Leonid sabía que no estaba enfermo, o al menos no tenía una enfermedad física o psicológica que le denegara el acceso a la reflexión.

Ya había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo las sumas y las restas, ahora gozaba con los límites y las raíces, lo que más admiraba de todo eso eran las inexactitudes. Podía pensar que muy pocas ramas de los números alcanzaban el rango de las omisiones o los planteamientos sin resultado. De alguna forma se sentía identificado; nunca hallaría la explicación por la cual sus padres lo trataran como un mantel de seda de cuarenta siglos. Con tantos riesgos ya le temía a la punta muy afilada de un lápiz grafito, por esa razón hacía lo posible por desgastarlo al máximo con las operaciones matemáticas.

Tenía puesto el hostigador traje y se sentaba sosegado en la silla, encorvándose cada vez que encontraba una serie numérica que su mente pareciera rechazar. La escuela solo cerraba los días de Cosecha, además de sábados y domingos, pero de cualquier forma tendría trabajo para mañana. En un día no muy lejano, le pidió a sus profesores ejercicios extra para casa. Lo observaron con una extrañeza que se convirtió en asombro, para luego tornarse en mera excitación. Casi podía ver en sus mentes la ampolleta encendida luego de que un chico prestara atención en su clase. Muchos niños chismorrearon detrás de sus espaldas, pero eso no le importaba.

Bueno, no le importaban los demás, por Leonid que se sumergieran en sus aparatosas vidas, pero que lo dejarán tranquilo. Sólo había una persona en la que se interesaría por su opinión, pero no la veía nunca. Leonid todavía la recordaba ese día de Cosecha, muy aferrada a la mano de su mamá, aún cuando tuviera trece, un año más que él en ese entonces. Los ojos tan verdes y el cabello tan negro como el cielo nocturno. El chico se extrañó de que la misteriosa chica no se percatara de su mirada durante casi toda la cosecha, pues tenía vista privilegiada desde su posición. Aún la recordaba como la niña que le hizo perder el miedo a su primera cosecha, o al menos que pasara más rápido de que él esperaba. El momento ansiado de volver a casa llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Luego, solo la vio caminar nuevamente pegada a la gran mano de su progenitora hasta perderse entre el gentío. Leonid esperó hasta la próxima Cosecha, quería que la chica nuevamente lo sacara de la realidad y le hiciera olvidar el espacio tiempo, pues de esa manera el año comenzaría bien para ambos. Aun cuando ella no lo conociera.

Por Dios, Leonid no se había enterado siquiera de su nombre. Fue extraño, pues después nunca la encontró en los pasillos de la escuela, hacía un esfuerzo por adentrarse en los territorios mayores por verla y saber que aún estaba ahí, pero no la encontró. Y tampoco en la siguiente cosecha gozó de su presencia. Recordaba a gran detalle ese día como el peor, sin la chica nebulosa y con el temor a flor de piel. Por suerte su nombre no había sido llamado, tampoco el de ella…

— Leonid, cariño —resonó por sorpresa la voz de su madre en la puerta entreabierta—. Ya nos vamos, tu padre tiene que dar su discurso.

El chico no habló, simplemente tomó una gran bocanada —literal— de aire, y caminó con el pecho afuera hacia su madre, quien lo observaba con la mirada perdida.

— Todo estará bien —dijo conteniendo el sollozo, al menos Leonid podía descifrar su expresión cuando los ojos comenzaban a ponerse acuosos—. Todo estará bien hijo.

Su madre lo abrazó en el umbral de su habitación y ambos se unieron hasta salir de casa por la gran escalinata de piedra.

* * *

**Larissa Johxer, 15**

Sólo existía una forma por la cual Larissa se aseguraba de no comprometerse a los riesgos, pues se presentaba como lo contrario a hostilidad y opresión. Cuando era pequeña y husmeaba por la casa, encontró una vieja colección de discos mínimamente rayados en un estante superior. Fue un gusto no haber caído de la silla al subir, pero eran al menos unas veinticinco redondelas de vinilo apiladas, sólo para ella.

No se molestó en preguntar, papá le permitiría hacer todo tipo de cosas, ya estaba muy preocupado con todas sus investigaciones. Aunque independiente de eso, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Tomó los discos y los colocó uno a uno en un viejo reproductor que también halló hurgueteando. Había algunas partes en que la música se veía interrumpida por chirridos a causa del rayado, pero de todas formas era útil para su necesidad.

Desde ese entonces, cada vez que temía que su lado oscuro —como prefería llamarlo— saliera a flote, o amenazara con hacerlo, introducía uno de los discos y se tranquilizaba. Hubo un período de tiempo en que acostumbraba a hacerlo casi todos los días, pero cuando las crisis dejaron de aflorar con menor frecuencia, los dejó un poco de lado.

Bueno, fueran o no útiles, era lo único que la ayudaba en los días de cosecha, pues eras las situaciones en que debía dejar la casa por circunstancias de fuerza mayor. Quisiera o no, debía enfrentarse a toda esa multitud, que no hacía nada más que ponerla nerviosa. A ella y a la temporalmente inhibida Loren. No quería hacer un escándalo ni quedar en ridículo, menos comprometer a sus padres, por esa razón se sustentaba en el único método conocido.

La música era suave y etérea, entraba por sus oídos y se propagaba por el cuerpo como formando sus propios conductos debajo de la piel. Viajaba paulatinamente hasta llenarla por completo y sumirla en el estado de gracia que tanto anhelaba al introducir el disco en primer lugar. No había ocasión en que las cosas no resultaran así.

Al parecer sí la había, pues esa tarde la melodía no viajó, sino que quedó estancada en la entrada de sus orejas como una neblina palpable y ceñuda. Algo no la dejaba entrar, y es que Larissa tenía un mal presentimiento. La testarudez de la música combinada con los pésimos augurios irritó a la chica, quien apagó la radio y enterró su cabeza en la hierba. Tenía que detenerla.

Los ataques siempre comenzaban así; se sentía malhumorada, un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo y luego simplemente se iba. No estaba segura de las reacciones físicas que manifestaba, pero el hielo inicial pronosticaba un mal futuro. No debía dejarla surgir, eso solo empeoraría las cosas y no podría ir a la Cosecha.

O tal ve sí. Tal vez Loren iría por su propia cuenta y quién sabe lo que sucedería después. Se vería encerrada en un tren camino al Capitolio, por remoto que pareciera, ese era el temor más concreto que se había asentado en su cabeza desde que entró al área de los doce ya hace tres años.

Pensó en cosas buenas. Intentó canalizar las malas vibras que la embargaban con música ficticia que no tuvo tiempo de materializar en el aire. Respiró hondo, se concentró en sí misma y en su propia personalidad, eso era lo que su madre había dicho en primer lugar. Miro el cielo azulado por un momento, luego las nubes y luego levantó sus anos para también observarlas. Seguía siendo Larissa, no Loren, no era Loren. Había vencido; temporalmente claro, pues era probable que lo próximo que viera fuera una gran ciudad con edificios rosados.

No, no sería. Iría a la Cosecha, pasaría la Cosecha y luego volvería. Quizá en ese momento podía permitir a Loren salir, pero no ahora.

* * *

**Leonid Ravish, 14**

Con ambos padres de la mano, Leonid caminaba sudado las dos cuadras hasta la plaza frente al edificio de justicia. El aire embargado por el temor de sus circundantes era acalorado. Un clima normal para una tarde veraniega, pero intensificaba el nerviosismo. En especial el de Leonid.

El niño bajo y abultado escocía con un par de pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas rosadas. Allí estaba su área, el área de catorce, donde se pararía esperaría a que el tiempo pasara, preferiblemente con un cuadro digno de ver en los sectores oblicuos. Estaba esperando que alguien captara su atención, era muy adictivo a analizar cada aspecto de los objetos o personas, por lo que alguna protuberancia o rareza lo mantendría ocupado. Pero no lograba encontrar nada.

Debía formarse, le hubiera gustado que mamá lo acompañara hasta la fila, pero ella tenía que sentarse a un lado de su padre antes de comenzada la ceremonia. De hecho, ya estaban haciendo señas hacia su séquito de amigos y colegas que los esperaban en las sillas principales. En una de ellas, arrojaba su cuerpo en ese mismo instante, el acompañante del distrito. Ese hombre tenía el cabello tan amarillo como la pintura acrílica y los ojos tan profundos negros, que con su traje de los mismos tonos, no podía asemejarse a nada más que una abeja, una de esas grandes y aparentemente peludas que de vez en cuando vagabundeaban por el aire espantando a todo el mundo.

Leonid bajó su atención del acompañante y se formó en la fila para pinchar su dedo. En eso sí que era un experto, había sufrido tantos pinchazos e inyecciones que y casi no le dolían. ¿Por qué tanto medicamento? Tenía la misma explicación que la teoría de la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Había veces en que e sentía químico por dentro por tanta sustancia ingresada a su torrente sanguíneo.

Finalmente llegó hasta adelante luego de cinco minutos y el encargado hizo lo de siempre, sin siquiera alzar la vista ante el hijo del alcalde. Leonid supuso que nadie era lo suficientemente importante como para apartarlo de su labor, se asemejaba más a un robot que a una persona. Después de todo estaban casi que programados para inhibir su humanidad e impartir las reglas en los distritos.

Avanzó hasta su sección y de inmediato su padre entro a escena. Tenía puesto su traje más lustroso y lucía como un mandatario ejemplar, pero de todas maneras paseaba la vista por el público buscando a Leonid; cerciorándose de que se encontrara en todas sus facultades. Papá comenzó a hablar, pero algo distrajo al niño de las impecables palabras… ahí estaba la niña.

Parecía perturbada, el cabello negro y lacio se encontraba igual que hace dos años, pero al no ver el rostro en primer plano no podía reconocer si existía cambio. No importaba de todas formas, era la chica que podía extraerlo de la realidad del momento y concentrarlo en las manos flácidas y la cinta verde en el cabello. Estaba en su gracia, se venía otra cosecha libre de preocupaciones…

— La tributo femenina es… Larissa Johxer —retumbó en sus oídos, pero eso no importaba.

Al parecer no importaba, pero un mazo golpeó sus sentidos cuando vio a la chica del cabello negro y la cinta moverse. Moverse hacia el escenario.

* * *

**Larissa Johxer, 15**

Larissa entró en pánico. Por Dios, había luchado con todas sus fuerzas en contra de Loren para que no protagonizara una escena inapropiada, ¿y eso era lo que sucedía? No pudo respirar de manera correcta, pues era _su_ nombre el que habían llamado. "Larissa Johxer", eso había dicho el acompañante.

Sus manos temblaron, pero no de resignación ni ira, sino que de frustración. Tan lejos había llegado en su lucha, casi creía que había sido posible luchar contra su temido espectro; y sucedía esto. Se concentró en mantener un temple mecanizado, sólo fijándose en que nadie sospechara nada. Al menos ahora tenía una última prueba, podía intentar inhibir a Loren en la ruta hacia el escenario.

Se encaminó por el expedido pasillo, con la vista de su destino a millas de distancia. Si podía pelear contra sus reflejos en un momento tan comprometedor, podía hacerlo todo. Mantuvo los brazo pegados al tronco y las piernas parecían moverse por si solas. Al menos en la parte superior de su cuerpo, no se notaba el desplazamiento, un simple gorgoteo de los ligues entre el torso y la pelvis, pero nada más.

Llegó finalmente. Mantenía el rostro inmutable y no reaccionó siquiera cuando una mosca aleteó por sus alrededores. No, nada podía distraerla. Había muchas razones, y la primera era porque Loren surgía ante gran variedad de estímulos. No hizo nada cuando el acompañante la presentó nuevamente, tampoco cuando anunció que llamarían a su compañero de distrito. Lo único que quería es que no fuera alguien que fuera a darle mucha conversa.

— Nuestro tributo masculino es…

Tensión para ellos, impavidez para Larissa, al menos no todo el lugar estaba poblado por pares de ojos fijos en ella. Ahora ellos tenían sus propias preocupaciones. Larissa se concentraba en sí misma y ellos en sí mismos y en la desgraciada papeleta que ahora estaba en manos del hombre avispa.

— Leonid Radish.

Un grito, un par de murmullos y luego muchas miradas desplazadas desde el escenario hasta la sección de catorce. Radish, el apellido del alcalde, y al parecer, también de su hijo. Los pronósticos de la chica fueron confirmados por un chico bajo y rechoncho que se despegó de su cuadrado, con la mirada perdida en algo. En ella… O por Dios, lo único que  
Larissa objetaba era que el chico la mirara a ella cuando duraría menos de un día en la Arena, ¿en serio esperaba algo de compasión de su parte?

El niño desafortunado llegó a su lado y el acompañante los hizo estrechar manos. La mirada de Larissa estaba grabada en su nuevo rival, el primer chico al que tendría que vencer para ganar. Veía su sufrimiento, veía su frustración, al igual que la de ella, mecerse por los ojos desvaídos del personaje en cuestión.

Comenzaba la diversión.

* * *

**Leonid Radish, 14**

Ambos padres de Leonid entraron corriendo por la puerta de la habitación apenas se les dio oportunidad. Su madre tenía los ojos ya enrojecidos, con un pañuelo en la mano y la otra formando absurdamente sombra por sobre su frente. Necesitaba una caja de pañuelos más grande, eso estaba claro.

La verdad es que el chico no captaba de la manera más realista lo que estaba sucediendo. Se encontraba en shock, nada podía ser real. Quedaría para siempre la imagen de la niña caminando al escenario y luego la de él haciendo lo mismo, aún cuando no había podido presenciarla. Sentía todas las miradas devorándolo, felices de no encontrarse en su situación.

No sabía como reaccionar, veía a sus padres inmensamente afectados, pero no le veía mucho sentido. Estaba yendo a su muerte, ¿para qué llorar tanto? Había derramado ya tantas lágrimas a lo largo de su vida que es como si el depósito se hubiera vaciado hasta niveles insospechados, su capacidad de desahogarse de esa manera había sido eliminada por alguna razón.

Mamá se adelantó un paso y dejó un pisapapeles en la mano de Leonid. Era pequeño, cristalino y duro al tacto. No tenía puntas filosas, por lo que no le hizo daño al apretarlo fuerte en su mano.

— Era de tu abuelo, iba a dártelo al llegar a casa por tu cumpleaños —dijo su madre entre tiernos sollozos—. Es dentro de dos días, ya lo sabes. Ibas a cumplir quince.

El "ibas" no le agradó mucho a Leonid, era como una sentencia de muerte anticipada, pero no encontró las palabras para descargarse con su madre antes semejante ofensiva. Solo buscó entre sus suministros de reacciones y encontró la más fácil y gratificante: los abrazó a ambos.

El trío se fundió en un cálido abrazo de aquellos viejos tiempos, o al menos aquellos que no disfrutaban desde momentos perdidos en la memoria. El niño no lloraba por razones obvias, ya había asumido que no era necesario ni tampoco posible, pero no lograba encontrar una manera de explayarse en el último momento íntimo con sus padres, pues pasara lo que pasara, ese iba a ser el epílogo de su vida con ellos.

Pasó mucho tiempo, quizá horas, hasta que el alcalde, su mujer y su hijo tan subestimado desenlazaron su aprecio.

— Vamos a estar viendo todos los días —comenzó su padre—. Eres inteligente, puedes aprender muchas cosas allá.

Lo decía, pero muy en el fondo, todos sabían que no era verdad, y no simplemente por sus limitaciones físicas. Un niño que había sido criado con algodones no iba a prepararse para las espinas en tres días. Leonid estaba seguro, su método reflexivo lo sabía, e incluso sin pensarlo mucho.

— Me preocuparé del pisapapeles —dijo Leonid—. Lo dejarán pasar.

— De todas maneras, yo puedo ocuparme de eso —indicó el alcalde.

Leonid sonrió por primera vez en el día de forma honesta.

— No será necesario, algo de piedad tendrán conmigo como para dejarme llevar un recuerdo a… —No podía decir la palabra, pero la pensaba, se tupía cada vez que sele venía a la cabeza la…

No, definitivamente nadie podía hablar, por lo que se resumieron a sentarse el resto del tiempo hasta que el alcalde y su mujer fueron desplazados del hombro de su hijo, y finalmente pudo llorar.

* * *

**Aaaaa, no sé si estuvo bien o no, pero también tengo que decir que desde ahor en adelante no escribiré las despedidas que no sean necesarias, siento que están algo de más a menos que sean impresindibles :) Tambiñen está el cambio de tiempo y hablante y espero que comenten sobre ello, pues sino no sabré si están de acuerdo con el cambio, la verdad es que puedo seguir con presente/protagónico o pretérito/omnisciente, no tengo problema :)**

**Pregguntas:**

**- La obvia primera: ¿en qué tiempo prefieres la escritura de los capítulos? **

**- ¿Quién fue tu personaje favorito en el libro "En Llamas"?**

**- ¿Cuántas posibilidades crees que tengan Leonid y Larissa? Teniendo en cuenta su condición.**

**Bueeno, espero que respondan las preguntas y gracias por todos los reviews, ahora los agradecimientos...**

**JXJ2:** me alegro mucho que te hayas unido a este proyecto! Ya tengo a tu personaje y espero que la cosecha de él quede bien como me lo imagino. Gracias por el revew y el favorite! Buen distrito (9) :) **Nocklace of Rope:** concuerdo en tu opinion hacia los tributos, van a ser duros competidores. Mismo distrito de Lear! :'( me bajó la nostalgia, jajaja salu2! **Neogabo2404:** gracias por decir que es original y tooodas las cosas que me logran subir el ánimo, el distrito cuatro también me gusta Y MUCHO, adios y un saluudo! **KittensAndCats:** es verdad, niño de quince voluntario, pero tiene lo suyo, ya lo verás. Jjjaja, eres cuatro igual que yoo! Vivan las Cancer! graciaas por el review y por seguirme! adios:D **KenAbernathy:** Otro tributo tuyo, espero estar a la altura, en serio y me gustaría que me dijeras si cambio muchas cosas o no, porque eso es lo que a mi me parece, pero no puedo evitarlo xS La respuesta a tu distrito está en tu fecha de nacimiento, solo tienes que revisar el fic anterior :D Un saludoo! **RunaStorm:** Que bueno que te haya agradado Deacon, la verdad es qye me costó escribir un Profesional tan pequeño, pero quedó bien :) Jjajaja, MONOS, no pude dejarlos de lado :) **Soyreni:** son buenas las contradicciones, a todos en algún momento le van a agradar los profesionales, de eso me encargo yo jajaja, que suerte ser del distrito uno, aunque igual estoy feliz con el mío, graciaas por el review y espero que el distrito tres cumpla con las expectativas :D **Gallantrove:** sissi, obvio que me puedes decir Fireflies, es más cortito, aunque se me ocurren un par más. El comportamiento de los Profesionales es bastante subjetivo (mi opinión :P), felicidades! distrito 12! jajaj un saludo! **DanRo:** me alegro que te hayan gustado los tributos! hablando de la pregunta, solo tienes que ir por tu signo del zodiaco desde Aries en adelante y distrito 1 en adelante, es simple y aparece en mi fic anterior :P gracias de nuevo por el review y espero que sigas leyendo, ya se vienen tus tributos! Un saluuudo!

**Gracias a todos!**

**-I**


	6. Distrito 4: Sebastian y Alyssa

**Acaba de temblar por lo que estoy un poco histérica, pero se me pasará. :SS**

**Verguenza... sí puede ser. Pero al ser todos ya mayores, me imagino que pasaron por esas semanas de colegio en que los días están tan pero tan plagados de apestosas pruebas, qu no tienes tiempo ni de respirar. Sé que no es una excusa de lo más convincente, pero soy de esas personas que cuando tienen mucho que hacer, no hacen nada y luego parten de cero cuando se sienten listos. Me ha ido relativamente bien en las pruebas, por lo que estoy feliz y me animé a terminar esta cosecha, me complicaron un poco ambos personajes :S Bueno, fueron enviados por KittensAndCats y Soyreni :)**

* * *

**Alyssa Maline, 16**

No siento la presencia en la habitación hasta rastrear al individuo escudriñando por sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. La madera cruje mínimamente bajo el peso de la persona en cuestión, lo que al parecer, supone que mi sensibilidad se duerme en conjunto con el resto de mi cuerpo.

Espero un poco mientras los pies se deslizan con delicadeza por el piso alfombrado. Debo admitir que ese silencio se encuentra fuera del rango de mis registros, veo que la chica ha perfeccionado el sigilo. Pero no, aún no llega al nivel suficiente de ligereza.

— ¡Boo!

Mi repentino grito perturba la concentración de Candice, quien se tropieza con el dobladillo de la alfombra y cae de bruces, su temple dominado por la frustración.

— ¿En serio te tenías tanta fe? —le digo burlona mientras me incorporo de la cama. La verdad es que estaba despierta hace ya bastante tiempo, pero el calor del lecho de dioses derrotó de inmediato a mis deseos de un día productivo. Nuevamente.

— En mi defensa sabes actuar muy bien.

Yo sonrío y Candice cruza as piernas, apoya su mejilla en la palma de la mano, y comienza a observarme.

Al igual que ayer, que anteayer y el día previo, mi amiga me acosa con su reminiscencia y no da más remedio que echar más carbón al silencio incómodo. Yo puedo soportarlo, y sé que la prefiere ceder, es lo que sucede cada vez. Tampoco es que se trate de un tema de mucha importancia. Está bien, tal vez lo sea.

— Si Candice, seré Voluntaria —suelto como en cada situación similar. La respuesta de la chica a mi reiterado testimonio tampoco difiere mucho de cómo es en casi todas las ocasiones. Simplemente desclava la mirada y la transporta al suelo, en el que encuentra un gran interés por cerca de veinte segundos.

De todas maneras se deja atrás de inmediato a atmósfera, o a menos eso creo yo.

— Está bien, no discutiré contigo de nuevamente, pero quiero que hasta las dos de la tarde seas la Ally que conozco, luego puedes irte. —La voz de Candice es autoritaria, por lo que sé que por una vez en su vida habla con seriedad.

— De acuerdo.

— En la Cosecha sacas a tu otro yo, ahora te mantienes así.

— Ya oí, ya oí… tampoco es como que me convierta en otra persona, todo tiene su respaldo.

— Lo sé, pero prefiero proseguir a tratar de comprenderte —se para de un salto—. Tu madre no sabe que me colé por la ventana, será mejor que salga y entre como la gente normal estima debido.

No digo nada, solo veo como Candice sata los dos metros hacia abajo y se pierde en los arbustos. Hace lo mismo casi todos los días, pero mamá no le tiene mucho cariño a eso que digamos. Yo no le tengo cuidado, mi humor prolifera cuando Candice sabe como hacerme reír, lo suficiente al menos como para acostumbrarme a sus malos hábitos.

— Sí… seré voluntaria —me repito a mí misma. Son palabras algo extrañas saliendo de mi boca, pero se oyen tanto a lo largo del distrito que ya me he instruido con su presencia. Después de todo, para eso es el entrenamiento, las expectativas y el fervor de mis padres. Lo reitero tanto que finalmente cumple con su cometido.

Escucho la campanilla sonar y a mamá abrir la puerta complacida ante tal acto no peyorativo por parte de Candice. Las pisadas pronto se dirigen a mi puerta.

— No le encuentro el sentido a esto —digo cuando la rubia atraviesa el arco y se ubica en la misma posición que hace do minutos.

— Yo tampoco, pero quería ver el rostro de tu madre. Se le notaba en los ojos la excitación.

— ¿Se qué hablas?

— Que lo único que quiere es verte parada en ese escenario.

— Preferiría verlo yo misma —digo esbozando un movimiento para acudir a comprobar las palabras de Candice.

Pero no lo hago, hay asuntos más importantes que atender en este momento.

— No importa. De ducho y salimos, quedan cinco horas para hacer lo que sea.

Mientras me dispongo a asirme con los requerimientos, oigo el murmullo de Candice que anticipa lo que comencé a asumir al pronunciar las palabras.

— Lo que sea…

* * *

**Sebastian Knight, 17**

Las diminutas olas congeladas son empujadas una y otra vez contra mis pies descalzos, los que se hunden cada ve más en la arena embarrada. La vista de fin de horizonte aplanado es sumisa y tranquila, todo lo contrario a la mañana a la que pertenece. Hoy no es un día de esos que transcurren como una ráfaga de viento.

Desentierro mis pies y me alejo de la orilla. Interrumpí mi andar por apreciar la salida del sol. Aun cuando vea casi todas las albas, el gigante se descubre con una lentitud y desplante agazapado al fondo marino, siempre con una actitud distinta digna de apreciar. Pero hoy parece querer actuar como espejo, pretende hacerme ver que él puede continuar con su tarea, mientras que yo la reemplazaré por completo.

Aso es lo que sucede cuando los lugares guardan escenas concluidas pero aberrantes a mismo tiempo, me siento como un niño de doce años nuevamente, asentado indefinidamente en esta arena y contemplando el mismo océano. Puede que mis piernas hayan crecido y mi mente se haya abultado, pero son los mismos recuerdos los que fluyen, como si quisieran atemorizarme todos los días.

No camino, ya lo vale la pena hacerlo si dejé de correr por la razón que pedí tajantemente ignorar en primer lugar. El problema es que se vuelve imposible hacerlo, ¿cómo borrar el recuerdo que te conduce deliberadamente, todos los días al mismo lugar? Sobre todo se vuelve irónico cundo intento hacerme creer que no esa idea la verdadera responsable.

De todas formas me oso enfrentarme con terquedad e intento pensar en otra cosa. El pan de cada día.

Echo un vistazo a la ensenada repleta de barcos pesqueros, cada uno vacío por hoy, pero diariamente son acoplados con gente que e interna en el mar en busca de nuestra materia prima. Mi familia no es de las que hacen eso, sino que venden pescado a pequeños compradores, a lo que no soy muy apegado pero debo aportar de todas maneras.

Todos los días después del trabajo vengo a la playa. En un principio fue por el mero recuerdo, esas primeras semanas fueron dramáticas e inadecuadas para la edad que tenía, pero no encontré nada mejor que hacer, o al menos mi instinto se cegó, pues en ese entonces no me encontraba exactamente en mis completas facultades. Mi familia lo tomó como un acto infantil, hasta que la preocupación llegó a puerto claro. Acudieron a buscarme todos los días insistiendo en que todo estaba bien, a lo que respondí con un aumento de imprudencia.

Yan era pequeño, tenía nueve y se encontraba más maravillado por el hecho de tener la casa para si solo, que estresado por las salidas de su hermano. Papá y mamá osaron invadir mi intimidad, y eso, a mi edad, conllevó una reacción que ahora considero crispada y femenina, pero que de todas formas tuvo un respaldo lo suficientemente amurallado.

Nadie puede asegurarle a un niño de doce años que su mejor amigo va a volver ileso de la lucha con veintitrés personas más grandes, fuertes y capaces que él, por no decir que pertenecientes. Ese fue el realismo que me cerró como a una concha de mar.

* * *

**Alyssa Maline, 16**

— No estoy muy segura de esto…

Mi temblorosa voz se mezcla con el sonido de la bandada de gaviotas que se deslizan unos metros por sobre nosotros, gorgoreando nuestro andar. Ellas vuelan hacia no sé donde, quizá al Capitolio, quizá puedan atravesar distancias larguísimas, al igual que el tren en el que me encontraré dentro de poco.

— Debes estarlo, no hay vuelta atrás. —La mirada de Candice se funde en el cielo, al igual que la mía, pero ella hace caso omiso de las aves.

— Sí la hay.

No se detiene, sino que comienza a caminar más rápido aún.

— No. Soy la dueña de tus últimas horas aquí, y yo decido qué es lo que sucede en ellas —se detiene un poco en la intersección de una cale y luego retoma. Y pensar que por un segundo se me cruzó por la mente que había desistido—. De todas maneras te gustará, es la mejor idea que he tenido.

Es verdad lo que Candice dice. Gasto el último tramo del camino en dejar la mentalidad de guerrera que luche toda a noche en interiorizar. Eso debo guardarlo para la Arena, ahora tendré que divertirme, quien sabe cómo.

— Ya estamos llegando… —anuncia Candice cuando nos precipitamos… hacia el Edificio de Justicia.

— Hey, yo no quiero venir aquí antes de la Cosecha…

— Tranquila, no nos quedaremos en la plaza.

Me guía hasta detrás de la gran molé arquitectónica y se queda quieta. Su rostro se aligera y sube la mirada hacia las ventanas.

— ¿Qué diablos estás pensando Candice? —cuestiono nerviosa.

Se crea un silencio en que yo comienzo a dudar de sus horas de sueño. Quizá aún piensa que está en la cama.

— ¿Sabes escalar cierto? —suelta una risa ridícula y se repone—. ¿De qué hablo? Por supuesto que sabes, y yo también.

— No pensarás…

— Sí que lo hago.

Una oleada de excitación me recorre de pies a cabeza. Automáticamente pongo un pie en la primera protuberancia de la pared exterior del Edificio de Justicia. No sé hacia donde me llevará Candice, pero lo que sea debe ser bueno si me trajo hasta semejante lugar. V en sus ojos que no piensa aburrirme.

— Esa es la Ally que conozco.

— Te prometo que si algo sale mal…

— No pasará nada, deja de hablar y sube, no tenemos mucho tiempo y quiero verle la cara a la tipa. —Pone cierto énfasis en la palabra "tipa", no me imagino de quien habla. No es el alcalde pues en este momento debe encontrarse en su propia mansión. No se me ocurren otros posibles individuos, pero dejo de calentarme la cabeza y me alzo con ayuda de los bultos y alfeizares.

Candice va a mi lado durante todo el camino hacia el quinto piso. Un par de veces casi pierdo el equilibrio, pero siempre ha sido como si gozara de pegamento en mis dedos, puedo escalar lo que sea. Desde pequeña que me divierto en el muro de escalada del centro de entrenamiento.

— Ya casi…

Frunzo el ceño al hacerme la pregunta, pero no la hago oral, sino que elijo cerciorarme por mí misma. Cuando Candice me ordena detenerme con su mano en mi hombro, me fijo en el interior de la habitación escogida.

Dentro, veo que hay una mujer con la piel azul, el cabello azul y vestido azul. Nada más y nada menos que nuestra acompañante. Cyndel Lissy, la mujer a la que siempre veo sobre el escenario de la plaza, ahora puedo apreciarla en un lugar que no sea público. Se contempla en un espejo bordeado con plata, coloca un par de horquillas en el cabello y describe círculos con sus labios, como practicando la modulación.

Echo una mirada a Candice, quien tiene los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos y dibuja en su rostro la expresión de siempre, la que usa cuando no puede esperar para hacer una maldad, en mi compañía claro.

Leo su pensamiento y ambas esperamos relativamente escondidas hasta que la mujer se interna en el baño contiguo. Abrimos la ventana que no tiene cerrojo —cosa que de la que Candice misteriosamente ya se había enterado— y entramos.

Camino en puntillas por la habitación sé que Cyndel no estará mucho tiempo dentro del baño —o quizá sí lo haga— pero he aprendido que es mejor no arriesgarse. Candice saca un contenedor circular relleno con agua, que en el centro, encierra a una anguila bebé. La reconozco pues se mueve de manera circular y es muy larga y angosta. Tiene el cuerpo escamado y unos ojos negros que me observan sádicamente.

— Échala rápido —susurro vigilando la puerta del baño.

Candice abre el pote y toma la anguila. Si fuera ya adulta la asiría con la mano enguantada, pero estos animales no comienzan a amenazar con electricidad hasta que adquieren cierto largo. Busca en la habitación con desdeño y encuentra el objeto perfecto. Sobre la mesa hay una taza que parece contener café.

La rubia se acerca sigilosamente hacia la el objetivo y echa al animal dentro. Se asegura de que no quede rastro del cuerpo sobresaliente del líquido café y vuelve hacia mí. Nos apuramos a salir del lugar cuando escuchamos un sonido de cadena y abrimos la ventana.

Veo hacia afuera por observadores, y al no encontrar nada, paso un pie por el marco de la ventana. Candice me sigue y ambas miramos hacia abajo para percatarnos de la altura. Son cuatro pisos, ya los subimos, bajar será pan comido. Nos tardamos un poco más de lo esperando, pero con el resguardo suficiente.

En el momento que tocamos tierra firme, escuchamos un grito femenino histérico desde el cuarto piso.

Misión cumplida.

* * *

**Sebastian Knight, 17**

_Veo el escenario rústico alzado por la multitud, luego a una mujer azul como el océano pronunciando palabras que en ese entonces resumían algún sentido, ahora carecen de él. Son dos imágenes que me acompañan inexplicablemente. Como pulidas todos los días dentro de mi inconsciente para salir a la luz estimuladas por la arena afrodisiaca. _

— _Ahora elegiremos a nuestro tributo masculino —dijo con entusiasmo la alienígena. Una chica rubia ya se encontraba a su lado haciendo sombra._

_Eras muchos papeles, miles. Todos contenían la maldición cómo pulcra sepultura, pero salió ese, sólo ese. La voz se irguió por sobre todas las cabezas y mi mano se aflojó en torno al dueño del nombre._

— _Zach Garin._

_No abrí los ojos hasta asegurarme que el cuerpo que antes yacía a mi lado, se había materializado en el escenario que tanto me ocupé en admirar. Ahora más que un sobre nivel temporal, se había convertido en el abismo que se tragó a Zach para siempre. _

_Fui a decir adiós, pero no abrí la boca._

_Los siguientes días antes de la hora sentencial pasaron exorbitantemente rápido. Fui aclimatando mi interior con las imágenes televisadas de mi mejor amigo siendo catalogado, esquinado y remembrado por los medios que no me di el tiempo de ignorar._

_Ta todos esos esquemas han sido borrados casi por completo. Tuve en algún momento de esa semana una infantil esperanza, pero un miércoles, luego de alzarse los pedestales, fue exhibido el decreto. Pasaron dos minutos ciento veinte segundos en los que la mancha de cabello desparramado corrió por los alrededores de la Cornucopia, hasta que una espada encontró destino en su agitado cuello._

Lo más trágico es recordarlo con esplendor de detalles. _La escena me hipnotizó hasta el punto en que vi la sangre borbotear en el orificio, y el rostro de la chica del dos inspirando satisfacción del aire mismo. Fue cuando ella desistió de poner atención a su víctima, que mis pies encontraron rumbo hacia la playa que hasta ese momento no guardó un significado de tal magnitud._

Veintidós días se tardaron los juegos en culminar, y en esas tres semanas hallé refugio en la arena que ahora continúo contactando. Nunca pensé que fuera a prolongarse por esta eternidad, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar mediante el ínfimo acto de sólo desearlo.

Hago un esfuerzo sobrenatural para despegarme del lugar y me dirijo a casa. No sé qué hora es, el sol ya ha alcanzado la copa del cielo y amenaza con comenzar a menguar. Tengo unas dos horas.

Mis piernas están entumecidas y masajeo con dedicación los tobillos hasta dejar atrás el constante cosquilleo. Mi cabello está empapado. Llegó un momento en que me encontraba en tal nivel de aturdimiento por el esfuerzo de las sentadillas y lagartijas que tuve que darme un refresco en el mar. Salí renovado, pero no quiso decir que no volvería a sobre exigirme. Después de todo, a eso vengo, es la única manera de descargar toda la energía que no puedo en casa.

Nunca tuve el objetivo de ser voluntario a raíz de mis prácticas matutinas, pero mis padres no se cansaron de insinuar lo contrario. No lo desmiento, puesto que sería necesario un día de reiterados intentos para tele transportar su sentido común al mundo real. Desistí en el momento que me di cuenta. Al parecer, todos los años han dormitado con la vívida imagen de mí en los Juegos del Hambre, como si yo mismo no tuviera sentido común. Lo más cercano que tengo anualmente hacia el evento y sus derivados, es mi ritual de desprecio hacia cada Profesional que ose llamarse como tal.

En lo que canta un gallo llego a casa, donde encuentro en su habitación a Yan ya vestido para la cosecha. Papá no se divisa por ningún rincón, por lo que imagino que debe estar por ahí, alimentando el negocio de los augurios y las apuestas. Debo admitir que es un hombre positivo si de predicciones se trata. Mamá está en la cocina como de costumbre. A cualquier humano le asustaría la liviandad con la que los juegos o la cosecha se toman entre estas cuatro paredes. Al parecer soy yo quien absorbe toda la actitud de despecho hacia estas fechas.

Me encierro en mi habitación y volteo de inmediato la fotografía se Zach y yo sentados sobre esta misma cama. Aún cuando no pueda verla, recuerdo con lujo de detalles los ojos brillantes y los hombros alzados representando la inocencia de ambos, antes de que la foto fuera simbólicamente segregada. Es extraño como no desisto de auto torturarme, puesto que la imagen fue capturada hace exactamente cinco años.

* * *

**Alyssa Maline, 16**

Candice y yo ya nos ubicamos en el área de los dieciséis, con muchas chicas a nuestro alrededor, pero de igual manera veo todos los ojos fijos en mí. El nerviosismo es normal, sobre todo si te convertirás en la persona más importante de toda una multitud de un segundo a otro. Estoy usando mi mejor vestido y mi cabello se recoge en una de esas aparatosas trenzas que Candice sabe hacer. Me siento lista, me siento signa de observar.

Fue buena elección el vestido a rayas. Es lo único que me animé a pensar durante el camino hacia el cuadrado. Antes, mientras nos alejábamos del Edificio de Justicia luego de nuestra broma, reímos un buen rato, pero luego regresé a la realidad tangible. Basta de anguilas y de escaladas, debo practicar, al menos dentro de mi mente, mi voluntariado.

A un lado del escenario están el alcalde y Cyndel, la mujer azul. Ella se ve bastante molesta, imagino que soy la única aquí que sabe por qué, pero a menos que haya cámaras de seguridad, eso no sucederá. Ese es otro factor del que Candice pareció hacerse cargo, lo tenía todo listo —según ella— desde hace semanas.

Finalmente la mujer deja en paz al alcalde y le permite poner un pie sobre los tablones. El Tratado de Traición entra por los oídos de todos, aunque dudo que el cincuenta por ciento haya reflexionado mínimamente sobre él. A lo largo de los años se ha convertido en una serie de palabras ligadas por conectores y con un sentido interpretable de muchas formas, aún cuando sea tan clara la razón de tener que escucharlo.

El hombre con el traje gris acaba de hablar el discurso ensayado y baja, cediéndole el turno a nuestra querida víctima. Cyndel realiza la misma ruta hacia el micrófono y recompone su expresión de hervor a relajo. Algo me dice que estas personas toman clases de actuación para estas ocasiones. Es eso o son realmente estúpidos.

— ¡Buenas tardes distrito cuatro, es un buen día para elegir a nuestros tributos! —escupe sin vacilación las animosas palabras. — ¿Están todos listos?

No puedo evitarlo, pero me imagino a la pequeña anguila nadando en su estómago en círculos. Quedo impresionada por lo satánica que puedo llegar a ser. Quito la vista de su faja y la clavo en la celestial peluca.

— Comenzaremos —traga saliva— por las damas —se da un solitario aplauso y dirige los altos tacones hacia el lado del escenario con la bola de vidrio contenedora de todas las papeletas femeninas. Cinco, cinco papeles hay allí con mi nombre imprento. Es algo absurdo, pero esas son las posibilidades que hay de que sea elegida.

De cualquier forma eso es irrelevante.

— Anisha Cardew

Me doy unos segundos para identificar a la desafortunada chica, y ver cambiar su rostro de desesperado, a aliviado en menos de un segundo. ¿Para qué desperdiciar más tiempo?

— ¡Me presento voluntaria!

Le echo un vistazo a Candice, quien sonríe a mi lado, y luego a los demás quienes también me observan. Es raro que alguien de mi edad sea voluntaria, pero cuando los medios y los requisitos están, lo mejor es hacerlo. Imagino mamá, papá, Eileen y Carlee entre los espectadores de la escena. Una Maline, yendo a los juegos.

El escenario se hace cada vez más grande y acabo montada sobre él. Siento el vestido más corto de lo normal y las piernas más largas y testarudas, pero retomo fácilmente la marcha. Estoy hecha para esto, si sé hacerlo y me he esforzado, ¿por qué no podría?

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre querida? —pregunta Cyndel cuando llego y la gente se calma un poco.

Me hace gracia su expresión facial, eso de haber ido cómplice del arrojo de una anguila en su café me sobrepasa, pero conjugo la emoción con la seriedad del momento y respondo sin mucha turbación.

— Soy Alyssa Maline.

— Bueno Alyssa, ahora iremos por tu compañero de distrito, si no te molesta, un acompañante para tan ilustre candidata.

Por dentro la risa me corrompe, hago un esfuerzo sobrenatural por contenerla pues de otro modo me lanzaría al suelo entre carcajadas. Consigo mantenerme a raya lo suficiente. Vamos Aly, no pienses en la anguila. Piensa en la Arena…

* * *

**Sebastian Knight, 17**

Veo con más detenimiento a la chica voluntaria. Cabello ondulado y largo, ojos verdes de o más normal y un poco baja. Quizá tenga futuro, quizá no, pero eso lo veré cuando los juegos comiences, ahora lucho contra mí mismo para resistir hasta que la cosecha acabe y dirigirme a la playa de inmediato. Mi necesidad es imperiosa.

La acompañante azul se dirige hacia el cesto transparente de hojas dobladas al igual que todos los años. No sé exactamente cuánto lleva aquí, puesto que en mi primera cosecha ella y se encontraba representándonos. Con su cabello azul, uñas azules, lentes de contacto azules, medias azules, hígado azul…

Saca un papel, el que contrasta cómicamente con todo su monocromático ser. Lo abre y lee:

— Flourie Morlish.

Es un momento bastante traumático, pero hago lo posible por pasar a través de él con la mayor tranquilidad posible. Me funciona, y muy bien, hasta que veo a la mancha con cabello desparramado caminando temblorosa hacia rústico escenario.

Es un niño, de doce, que pasa por mi lado y no sube la cabeza de lo aterrado que se nota. El flashback se apodera de mi conciencia y lucho contra él. Veo todo nuevamente, el parecido de ambos personajes es tan impresionante que hasta pienso que los demás de encuentran en mi misma situación. Veo las flacuchas piernas de Zach alejándose de las mías y acercándose al abismo que se lo levó para siempre…

— ¡Me presento voluntario!

Las palabras salen de mi boca, pero no me percato de esto hasta que los chicos comienzan a observarme extrañados. No comprendo la razón, pero no me importa. Acabo de decir que iré a los juegos, acabo de firmar mi acta. El chico me observa con los ojos muy abiertos, con una mezcla de admiración y aturdimiento. En su rostro veo el de Zach, el de un chico inocente que tuvo mala suerte. Pero yo lo estoy ayudando, yo aporto a la causa y rompo el esquema del más débil. Yo puedo hacerlo, o al menos tengo más posibilidades que él. Más que el niño, más que Zach.

Limpio mi mano en la camiseta negra y trago saliva antes de desterrarme de la sección de los diecisiete. El chico ya ha vuelto su sección y continúa con la mirada clavada en mí. Me recorre por completo y comienzo a sentirme incómodo. Todos me están mirando, y lo negativo es que no logro interpretar cada uno de las pares de ojos. Todos actúan con expresiones tan distintas.

Me los quito de encima lo mejor que puedo y pongo un pie en el escenario, parándome a un lado de la chica con el vestido a tayas y el cabello largo. Y pensar que antes de eso yo pensé que ella no tenía todas las posibilidades, que había mejores Profesionales. Bueno ahora me encuentro en la misma situación, pero la diferencia es que no pienso dirigirles palabra alguna a esos asesinos.

— Sebastian Knight —digo inexpresivamente cuando Cyndel pregunta mi nombre. La verdad es que tengo que pensar mucho para recordarlo, puesto que mi mente se ha quedado estancada en el momento que el chico volteó la cabeza y se dio el tiempo de un segundo para agradecerme con la mirada.

Puede que no fuera Zach, pero el estímulo fue prácticamente el mismo. Mi encanto decae un poco cuando pienso en la playa y en cómo no volveré luego de la cosecha, iré a un lugar aún más plagado de recuerdos.

* * *

**Otraaaa cosecha :) Sigo pidiendo por favor que dejen sus comentarios para saber si estoy haciéndolo bien o si hay algo que reprochar :S Me gustaron ambos personajes, aunque fue algo difícil escribirlos :S Bueno, no importa, están y espeeero que les gusten a ambos autores y a las personas que leen. Me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza, pero la cantidad de puebas ya está descendiendo :) **

**Ahora las preguntas.**

**¿Eres de los tranquilos (Sebastian) o de los bromistas (Alyssa)? **

**¿Cuál es la materia del colegio que más te desagrada/aba? (pueden ponerlas todas si quieren)**

**Ahora para los agradecimientos!**

**Neodoom96:** graaacias por decir que soy tu ídola, en serio nunca pensé que alguien me tomara en cuenta cuando comencé aquí:) Ambos personajes (Finnick y Johanna) son de mis favoritos también, ambos tienen ese no sé qué, que los amo. Eso de que Leo se fijara en Larissa fue una simple ocurrencia, me alegro que no lo hayan reprochado pues es un poco muy coincidencia :S Y respondendo a tu pregunta: Finnick, Darius y Cashmere! **RunaStorm:** me gustó la primera frase que pusiste, me recuerda a cierta clase de lenguaje... Jjajaj, el niño sí que es esponjoso! Que conste que sí leí el nombre de Finnick con grito der guerra /más como tarzan xD Yo igual lo amo! Gracias por el review y por seguir leyendo! Pagaré mis deudas, tú tranquila. **KenAbernathy:** Entiendo eso de que estés perdida, no soy muy experta con ese tiempo verbal y se complica un poco :S *Recordatorio de Ellery :)* Yoo también amo a Enobaria, es tan... femenina y delicada. Gracias por enviar a Larissa, espero que haya sido lo que pensaste de ella en primer lugar... :) Un saludo! **JXJ2:** Sí, el nombre es un poco parecido... algo podremos hacer con eso... o dejarlos igual... opto por la primera xD LA adicta de seis la pasé un poco de largo, pero de igual manera le agradecí por salvar a Peeta. Es verdad eso de los paracaídas de Leonid, pero primero tiene que progresar... y mucho. Gracias por enviar tributo y por seguirme! Un beso **Gallantrove:** Leonid es inteligente, eso es verdad, podrá ayudarle tanto como estancarlo un poco. Johanna la lleva, me encanta cuando leo escenas de ella pues su personalidad me hace sentir un poco intimidada, y eso me gusta xD Yo tampoco creía en Jena Malone, pero supongo que lo hará bien, después de todo la eligieron de entre muchas otras. Jajajaj, creo que tendré que inventar un sobrenombre, ¿qué tal Firefly? Es algo más corto que el otro jajaja, no es que me crea una luciérnaga... cómo se te ocurre... **Soyreni:** Clases de ingléees! LAs amo con todo mi ser. Jjajajja, ¿mags? Me agrada, pero está ya un poco vieja. Me grada tu sinceridad con respecto a los tributos, puede ser que no duren mucho, o lo contrario, eso lo veré a su tiempo xD Decidí cambiar el tiempo, espero que así sea mejor :) Un saludo! **KittensAndCats:** Es verdad... son algo fríos... pero se irán calentando en el camino. Supongo... También es verdad, son algo enfermizos. ¡finniiiiick (L)! Es algo trillado, pero lo amo de todas maneras :) Ahora viene tu tribuuuto! Espero que te guste al igual que los demás. UN SALUDO! Ya voy por tu historia! **DanRo:** Son muy originals los tributos, créditos a los autores que los enviaron! Otroo agua! Me agradan los signo agua, vivan los agua. También me gusta Enobaria. Derrocha femineidad!

**graaaacias a todos!**

**PD: si a alguien se le ocurre una forma de escribir y al mismo tiempo estudiar, le agradecería muuucho! De esa manera subiría los capítulos más rápido. Ahh, y también tengo que aprender la Leyes Ponderales :s**

**-I** (esperando que la tierra deje de temblar y las pruebas pasen solas!


	7. Distrito 5: Egan y Anna

**Tributos enviados por Gallantgrove y soyreni :)**

* * *

**Egan Sheelin, 15**

Analizo la cola del ratón, esperando a que no se arme para recibir el golpe final. Tengo la red lista y también el cloroformo, es una de las últimas medidas que me queda, por lo que procuro no utilizar demasiado, en el mercado me cuesta un ojo de la cara. Lo bueno es que se equipara a mis ganancias. Las personas pagan más en días de cosecha, están nerviosas al límite y qué más que un exterminador para apaciguarlos.

Continúo en mi persecución. El animalejo parece no querer mover una pata, lo que en mi beneficio, me permite eliminarlo rápidamente y echarlo al saco ya prominente. Voy de inmediato a revisar la trampa colectiva que armé al apenas llegar. Encerré técnicamente a unos veinte de esos ratones, y ahora yacen en el mismo lugar aturdidos bajo una nube venenosa. Los arrojo uno por uno a la lona la llevo hacia el exterior.

Trabajar en los sótanos y subterráneos no es agradable, pero a medida que el tiempo corre me he ido acostumbrando. Ya son siete años que lo hago, cuando era pequeño aproveché mi tamaño, pero al crecer, tuve que entrenar para escurrirme por los lugares más diminutos. Estas son casas más bien de clase media. Los más ricos tienen sus propios medios para exterminar y los más pobres no gozan de las facilidades para remunerarme, debo decir que en este lugar he formado gran cantidad de dinero.

— ¡Egan! —escucho a mis espaldas. Me volteo y veo a Brog, mi ayudante. Tiene doce, puedo mandarlo hacia donde yo quiera y le pago convenientemente. Y de convenientemente hablo de un cinco por ciento de mis ganancias.

— ¿Si Brog?

— En el ático hay una reunión, debemos ir ambos, Oilly está ocupado por detrás.

"Reunión" significa que hay tantos bichos que uno de nosotros no es capaz de eliminarlos por sí sólo. A medida que hemos progresado, pudimos desarrollar un lenguaje más o menos fiable para los integrantes de la pequeña empresa, de esa manera se vuelve más profesional. Lo que se ha salido un poco de tono es que ambos, Oilly y Brog, acusan una de esas cinco veces al día. Si yo me topara con un verdadero cúmulo de alimañas, lo reduciría en lo que canta un gallo.

— Brog, creo que es hora de que oses enfrentarte a estos desafíos —sofistico un poco mi tono para que se crea que es verdad lo que digo—. Ya has progresado, yo estaré esperándote con el aplauso digno de un exterminador.

— Pero Egan, ¿cómo hago que salgan de ahí? —me clava su mirada de cachorro. Este chico sabe actuar, ha aprendido. Afortunadamente no lo suficiente, sino le sucedería a mismo que a Randy, mi ex ayudante, ese chico amenazaba con subordinarme.

— Primero, no debe hacerlos "salir" de ahí —tomo un respiro que me da fuerzas para tratar con estos inútiles—. Sino que debes acorralarlos y luego utilizar la pequeña daga.

Debo admitir que la Pequeña Daga ha permanecido en este negocio por generaciones, pero a los niños no les permito utilizar el cloroformo, lo desperdiciarían en una matanza. Lo bueno de ese veneno es que es efectivo y rápido, una ventaja para el jefe.

— ¿Y si no los alcanzo?

— Mmm, puedes espantarlos con tu cara, de esa forma se petrificarían y trabajo fácil.

El chico esconde un poco la mirada y parte hacia el ático con las manos levantadas, la daga en una y la red en la otra. De esa manera tengo que entrenarlos, pero debo admitir que al tener empleados tan susceptibles, descargo todo lo que no hago en el resto del día.

Avanzo con el saco, un poco mareado por el aroma, pero mi nariz casi le ha agarrado un poco de cariño. Es de esos olores que te dejan mal, pero al mismo tiempo no puedes evitar estar lejos de ellos. En esos momentos es cuando me percato de que no puedo evitar propender de algunas cosas. Al parecer soy un adicto escondido.

Ya es tarde, hemos estado unas tres horas aseando la residencia de la señora Fitzherbert. La mujer quedó maravillada al vernos a los tres llegando con nuestras gorras y caras sonrientes, pero debo aparentarlo para que me vean como alguien confiable y entregado, cosa que soy, pero al mismo tiempo masificarlo para conseguir más clientes. La tasa de alimañas desciende en estas fechas a causa del calor y debo esforzarme más.

Luego de un rato llega Brog comunicándome que la tarea que debía haber no funcionó, a lo que yo respondo que no le pagaré el día. Repito, si no actúo así, los chicos se malacostumbran y el negocio vacila. Luego viene Oilly y me dice que y acabó con su jornada. La señora Fitzherbert nos paga al asimilar nuestro trabajo y me voy a casa.

Cada vez que termino con mi labor, con el dinero en los bolsillos, no puedo evitar sentirme como un verdadero empresario, pero hoy hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar. La cosecha por ejemplo.

* * *

**Anna Thesta, 15**

Me alejo de la ventana al no hallar una vista reluciente como la de todos los días. ¿Sol? Al parecer se olvidó de nosotros, algo extraño en esta época. Aterrizo en el suelo de mi habitación luego de dos minutos de hurguetear por un agujero iluminado de cielo entre tanta nubosidad.

Mi ropa de cosecha está ya apilada sobre la silla de la habitación, pero si me la pongo ahora mismo podré estropearla. No soporto las manchas, será mejor esperar hasta más tarde, la pregunta es, ¿qué hago hasta más tarde?

Mamá y papá estás internados en su habitación leyendo ensayos provistos de tanta información que llegan a marearme. Planean desarrollar un químico capaz de desintegrar más rápido que el ácido sulfúrico. ¡Suerte con eso! Y son tantas las conversaciones científicas a la hora de la cena que me siento capaz de profundizar yo misma sobre sus años de trabajo. Al menos le pagan bien por el trabajo que hacen.

Miro en retrospectiva hacia los años que han pasado de investigación y me doy cuenta de que he aprendido mucho, incluso he hecho mis propias investigaciones y me considero una experta en el tema, al menos para una chica de mi edad. Es mucho más de lo que llegarán a saber mis inútiles compañeros. Ellos sí que no alientan a nada en su futuro. Sólo Linus es quien vale de veras la pena, por desgracia lo sobrepasé hace ya mucho tiempo.

Eso me da una idea, si no puedo hacer alfo productivo además de echar carbón a mis pensamientos poco provistos de lucro, quizá Linus se encuentre de la misma manera. En su casa la mana de hermanos lo acosa día y noche, ¿Quién mejor que su mejor amiga para sacarlo del embrollo?

Veo el reloj de pared, el que me informa que son las diez y media, tiempo más que suficiente para ir y venir. Debo decirles a mis padres, puesto que misteriosamente, el único momento en que de verás se vuelven unos ogros es cuando se trata de mis salidas. Lo que es irónico al darse cuenta que casi no interactuamos durante el resto del día.

Camino hacia la puerta de su habitación y los encuentro a ambos rodeados de papeles. Mamá envuelve su cabello en un tomate y pareciera como si estuviera hundida en las letras de la hoja de turno.

— ¿Mamá?

Se tarda un poco en asimilar el llamado, y cuando lo hace, levanta la vista temblorosa y me sonríe con falsa naturalidad.

— Anna… ¿qué sucede? —Dios la ampare por el rostro luego de que su despiadada hija la alejara del progreso imprento.

— Mamá, iré a casa de Linus.

No tengo tiempo para cruzar los dedos antes de que su expresión cambie. Frunce el ceño sin explicación y se desmonta los anteojos para la miopía.

— Pero Anna, hoy es día de cosecha —cruza los brazos—, deberías permanecer en casa con nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

Dios mío, nuevamente con la inexplicable preocupación y los esbozos de maternidad y familiaridad. Siento como si cada mañana lanzara una moneda al aire con el objetivo de saber sobre si actuar como una digna progenitora o no.

Cómo siempre sigo, a situaciones desesperadas; medidas desesperadas.

— Pero mamá, estoy tan asustada por la cosecha. —Sí claro…—. ¿No crees que podrías dejarme ir sólo por un rato para calmarme?

Desmantela su expresión severa luego de mis palabras. Ablanda sus facciones y afloja la mandíbula, lo que me hace saber que di en el blanco. Catalizo su cambio poniendo mis manos detrás de la espalda y balanceándome de adelante hacia atrás.

— Si tú crees que yendo a casa de Linus estarás mejor, bueno, puedes hacerlo —vuelve a ponerse los lentes y a cruzar las piernas sobre la colcha de la cama. Miro hacia donde se encuentra papá sumido en el trabajo, quien no ha girado ni una pupila en nuestra dirección.

— Muchas gracias má —hay que sellar el trato con eso, de esa forma no hay opción de fallar hacia la próxima eventualidad sobre maternal.

Salgo por la puerta hacia el aire descontaminado de muestras químicas, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Es algo pequeño mi logro, por lo general me pruebo a mí misma con desafíos más complicados, pero me hacen gracia los recursos que usé. No hay nada que pueda preocuparme menos que la cosecha.

* * *

**Egan Sheelin, 15**

Llego a casa y la encuentro vacía. Mamá me avisó que iría al mercado pues faltaban cosas, pero se ha tardado más de lo normal. Siempre he tenido la extraña necesidad de saber dónde está, luego de que papá muriera cuando yo tenía ocho, ninguno de los dos quedó bien. Yo comencé con mi negocio de los exterminios, pero ella continuó con su vida cotidiana intentando canalizar todo mediante su trabajo, haciendo de enfermera en la fábrica. No estoy seguro de si le es eficaz o no, por lo que prefiero poner gran parte de mi preocupación en que ella esté bien.

No pediré nunca teselas, eso es algo por lo que ella se tranquiliza a menudo. A través de las ratas, consigo dinero y eso se añade a las ganancias familiares. Me vi provisto con la necesidad de aportar con que se algo a muy temprana edad. En un principio mamá no se enteraba, estaba tan preocupada por mí que no se le entró en la cabeza el hecho de que un niño de ocho trabajara, pero siempre me he comportado como alguien autosuficiente, por lo que no guardó la menor extrañeza al momento de decidir si quedarme en casa o realizar algo en lo que era bueno.

Cuando salgo en la mañana no desayuno, conozco de cerca el comportamiento de las ratas y casi estoy enterado de su itinerario. Generalmente duermen hasta las ocho y luego comienzan a dispersarse, por lo que debo comenzar con mis labores antes de esa hora en específico. De ahí en adelante sólo debo poner en práctica mis técnicas ya perfeccionadas. Todas las personas a las que atiendo se notan maravilladas luego de dejar su hogar limpio como una bola de cristal. Lo que aumenta las ganancias, aunque no debo omitir el hecho del rostro ensayado que los hace remunerarme aún más.

Siento un sonido en la puerta y sé que es mamá, a quien de inmediato ayudo a acarrear as bolsas.

— Muchas gracias Egan —dice echando una larga exhalación y sentándose en la primera silla que encuentra. Yo por mi parte, extraigo algo de la bolsa más cercana, no que resulta ser algo de cereal. Me lleno con eso y voy de inmediato a mi habitación.

La encuentro con las ventanas abiertas y un aroma a lustra muebles. Desde que papá murió de una enfermedad pulmonar, mamá se ha vuelto muy maniática en las cuestiones de limpieza. No me permite ir a la fábrica, puesto que cree que me sucederá lo mismo, contradiciendo por completo al hecho de que ella pase la mitad del día en ese lugar y respirando los mismos residuos. Me grada por un lado, pero tanta obsesión llega aun punto en que prácticamente me da mascarillas para usar cuando salgo, escondiendo mi risa por el hecho de las condiciones en que yo mismo trabajo, enterrado en el polvo de los rincones obsoletos de las casas de los vecinos.

Veo por la ventana para percatarme de que pasa Laney Culkin, la chica con cabello largo y esponjoso que me gustaba en cuarto grado. Tengo aún recuerdos de cómo no le permitía a ningún chico —o chica— acercarse a menos de dos metros de ella. Lo gracioso era que Laney se escapaba de mí cada vez que tenía la opción, aún no lo comprendo bien, pero fueron mis amigos los que me alejaron a rastras de la chica, quien me tomaba como una de las alimañas con la que yo debía convivir cada día. Lo peor es que la chica ni siquiera me gustaba tanto y me odia hasta el día de hoy.

Me volteo de observar a Laney, quien parece haberse percatado de mi intromisión en su intimidad. Me pregunto dónde irá, quizá a casa de su amiga Leslie quien vive a tres cuadras y media.

No es tarde, pero de todas formas me pongo la ropa de cosecha y entro al baño. En el espejo intento quitar la suciedad que agarré en la casa de la señora Fitzherbert, no la soporto por más de una hora. Lavo bien mis manos y peino el cabello rubio, no mucho pues no es tan largo, pero lo suficiente como para verme presentable. Si la gente me ve, tendrá que quedarse con una buena impresión.

Me echo en la cama cuando me hallo listo. Mi velador está repleto del dinero que gané entre ayer y hoy. La gente no suele pagarme con billetes grandes, lo que tiene su lado bueno en que pesa más y siento como que mi esfuerzo vale. Hago cuentas rápidamente para saber cuánto he ganado, no por nada soy el mejor en clases de matemática, sólo está esa chica Anna en el curso contiguo que se muestra como una amenaza, pero de todas formas puedo sobrepasarla sin un esfuerzo considerable.

Tengo más dinero del que creía, lo que me hace soltar una risita satisfactoria. Hasta sobra luego de las necesidades. Apilo lo billetes debajo de mi colchón junto con el resto del montón. Cuando acabo, veo mi reloj, que me dice que queda media hora para la cosecha. Sólo debo concentrarme en ser positivo. Han pasado cuatro años sin ninguna incongruencia, tengo tanto por delante que no guardaría sentido el salir elegido.

* * *

**Anna Thesta, 15**

Linus me recibe en su casa algo sorprendido, es tan alto que tengo que ponerme de puntillas para saludarlo. Su voz unos cuantos tonos más alta de lo normal en un hombre no me conmueve, se ha mezclado el tono normal con la exaltación de hoy. Nada muy reprochable para lo que todos los chicos piensan que les sucederá en los días de cosecha.

En la pasada a su habitación choco contra dos de sus hermanas, quienes corretean por la casa como perros mal adiestrados. Linus ya ha aprendido un poco a no tomarlas en cuenta, pero yo debo hacer un esfuerzo para no dibujar una cara de agobio. Llegamos rápido y él cierra la puerta desviando el sonido.

Cualquier chica o persona pensaría que este tipo de comportamiento por parte de ambos es algo sospechoso, pero me hace gracia cuando lo pienso. ¿Qué mejor hay que un amigo gay? No guardo rencor hacia sus preferencias sexuales como muchas de las otras personas, simplemente lo acepto y vivo con los beneficios. Es como una chica, pero aún más complicado e impredecible. El color rojo brillante en sus pantalones no hace nada más que delatarlo.

— Que bueno que viniste —dice Linus con su tono más delirante.

— No me digas que estás mal por la cosecha, tienes quince al igual que yo, hay chicos que tienen el nombre treinta veces dentro de esa urna —lo miro a la defensiva—. Créeme, no vas a ir a los juegos.

Linus respira aparentemente aliviado y se echa en la silla. La verdad e que no sé por qué vine, pero me siento mejor aquí que en casa, sola dentro de la nada. Es demasiado el silencio, papá y mamá se esfuerzan par convertir una morada en una de esas casas abandonadas y tenebrosas.

— Estaba muy aburrida. —Linus me lanza una mirada escéptica y vuelve la vista hacia la ventana. — ¿Qué cuentas?

— Nos vimos ayer…

Me sorprende como puede haber alma en el mundo capaz de hacerme querer inventar alguna historia divertida, por lo general simplemente dejo a las personas esperando una respuesta porque no me apetece darles una respuesta. ¿Qué quieren de mí y de mi vida? Por el contrario, Linus es tan directo que me hace bien estar con él. En el sentido de la amistad, cada vez que comienza a hablar de los chicos que ve, yo lo detengo, es algo extraño tener las mismas preferencias.

— Bueno, si no dirán nada… supongo que puedo contarte acerca de Tyrian…

No, no, no. Siga participando.

— Está bien. En la mañana me levanté, desayuné, me di un baño y consumí oxígeno. ¿Feliz? —le digo con los ojos entornados. Al parecer sirve para callarlo pues la tiranía se desdibuja. Sí, otra cosa, sabe qué hacer para obligarme a actuar bajo presión.

— ¿Qué tal tus padres? —modula creando tema de conversación. Suerte que no tuve que hacerlo yo. Además, es un campo que no me molesto en explotar.

— Quizá en unos veinte años logren desintegrar partículas —digo con una risa y creo en mi mente la imagen de ambos devotos investigaciones hechas por gente inexperta, es a los que llegan al no poseer material relevante.

— Al menos tienes comida en el refrigerador, las gemelas se lo comen todo —señala a sus piernas flacuchas— mira cuánto he adelgazado desde que aprendieron a masticar.

Al parecer las pequeñas capan que estamos hablando de ellas e irrumpen en la habitación llamando el nombre de Linus, con su madre detrás. Me hace gracia como la mujer piensa que él y yo tenemos algo, siendo conocido por ella misma que su hijo no anda en el bando popular, quizá crea que con mi presencia Linus cambiará de parecer. Las dos gemelas castañas y montan sobre su hermano y casi lo derriban, él me echa un ojo y yo actúo.

— Hey Lassie, Leslie, —pulo la expresión más amenazante de mi repertorio y la practico contra ellas— su hermano está ocupado, váyanse a jugar a otro lugar.

Ambas me observan con entremetido temor y se alejan de a poco. Le guiño un ojo a Linus, quien me agradece. La verdad es que a él se le hace imposible ser cruel con ellas, pero a mí se me da bien. No puedo odiar más a los niños pequeños, son tan inservibles. Además, nos ayuda por ambos lados, de esa forma su madre también deja de insinuarnos. Aunque debo admitir que me hace bastante gracia que lo intente.

— Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos antes de que los monstruos llegaran?

— No las llames así —reclama Linus, pero luego su expresión cambia—. Está bien, nadie las soporta, por suerte estás aquí.

— Sí… a parte me es útil para pulverizar lo que no puedo con papá y mamá. No me extrañaría abrirlos y encontrar un cúmulo de cables eléctricos dentro.

Ambos nos reímos y el resto de la conversación se resume a los juegos pasados. Ambos gozamos del raro apego por ellos, me fascina verlos a través del cristal de la pantalla. Obviamente me largó cuando se trata de los tributos de nuestro distrito, pero el resto me mantiene cautiva dentro de una nube de incertidumbre.

— Creo que iré a casa, mamá debe de estar lanzando aceite de engranaje por la orejas —le digo animada. De todas formas tengo que comenzar a arreglarme, no tomé una ducha antes de venir, pues la aflicción sobrepaso a la suciedad. Ahora me siento como revolcada en el barro.

— De acuerdo—. Me acompaña hasta la puerta y digo adiós con la mano.

Ahora me voy por la cinta de embalaje hasta el sector más aburrido de la fábrica que se hace llamar ciudad. Las casas son tan cuadradas y los edificios tan metálicos que me siento como un mega byte acorralado por tanta opulencia.

Veo a los sectores más pobres e intento no cruzar muy cerca, las personas de ahí parecen depreciar a todo el mundo, sobre todo a los de clase alta como yo. Hay diversas diferencias entre ambos estratos, además del dinero, viene punteado el comportamiento y el respeto. Es bueno que la mayoría de las veces los juegos del hambre sean formados por gente de ese tipo.

Al llegar a casa realizo todo lo necesario para cambiar por completo mi apariencia. Cabello cepillado, vestido entallado y zapatos silenciosos. Mis padres me llaman luego de un rato y les aseguro que he llegad hace ya un par de horas, lo que sé que no es verdad, pero ellos se lo creen hasta la raíz. Cepillo una vez más mis delicados mechones y entorno los párpados en dirección a mi reflejo.

Hasta luego.

* * *

**Egan Sheelin, 15**

Mamá se queda atrás luego de encontrarme con Kieran. Ambos bajamos lentamente hacia el centro de la ciudad esquivando personas que se varan luego de un ataque de existencialismo producido por los juegos. Veo a niños pequeños, de esos que pueden contar con el índice las veces que un papel con su nombre entra en la urna. También hay bastantes madres abrazando a centenares de hijos que se encaprichan y deciden no caminar.

Yo tengo cuatro papeletas, Kieran también, pase lo que pase, habrá que atenerse a las consecuencias. No es como que la realidad esté muy cercana, aún siendo un hilo fino como el de ese trío de brujas del destino, faltaría una gran coincidencia para romperse. Cuando ponemos un pie en perímetro de la congregación, espero a mamá hasta que surge del gentío.

Me despido de ella, lo mismo que hace Kieran con sus padres y ambos acudimos a la mesa de inscripciones. Tuve suerte de encontrarme con alguien cara a cara al salir de casa, puesto que es necesaria una gran coordinación para divisar que sea una cara conocida. La multitud es tan numerosa que se ve una avalancha de cabello y piel precipitándose y empujándose. Es el precio a pagar al salir tardíamente.

Me pinchan el dedo y yo contraigo los labio al igual que en todos los años. Las agujas me causan cierto aturdimiento del que no puedo zafarme. Hace unos años implantaron esos aparatos eléctricos que extraen la sangre de forma más fácil, pero duele incluso más que un pinchazo. Kieran procede y ambos nos internamos en nuestro sector de elección.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que todo el gentío se dispersa en sus respectivas ubicaciones de espectadores y temerarios, hasta que todos guardan silencio y el alcalde Osborne sube al zócalo con su cabello peinado hacia atrás y las manos firmes y coaguladas. Vocifera el Tratado de Traición que, sin pensarlo, me he ido aprendiendo de memoria con el pasar de los años. Cruzo los brazos por delante del estómago y silbo por lo bajo hasta que acaba.

— ¡Buenos días distrito 5! —dice una melodiosa voz desde el micrófono, ahora precedido por nuestra acompañante Londer, una mujer con el cabello verde limón enredado en un complejo nudo por detrás de la oreja. El vestido morado entalla por completo sus curvas, las que parecer querer inmiscuir en el espectáculo con su pronunciación. Casi veo al alcalde distraído con su trasero. Desagradables babosas.

— ¿No podía usar algo más asfixiante? —le pregunto a Kieran por lo bajo mientras la mujer nos habla de lo emocionante que debe resultarnos vivir algo tan maravilloso como una cosecha.

— Algo bueno que tenga este día —comenta antes de volver la atención a Londer. Yo ruedo mis ojos y hago lo mismo, pero no exactamente por las razones del noventa por ciento de los hombres en este lugar.

La mujer chilla desde sus entrañas en un tono sospechosamente alto para la edad que aparenta tener, pero luego se detiene para elaborar la emoción suficiente. Emoción, no. Temor palpitante, sí.

— Demos paso a las damas en primer lugar, veo desde aquí a todas nuestras participantes esperando para el gran momento.

Corrijo de nuevo. Participantes, no. Víctimas, sí, lo mismo que nos sucederá a los varones cuando acaben con ellas. Un tacón tras otro y los zapatos se acercan como acérrimas uvas hasta el pie de la urna. Elige a su "participante" y no guarda escrúpulos.

— Anna Thesta.

Tiempo, tiempo, pasa tiempo hasta que logro divisar a una chica, a la víctima. Todas las demás suspiran con alivio por lo bajo, pueden fingir agobio por la elección de uno de los nuestros, pero todos sabemos que nadie está más feliz que la mitad femenina. La chica camina lenta, muy lentamente por el impertérrito suelo hacia el caos del estancamiento.

* * *

**Anna Thesta, 15.**

Un zapato le sigue al otro, la elocuente sonrisa se adueña de mi rostro, pero dentro todo es un caos. ¿Qué hago yo caminando hacia el pedestal? Debiera ser otra chica, alguien que no valga la pena como yo. Casi tropiezo en un momento, pero logro guardar equilibro en mis gélidas extremidades.

Tengo que actuar segura, como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Me veo cayendo a tierra, me veo precipitándome al abismo antes de llegar a la altura. Ojalá sucediera eso, ojalá me tragara la tierra. Cualquier cosa es mejor…

Cualquier cosa es mejor…

Luego de unos segundos de hipotética tensión, me doy cuenta de que no he respirado desde que oí mi nombre. Lleno mis pulmones de aire y se siente como una tonelada de acero ingresando y hundiéndolos, haciéndolos explotar. Pero me reitero, cualquier cosa es mejor que esto. No me percato de que subo los escalones hasta que la multitud se doblega ante mi alzamiento, me siento importante, pero en el mal sentido. Mi nombre continúa haciendo eco, pero cada ve se hace más marginal dentro de lo importante. Creo que es uno de los momentos en que me parece una obra de la maldad. ¿Anna Thesta? ¿Quién puede en su sano juicio llamarse así?

Londer me recibe con una mano tendida y yo intento esquivarla, pero me encuentro tan aturdida, que en la práctica, me acarrea a rastras hacia el centro del escenario. En la teoría, es una acompañante ejemplar que ayuda a su emocionado tributo a sobrepasar las barreras de la excitación. Sí señor, con toda la excitación que corre por mis venas podría dar de beber al distrito por un mes. Mis manos tiemblan y están frías, de ese momento en adelante finjo como su fueran lo más interesante de la tierra. No pienso exasperarme al echar un vistazo al público. Al parecer mi técnica de atracción no funcionó del todo. Aún cuando pueda volver a implementarla, me es imposible cada vez que lo intento. No levantaría la vista ni aunque la vida me dependiera de ello.

Veo que mi momento concluye y Londer pasa a la urna masculina, de donde saca un papel rápidamente y lee el contenido. Dios ampare al chico que experimente lo mismo que yo.

— Egan Sheelin —modula la mujer pantruca.

Al igual que conmigo, el público libre de nombramiento espera unos segundos hasta que se crea movimiento en la sección de los quince, al parecer ambos saldremos de la misma generación.

Diviso sin levantar la vista aún a un chico con cabello rubio y ojos azules, un poco más alto que yo, pero con una mirada glacial. Sus facciones se han cristalizado y la manzana de Adán de mueve de arriba hacia debajo de manera exagerada. Comienzo sentir cierto compañerismo hacia el chico en cuestión, como que nos hemos metido en el mismo problema.

No me preocupo de observarlo mucho más, es mi rival después de todo, no tengo que armar lazos con la gente que tendré que luchar después. Vuelvo a la preciosa vista de mis manos, que contrastan con el color de mi vestido y el fondo, que es este entonces es el suelo del escenario. Respiro. Muchas veces, hasta que finalmente tenemos que estrechar nuestras manos y caminar hacia el Edificio de Justicia.

No puedo dejar de pensar en la mirada que me da el chico cuando lo veo a la cara. Es desprecio, como si por ser elegida hubiera cometido un crimen, cuando es de hecho, metafóricamente, lo contrario. Borro de a poco la expresión peyorativa y el dejo desdeñoso en las comisuras de sus labios. Sigo sin encontrar explicación, pero lucho por alzarme lo más posible desde el mar d almas muertas que parece ser en este momento mi interior.

¿Acaso puedo volver? Se ve más como una sentencia de muerte.

* * *

**Nueva cosecha, nuesvos tributos, dejo a continuación las preguntas para que opinen. Me parece que cambié algo la personalidad de uno de los tributos, y me gustaría que el autor respectivo me hiciera saber si le molesta o no, pues de veras que no estoy segura :S**

**- ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Cuchillo/Hacha? ¿Espada/Lanza? ¿Veneno/Trampas? No son muy creativas pero no se me ocurre mucho... Ajajaja**

**- ¿Cuántos responsables tributos de ustedes se quedaron ayer hasta tarde esperando el trailer de En Llamas? Yo sí. En caso de que lo hayan hecho, ¿qué tanto les gustó, 1-10? En caso de que no lo hayan hecho, vivan con mi infinito desprecio :3**

**Agradecimientos! :)**

**KenAbernathy**: es raro que te hayan gustado los dos, estoy algo orgullosa por eso xD Tengo que admitir que agradecería a cualquiera que hiciera mis exámenes, son aburridos, pero al menos no me va mal en ellos y eso tengo que adragecerlo. Yo también me identifico como las que cambian cuando se encuentran en confianza. ODIO historia con todo mi ser. Graacias y un saludo! **RunaStorm:** No creo en los terceros ojos, simplemente me causan algo de desconfianza. Pero bueno, es irrelevante. Me alegra que te hayan satisfecho ambas cosechas. Tengo que decir que difiero contigo, no me gusta lenguaje, y tampoco las pruebas de libro. Adiós y gracias:) **JXJ2:** Ya podremos llegar a algo en el nombre de tu personaje, aunque no veo mucho problema en dejarlo igual, los lectores sabrán quien es quien. A diferencia de tí, me agradan bastante las ciencias, pero bueno, es opinión de cada quien. Gracias por la suerte, al parecer funcionó porque no estoy tan mal :P Graacias:) **soyreni:** Jjajaja, veo que confías bastante en Sebastian, pero ojo que aquí viene Anna, no tienes que dejarla suelta. Me alegrro de que te haya gustado Sebastian, y me encantaría que respondieras a la pregunta explícita que hice antes sobre Anna, estoy un poco nsegura acerca de su personalidad, lo que me desmotiva pues no era tan complicada :S De todas maneras, gracias por seguir y poner reviews, adiós! **DanRo:** Ajjajaja, no hay que subestimar a los gemelos Weasley, a ellos no les gana nadie. Sebastian al parecer también me comró a mí, tengo que analizar mi vulnerabilidad... Tengo que decir que me desagradan todas las materias que escribiste menos mate xD Gracias por los halagos, aún no los creo xD Nos leemos! **Gallantgrove:** tengo que decir, si yo tengo sobrenombre, ¿por qué tú no? Es más cómodo, pues veo q he escrito tu nombre mal todo ese tiempo :3 Perdóname xD Adoro a los tributos traviesos, me divertí escribiendo a Alyssa. También; ODIO con mis entrañas química, de todas formas no me inclinare por nada, ahora que lo veo soy algo contradictoria :S Ahí veremos las calificaciones, tengo miedo :S Graacias de todas formas y espero la cosecha de Ali a Andrisa! **KittensAndCats:** me alegro de que hayas quedado satisfecha con Alyssa y con Candice, me fue divertido escribirlas a ambas! También me comporto así, siempre depende de con quien esté... Buuu, materias, odio todo, creo que quedaré con esa conclusión! En especial, odio las Leyes Ponderales. (L)Finnick(L) Suerte en los exámenes! **Neodoom96**: Ajajaja, el payaso de la clase, nunca falta uno, an la mía al menos no. Te alabo por no tener ciencias, aunque la verdad es que no sé qué prefiero... Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi! Nos vemos! **Anónimos:** gracias por los reviews y sigan leyendo!

**-I**


	8. Distrito 6: Emmett y Karyan

**La mitad de la cosechas primores...**

**Tributos enviados por DanRo y RunaStorm :)**

* * *

**Emmett Lyarship, 18**

Veo en el cristal de la televisión como el chico le hunde un ladrillo en la cabeza una docena de veces a su oponente, sintiendo los golpeteos yo de manera sádica en la mía. La sangre se desborda por sus orejas y nariz, de lo que también me hago partícipe. Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo y el saldo de la imagen se graba en mi retina por los próximos segundos, hasta el momento en que suena el cañonazo y el aparato cambia de transmisión.

Además de ver todas esas escenas retrospectivas del evento, no puedo evitar sentirme parte de él. Disfruto cuando los tributos mueren, cada vez que una sangrienta eventualidad acaba con sus vidas, incluso me veo a mí mismo perpetrándoles el golpe final. Hasta que me doy cuenta que no estoy ahí. Y lo peor, que en el caso que me encontrara, hubiera palidecido y desmayado hace medio minuto.

Me apasiona verlos, pero la participación se la dejo cualquier otro. No soy amante de las peleas, tengo otros métodos para alejar a la gente de mi inmaculada apariencia, pero la oportunidad está siempre latente. Último año, he tenido a la suerte de mi lado.

Mamá se fue a penas comenzó el recuento de los decimoséptimos juegos, no soporta ver sangre ni de lejos, creo que tiene cierto trauma pasado, pero no le veo importancia, de todas maneras es débil. Papá se quedó más tiempo, pero quien de veras tiene el coraje para no escapar soy yo. Tampoco es que me encuentre cada segundo luchando contra mi sentido común, puesto que este se ubica a millones de kilómetros de la medida popular.

Apago el aparato y voy a la cocina, tengo el estómago tan vacío que ya parece un globo de helio queriendo despegar. Mamá se sienta en una silla con el café humeando, tiene una mirada perdida en lo que parece ser la alfombra del recibidor. La ignoro, son tantos los problemas que no puedo lidiar con todos ellos. Dentro de todo este ambiente, lo mejor es pasar por alto las miserables actitudes de los integrantes. Después de todo, no es como que esté acostumbrado.

— Me iré antes —le informo a mamá previo de mi salida por el umbral. No se molesta en replicar y me concentro en la barra de chocolate mientras dejo atrás la morada. Por la ventana diviso la silueta de papá en su habitación. Se seguro estará estampado en sus diseños arquitectónicos de aerodeslizadores. Es lo que siempre hace.

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos hasta la calle principal, donde se encuentran alineados los puestos de artículos de segunda mano y en el horizonte, al final de todos los colgajos de prendas y sombreros, el cuadrado social. Parece todo tan estructurado, lo sé, pero ese lugar se creó espontáneamente. Los adolescentes necesitan denominar un sector de encuentro, la voz se fue corriendo luego de una idea azarosa y al día siguiente torrentes de niños se congregaban en el espacio de setenta por setenta lleno de diminutas áreas verdes. De hecho, es casi el único lugar del distrito con árboles o plantas. No está delimitado por muros ni nada de eso, pero la inconclusa distinción entre cemento y hierba juega un rol más que importante.

También está el tema de seguir a la masa, pero eso nadie o reconocer abiertamente como el estatus lo impide. Quizá los raros podrían romper el esquema, pero aquí no se ven de esos, prefieren lugares más cerrados y con una reducida tasa de primacía social.

Adentro me encuentro con un grupo bastante cerrado, pero al que me incluyo fácilmente. Algunos me observan con extrañeza en el temple, pero contrarresto el efecto de inmediato.

— ¿Qué tal ese chico Munis? ¿Ya dio la cara?

No se tardan en reivindicar y darme a conocer la respuesta a mi apelación. La verdad es que no me encuentro muy inmerso en el tema del chico en cuestión, pero sé que al menos la mitad de los hombres presentes esperan la aparición de la rata. Y pensar que toda esta tunda la comencé yo, un par de palabras y todos se deslizaron como marionetas en su contra.

— Harald me dijo que lo vio cerca de las fábricas ayer, no podrá esconderse mucho —apunta Carson cuando ya la índole de la temática se vuelve lúdica.

— Ya lo veremos…

Todos corren la mirada hacia un punto a mis espaldas, fluyendo como estimuladas hacia mi mismo hombro. Para cuando me volteo a enterarme, veo a un chica de cabello negro y profundos ojos verdes que me adula con una mirada seductora.

— Hola Emmett.

— Hola Sally.

Mantengo las manos intactas en mis bolsillos, siendo llamadas incontables veces por ese prominente busto que tiene. Busco en mi memoria la explicación a su acercamiento, pero no la encuentro.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos?

No sé aún la razón, pero es algo directa en comparación a todas esas ensimismadas chicas que luego se sacan la máscara y terminan siendo unas ninfómanas desorbitadas. Es ahí cuando recuerdo mi actividad del otro día. Quise ponerle algo más de atención a la tal Sally, y aquí veo el resultado.

Sus pestañas se mueven más de lo normal y yo trago saliva, admito que sirve, pero no estoy de humor para tensiones. Hoy se siente diferente diferente, y la única explicación que hayo luego de una ligera búsqueda es la presencia de la cosecha en los horarios, pero lo considero como una buena razón.

— No gracias —decreto y me volteo hacia mis amigos, quienes me observan como si hubiera puesto una bomba terrorista en el Edificio de Justicia. Disimulo con facilidad e implanto un nuevo tema de conversación.

* * *

**Karyan Kiraly, 18**

Me levanto de la cama luego de un gran rato despierta, sólo que mis ojos no se decidían si abrirse o no. Pueden decir que este es un día de pesadilla, no es cómo que a mí me concierna más que al resto, pero algo tiene que ver con la ambientación colectiva que nadie se anima a salir de la cama.

Ya lo hice, sufro de ese mareo repentino pero me repongo y camino a la cocina robóticamente. Al igual que casi todos los días a esta hora, mamá y papá no están. Pero me invade un cierto dejo de melancolía dado que yo tampoco me encuentro dentro de estas cuatro paredes a las diez de la mañana. Podría decir que el trabajo con ha consumido como a una vela, pero obviamente, gozamos de distintas razones.

Me considero autosuficiente, o al menos así se le llamaría a una persona como yo. Fue todo en base a hechos pasados, pero han transcurrido trece años y, siendo esta la edad en que los niños más se adecúan a su entorno, se implantó de forma exagerada. Era muy pequeña para comprender lo que sucedía, y la brecha de afecto entre un par de adultos que te dejan fuera del límite de privilegio familiar se agranda con cada día que pasa en las mismas circunstancias.

No es que tenga una teoría ni nada por el estilo. Fue mi forma de adaptación y ya estoy acostumbrada a trabajar en las mañanas, puesto que desde los doce que lo hago. Supe aprovechar la edad de inicio de trabajo en el distrito y eso llenó el hueco de inactividad por el que había pasado. Puede que el trabajo no sea una forma de entretenimiento para una niña, pero yo supe tomarle el lado positivo. Estaría lejos de casa, además de amasar una pequeña fortuna. Pensé en ahorrarla al principio, en caso de que otro desastre aquejara el entorno familiar, pero como cualquiera sabe, un niño no tiene la noción del cautiverio monetario en ese sentido. Lo gasté todo de inmediato, a los quince ya comencé a pensar que de veras era necesario.

Nunca sucedió nada muy diferente a lo usual. Es verdad que mis padres se sumieron en una clase de infierno amurallado luego de que Dewitt o Cardew murieran en la ola de morfilina que afectó a todo el distrito. Fue ahí por los décimos Juegos del Hambre. Todo se mezclo entre el miedo, la ira y la básica adicción que el noventa por ciento de los habitantes tuvo en un principio. Ese medicamento fue acogido por los comerciantes clandestinos como un medio de intercambio celestial, puesto que todos se hicieron ricos, pero hubo mucha gente que conoció el apocalipsis con la primera ingestión.

Dewitt comenzó con todo, Cardew le siguió y arribaron a un estado en que casi no separaban los párpados por el efecto de la droga. Yo salía de casa y podía divisar a decenas de personas en las mismas condiciones. Debo de admitir que hasta ahora, a ver a un ser humano de esa naturaleza incidida, los recuerdos se vuelven agrios y vuelvo a distinguir a mis dos hermanos respirando cada vez menos.

Papá y mamá no cayeron en la adicción, pero sucedieron cosas peores con ellos. El trabajo los atrajo como un ratón al queso y yo me encontré caso todo el día sola en casa, comiendo lo que encontraba en el refrigerador. Los padres de mis amigos no les permitían venir puesto que estaban seguros de que mis padres se encontraban postrados en casa, con la misma enfermedad que Dewitt y Cardew. Supongo que desde ese momento que no confío mucho en las personas. Se guían por instintos inútiles, recuerdo como en la escuela todos se alejaban de mí, aun cuando sus padres también estuvieran pasando por lo mismo. No es que yo hubiera estado transmitiendo, sino que mis hermanos fueron unos de los primeros en caer, por lo que fueron casi los únicos en darse a conocer y convertirse en el mal ejemplo.

Me encuentro de la nada apretando una de esas bolas de goma que hay por mi casa. Cuando era pequeña, siempre que una se me extraviaba, compraba otra con los ahorros que tenía. En este instante debe de haber unas quince, pero de todas formas nunca me encuentro con una sin haber perdido la otra antes, es una especie de maldición.

La tomo fuertemente y la lanzo contra la pared, recibiéndola con la otra. Es verdad, son útiles para liberar tensiones. ¿Qué me sucede? Bueno, es obvio, hoy es la cosecha y podría ir a los juegos. Ya han pasado seis años y nada, lo sé, pero siempre ronda la posibilidad. Aunque más que eso lo hago pues no puedo resistir más de dos horas sin lanzar algo. En el trabajo me ocupo de los alambres de cobre trenzado, de esos que se utilizan para los rieles del tren. Conseguí el trabajo cuando era pequeña y funcionó como anillo al dedo. Cuando no estaba en la fábrica utilizaba estas pelotas. Ahora se presentan para la solución a un miedo más prematuro, pero aún así es más importante.

Todos le temen a los juegos del hambre. Cuando era pequeña me encerraba en mi habitación los días de cosecha. Por suerte mis padres tenían el sentido común para hacerme salir, de otra forma no se me ocurre que hubiera pasado. Ahora debo hacerlo sola, aunque, por alguna razón no tengo miedo. ¿Para qué calentarse la cabeza con tantos papeles y tan pocas posibilidades?

* * *

**Emmett Lyarship, 18**

Me quedo un rato más con el grupo, pero me aburro rápido, la mayoría implantan temas de la cosecha y los tributos. No me acomoda del todo actuar como si no me aterrara el momento en que nuestra acompañante elige el papel masculino. Han salido, desde que me encuentro en riesgo, seis chicos. Todos han muerto, la mayor parte en la Cornucopia. Si soy el siguiente, me aquejará el mismo futuro.

Voy a casa, intentando llegar lo más rápido posible para evitar todos los desconsuelos que se escuchan en las calles. La gente no se preocupa de guardar su resentimiento, sino que eligen expresarlo para que todos los demás se sientan de la misma manera. Debo admitir que yo al menos me siento así.

Es algo absurdo. Pensar en mi perfecto rostro con un traje de supervivencia y animando entrevistas para salvar mi vida. Sale de lo aceptable la idea de verme, a mí, en ese lugar. Tengo mucho por delante. Soy inteligente, sé moverme por la sociedad, sobre todo sé ganarme a las personas, no podría contar con los dedos de una mano todas las chicas que han caído por mí.

Ese es otro tema. Estoy cansado de todas esas chicas que se arrodillan ante mí luego de un guiño por mi parte. Me pregunto si habrá alguien que de veras calce conmigo. En primer lugar, cuando veo a una chica, pienso en sus pros y contras, pero de todas formas acaban siendo más de los segundos. Se ven tontas, fáciles y todo eso cada vez que logro que pongan su atención en mí. Es decir, no soy solo un rostro bonito.

Todos quieren mor, todos quieren algo real, y lo pero es que la mayoría lo consigue a base de su espontánea y encantadora personalidad. Quiero decir, todos ellos tienen defectos, ¿cómo diablos engatusan a las chicas que valen la pena con todo ese magullado perfil?

En fin. Llego a casa y me encuentro con mamá y papá desayunando. Ambos se ven acríticos, serenos con el tiempo y el espacio, pero muy en el fondo sé que son las personas menos convencidas de la vida. No hay nada que los haga sentirse satisfechos, cualquiera que los observara pensaría en su ejemplaridad. Ellos no expresan, ellos no se contentan, siempre piden más, apostaría a que ese café no está lo suficientemente caliente, o que el pantalón tampoco tiene buenas costuras. Tomo un vaso de agua y me largo, pero antes, mamá interrumpe mi andanza.

— ¿Emmett? ¿Estás bien? —pregunta afable.

— ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Mamá respira un par de veces y observa a papá. Al parecer lo obliga a proseguir.

— Es tu última cosecha, ¿no quieres que hablemos? —dice ahora papá. ¿Acaso debiera estar sorprendido? Me extraña que no me dirijan la palabra para preguntarme sobre la escuela o las notas.

Me toma por sorpresa, pero de todas formas estoy listo para todo. Es necesario siempre estarlo.

— Es menos de una hora, el tiempo en el que estaré parado viendo a una mujer ridícula hablar y a ustedes atrás probablemente llorando por el riesgo que corre su amado hijo. ¿No prefieren ahorrarse toda la molestia? —exacerbo con el tono más tajante que encuentro. No hay tiempo para ser emotivo.

Ambo se quedan callados y yo retomo mi camino hacia el cuarto. Si eso es lo que deseaban escuchar, bueno, ahí está. Si no, no debieron haber preguntado. Hubiera sido algo más adecuado querer saber mi opinión cuando cumplí doce, ese día mi lengua no se movió. No logré articular palabra por el miedo que sentía.

Me olvido de ellos y me visto rápidamente. Uno de los privilegios de ser de la clase alta, además de no pedir teselas, es poder elegir lo que quieras dentro de tu armario. Todos esos pobres usan lo mismo todos los días, ellos no conocen la variabilidad. Encajo en mi torso una camisa blanca y una corbata de las que guardo como si fueran de oro. La verdad es que tengo dos, pero no se comparan con ninguna otra. Aplico pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo pigmento. Paso un peine por mi cabello, pero luego me arrepiento y lo vuelvo a desordenar, la verdad es que se ve mejor así. No soy de esos chicos cuadrados con cabello chupado.

Me analizo frente al espejo, aún cuando no guarde necesidad. No observo mucho, solo reviso un poco la partidura abismada y las cejas. Me encuentro algo femenino haciendo esto, pero de cualquier manera no pierdo nada, tengo mucho tiempo. Admiro la piel perfecta y los ojos. No todos lo tienen, tan perfecta armonía, por alguna razón la debo tener. Yo a algún lugar llegaré, de otra manera, ¿por qué desperdiciar tan idónea mezcla?

* * *

**Karyan Kiraly, 18**

Papá y mamá llegan veinte pasadas la una, cuando quedan cuarenta minutos para la cosecha. Se reducen a lanzarme una mirada comprensiva a la que no respondo. Me hallo sofocada de un momento a otro y salgo de la casa, ya estoy vestida y sólo queda caminar hasta la plaza del centro, pero aún queda tiempo, por lo que simplemente me siento en una banca.

No es normal aquí que la gente sea agradable, por lo general, sobre todo en día de cosecha, las personas pasan de largo, ocupados en sus propios asuntos, lo que me parece razonable al pertenecer yo al mismo saco. Cuando yo misma viera a alguien sentado con el rostro perdido en una banca, tampoco le hablaría, no es lo mío comenzar las conversaciones. Saber acerca e la vid de la gente es algo con lo que ellos debieran comenzar, no tengo ningún interés en que sepan mi vida privada.

Tampoco es que tenga una vida privada.

Pasan lo que imagino son cinco minutos hasta sentir una mano rozando con mi hombro. Llego a pensar en la deliberada metamorfosis de la actitud humana hasta voltearme y ver a Matty, mi "compañera" de trabajo en la fábrica de rieles. Hoy anda con su cabello recogido y una camiseta roja. No me extraña su rostro animado, ella ya tiene veinte, puede gozar de la exclusión en la cosecha.

— Hola Matty —digo yo misma alegrándome. No diría que es una persona tan cercana a mí, pero quizá, podría considerarla como mi amiga. Las horas que pasamos en la central de lanzamiento no sólo las gastamos trabajando, ya pasado un tiempo necesitamos hablar con la chica incógnita que siempre se paraba a nuestro lado.

— Hola Kary —dice haciendo honor a mi apodo implementado exclusivamente por ella. No me gusta, pero tampoco tengo ánimos para detenerla. — ¿Muy nerviosa por la cosecha?

Otra cosa, es la única persona que me habla de ese tema sin escrúpulos. Noté desde el inicio de nuestra relación de trabajo que no usaba anestesia al comunicarse con otros, es quizá esa la razón por la cual no tiene muchos amigos. Aquí la gente ora por ser reservada y guardarse en su ensimismamiento. Al ver a alguien como Matty abrir la boca y "desprestigiar" a sus pares con una opinión infantil, es extraño para cualquiera.

— Un poco —miento—, la verdad es que es mi último año. Hay tantas papeletas que no considero…

— Sí, sí, te entiendo —puede ser…—. Recuerdo mi última cosecha, la diferencia es que yo sudaba hasta por las orejas. Fue recién a los diecinueve que me di cuenta las posibilidades de cada uno.

Comienza desde ese momento a reinar un silencio avasallador al que no te tomo pelea. Es tan natural para nosotras que más que preocuparme, me concentro en descifrar la ruta de escape de una mosca desde una tela de araña contigua a la banca. El insecto se encuentra a portas de zafarse cuando Matty retoma la línea.

— Veo que tampoco fuiste a trabajar hoy —comenta, pasándose un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja, algo decepcionada de que no haya quedado cautivo como todos los demás dentro de la goma comunitaria.

— No, no tuve ganas —busco otro comentario—, ayer fue muy dura la jornada, además la escuela también me dejó agotada. —Luego de pronunciar me doy cuenta de que en ochenta por ciento de lo que dije fue una mentira. Mis brazos están tan acostumbrados que nunca se cansan de lanzar. Cuando hablo de colegio, le pongo tan poca atención que resultaría extraño verme salir entre quejas acerca de su dureza.

De todas formas Matty pasa todo de largo. Puede que piense que no es verdad lo que dije, pero no es propio de nosotros darle cuidado.

Pasan diez minutos más hasta que me doy cuenta que ya es tarde y debo bajar. Matty se exaspera diciendo que no está vestida correctamente por lo que me deja con la mano extendida. No me preocupo, ella es siempre de esa forma, generalmente se preocupa de cómo se ve, incluso cuando está trabajando y el cabello va de arriba para abajo en cada lanzamiento.

Entro a casa. Diez minutos son suficientes como para caminar hacia el centro. Veo a mamá y papá más deprimidos que de costumbre, ambos vistiéndose acordes al acontecimiento. Incluso yo, quien no espero mucho de su parte, pienso que debieran animarse porque fuera mi última cosecha. Soy su hija después de todo, el hecho de que hayan perdido a los otros dos cuando yo siquiera tenía conciencia no debería afectarme en lo más mínimo. Y lo peor es que lo hace.

Doy una pasada rápida por mi habitación. Repaso el cabello rubio con un peine y lo dejo libre. Reviso mis pómulos y nariz, luego me lavo la cara por cuarta vez, y salgo. Intento ignorar a los dos fantasmas que salen por la puerta de entrada repiqueteándome mentalmente que hay cosas que de veras, no se pueden esperar de alguna gente.

* * *

**Emmett Lyarship, 18**

Bajo con mamá y papá hasta el centro de la ciudad, pero los pierdo de inmediato cuando mi padre se interna en el círculo de los apostadores. No es de los concretos, pero un par de veces lo he visto jugando por ahí con los augurios. Recuerdo que una vez perdió gran cantidad de dinero con una apuesta y de ahí en adelante mamá no le permite hacer nada. Podría decirse que ella tiene las riendas del matrimonio, lo que no se ve mucho.

Antes de registrarme me junto con Carson y Barnaby, quienes me cuentan acerca de cómo esa chica Sally quedó destrozada luego de que la rechazara en la mañana. Quizá encuentre cobijo dentro del grupo de chicas que juran haberme amado y buscan una nueva oportunidad. Hay algunas que recuerdo, quizá Gabrielle, o Macy, son quienes más se destacan.

Me doy cuenta de que al ambiente se va apagando a medida que las personas llenan las áreas de las edades. Los cabellos se van mezclando a mientras decenas de niños de todos los estratos firman su presencia. Yo mismo me acerco a la mesa de inscripciones, luego ocurre ese momento en que debes firmar con tu sangre que tanto me gusta. Quedo con la memoria de la pequeña mancha roja contrastando con la hoja blanca.

Unos agentes de la paz nos obligan a adentrarnos en nuestra área puesto que la cosecha ya va a comenzar, yo lo insulto mentalmente por la fuerza desmedida y caigo en la entrada de los dieciocho como un saco de papas, seguido por Carson, quien se para de inmediato. Nadie parece vernos en nuestro numerito, hay otras cosas en las que piensan, por lo que yo comienzo a preocuparme ahora.

Recuerdo lo que vi e la mañana, esos juegos del hambre recordados y como el ladrillo se hundía en la cabeza del otro chico. Imagino el pedazo de derrumbe en mi propia mano, junto con todos los ingeniosos y aparatosos golpes con los que podría torturar a una persona. Existen picos, y rugosidades, y todo eso.

Está claro… las masas me hacen mal. Me sofocan y me hacen pensar de esa forma. Al menos si fuera a la Arena tendría la mente lisa para no guardar piedad contra los que quieran impedirme algo. Al igual que todos los otros tributos. Recuerdo al chico del distrito el año pasado, también tenía dieciocho, pero murió en el baño de sangre. Lo más probable es que este año suceda lo mismo.

Veo que los agentes tienen que forcejear también con unos chicos del área de quince para que entren en su lugar, al parecer hay varios caminantes tardíos, aunque las filas de ingreso ya se desacoplaron y el alcalde ya ha subido al escenario y acabado con el constante murmullo. Podría decir que es uno de los hombres más ilustres que hay en el distrito, uno de los pocos que no andan perdidos por el mundo como su siguieran las señales de un destartalado calidoscopio. Al menos la ola de morfilina se acabó hace ya muchos años.

— "El Tratado de Traición"… —y así comienza hasta escupir cada una de las terroríficas palabras que decretan nuestra condición de vulnerabilidad. Pareciera como que al hombre no le molestara que quiten a dos chicos cada año para exhibirlos de esa manera, aunque pasa repentinamente una ojeada por nuestra sección, la generación que sale este año del montón. Me imagino a mí mismo en un año parado ahí detrás, junto con mis padres o con cualquier otro, sin el temor de poder ir a mi perdición de un momento a otro.

— Démosle la bienvenida a nuestra adorada acompañante: —hace una mueca en la palabra "adorada", muchos rumores hay que el alcalde tuvo una especie de aventura con la mujer, pero se dispersaron rápidamente. —Romilda Schroll.

Y, como todos los años, sube al estrado una clase de extraterrestre bañado en plata y el cabello sujeto en una tersa peluca blanca. Debe de tener sus años, pero el corsé y el maquillaje disimulan unos cuantos. Con cada taconazo en el suelo, el escenario tiembla, o al menos eso me parece, deben tener veinte centímetros y están forrados en plata reluciente, veo como un par de rostros se reflejan a lo lejos en su calzado.

— Buenos días, nuevamente al distrito seis —dice, con una voz graciosamente más grave de lo que yo esperaría como suya, pero ya me he acostumbrado. De lo que no me fio mucho, es de la escasez de cambio en su rostro por siete años. Al parecer en el Capitolio hay cremas literalmente mágicas. Aunque no sé por qué me llama la atención, después de todo no las necesitaré.

— Comenzaré nombrando a nuestra primera protagonista —dice, insinuando hacia las mujeres el aplomo de su emoción.

* * *

**Karyan Kiraly, 18**

Tomo un respiro rápido mientras Romilda se acerca a la urna transparente en la que yacen tranquilos siete dobladillos pertenecientes de mi identidad. No me preocupo en nada más que tranquilizarme. Son tan pocos entre la multitud de manufactura que es casi imposible gozar de mala suerte.

Me fijo en su peluca, la que se balancea de un lado a otro. Algo pasa y la mujer se detiene a mitad de camino. Cambio mis calmadas inspiraciones por resoplidos, ya es suficiente con que cree tanta tensión como para interrumpir su camino. Forcejea con lo que al parecer es su zapato, y me doy cuenta de que su tacón ha disminuido notoriamente su largo. Frunzo el ceño hasta percatarme de que… está hundido en las tablas de madera.

Una risa general se cierne por el público, lo que es raro teniendo en cuenta la situación, pero la gracia llega incluso hasta mí y dejo salir una pequeña risotada, la que se confunde con las demás. Veo como uno de los antiguos ganadores, Aspen Blusher, se acerca a proporcionarle ayuda. La mujer lo golpea en el rostro enfurecida y extrae por su cuenta al desgraciado tacón.

El hombre vuelve a su asiento algo conmocionado, pero Romilda continúa caminando como si nada hubiera sucedido, a eso le llamo "el show debe continuar". Sumerge sus refinadas uñas y saca un papel. Es cuando recuerdo que debo preocuparme por mi suerte, algo que, al pacer, había despegado de nuestra atmósfera, haciéndonos creer que se trataba de un momento normal.

— Karyan Kiraly.

¿Qué? Mis ojos se abren más allá de lo natural, junto con mis labios, y las brechas entre todos mis dedos se amplían hasta que el cambio me duele. Cierro las manos en un además de aplastar una de mis pelotas de goma, pero no encuentro ninguna y acabo enterrando mis uñas en las palmas.

Todo esto sucede en cinco segundos, al siguiente instante, me veo a mí misma en una pantalla de televisión caminando inexpresiva, a través de todas las chicas que me observan. Algunas tienen la cabeza gacha, pero no puedo arreglármelas para hacerlo, mi cuello se ha tensado como un ladrillo.

Subo un escalón, luego el otro, y luego el tercero. Me siento como parada sobre los tacones de Romilda, pero los míos son como zancos, me es difícil mantenerlos perpendiculares con el piso. Miro hacia abajo y me encuentro con mis habituales zapatos negros. ¿A dónde se han ido los zancos?

Siento como mi cuello es desfigurado hacia adelante por unas fuertes manos, las que también empujan mi espalda y la obligan a permanecer recta. Me doy cuenta de que es Romilda quien me guía, no intento salir, me siento insegura en su poder, pero no hay nada más que hacer. Voy a los Juegos del Hambre. Al parecer… voy a morir. Lo próximo que veo es a mis padres en el fondo de la plaza. Aún en la distancia veo a mamá con los ojos llorosos, papá la abraza, al parecer reviven la muerte de Dewitt y Cardew. Es raro, es raro ser yo ahora en la que posan sus ojos buscando una respuesta a la crueldad de la vida. La cosa es, que esta no es mi culpa.

Romilda de inmediato, y sin ponerme mucha atención, llama al hombre que me acompañará.

— ¿Acaso tenemos a un, Emmett Lyarship?

Veo como un chico de mi misma sección levanta la cabeza de golpe y luego la mueve de un lado para otro. Sus ojos pestañean mucho y se tambalea luego del anuncio. Imagino por lógica que este será el chico. No lo juzgo, yo no me encontraba mucho mejor, aún no lo estoy, pero supe disimularlo al menos.

Anda como si estuviera aprendiendo a hacerlo. Veo como su piel tersa se torna roja y los ojos miel me observan aterrados. Conducta normal, nada de que preocuparse, al menos no es uno de esos psicópatas del dos o el uno. Veo que mira hacia atrás. Como si alguien se fuera a presentar voluntario… No chico, nadie lo hará, ya estás metido en esto. Nadie dará la vida por ti, por muy solidario o empático que tú seas.

Estrecho su mano, la que está fría. No cruzamos miradas, aún cuando prefiera no tener alados en la arena, el podría ser un buen candidato, se ve tonificado y fuerte, no debilucho como muchos otros. Caminamos lentamente hacia dentro del Edificio de Justicia. Siento como que entrara a otro mundo, en el cual ya no están mis padres, estoy en la cuerda floja, perdiendo desde el momento en que llamaron mi nombre.

* * *

**Me he tardado mucho... lo sé, pero últimamente he dormido más de lo normal, y he visto más películas de lo normal :S Estoy además inserta en una idea que no puedo dejar... sólo que espero en momento exacto para enmendarla... :P**

**Gracias por los reviews que dejan y por seguir la historia, lo saben -o quizá sí- cuanto me emociono cuando veo uno nuevo en la cuenta, de esa forma pienso que lo que escribo de veras les gusta :) De esa manera tambiñen sé quienes ven la historia y qué les molesta o les disgusta de lo que ven en su tributos :) **

**Quedan seis cosechas, las que espero sacar rápidamente porque los juegos son lo que de veras quiero! **

**Preguntas:**

**- Mira hacia tu derecha... ¿qué ves? (ok, estoy perdiendo por completo mi imaginación...)**

**- Sé que esto está fuera de contexto, pero no tengo ideas y quiero subir el capítulo :3**

**¿Cuál fue la muerte que más te dolió en la batalla final de Hogwarts en Harry Potter 7?**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Necklace of Rope:** gran review :S Ajjaja, me alegro que aún leas la historia, gracias por los comentarios, y eso de las faltas, todos las cometemos, pero me esfuerzo en tipear bien el teclado para que no ocurra :S ¡Otro fan de Finnick! Ajajaja, cada evz somos más. Adiós y un saludo! **Neodoom96**: ajajaja, a mí también me dicen posesiva, si tengo un tributo en una historia -excepto en esta por supuesto- sólo quiero que gane él. Yo voy por los cuchillos o arco. **RunaStorm:** intentaré omitir los comportamientos que te desagraden. Tus críticas son generalmente consructivas, por lo que me agradan en parte. Me agrada esa amiga tuya, la que no crea temas de conversación, espero algún día conocerla! **JXJ2:** También me voy por los cuchillos y hachas, con mi incompetencia sería lo más útil jajaja. Intentaré no decir nada... el trailer estuvo muy buenoo! Aun cuando le ponga un 7, creo que los demás tienen más que decirnos. Un saludo! **KenAbernathy.** Es verdad, son crueles, como muchos otros... Ajajaja, hay tantos tributos que la variedad es infinita. Aunque uno de por aquí me parece más cruel que todos juntos xD No sé exactamente lo que sucede en Venezuela, pero espero que todo llegue a un término medio, la política no me agrada. Sin ánimos de ofender :) Un saludo y nos vemos! **Gallantgrove:** Creo que yo misma te pondré un sobrenombre... mmm... no seme ocurre nada. Quizá... Gal, ok, será Gal. ¡Hola Gal! La verdad es que me agradó mucho Egan, y me alegro que te haya gustado su cosecha. Anna deberá cuidarse xD Un saludo y leo tu historia! **KittensAndCats:** ¿Cómo te due en matemática? Espero que bien! Los tributos tienen distintas... "facetas", es algo difícil mostrar todo de todos, pero me esfuerzo... creanme xD Graacias por todos los reviews, espero tu historia, espero a Hassan 1313, jajaja Adios! **DanRo:** Finalmente, Emmett, tengo que decir que es de los tributos que más me ha desafiado, pero de todas formas me encanta. su cosecha no me dejó muy convencida porque tiene una personalidad algo densa y yo soy algo principiante, pero espero que luego se muestre por completo como es... Gracias por enviarlo y por tus reviews y seguir la historia. Nos vemos! **Soyreni**: Vueve a ver el trailer... mil veces, yo lo grabé... jajajaaj lo irónico es que no lo he visto mucho... Espero que te haya gustado Anna, es uno de tus tesoros :P Gracias y nos vemos! **Queen of the Type Writers:** I know you'd unsderstand much better if I write in English, I've been guesing it... You're from the US, aren't you? Well, I think you could carry on writing reviews in that language, I have no problem and you can write whatever comes out of ur mind. Just saying... I'm glad your laptop's working now, it's been a long and your tributute's coming, hope you like her reaping when it comes. Thaks for the reviews and support! I'm just thinking that you could not be American and I'm just making the whole fool of myself... well, doesn't matter.

**-I**


	9. Distrito 7: Barto y Jessica

**Tributos enviados por Gallantgrove y Soyreni!**

* * *

**Barto Stamhold, 17**

— ¡Barto! ¿Ya estás listo? —capto desde la voz aflautada en las afueras del baño.

No emito réplica, pero de todas formas he gastado mi tiempo observando la ornamentación de la habitación. Entré con el objetivo de darme una ducha, pero no es como si se tratara de algo que mi cuerpo implore. Lo que más ruega mi interior más profundo, es que haya un cambio en el calendario. Como todos, que el día transcurra como el viento.

— Todo tuyo —comunico al virar la manilla de la puerta. Me encuentro con la mirada agónica de Cypress, pero eso sucede sólo en las mañanas, a medida que el día toma su curso se vuelve menos paradójica, al menos comparándola con su rostro. Es dueña de las facciones más finas que haya presenciado alguna vez en mi vida, a veces incluso creo que uno de los dos es adoptado.

— ¿Estás bien para la cosecha? —pregunta ella haciendo tornar su expresión en algo ligeramente más comprensivo. Toda la gente es igual hoy, incluso papá y mamá harán el numerito, pero por alguna razón lo de Cypress llega más a puerto. La posible explicación es que mi hermana se comporta siempre de la mima forma.

Alzo mis cejas y frunzo las comisuras de los labios, simulando cierta indiferencia, aun sabiendo de la ausencia de resultado. De todas formas no era una expresión con mucho futuro.

— Supongo que esperaré a la suerte.

Cypress procede a abrazarme, lo que se apreciaría un poco cómico al percatarse de que ambos casi llegamos a la parte superior del marco de la puerta. Sí, somos tan altos que nuestras cabezas se atraen al techo más que dirigirse al suelo. Lo sacamos de papá, y en cierta forma me agrada. Tiene sus ventajas tanto como inconvenientes.

La morena desliga sus brazos de mis hombros y el instante incómodo concluye, pero preferiría encontrarme por las próximas horas en esa posición que parado en el área de los diecisiete, que de eso no tengan duda.

— Todo estará bien —me asegura entornando los ojos e internándose en el baño.

Puede decir que todo estará bien, es obvio, al menos en su caso. No lo decía discurriendo mi consiguiente reflexión anormal, y tampoco yo, pero la verdad es que los días de cosecha me alteran de mi habitual situación fisiológica. Los miembros comienzan a dormirse y cada cierto tiempo una electricidad los cruza al igual que s la sangre se me helara dentro de las arterias. No hallo una solución, no es tampoco que exista una lo suficientemente esterilizadora como para dejarme tranquilo. De vez en cuando practico con alguno de los troncos de más que sobran de los días anteriores, pero ayer nos dimos un festín de hachas y madera, no fue inteligente de mi parte olvidar la rabia que soy capaz de descargar con uno de esos artilugios.

Limpio el poco sudor materializado en mi frente y voy a la cocina, no me animo mucho a salir. Puede que si lo haga, aún estando en las circunstancias anuales, comiencen a surgir los latosos, de esos que captan la presencia del gigante y sacan a relucir sus agallas. No estoy de humor para recibir fastidios hoy, y eso amerita quedarme bajo este techo, lo haré.

En la cocina están mamá y papá. Es casi irónica su diferencia, de estatura y de postura al mismo tiempo. Papá está poco menos echado en la silla, y aún así llega al hombro de mamá. Ella procrea unas mejillas rechonchas y el cabello rizado y corto. Papá, por el contrario, tiene la estructura ósea lateral algo pronunciada y el cabello corto, además de la ya mencionada altura. Son dos polos opuestos, y la tendencia genética tan inclinada hacia uno parece más mañosa que al azar.

Mamá no se para, pero me observa con sus ojos redondos y pequeños desde su posición. "Ojalá Cypress estuviera aquí", pienso, pero luego rememoro que ya tiene veinte y se encuentra más libre de la cosecha que un pájaro a vuelo. Podría acudir en mi ayuda, pero la única colaboración que proporcionara se traduciría en otro semblante maternal.

Papá no se comporta de la misma forma, pero me da un par de palmadas en la espalda y toma un poco de queso de cabra del mesón.

— Qué lástima que no podamos talar hoy —suspira repentinamente.

A mí se me encienden las pupilas de inmediato, o al menos eso es lo que siento al captar en mis oídos la palabra. Funciona para tentarme, de todas maneras. Quizá quiera alejarme de mamá porque piensa que me llenará con comida como siempre lo hace. O, está al tanto de lo que mi mente alucina minuto tras otro. Me gradaría ser partícipe de cualquiera de las dos, espero otro comentario.

— No me haré de rogar, pero hay un par de troncos que quedaron desde ayer detrás de la caseta del jardín —medio informa y medio refunfuña—. Tienes tiempo, Cy y yo nos quedamos hasta más tarde, por lo que eres responsable de las que quedan.

Salgo hecho un pito de la cocina. Cypress papá y yo talamos o trozamos desde hace mucho tiempo, yo al menos desde los catorce. Sé que las palabras de papá no fueron amenazadoras, y por el contrario, fueron más un apoyo que nada. Mamá piensa que él me sobreexplota, pero es una de las pocas cosas en que no estoy de acuerdo con ella. Si la tensión quiero sacar de mi cuerpo, esto es lo más efectivo.

Llego al jardín, me predispongo y hago descender por primera vez el hacha. Bueno, lo hago hasta que me canso y el sudor se convierte en algo más estimulante que psicopatológico.

* * *

**Jessica Woodstone, 13**

- ¡Nick! ¡Encontré algo aquí!

El árbol se tambalea a medida que me acerco al pequeño nido de ramitas construido metódicamente por dos pajaritos anónimos. Este está en una posición peligrosa sobre la rama más lejana de mi lugar.

- ¡No avances tanto, la rama puede caerse! –grita desde la tierra firme mi hermano.

Ya estoy a siete metros de altura, sería francamente absurdo retroceder cuando es la primera vez que mi resguardo causa efectos más positivos que la preocupación de todos los hombres de la familia, mamá es la única que parece comprender mi propósito. Ellos se ponen a asechar abajo por si pierdo el sentido del equilibrio que tan internalizado tengo. Siempre echan abajo tantos árboles de forma tan despiadada. Sé que es lo que hacemos, pero lo justo sería al menos preocuparse por prevenir la caída de un hogar tan natural como el que acabo de hallar.

Cruzo ligeramente la rama que soporta mi peso. Soy escuálida, debo de pesar treinta kilos. Este es uno de los pocos instantes en que agradezco los platos de menos que ingiero en los almuerzos familiares.

- Jessica, cuidado –escucho la reiterada advertencia de Nick a metros más abajo. Yo sólo me concentro en los pulcros huevos que yacen sobre las ramitas. Se ven tan imperturbables y pasivos, esperando el futuro que conllevará la tala a perpetrarse a su apoyo.

Llego hasta el final de la quejumbrosa rama y aso con cuidado el nido, acobardada de que se resquebraje en mis manos, pero logro medir mi fuerza. Ahora el verdadero desafío será regresar, pero lo hago rápido intentando no mirar hacia abajo en el transcurso de los veinte segundos que tardo en hacerlo.

Siempre, cuando subo a un árbol destinado en venir abajo, coloco un pequeño artilugio que consta de una cuerda achurada colgada desde la rama principal hasta el suelo. La punta acaba abajo en una cubeta metálica que sube en forma de polea. Es una especie de pozo, pero el mecanismo se apoya en el árbol y no en un precipitado agujero hacia las profundidades. Cada vez que encuentro un animal –que es el uno por ciento de las veces- lo coloco en la cubeta, luego bajo por mi cuenta y hago descender la carga lentamente hacia el suelo.

Es lo que procedo a realizar de inmediato, cuando gozo de la presencia del nido en mis manos, lo coloco en el suelo, ahora el verdadero problema es hacerles sabes a los padres pájaros qué sucede con sus huevos, pero esa laboriosidad se encuentra fuera de mis capacidades. Luego sabré qué hacer, por el momento me satisfago con la seguridad de que esos huevos no serán derribados en conjunto con el mismo árbol.

Un poco más lejos de mi lugar encuentro a mis tres hermanos mayores y a papá, quienes cortan troncos en comunidad con los integrantes de otras familias. Hallaron hace mucho un ambiente agradable en el que embarcarse las horas previas a la cosecha. Estoy de acuerdo, mientras más personas, más apoyo moral y psicológico recibimos quienes nos encontramos en las mismas condiciones.

Arribo a la posición de Steven, quien se encuentra con los chicos de su edad encargándose de un par de montones algo exuberantes para los pocos que son. Todos encuentren el camino una y otra vez hacia sus respectivos troncos. Steven casi no me mira, pero corta con tanta dedicación que me apenaría verlo parar.

Es lo que sucede cuando la gente no haya un escape. Steven tiene dieciocho, es su último año de cosecha y las hachas se convierten en sus mejores amigas. No se me viene a la cabeza como sería encontrarme a un paso de la libertad perpetua. Apenas me adentro en el segundo año, son demasiadas las instancias por las que tendré que pasar para conocer la realidad de no tener que acongojarme por un día tan desgraciado. Por eso, intento ser positiva a entristecerme como los demás.

Cuando llego donde se sitúan Missy y Brenda, mis dos amigas, me degluto de sus rostros, ambas están más asustadas que cualquier otro individuo en este lugar.

- Encontré un nido en el árbol de allá –les informo apuntando hacia mi fuente, ellas levantan la cabeza y sonríen contrastando a su expresión previa, lo que me pone los pelos de punta.

- ¿Dónde lo dejaste después? –pregunta Missy.

Lo que hace aflorar una idea, y al mismo tiempo, una oportunidad.

- No lo sé… -pongo mi dedo en la barbilla y acentúo mis labios-. Estaba esperando a que tú misma encontraras el lugar indicado.

Sus ojos se encienden y sé que he dado en el clavo. Missy siempre se ha atraído por los animales y todo eso, incluso más que yo misma, el problema es que es muy asustadiza y le teme a las alturas por lo que yo soy quien escala de las tres. Pero ahora que posee la oportunidad a mano no es capaz de decir que no, lo he confirmado hace unos segundos. Creo que es verdad, la gente está increíblemente desesperada hoy, y un par de troncos no son suficientes como para apaciguar una pandemia de ese tipo. Quizá a Missy pueda animarla, al menos logré extirpar su cara larga y reemplazarla por un interés más inocente.

No es posible que la cosecha nos perjudique tanto, a todos.

* * *

**Barto Stamhold, 17**

Contradigo a lo previamente dicho y cruzo la puerta de la casa. Uso la excusa de acudir a comprar, incluso hacia mi mismo reproche. De cualquier forma sé que no es una explicación factible.

Soy sincero conmigo mismo y sé que en casa nadie despegará los ojos de mi imagen. No lo digo de una forma embustera. La verdad es que desearían evitarlo, pero de cualquier manera la incomodidad le gana a cualquier otra cosa. En la calle las personas me observan como a cualquier otro chico. Incluso, deduzco por la mirada de muchos que ni si quiera me consideran parte de la lista de damnificados. Son los momentos en que medir uno noventa sirven de algo. Intento mantener una postura erguida, al contrario de las demás ocasiones, para especular un crecimiento prematuro en vez de esconderlo.

La hilera de tiendas empotradas a los costados de la calle me ofrecen tantos esplendores que me es imposible pasar por alto unas cuantas. Un escaparate muestra pastelillos con glaseados, los que veo y se me hace agua la boca, sintiendo el ligero peso de las monedas en mi bolsillo. Contemplo los rociados de manjar, coloridos y merengue, los cuales puedo permitirme muy poco, aunque sé que si en este momento actuara en casa no existiría reproche.

Comienza la contienda entre estómago y consciencia, esta se prolonga hasta un instante en que incluso el vendedor de la tienda involucrada me observa como si fuera a romper el vidrio y hurtar todos esos esplendores. Volteo la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la acera, donde se alza una tienda de telas y sombreros. Intento encontrar un interés en esas cintas circundantes y mimbres entramados…

Cinco segundos después me veo abriendo la puerta corrediza del cristal a mis espaldas.

Buen intento.

Compro uno de los pastelillos con glaseado amarillo y suave composición de un verde lima, el que hace honor a su pigmento con el sabor medio ácido y medio dulce que tiñe mi boca con el primer mordisco. Intento engullirlo no tan velozmente, es pequeño y merece ser respetado y disfrutado por ambos lados iguales. Saco pequeños pedazos con pulgar e índice y los ingiero de forma absurda en comparación a los atareos de mi tubo digestivo. Aprovecho el momento, pero como todas las veces, el placer concluye cuando el bolo halla lugar en mi esófago y desaparece para siempre.

Boto el papel cubierta del pastelillo ya obsoleto y me encamino a la tienda de lácteos. Aún cuando me haya dado una ayuda, tendré que comprar la leche que le aseguré a mamá, quedan algunas monedas en el bolsillo y será suficiente.

Nosotros no tenemos problemas de comida ni suministros, puesto que los cuatro trabajamos. Mamá en la fábrica de papel y los tres restantes, como ya antes mencioné, con las hachas y los troncos. Nos alcanza para la supervivencia como es imperante, y de vez en cuando puedo darme esto gustos. Con de vez en cuando me refiero a estos días específicos en que el hambre no es tan implorante, sino que es el deseo de preocuparme de otra cosa.

Doy vuelta a una esquina y me adentro en el pasaje donde se encuentra la tienda. En el camino escucho a mi espalda unos murmullos de los que prefiero no cerciorarme. Debo caminar unos veinte pasos más y el sonido será aplacado. Voy a internarme en el umbral, limpio mis zapatos en la alfombrilla, cuando uno de los ecos va dirigido a mí.

— ¿No crees que ya comiste demasiado? Si creces más no podrás tenerte en pie —farfulla un chico con el cabello claro y los ojos oscuros como el chocolate negro.

Marlon.

Es una imagen irónica. El chico mide al menos cuarenta veinticinco centímetros menos que yo, pero de igual forma está repleto por dentro con menos desecho. Todo su círculo se voltea a mirarme y él vuelve a la acción.

— No vayas a golpearte la cabeza, esas puertas están hechas para gente normal.

"Cállate enano", se articula dentro de mi mente, pero por alguna razón no puedo pronunciar las palabras a viva voz. Nunca se despegan de mi lengua, como si tuvieran adhesivo. Mis puños se cierran inocuos, puesto que los dedos pierden su tensión de inmediato. Uno de esos grandulones lo golpearía hasta sacarle el testamento, pero por alguna razón no me acomoda.

Simplemente cruzo la puerta de cristal y los dejo atrás.

La tienda tiene paredes blancas, a mera vista se ve como si hubieran inyectado efectivamente leche en ellas, pero los residuos de pintura gastada las delatan. El mostrador de vidrio revela una gran cantidad de quesos, mientras que en un estante al lado derecho se apilan todas las botellas de leche y bolsas de polvos para prepararla con agua. Escojo un par de recipientes con etiqueta roja y los pago rápidamente.

Ya con la bolsa en mano encuentro mi salida por la misma puerta e ignoro un par de berreos en mi contra por parte de ese chico Marlon. Tiene suerte de encontrarme con las manos ocupadas, mi genio se encuentra dentro de las anomalías que caracterizan a este día tan peculiar. Me concentro en pisar más fuerte el suelo de la calle adoquinada y me pierdo en la arteria más próxima. Tengo suerte de no encontrarme con nadie más en el camino a casa.

Ya allí, dejo las bolsas en la cocina, teniendo especial cuidado de no derramarlas, puesto que son más frágiles frente a mis movimientos menos cuidadosos. Deliberadamente desenrosco una de las tapas y me echo dentro un vaso de leche, la que enfría por completo lo que toca su paso. Soy una de las pocas personas que se llenan con leche y pueden no comer durante un tiempo más o menos estimado para alargarse.

Dejo la botella allí y voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme, con igual suerte que antes de no toparme con algún individuo que quiera lanzarme otra mirada de compasión. Al final de mi ruta casi choco con Cypress, pero ella parece ya haber pasado el efecto. Simplemente me observa con seriedad.

Ahora soy yo quien busca la iniciativa del abrazo, pero en cambio, me interno detrás de la puerta, dejando a mi hermana atrás.

* * *

**Jessica Woodstone, 13**

Mi casa con la de Missy se encuentran distanciadas por apenas media cuadra, por lo que describo el trayecto de vuelta en su compañía. Su cara larga se ha alzado mínimamente luego del acto con los huevos y el nido, pero al menos fui capaz de influir aunque fuera algo en su semblante. Se encuentra prácticamente clonado fuera de todos los rostros de los chicos a la redonda. Quisiera tener yo también un espejo en las manos para enterarme si es contagioso.

Caminamos rápido a nuestras moradas, la jornada se alargó un poco luego de que cada familia diera su suerte a las circundantes. Incluso yo tuve que hacerlo cuando pienso que todo es una mera tontería, aunque por fuera me esfuerzo en proyectar respeto hacia los que de veras se ven afectados por los acontecimientos. Las familias de mis amigas se fundían en la seriedad al igual que el resto, por lo que tuve que forcejear el doble en ese caso para dar un par de palmaditas en la espalda, en lugar de los cinco, a sus hermanos pequeños.

No es normal que en este distrito las familias sean muy numerosas, por lo general oscilan entre los dos y tres hijos, nosotros somos cuatro y ya es algo catastrófico. Pero la familia de Brenda consta de sus padres y seis hermanos, la mayoría pequeños e incapaces de entrar en las áreas de cosecha, pero lo habrá un momento en que todos, incluida mi amiga, se encontrarán dentro de las urnas. No querría, yo ni ninguna otra persona, encontrarme en los zapatos de sus padres.

De mis hermanos, el único que puede verse inmerso en este selecto grupo, es Steven, quien alcanza los diecisiete. Pero de ahora en adelante yo seré su principal preocupación. Los tres se acongojan más de lo necesario, a mayor parte del tiempo. A veces querría asegurarles que no es necesario, que soy autosuficiente y puedo cuidarme sola, pero no puedo hacerlo. Papá y mamá se comportan de la misma forma, pero en menor grado. Me parece que en este distrito ese asunto se les va de las manos a todos.

— ¿Qué te pondrás para la cosecha? —pregunto a Missy cuando veo nuestra caminata parecida a la de dos fantasmas.

Ella se encoje de hombros en signo de protesta. Desplaza la mirada por un nanosegundo hasta mis pupilas y luego la quita. No se me ocurre de inmediato la forma de interpretar su reacción, pero la amordazaré si no me responde luego.

— Yo usaré ese vestido azul que compré el año pasado en esa tienda de textiles de la segunda calle de escaparates. —comparto con ademanes en mis manos. Fijo mi mirada en ella y soy yo quien ya quita en este instante.

Todas las preguntas que hago a continuación son aplacadas por su inexpresividad. Luego de un tiempo, cedo ante ella y yo también cierro la boca con ayuda de una cremallera psicológica. Sólo ella podrá abrirla al encargarse de la suya, pero de todas formas no se apiada de mi condición.

Llegamos a su casa cinco minutos después y yo me despido con la mano, a lo que ella responde casi mecánicamente. Su hermana entra junto con ella. Helga parece ser la única alma en este distrito que se ha propuesto subirme el ánimo con su propia alegría, lo malo es que sólo tiene cinco. Ni idea en su mente lo que sucede hoy.

Llego a casa con la misma cara larga que los demás y voy directo a mi habitación a cambiarme. Escucho las voces de Nick, Thomas y Steven a las afueras, proporcionando entre sí camisas y cosas de ese tipo. La verdad es que me sorprende un poco el hecho de que sean tan generosos entre sí, El predominio de la población masculina se reduce a asirse con lo suyo y no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Al parecer mis hermanos se encuentran fuera del rango de lo natural.

Calzo mis zapatos negros y paso el vestido azul por mi cabeza. El cabello castaño cae por delante de mis hombros y me ayudo con las palmas a estirar la tela y enraizarla a mi propia figura, la que le permite al vestido al menos un espacio de un puño entre piel e hilo entramado. Aseo una vez más en el día mi rostro, quitando la capa de tierra que se pega luego de mis travesías en los árboles. Recuerdo por un momento a los huevos y al nido y pienso en que ellos no deben vestirse de una forma para una ocasión específica. Pueden andar por la vida con sus plumas al aire y sin preocupaciones. Si yo decidiera reflejarlos me convertiría en una exhibicionista, y a mis padres les daría un infarto.

Dejo el asunto como imposible y doy un último vistazo a mi habitación, a la que no soporto ver desordenada por cinco minutos. Lanzo la ropa sucia en el cesto familiar y me aseguro de que todos estén preparados para salir. No se les ve como que la nerviosidad los corroyera, pero yo temo más por Steven que por nadie, tiene trece nombres dentro de la urna dado que un año pidió teselas sin poner atención a nosotros que intentamos impedírselo. Ahora sufre del doble de posibilidades, eso es más preocupante que mis dos míseras papeletas.

Me uno a los demás y vaciamos la casa para partir al evento de suplicio general. Junto con todas las hordas de gente.

* * *

**Barto Stamhold, 17**

Cypress y yo vamos juntos a la cosecha. Se me viene a la mente un momento, hace unos dos años, en que pasé la vergüenza de mi vida. Mis compañeros me vieron con ella y actuaron como si fuera mi novia. Mi rostro se tornó más colorado que el de ella, pero al menos mi Cypress los amenazó con una buena tunda, que al tomar en cuenta su tamaño, los espantó casi de inmediato. No me agobiaron por unas dos semanas luego de ser humillados por una chica.

Nos abrimos paso entre la gente, a la que contemplo en mayoría hacia abajo, al menos estoy a un lado de otra persona con una altura tan elevada. Si no tuviera una hermana así, no sé qué haría, pues papá no logra cumplir el mismo rol que ella.

Cuando nos adelantamos a una gran masa de gente, nos es permitido ver toda el área de la plaza, la que no se encuentra libre de un mísero mero cuadrado para pararnos. En este distrito es tan populoso, o casi, como el once, las fábricas de papel ameritan mucha mano de obra, eso nos sucede al ser un distrito extractor. El dos, el tres, el cinco, el seis y el ocho tienen menos población, por lo que sus plazas no deben de encontrarse tan copadas.

No tengo mucho espacio para registrarme, pero luego de finalmente arreglármelas para llegar a la mesa, me despido de Cy y entro al cuadrado masculino de los diecisiete.

Aquí también todos me observan hacia arriba, pero la mayoría de ellos mantiene un temple descendido hacia el suelo de cemento, lo que me hace sentir un poco mejor. La cosecha los tiene tan reducidos que no se preocupan de que el gigante haya entrado en escena. A mí también se me transmite el silencio y respeto, pero se extiende hasta que la alcaldesa Evergreen nos comienza a hablar a través del micrófono. En ese momento mis miembros comienzan a temblar nuevamente.

Luego de cinco minutos da un paso en el escenario Kara Laswell, nuestra acompañante hace apenas dos años. Nadie sabe qué diablos le sucedió a Casseterite, la previa a la rubia que se alza ante nosotros. Se ve muy joven, y lo más probable es que siempre se haya visto de esa forma, o se extienda por unos veinte años más. La gente del Capitolio parece no querer cambiar de apariencia a menos que hayan gozados de un par de décadas con ella.

Todos chistan interiormente –o al menos yo lo hago- ante sus intenciones de subirnos el ánimo, o en su caso, de ampliar las brechas entre nuestras comisuras más de lo que ya están. Acaba de una vez cuando no le quedan más palabras en el repertorio –lo hace bien, debo admitirlo- y se dirige hacia la urna de la derecha. Un murmullo se cierne por el lado respectivo de géneros y veo desde mi posición a cientos de cabezas angulando sus cuellos hacia el suelo.

— ¡Jessica Woodstone! —anuncia.

* * *

**Jessica Woodstone, 13**

Tiemblo ante la dicción de mi nombre y miro hacia los lados temerosa. Sé que no hay otra Jessica en este lugar, pero por alguna razón me tranquiliza ante lo inevitable. Luego me doy cuenta de que es imposible tranquilizarme ante lo que está pasando. Los juegos son reales, y yo estoy en ellos desde hace cinco segundos.

Missi y Brenda clavan sus ojos en mí, como si les sorprendiera que yo salga elegida y no ellas, al parecer estaban más que mentalizadas en su mínima probabilidad de decadencia. Suelto las manos de ambas, con miles de ojos concentrados en mi expresión alerta. Me fijo en un par de agentes de la paz que se disponen a arrastrarme por su cuenta al escenario, pero me acobardo tanto de sus gigantes manos y máscaras polarizadas que decido hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Sigo temblando, me siento como un pedazo de papel arrugado en el suelo, pero que el viento lo arrastra hacia su destino original, el que fue decretado en el momento que la madre naturaleza le dio la gana. No siento como si este fuera el destino que muchas personas analizan cuando se van a los juegos, llega a mi mente la sensación de que no debiera ser yo quien camina.

Pero de todas formas me las arreglo para llegar a la mole de madera antes de que mi instinto de supervivencia actúe ante semejante situación. Tengo miedo mucho miedo, y más me introduzco en una concha repleta de agonía cuando veo a todos observándome aún más desde los espacios proletarios. Aun siendo sea yo la que se encuentra al tope de la pirámide, es una figura metáfora volteada. Mientras más arriba, mayor es tu desgracia.

Tengo una pequeña alucinación, una pequeña posibilidad esbozada de llegar lejos. Tengo algo de fuerza, más que las chicas de mi edad, yo levanto leños todos los días, y eso me ha sacado algo de músculo. Soy escuálida, el hambre es algo de mi vida diaria. Quizá… También soy rápida, tengo equilibrio.

Pero no, allá me encontraré con personas que doblan al menos dos de las capacidades o condiciones que he nombrado. No tengo opción más que asumir el futuro.

Kara pronuncia el nombre del varón.

— Barto Stamhold

Todas las miradas se pasean entre la masa de adolescentes, todas menos la elegida, la que no se alza de ninguna manera entre todas las demás. Me toma unos segundos fijarme en un chico de los diecisiete, extremadamente alto, que mira a Kara muy sorprendido, y que da un paso hacia adelante unos instantes después de su nombramiento.

No está mucho peor que yo. Sea cual sea la edad del elegido, las reaccione no varían desde la sorpresa hasta el terror, al menos en este tipo de distritos. Pienso en mi rostro en los televisores de todo el Panem esta noche. No tengo ni la más mínima intención de que sea transmitido.

El chico se encuentra a medio camino cuando alguien grita desde la misma sección.

— ¡Tú puedes grandulón!

No encuentro al emisor del chillido, pero el chico en cuestión se voltea de inmediato con un rostro sublevado de odio y desconcierto. Yo misma no pude captar el significado de sus palabras, al igual que el resto del público expectante. El chico se altera, pero guarda la compostura y vira su cabeza hacia el escenario y sube.

En el momento que se enarbola sobre el público, su posición encorvada desaparece y lo veo aún más alto de lo que era antes. Debe ser uno noventa, o más. El miedo vuelve a mí al ver que mi mismo compañero me saca unos cuarenta centímetros. Un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal y acaba en las alturas de mi cabeza. El miedo me corroe, lo hará hasta que todo termine.

* * *

**Fue mucho tiempo, casi dos semanas, pero ya estoy de vuelta! Me di cuenta de que en un par de semanas estaré de viaje de estudio y la semana anterior tendré cinco pruebas de síntesis, por lo que no podré actualizar del todo... Intentaré al menos llegar a la cosecha del distrito 9! Mis disculpas:(**

**Finalmente Jessica me dio un poco de problemas, pero me las pude arreglar, ambos tributos son fantásticos! muchas gracias a ambos autores.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron luego de mi nota de autor, con la que tengo ciertas dudas. Si la elimino, quienes quieran poner reviews tendrán que hacerlo por anónimo, y eso dudo que les acomode... Si la dejo, será estéticamente feo, lo que a mí no me gusta mucho que digamos, además de un capítulo fuera de lo normal:( No sé qué hacer... :(**

**Preguntas!**

**-¿Cuál crees que sería tu casa en Hogwarts? (créditos a Gallantgrove) La mía sería Slytherclaw xD**

**Tengo muchas preguntas estúpidas en la mente, y son más divertidas que algo monótono que todos responderían de la misma forma, al menos me animo más yo a responder de esta forma.**

**-¿Cuánto calzas? (ven, pregunta estúpida) Yo calzo 37 :)**

**Gracias a...**

**EmiG:** Yo también pensé en Ed Sheeran! Debe ser porque es el pelirrojo más perfecto de todo el mundo... Ajajaja, gracias por leer! **RunaStorm**: No era básico, era bueno al igual que todos los demás! Uno de los muchos que aman a Fred! Desolación compartida :'( Es "Preckey", sólo eso. **JXJ2:** Esto es sólo el comienzo, como tú dices, ya tendremos mucho que ver con todos los que quedan! Sí, al parecer soy con JK Rowling, una de las que pueden dejar a un gemelo vivo y al otro no. Mis condolencias para Ashlyn y Aeryn jajaja :P Gracias y un saludoo! **KenAbernathy:** Freeed! Otro adorador de Fred, te entiendo, sólo que no lloré, soy insensible. Digo lo mismo sobre las gemelas pelirrojas :( **Soyreni:** Jjajaja, Dobby, ese elfo me desagrada de vez en cuando, pero no tenñia que morir. Yo también amo a Emmett. Gracias por el review y un saludoo! **Gallantgrove:** Será Gal. todos tienen la posibilidad de ganar, o al menos eso pienso yo, o al menos unos más que otros. Barto es genial, tiene mucho que mostrar de aquí en adelante, me encantó como lo enviaste! **KittensAndCats:** Sep, la mitad de los tributos, quedan doce y me parece como si fueran 100. Bueno, ya quedan cinco distritos, yo puedo hacerlo! Las reglas siempre causan probemas... Gracias y nos leemos! **DanRo:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado Emmett, intenté hacerlo como me dijiste! Ahora yo esper ver a Raphony en el tuyo:P Ya veremos al mesoquista, tiene futuro... **Necklace of Rope:** es bueno que todos nos comprendamos en ese sentido, por algo estamos con nuestras historias e ideas! Emmett es un saco de prepotencia, lo admito jajaja Gracias y nos leemos!

**-I**


	10. Distrito 8: Arsene y Ametrine

**Tributos enviados por Soyreni y KittensAndCats**

* * *

**Arsene Needledee, 17**

Golpeo la puerta y los cristales suenan como si de veras se hubieran desencajado de los marcos. Me volteo algo asustado, inquiriendo la reiteración de mi fuerza desmedida en contra de puertas inocentes. Veo que cada pieza continúa en su lugar original, por lo que permito el efecto retardado por parte de mi cuerpo.

Si hay una cosa que me desagrade hasta el punto de la desesperación, es el estruendo que producen las puertas al golpearse. Tanto el chirrido como el posterior encaje de los bordes con su aposento me ponen los pelos de punta. Es normal, imagino que a mucha gente le sucede de la misma forma, los altera como a mí.

Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, me encontré con la descolorida fotografía de una marmota, un mamífero que se esconde en su madriguera una gran parte de su día. Más que las características encabezadas, la que más me cautivó fue el hecho de que movía sus patas, estas temblaban descontroladamente cuando se acercaba un depredador, aunque algo me dice que supone también una cuestión de paranoia.

Guardará relación también conmigo; soy algo paranoico. No hasta puntos flameantes, pero admito que un pellizco más protuberante de lo normal me estimula a reaccionar de formas algo peculiares. Aún con mi tamaño, creo que soy la representación viva de una marmota.

No es que las haya presenciado en vivo mientras viven su día, pero hay ocasiones en que las fotos transmiten mayor emoción que la escena original. Sobre todo cuando no estás acostumbrado a cargar en tus manos un volumen con más de cien tipos de animales que aún se encuentran en tu ignorancia. Tenía ocho, más o menos, a esa edad a todos les llaman la atención los objetos brillantes.

Pero soy grande ahora, y el hecho de mantenerme tan poco adiestrado a los estruendos comienza a preocuparme. Imaginaba que al crecer o madurar laboralmente más rápido que mis pares, avanzaría directo hacia la pulida de mi infantilismo, pero no sucedió. Puede que trabaje doce horas seguidas de ve en cuando, pero no hay instante dentro de ese plazo en que mis manos se encuentren aplacadas.

Ahora mismo, la bolsa que hace poco me fue entregada, vibra bajo las oscilaciones de mi muñeca, acompañada por el balanceo pendular de la inercia mientras camino. Espero que esa parafina llegue en buenas condiciones a casa, sino la abuela me matará.

Está bien, fue ella la que me embargó para venir, pero fue luego de que se percatara del límite de hipotermia al que llegaban mis manos por ahí de las nueve. Debo admitir que es verdad eso de mi extremismo, pero no nos encontramos en tiempos de gastar más de lo mínimamente necesario. Para ser sincero, esos tiempos son algo desconocidos para mí. Aprender a no encapricharme vino de la mano con el desarrollo de mis caracteres sexuales secundarios.

Ahora ya lo tengo más que asumido. Siempre elegir lo básico por sobre la opulencia o lo descarrilado. Escojo la sopa de apio por sobre la de tomate, o el agua por sobre la leche, pero a largo plazo, se convierte más en una costumbre que un sacrificio. A decir verdad, le he tomado un cariño especial a los apios, son las verduras más baratas que venden en el mercado. Un par de veces he insinuado mi inserción en el pequeño mercado negro, pero la abuela me lo ha negado tajantemente.

Cualquiera pensaría que burlar su vigilancia es más fácil que caminar tres pasos, pero me mantengo dentro de sus márgenes en un simple acto de respeto. Trabajo desde los ocho, sé de alguna forma hasta qué punto llegar. Y para ser franco, desde hace diez años que ese lugar me pone los pelos de punta.

Llego a la intersección de calles, en que la primera guía al cuadrado central de la ciudad, y la segunda me conduce hasta los barrios más bajos y las fábricas. Un par de personas, vestidas a la par, ya se dirigen hasta la primera vía, lo que me hace, de inmediato, echar combustible a mi andar. No me entra en la cabeza la presencia de un par de individuos burlándose de su poca elegibilidad. De todas formas les quedan tres horas para poder caminar unos pasos hasta el terreno menos indulgente del distrito, ¿para qué derrocharlas?

Puede que yo sea el chico con mayor cantidad de papeletas dentro de esa urna. Lo tengo clarísimo, pero por un momento fui capaz de enviarlo hasta la parte más alejada de mi consciencia. Ahora me lo recuerdan y mi cabeza se llena de pensamientos poco agradables. No es por ejemplo el año previo en que mi suspiro se escuchó hasta el Capitolio, sino que los sueños deliberados de mi elección. En los que pongo un pie delante de otro hacia el escenario. Lo peor de todo eso es que su capacidad de traspasar el margen de sueños-realidad es mayor que la misma fuerza de gravedad.

Por suerte, los últimos años de mi vida he logrado suturar esos espacios antes de que las cosas sucedan, es una especie de milagro, y más feliz que yo mismo, está mi abuela. Cuando nos juntamos luego de una desgracia ajena, me parte de espalda en un abrazo increíblemente asimétrico a su edad.

* * *

**Ametrine Bell, 15**

Enrollo meticulosamente cada uno de mis rulos alrededor del índice y el anular. Repito la maniobra hasta que me embarga la sensación de siempre; que debí dejarlo explayarse hasta el largo normal. Ahora debo sobrevivir con un cabello más arriba de la cintura, y no estoy acostumbrada.

Mamá todos los días, desde que las tijeras nublaron mi día, ha reiterado a mis oídos la misma frase. "Tranquila tesoro, el pelo crecerá y volverás a admirarlo, al igual que todos los demás". Puede que tenga algo de razón en lo que dice, el pelo crece, pero tendré que sentarme en una silla por un año completo para verlo del largo en el que e encontraba. De todas formas siempre he odiado las tijeras, todas las cosas corto punzantes me repelen como dos protones.

Clavo la mirada en el suelo; un sector relativamente lejos del espejo en el que me contemplaba hace pocos instantes. Imagino que mientras menos vea, mejor me sentiré, o simplemente menos peor. Para mi sorpresa, encuentro interés en el bordado de la alfombra enfocada. En los entrecruzados se estila un pequeño pájaro con el pico abierto y ambas alas kilométricas ampliadas al máximo. Las plumas se tiñen de azul, pero existe un notorio degradé desde la espalda hasta el pecho blanquecino.

Siempre ha sido mi alfombra favorita. De todas las que hay en casa, se convirtió en la luz de mis ojos al momento que mamá me dio a elegir una entre las que se veían en la pantalla de papá. Tuve que esperar dos semanas hasta que él llegara con ella desde el Capitolio, y no diré que no pataleé cuando supe el trecho que iba a tener que mantenerme en incertidumbre, pero de todas formas llegó en la fecha estipulada. Mamá la desenrolló esa misma noche y me quedé tendida sobre la áspera lana por horas.

Aún lo hago, pero ya me quedó pequeña y las piernas se desfasan.

Desengancho la mirada de la irregular alfombra y la clavo nuevamente en mi reflejo. La previa ira acerca de mi cabello parece haber perdido fuerza por hoy y las mejillas no se me sonrosan. Supongo que tendré que esperar… otro año más para volver a ser Rapunzel. Y no es que yo lo haya difundido, sino que mis amigas me llamaron así cuando tenía ocho, y de esa forma supe que no era cosa de mi imaginación. Mamá siempre ha mantenido mi cabello así de largo, y lo que ella hace siempre me ha llevado por el buen camino.

Echo una mirada, retirándola por enésima vez del cristal, para admirar el vestido azul tendido sobre mi cama. Tiene tirantes y lazos, con una vasta bajo las rodillas y manga un cuarto. Es hermoso, pero lo que más me gusta de él es el color, me hace sentir como el ave que se estampa en mi alfombra, aunque el hecho de que no pueda despegarse de ahí de vez en cuando me hace pensar que me encuentro en la misma situación.

¿Cómo podré brillar si siempre tendré que mantenerme encarcelada en este distrito?

He pensando mucho en irme al Capitolio, aunque el tener a un padre ganador no ayuda en esas circunstancias. Puede que me suba el estatus o yo misma me sienta mejor por dicha ascendencia, pero no hay forma de ir al Capitolio a menos que esa asquerosa urna te escoja. Y eso no sucederá. Soy hija de Moscow Bell, no se atreverían a llevarme a ninguna parte.

He visto en la televisión gigante como los habitantes de esa ciudad llevan una vida algo más sustanciosa. En este lugar todos se preocupan por esos juegos, por ser elegidos, por morir en el campo de batalla. Creo que se vuelve más positivo mirar nuevos horizontes. ¿Qué sucedería si las personas con talento pudieran detener el derroche? Yo puedo aprender, o al menos llegar a un nivel especial, con el físico no necesito gran empuje. Mi cabello rubio no es usual aquí, los castaños parecen plagas agrícolas de enredaderas. Quizá es por mi acondicionador, pero he gozado de un par de piropos.

Y con eso no me refiero a mamá, sino que halagos verídicos y evidentes. El hermano de Chassady no me quitó los ojos de encima la última vez que nos vimos, quizá fue así porque dejé mi cabello suelto…

Bueno, ¿quién sabe? Algo de suerte debe traer esa tienda, cada vez que voy me encuentro con gente y salgo de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, además de un par de bolsas. Una de ellas fue el vestido azul que se esparce por mi cama, costó una fortuna. Vale la pena, después de todo, todos me verán hoy, de todas formas Christa compró uno no tan brillante, sino que algo paliducho. Ella es la que se convierte de vez en cuando en una amenaza, pero nada muy serio.

El tarareo leve de mi madre se filtra por la abertura de la puerta, un par de segundos después la veo reflejada de revés en el espejo.

— Ami, cariño, ¿ya llevas puesto el vestido? —pregunta suavemente, mientras uno de sus rizos platinados cae sobre la mejilla.

Yo fuerzo las rodillas y me acerco a la puerta.

— No, aún no, pensaba hacerlo ahora —señalo y me pego al otro lado de la puerta, casi como en una película cuando dos enamorados hablan uno a cada lado de la pared. —Estaré lista en cinco minutos.

— Tu padre y yo estaremos abajo —me informa—, recuerda que debemos partir antes.

— Sí, lo sé —digo impaciente—. No tardo.

Cierro definitivamente la puerta y analizo la prenda de vestir antes de ponérmela. Me ideo en el cristal, enmarcada con ese hermoso azul cielo, casi con alas y una fluida cola plumosa.

No espero más y abrocho un par de lazos para proyectar la imagen concreta. Echo unos mechones soleados hacia adelante y me guiño un ojo.

* * *

**Arsene Needledee, 17**

La verdad es que nunca supe como comenzó todo. Lo único de lo que soy conocedor es de mi asentamiento en esta casa, con mi abuela y ningún otro familiar presente. Algo debe de haber sucedido, soy ya mayor y las preguntas se desencadenaron hace años, pero cesaron cuando vi que la abuela no podía contestar más de la mitad. Algo del sentido curioso no se desarrollo plenamente dentro de mí, pero no quise saber más.

Si mis padres no estaban, era por alguna razón. Y si la abuela me cuidaba desde que era ya pequeño, debía agradecérselo. Y el primer escalón consistía en no agobiarla con preguntas que parecían afectarla. Me mantengo bien de esa manera, lo que al parecer no es normal.

Recuerdo, y también lo vivo actualmente, como mis compañeros de escuela nombraban a sus padres en las clases, algo natural para un niño con semejante sustento psicológico. Un par de veces, cuando me juntaba von ellos a la salida de la escuela, los veía alejarse caminando de la mano de sus progenitores, cuando la mía se mantenía fría y recogida. En incontables ocasiones pensé que por arte de magia iban a surgir de detrás de a fábrica más próxima y me iban a llevar a casa, pero obviamente nunca sucedió.

Siempre caminaba a casa solo.

Comencé discerniendo que mi abuela era mi madre, pero un poco más allá, la edad amedrentó mi teoría. La débil pregunta brotó de mis labios a los doce, la recuerdo pues fue la única vez en la que me atreví a ir más allá. Ella objetó con una simple negación y las nubes volvieron a incautar el cielo. De todas formas ya gozaba de la conciencia suficiente como para percatarme de mi estupidez.

Bueno, no era esa mi categoría cuando se trataba de mantenimiento. Yo fui, absurdamente, el principal sustento de nuestra pequeña casa desde los ocho. Hay una cosa que siempre me ha aterrorizado, y simboliza el infierno para mí desde tal corta edad. No puedo imaginarme entrando por las puertas del orfanato. Hay veces en que he visto a los chicos de ese lugar, o al menos a los más renegados. No me atrevo a hablarles, pues pienso que descargarán toda la sulfúrica rabia sobre mí.

Se convirtió, junto con el deliberado mantenimiento de mi abuela, en la razón principal para golpear puertas hasta conseguir trabajo. Comencé en la fábrica de uniformes de agentes de la paz, específicamente en las botas e inferiores. Los intrincados trabajos no eran de mi clasificación, por lo que enhebraba agujas, empaquetaba trajes, o incluso me encargaba de los daños menores a las máquinas más imprescindibles. No era un debilucho, y eso me estampó de pasada en ciertas áreas específicas. Hasta ahora el trabajo que más me acomoda es el de cargar los montones más grandes de paquetes plásticos hasta los camiones que llevan al tren principal. Las carretillas y las poleas se me dan fácil. He sacado un par de músculos.

De esa forma crecí tan rápidamente. Al parecer me desarrollé antes que todos mis otros compañeros. En alguna parte leí o vi que la independencia es factor importante del despliegue físico de una persona. Ya medía uno ochenta a los catorce, ahora voy por los noventa y cinco, pero espero no crecer mucho más, de ve en cuando el tamaño se puede convertir en un impedimento par trabajar en las fábricas, con las puertas del porte necesario y no mucho más, o las intersecciones entre máquina y otra del largo de una persona en rango normal. Y ese no soy yo.

Veo el reloj en la cocina y m encuentro con que falta media hora apenas. La alarma comunal suena quince minutos antes de que la escolta suba al escenario, por lo que me apresuro. Corro a mi habitación sin escuchar a la abuela que me llama débilmente, sólo me detengo unos metros luego de comenzada la carrera al ver una araña en mi camino.

La despiadada camina hacia mí desde el centro del pasillo, veo como mueve sus patas y siento las pisadas cuando comienzo a temblar. Mis manos no hallas la salida hasta die segundos después, cuando toman el mango de una escoba salvadora y estrujan las cerdas contra la desgraciada octópoda. La imagino siendo despilfarrada por todos los rincones de su ser y una sonrisa se me dibuja en el rostro.

Sí, puede que sea grande y fuerte, que tenga un rostro relativamente acentuado y detonante, pero las arañas son las únicas cosas que no paso.

Por ningún motivo.

Continúo con mi paso algo menos decidido hasta mi habitación y cierro la puerta con cautela, esperando no ver las paredes rociadas con miles de esos bichos. Lo más probable es que me mantenga así por varias horas. Y yo que creí haberme librado de ellas, siempre aparecen por todos los rincones, son horribles y desesperantes.

Está bien… intento pensar en otra cosa y dejar mis alucinaciones para después. Saco algo del vestidor, lo primero que encuentro pues no me embargo con esas tradiciones de presentación ejemplar. Si tengo que ir al Capitolio a morir, lo que menos me interesa es estar ben vestido.

Aplico polera roja algo desteñida y pantalones color caqui. Elongo un poco los brazos, aún se encuentran algo entumecidos luego del trabajo de ayer. Me asomo por la abollada ventana para encontrarme con las calles ya repletas de gente. Veo que ya debo ponerme en marcha.

Voy a buscar a la abuela a su habitación. Está vestida con una blusa blanca y limpia, de las que se pone sólo cuando hay ocasiones importantes. Sus gafas están algo corridas, pero las endereza cuando yo entro. Sonrío y ella me saluda de nuevo.

— Ya vamos tarde —le comunico, pero sé que no nos tardaremos más de lo normal. Con mi ayuda su paso aminora un poco el mío, pero siempre llegamos puntuales.

— En marcha.

Su voz pastosa me activa y la ayudo a incorporarse.

* * *

**Ametrine Bell, 15**

Papá y mamá me reciben en la cocina, pero se denota de inmediato quien manifiesta la mayor excitación. Mamá me engulle con los las órbitas de los ojos a cada paso que doy para internarme en la habitación. La seda flota por detrás de mí al caminar, produciendo un sonido gracioso, como haciendo cosquillas al aire.

—Te ves preciosa —me admira mamá con una mano posada a las fueras de sus labios.

Yo sonrío y cruzo los brazos detrás de la espalda

—Gracias —digo y mis dedos encuentran el camino hacia el cabello, de nuevo.

La mirada de papá difiere de la de su esposa, pero no se despega de lo neutral del asunto. Lleva puesto un traje negro azabache con hombreras y un par de placas. Se ha cortado el cabello café hace poco y casi puedo ver a mamá machacando sus zapatos con cera de lustrar, pero aún así, no puedo proyectármelo como un ganador.

He visto la cinta muchas veces. Los últimos segundos en los que papá encuentra de encandilada sorpresa una daga en el suelo herboso y la clava instantes después en la parte baja del abdomen de una chica rubia del distrito cuatro. La chica era una semi profesional, no podría llamársele como lo anterior puesto que se desconchó de ese grupo apenas en el alba de los juegos, pero era fuerte.

Fue una gran sorpresa para todos los espectadores, yo por supuesto no existía, y mamá ni pensaba en que fuera a desposar un ganador. Se convirtió en la noticia de la década en el distrito, pero aún así, cuando mis amigas lo idolatran, o cuando otras personas lo nombran como un ser ejemplar, no lo veo de esa forma. Debe ser que simplemente no es alguien a quien verías como un ganador. Aunque debo admitir que as ventajas de ser su hija no las cambiaría por nada, entre ellas el vestido que llevo puesto. Con el dinero que tenían antes ambas familias heterogéneas no alcanzaría ni para una manga.

—Te ves muy linda —añade papá al frondoso ramo que construyen entre ambos.

Quizá podría haberlo expresado mejor.

El silencio se alarga hasta que mamá nos recuerda que debemos partir antes, por las razones que todos sabemos. Mi padre está citado para mucho antes de la cosecha, pues el alcalde, la escolta y los mentores tienen una junta algo desparramada antes de que el espectáculo comience. Yo siempre me quedo con mamá en esos momentos, luego me chequeo en la lista de nombres.

Nos incorporamos psicológicamente y despliego el paso nuevamente para escuchar el frufrú del vestido. No me canso de escucharlo. Me veo como las chicas del Capitolio, las que participan en los concursos de belleza, aunque al menos no tengo la piel rosada. Debieran descontar puntos por tantas intervenciones. Esos programas son los que más disfruto ver.

—Olvidé algo, no tardo —les aviso a mis padres corro a mi habitación sin pausa, con lo que el sonido se contamina un poco, pero lo otro es de vida o muerte.

Sobre mi mesita, encuentro el cintillo color plata en el que había pensado apenas me levanté esta mañana. Era imposible olvidarlo. Es el que siempre uso cuando voy a la cosecha, se ha convertido en una especie de tradición personal.

Lo encajo en mi cabeza y me encargo del cabello rebelde una vez que todo se encuentra en orden. Lo primordial es lo primordial. Me doy cuenta de que mis mejillas han vuelto a encenderse. Mamá dice que es por el frío, papá por el calor, yo simplemente agradezco que sepan acaparar la atención cuando más se necesita. Las sobo por ambos lados para asegurarme de que el rubor no se vaya y dejo la habitación por segunda vez.

Ahora sí.

Salimos de una vez de la casa, para encontrarnos con la plaza triangular de la Aldea de Los Vencedores. La que se llena de flores amarillas en primavera y hojas encendidas en otoño. Me agrada, ahí pasé mi niñez temprana, entre residuos crujientes de los árboles que la delimitan.

Sólo nuestra casa está ocupada en la aldea. Siempre que salgo, al ver las otras fachadas planas y clausuradas por el desuso, comienzo a desear que alguien más del distrito gane los juegos para no estar tan solos entre moradas deshabitadas. Luego comienzo a entrever que ya no será la niña más rica de aquí, pues con la otra familia vendrían más hijos o hermanos, tuve suerte de que papá no acarreara familia directa con él.

Luego de eso llego a la conclusión de que prefiero admirar las casas vacías y los alerones nuevos. Puedo caminar hasta las casas de mis amigas, o ellas han venido un par de veces, nada estaría perdido.

Quizá uno de esos autos podría venir a buscarnos, de los negros que se trasladan por el capitolio y sólo traen cuando los escoltas despotrican el hecho de caminar. No es que yo lo haga también, pero sería más festivo si las personas más importantes llegaran en auto y se bajaran en medio de la multitud.

Continúo soñando hasta que me encuentro con Christa y Chassady a mitad de camino, yo misma les pedí que salieran antes para no estar tan taciturna como en los otros años. Como lo pensé, me veo mucho mejor que Chassady, su vestido es demasiado claro, lo que no va bien con el cabello negro, parece más que nada una muñeca barata y descombinada, vestida con una cortina de baño.

De todas formas entablo una conversación con ella y Christa cuando queda poco para llegar a la vacía plaza. Más parece una ciudad fantasma.

* * *

**Arsene Needledee, 17**

Las calles no están tan abarrotadas y nos abrimos paso hacia la plaza en menos del tiempo estimado. La abuela no pone objeciones a nada, es una carga fácil, aún cuando lo tomo sólo una mano. Creo que intenta hacer un esfuerzo mayor.

En el camino nos encontramos con muchos de sus conocidos, los que van al centro a asegurarse de que, o sus nietos o sus compradores recurrentes no sean escogidos. Se limitan a decir "Hola Keira, tanto tiempo". Luego se van andando a paso normal y me echan una mirada empática.

—Puedes ir tú más rápido y yo alcanzo a la multitud cuando todo pase —afloja mi abuela luego de un rato. Su bastón de quillay hace ruidos de desgaste en el suelo con mayor frecuencia.

—Ni lo pienses —objeto—. Llegaremos en cinco minutos.

Luego de eso permanece callada hasta que ponemos un pie en la acera pulida. Es en ese lugar que tenemos que andar con más cuidado. La gente que anda no se preocupa de sus brazos o piernas, sólo de las espasmódicas despedidas. Veo lágrimas en más rostros que cualquier otro día del año, pero también una gran cantidad de expresiones inmutables.

Intento añadirme a ellos sin mostrar emoción. Quizá sea lo natural. Me queda un año de cosecha además de este, no es correcto para mi salud mental pensar a cada minuto en las consecuencias de no pertenecer a la clase más acaudalada. Pensarlo no solucionará nada, si soy elegido, pondré la frente en alto.

Si puedo, claro.

Cuando ya estamos a unos pasos de la mesa de inscripción, me despido de la abuela cuidando de no abrazarla tan fuertemente. Debo bajar a su nivel como si ella fuera el niño que se separa de su pariente. Es una anciana de estatura normal, el aberrante soy yo.

— Velaré por otro año —dice cuando nos separamos y le lanzo una última mirada, a la que ella rebota con compasión.

Intento no pensar en nada muy negativo, pero ya el simple hecho de hacer el mismo camino hacia el cuadrado y mi área, todos los años ya me desagrada. Mis pasos son nerviosos, pero aplaco un poco la sensación con un pensamiento positivo y el tarareo de una de las canciones que la abuela me cantaba cuando era pequeño.

La canción trata de una mujer que se queda en un muelle durante muchos años, esperando a su amado que se fue a alta mar, dejándola sola en el olvido. Nunca ha sido mi favorita, la considero débilmente varonil, pero es la única que se me viene a la cabeza en estos febriles momentos.

Digo mi nombre tartamudeando un poco y el agente de la paz casi me arrebata la mano para sacar una muestra de sangre. No objeto, he aprendido hace mucho tiempo que con estos tipos no se juega.

El área está repleta con chicos. Todos muy callados, con las comisuras de los labios temblorosas y las manos apresadas delante, muy quietas. Pongo mis manos por sobre mi cabeza, ambas apoyando la nuca, eso lo hago cuando estoy ya mal, en estos momentos no hallo un umbral de nerviosismo, simplemente sigo bajando a las profundidades hasta percatarme de que todo puede ser peor que lo anterior.

* * *

**Ametrine Bell, 15**

Las chicas de mi sección, en conjunto de Christa y Chassasy, no despegan los ojos del suelo, de la acera tan plana y cuidada, según yo, este es el único día del año en que eligen mantenerla de forma tan ejemplar. Supongo que los escoltas tienen más que peso moral en el Capitolio. Quizá son personas muy importantes, o lo sé más que nada, son de los que más salen en la televisión.

Muevo los pies en círculos, siendo turnados cada uno en un intervalo de diez segundos, sólo quiero que la mujer suba a escena y todo se acabe.

Mi deseo es cumplido, pero en cierta parte, porque quien se interna frente a nosotros no es Merlina Dumbkins, sino que nuestro alcalde, el señor Black, quien nos observa a todos detrás de sus gafas de luna y nariz aguileña. Su calvicie no pasa desapercibida detrás de los residuos de cabello a los lados de su cráneo. Es un hombre bastante raro, quien siempre mezcla morado y verde en sus tenidas.

Habla profundamente, algo desconcertante teniendo en cuenta su baja estatura, pero ya todos estamos acostumbrados. Nombra mucha cosas que no logro entender hace ya tantos años de participación, y luego le da el paso a la efectiva Merlina Dumbkins, una mujer algo pasada de peso, quien hoy nos deleita con su peluca castaña, chaqueta rosa pálido y unas mejillas sonrosadas.

Pasa un tiempo hasta que escoge el pliego de papel femenino, a lo que todas mis compañeras se estremecen. Yo sólo espero escuchar a la desgraciada.

— ¿Tenemos a una… Ametrine Bell? —tararea satánicamente bajo esa voz aguda.

No sé qué hacer en primer lugar, pues pasados unos cinco segundos todo comiena a girar. Mi cabeza se tambalea, y eso que ni siquiera he tomado el peso a lo que ha dicho. ¿Acaso me dijo a mí? Eso es imposible, yo soy hija de Mos…

Las cosas a mi alrededor cambian de tono serio, siento como que me voy a caer, pero unas manos fuertes me agarran por la espalda.

Es un agente de la paz. ¿Acaso tanto tiempo ha pasado? Ha alcanzado uno de esos hombres a llegar a mi lugar, sabiendo quien era exactamente. Bueno, aquí todos están enterados de quién soy. ¿Pero aceptarán lo que acaba de pasar? Yo no lo haría, ante tal despilfarro.

Las manos de atrás me obligan a incorporarme y caminar hacia adelante. Les hecho una mirada a mis amigas, las que descolocan la suya y se voltean para otro lado. Yo muevo los pues contorsionadamente, de alguna forma me las arreglo para hacerlo por mí misma.

Ahora el vestido continúa con su sonido, pero comienza a desagradarme. Tengo la tentación de desgárralo para que deje de atormentarme, pero no hallo el control de mis manos. Sólo me doy cuenta de que sigo viva cuando me encuentro con miles de rostros detenidos en mí, todos más abajo, a salvo. Me siento expuesta, pero de la mala forma. Quisiera que todos miraran para otro lado, quisiera que alguien más estuviera aquí parada.

— Nuestro tributo masculino es —farfulla la mujer—… Arsene Needledee.

De la sección de diecisiete se desprende el chico más alto que veo. Tiene el cabello color azabache y una expresión seria, como si no estuviera afectado del todo. Crece mi odio infinito hacia él en menos de un instante, incluso cuando lo veo a mi lado tengo el estímulo de dar unos pasos para alejarme.

Pero no lo hago, sino que le estrecho la mano, la que es fría y grande, sin comparación con la mía que es pequeña. No lo miro a los ojos, está muy por arriba de mí en ese momento como para llegar a saber quien es.

Sólo sé que estoy acabada. No podría ser peor.

* * *

**Capiiiituulo, alfin! Hola, de nuevo, sé que tenemos un proyecto, pero me las arreglé para escribir esto de alguna forma. Graciaaas a los que enviaron su tributo, me ncantan todos y espero llegar hasta el doce lo antes posible! Como dije, viajaré el próximo viernes, pero prometo al menos una cosecha antes de eso! Por la garrita. Es probable que es uno de los párrafos encuentren alguna similitud con Harry Potter, bueno, estoy viciada, es todo! :)**

**Repito, que me encantaría que todos dejaran sus opiniones, de esa manera me aseguraré de que no bajo el nivel que me esfuerzo en mantener, y de pasada sé quien continúa leyendo la historia! Si no los dejan no sé si sus tributos continúan con su apoyo moral!**

**He decidido que ahora responderé a los reviews por mensaje, es más factible xD**

**Sólo eso! Adiós y nos leemos!**

**-I**


	11. Distrito 9: Aiden y Zea

**Tributos enviados por KittensAndCats y Necklace of Rope:)**

* * *

**Aiden Green, 17**

Sobria puerta de la habitación se tambalea luego de que una de las contiguas haya sido aporreada. Es tercera vez que sucede en diez minutos. Dos opciones; o el viento ha comenzado con su desahogo matinal, o, lo que es más probable, que ese chico del otro lado del papel mural haya iniciado otra riña.

Es natural ser testigo auditivo de esas situaciones, deben de ser catalogadas como "diarias" por todos los ocupantes de este lugar. Porque las normas se encuentran algo oxidadas… hace ya mucho tiempo. Desde los catorce que me internan aquí, y la voluntad propia no entra en juego, para ninguno de nosotros.

Recuerdo el día en que los tipos de la funeraria se ausentaron de mi casa, la que siempre será mi casa, con la abuela dentro de un baúl. Supuestamente no les es permitido mover el cuerpo del lugar de defunción, y fui yo quien se vio obligado a permanecer por más de cuatro horas junto al cadáver inerte de la madre de mi madre. Fue espantoso, sueño hasta ahora con eso, pero asentiría mil veces ante la propuesta de permanecer en ese lugar indefinidamente si me escoltan fuera de este.

Las leyendas urbanas son verdaderas, en cierta parte, aunque debo admitir que un par de veces al día agradezco no estar en la calle. Aquí viven niños hasta los dieciocho, todos con una situación en común: nadie goza de un pariente directo o cercano con deseos de cargar con él. Lo normal sería que la población del edificio se transcribiera en los huérfanos, pero el nombre no se hace completa justicia. Yo mismo puedo contar la historia d como mi papá se fue luego de que mamá muriera en mi parto, pero cada vez que se desvelan resquicios de esa realidad, me trozo la lengua yo mismo.

Es normal, supongo, no querer comentar acerca del despiadado padre que prefirió dejarte a la merced de una mujer de setenta años luego de haber quedado viudo, pero yo lo hago más por desconcierto que por nada, no me agrada hablar de cosas de las que yo mismo no estoy enterado. Lo habrá hecho por alguna razón de peso, y quizá lo entendería, o de otra forma no habría sido la explicación muy convincente y se convertiría en una deliberada injusticia, pero al no saber la base de la pirámide, no puedo escalar hasta la cúspide.

Ese enigma se apodera de mis somnolencias post despabilamiento albino, todas las mañanas. Sufro del mal universal de no poder controlar tus pensamientos luego de despertarte, por lo que cuando ya me encuentro en todos mis cabales, ya se ha trenzado cada rebuscada triquiñuela en mi imaginativa mente. No puedo evitarlo, debo admitir que tengo imaginación de sobra, y no pienso especialmente en nuevos colores primarios. Soy de las personas que si mi mente se abriera, culminaría en una verdadera catástrofe, por eso agradezco la incorporeidad de las reflexiones humanas.

¡Plaf! Se cierra la portezuela por cuarta vez y temo por unos segundos que el marco ceda finalmente, pero aquellos sustentos maderosos parecen haber nacido con el propósito de soportar los golpes… como si supieran desde la cuna al lugar en el que serían condenados a existir.

Pienso que se vendrás más con el tiempo y que las palabras quedarán rezagadas en la boca del responsable de semejantes golpes, pero de una vez por todas se acrimina o desahoga.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Aquí nadie hace nada bien! —gruñe el chico, al que identifico como a Francis, el de piel cetrina y cabello casi rapado del otro lado del pasillo, no era exactamente mi vecino, sino que su secuaz. Andan siempre emparejados, como si de veras fueran a casarse.

Nadie repone el comentario del matón, por lo que imagino que despotrica más contra el polvo en el aire que una persona de carne y hueso. Me pregunto qué habrá sucedido esta vez. No es una novedad que uno de los de esa banda se tome el ambiente con sus reclamos o amenazas hacia los más pequeños, pero los días de cosecha podrían hacer el esfuerzo de dejarnos dormir.

No me levanto ni lo encaro ni nada. No es que me acobarde, pero preferiría no someterme a una golpiza segura. He sido testigo presencial de las responsas de esos chicos hacia alguien que se atreva a ponerles la frente en alto, no es agradable. Aunque mejor dicho, tampoco es por mi certificación de conocedor, sino que me considero algo más tranquilo. Puede que sea el único varón que aquí que no haya recibido una tunda. No me meto en problemas, soy más que nada un fantasma.

Quizá el único amigo que tengo es quien duerme al otro lado de la habitación. Me incorporo de la posición vespertina y le echo una mirada a mi compañero de cuarto.

Garrick yace sobre su almohada con la boca abierta en O y un hilito de baba precipitándose por el acantilado desde su comisura hasta la sábana paliducha. El cabello pajoso está se posa desordenado sobre su frente y orejas y una de sus manos cae por el lado del colchón.

¿Quién en su sano juicio podría atenerse a detener un sueño tan angelical?

Desde luego yo no. Puede que me considere como alguien tranquilo, pero Garrick es todo lo contrario, se ha metido en más pleitos con esa banda que todos los otros chicos del orfanato, pero misteriosamente me ha agarrado cariño. Podría postularlo como uno de los pocos a los que les dirijo la palabra. Por una parte es porque me hace gracia su talento para meterse en problemas y provocar al grupo de Morgan y Francis. Por otra, es del mínimo porcentaje que tiene algo de cerebro. Una mitad de la populación parece vivir con un cierre en la boca, temerosos de algunos más grandes o de los despiadados cuidadores. La otra mitad, mejor no hablar de ellos.

Salgo de la cama luego del sonido de otro portazo que parece estimularme. Las pisadas ahora se dirigen hacia aquí. Me fijo en una sombra que se proyecta en la rendija inferior de la puerta.

* * *

**Zea Miller, 14**

Me escabullo sigilosamente por detrás del saco más prominente que identifico entre el alineamiento y sostengo la respiración. Aún cuando sean pocos, los agentes de la paz parecen tener ojos y oídos en la espalda, un par de veces el terreno se ha vuelto adverso y casi me atrapan, pero nunca lo han hecho, no es como que resulte fácil pillarme a mí. Quizá el único inconveniente es mi cabello.

Paso un dedo suavemente entre los mechones de pelo rojo. Está algo sucio, pero ya podré encargarme después, mucha gente me cachea por la sobrecarga en mi pigmento cabezal. No es que me moleste, de hecho me encanta, pero se vuelve un inconveniente a la hora de realizar cosas importantes, como esto.

Fui a la casa de Rowan esta mañana, Casey pataleaba en su cuna hasta el cansancio, y bastante impresión me dejó puesto que todos los hermanos han pasado en cinta mecánica por esa mole de madera, hasta yo un par de veces cuando papá y mamá iban de visita y nos encerraban a ambos entre los barrotes arbóreos. En ese entonces era aún más pequeña, y papá y mamá podían soportarse mutuamente en una habitación. Ya va mucho de eso, pero lo bueno del asunto es que no me alejé de Rowan luego de que el carácter castrense se apoderara de mi hogar.

Ni de Rowan, ni de Haydee, ni de Callene, ellos nunca lo harían, sobre todo si compartimos cuna en los momentos que las adversidades no se postulaban ni en proyecto. Eso son los amigos, ¿no?

Despejo mi cabeza, esto es por una buena causa, y no es bueno enfocarse tanto en el destinatario de la buena causa, eso podrá hacer que me incauten. Es día de cosecha, ¿para qué darle tantos problemas a los ocupados agentes? Cuánto apostaría a que ellos mismos comen como dioses, al igual que los habitantes del Capitolio que sólo se enfocan en derrochar. Aaah, está bien, cálmate Zea.

De una vez por todas aprovecho una oportunidad y extraigo lentamente una de las bolsitas de plástico transparente, y otra más, y otra. Cuando ya tengo cinco y la vía por los arbustos parece lo suficientemente confidencial, salgo en carrera, con los pies como almohadas. Corro espantada sin mirara atrás, velando porque la suerte siga de mi parte. Siempre la ha estado, y algo de sustento guardará a la hora de saber por qué me arriesgo yo. Siempre hacen falta las personas compasivas, no digo que yo sea del todo alguien compasiva, actúo más por intuición, Rowan nunca me ha pedido nada, de hecho le es difícil aceptar lo que le llevo de ve en cuanto.

Bueno, él también lo hace, cuando vienen sus dosis de adrenalina y se hace capaz de hacerse con decenas de bolsitas en menos de un minuto. Tengo que admitir que los agente se ponen imbéciles en las tardes, luego de su reptado almuerzo, ese es el momento que hay que aprovechar. Habría venido luego de la cosecha, no hay muchos hombres con traje blanco a esas horas, pero el llanto de Casey me llegó hasta la médula que tuve que partir de inmediato.

Ya me aproximo al conjunto de casas pareadas que se traduce en nuestro hogar; el mío y el de once familias más. No me quejo, hay pequeños barrios que no tienen ni la mitad que nosotros, ellos son quienes más advierten ayuda al ser observados, pero son absurdamente, quienes no aceptan nada que venga de un sector que no sea el suyo.

La casa de Rowan está a un par de calles, calculo la hora y me detengo unos segundos junto a casa. Sí puedo, y será mejor, espero que la pequeña Casey esté mejor así. Tomo fuertemente los contenedores de granos y emprendo la marcha nuevamente. No es tanto, pero con tantos ojos discurriendo por los agujeros de las puertas, observando hacia afuera como si se tratara de un verdadero toque de queda, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. ¿Acaso no tienen nada más que hacer?

Eso fue lo que le dije a Andee Tomko la vez que se quedó mirándome por más de diez segundos. No soy paranoica ni nada, pero cualquiera se comportaría de esa forma si un ser humano lo analiza de arriba hacia abajo sin previo aviso, sobre todo si ese esperpento resulta ser alguien especialmente violento. Tuve suerte de poder correr lo suficientemente lejos ante de que capturara mi cabello con una de sus gruesas manos. Ocurrió un par de veces más que osé enfrentarme a él, pero se detuvo por el simple hecho de que se tratara de una chica. Lo admito, no tengo fuerza física desmedida, más bien dicho es casi nula, pero no por eso debieran detenerse a medio camino de una tunda, de todas formas iba a salvarme. Éramos tres contra uno.

No llamo a la puerta de Rowan, sé que no podrá venir a abrir, por lo que me cuelo por el patio trasero, no hay una baranda por prominente que digamos.

Dentro de su casa puedo sentir el olor a detergente impregnado el las partículas de polvo. La madre de Rowan se dedica a eso, aunque no siempre tiene mucha suerte. Eso sí, agregado a los trabajos de su padre en los dispensadores de gramos, podría estipular una suma bastante decente para una familia de cinco. Sí, también está su hermana mayor, Shraya, pero tiene quince, no ha entrado en la edad para trabajar.

Encuentro a mi amigo con el cabello respingado y las comisuras de los labios contraídas, mientras abrocha meticulosamente el pañal de Casey. Se limpia la frente con el antebrazo y sólo en ese momento me ve parada allí.

—No habrás presenciado el espectáculo completo, ¿cierto? —me pregunta algo sorprendido, aún diviso unas gotas deslizándose por las paredes laterales de su rostro.

—No, no te preocupes, llegué en el telón —le aseguro con una risita explícita. —Traje suministros —digo decidida levantando las bolsas, imitando a los tributos de los juegos cuando encuentran algo de comida. Es cruel, pero algo de ironía no le hace mal a nadie.

Rowan clava una mirada despechada en mí, cómo diciendo: "ya lo hiciste de nuevo", pero no sólo me limito a dibujar una sonrisa y dejar las cinco bolsitas ladeadas sobre la mesa más próxima.

—Gracias —dice él.

* * *

**Aiden Green, 17**

Trago saliva, internándome automáticamente entre las sábanas, si alguien entra en la habitación, será preferible que el malhechor piense que estoy dormido, de esa forma quizá tastabille antes de lanzar un golpe, sea o no tangible. Lo único por lo que tengo que rezar es para que Garrick se mantenga quieto también, respiro mejor cuando recuerdo su sueño pesado.

No es que esto suceda siempre, tampoco que tenga miedo, ya lo he dicho, pero prefiero no meterme en problemas, y es preferible que el tipo en cuestión me considere dentro de su suborden que entre los contrincantes. Yo al menos no tengo ningún problema con ello.

La manilla gira y yo entorno los ojos, preparándome para una de las actuaciones más convincentes de mi vida entera, cualquier cosa para ahorrarme una bochornosa escena. No temo por mí, sino por Garrick, el protagonizaría el acto, y es incluso peor cuando recién se levanta en la mañana, lo he tenido que presenciar por mucho tiempo como para no saber lo suficiente.

La puerta se abre.

Garric, continúa dejando caer el hilito de residuos bucales en sus sábanas y yo me calmo un poco. Al parecer el tipo quiere producir algo de tensión, puesto que le ha llevado al menos medio minuto abrir una puerta destartalada. Ya no sé que sucede, pues me esfuerzo en mantener una expresión pacífica y dormilona, casi abro la boca de forma exagerada, pero no tuve tiempo.

—Hey Francis, mira esto —escucho mascullar a una voz agria.

Se oyen pasos dirigiéndose hacia la escena del crimen y yo me tenso un poco más. Reo para que no se concentren mucho más en nuestro plácido sueño, Garrick podría no engancharse mucho más al mundo de los sueños si alguien grita en la habitación.

Me arrepiento repentinamente. Debí colocarme mirando hacia la pared, ese lugar no denota mis facciones ni expresiones bajo el velo de actuación, todo sería más fácil y podría respirar tranquilo.

—Que tiernos —balbucea otro individuo, el que sí me aseguro que es el de cabeza pellejuda. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír, quizá eso de tener súper poderes no me vendría mal en este instante. Algo de invisibilidad.

— Parecen angelitos —añade la primera voz—. Qué desastre resultaría un pequeño…

Escucho un golpe y un gruñido de queja.

—Cállate inútil —despotrica Francis—, el idiota no está aquí, deja de perder tiempo. —Cierran la puerta con misterioso cuidado y escucho algo más a lo lejos—: Tengo que hacerlo todo yo sólo…

No me río, lo que es extraño, pero la emoción irónica cambia cuando veo a Garrick desperezarse, mientras extiende sus brazos en direcciones algo contorsionadas. Luego de acabar con su numerito, clava su mirada en mí y suelta una risotada.

—¿Acaso creíste que seguía en coma?

Frunzo el ceño inquisitivo. ¿Acaso no lo estaba? Vaya progreso.

—Para tu información, soy capaz de resistirme a una buena riña, pero sólo porque se trata de hoy día —me explica intentando ser convincente, pero continúo sin creerle ni una palabra. —Veo que crees que miento —me encara—, pero hasta yo soy capaz.

No digo ni una palabra relacionada con el tema, la verdad es que quedé algo conmocionado por lo que intento salir del círculo delimitado de tira y afloja. En cambio, me baso en los hechos.

—Creo que ese chico tenía razón —inicio—, sí que parecías un angelito al dormir.

Garrick hace una mueca de asco e incredulidad, mientras yo hago lo posible por imitar su posición echándome sobre la almohada de mi cama. El chico extrema incluso más su expresión y se da la vuelta para mirar por la ventana.

—Mira quien habla, el mejor actor —me desafía el del pelo pajoso—. Apostaría a que por tu culpa nos habrían captado despiertos al quedarse cinco segundos más… —Yo frunzo el ceño nuevamente—. No hagas eso, sabes que tengo razón, me sorprende que no estuvieras encerrado en el comedor como de costumbre.

Estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios, es este dúo soy yo el tranquilo, eso está claro, pero la simpleza de la explicación no da para muchas letras. Supongo que siempre he sido así.

Recuerdo, hace tres años cuando aún vivía con mi abuela materna, que tampoco me comunicaba mucho con el exterior. Tampoco salía, no podía trabajar. Me entretuve muchas veces observando la abuela clasificando hierbas y vendiéndolas por ahí, ella era nuestra principal fuente de dinero. Luego sucedió lo impensable, o mejor dicho, esperado, pero yo nunca lo asumí por completo. Quedé en silencio todo el camino desde la cas hasta el orfanato, tampoco hable ese día, ni el siguiente, la conmoción era demasiada.

Ahora soy algo, algo, más sociable, eso se demuestra con Garrick, pero hay una solida refutación en el momento que se sabe que se trata de mi compañero de cuarto obligado. Fue prácticamente inducido, pero debo tomarlo como algo que vino con la catástrofe, algo de luz entre las tinieblas. El tipo me asume y yo lo soporto, ¿qué mejor amistad que eso?

—Creo que iré a comer algo, la cosecha… —El tipo traga saliva casi como si hubiera pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort, la gente aquí le tiene mucho resentimiento al evento programado para unas horas más—. Cosecha, será en poco tiempo.

—Yo también iré —le informo saliendo de la cama y cambiando mi camiseta por una de las que se asientan en el primer cajón. Luego me encajo los pantalones y zapatos, nada mejor que un Martes de cosecha con el estómago lleno.

Hay algo de preocupación, eso está claro, antes de venir aquí pedí tantas teselas que y ni puedo contarlas, por lo que algo de terror corre por mis venas este día. Hago lo posible por ignorarlo, me esfuerzo, pero existe tanta capacidad de reminiscencia que se vuelve un intento frustrado. Al menos me esfuerzo.

Y a base de ese esfuerzo, salgo de mi habitación, miro a ambos lados, y me dirijo al comedor.

* * *

**Zea Miller, 14**

Luego de agradecerme y alimentar un poco el estómago de Casey, Rowan insistió en que saliéramos un poco antes de la cosecha, los cuatro para soltar rabias. Han sido dos las ocasiones en que cada uno de nosotros se ha enfrentado al monstruo, y sabemos que mantenernos cada uno por su lado no resultará en un ambiente propicio para los oscuros temores.

Recorro el camino de vuelta a casa en poco tiempo, en la vía me encuentro con un par de personas, pero no me detengo a hablar, todos se encuentran increíblemente tensos en los días de cosecha y no me resignaría a recibir una reprimenda por el mal comportamiento que del que no soy originaria. Simplemente me limito a mirar a ambos lados esporádicamente y mantener un ceño alzado. Todo funciona de esa forma.

No soy de esas que andan por ahí sociabilizando con todo caminante sin camino, no tiene mucho sentido cuando el menos uno de los dos costados emisores de la conversación se siente indispuesto, la que generalmente soy yo.

Llego a casa luego de las dos cuadras, se siente al entrar el vació existencial. Papá debe de estar en su habitación, pero no es de los que marcan presencia mediante su insólita respiración aireada. Mejor dicho, toma un vaso de agua de la cocina, me saluda con la mano y una articulada manifestación bucal, y se aleja. A veces me pregunta qué sucede con la escuela, pero yo repongo fríamente, ejemplificando su propia originalidad. Ninguno de los dos vive con el don de las palabras. Tampoco es que nos moleste mucho.

Siempre ha sido así, o al menos desde que mamá se fue. No estoy muy internalizada en lo que sucedió con ellos, lo único de lo que me hicieron conocedora es de su relación de pareja, algo erosionada por los años. No se soportaban entre ellos, y sé el índice de longevidad en relación a los matrimonios, y no se excede más de lo que uno pensaría. De hecho es mucho menos. No me importa demasiado ese tipo de cosas, me encuentro más bien desenganchada, pero al tratarse de mis padres intenté sumergirme un poco en el tema.

Las puertas no se abrieron como lo esperé. Bueno, una chica de siete nunca permanece dentro del promedio de expectativas humanas, siempre quiere saberlo todo. Yo pregunté y no me respondieron. Luego mamá se trasladó hacia otro lugar del distrito y yo me quedé con el otro homólogo.

Todo cambió profundamente. Al menos en los primeros tres años no me percaté de más de lo necesario, pero cuando cumplí diez, quizá fue por la adición de un dígito o algo más primordial, papá se volcó por completo a mí, pero no en el buen sentido. Me esperaba todos los días en casa, con la mano en alto y esperando a ver una buena calificación. No, no buena, excelente. Al no traspasar los cursos con notas perfectas, mi colgador hacia la aceptación parental descendió hasta quedar pendiendo de un hilo. Mi habitación debía estar siempre ordenada, el cabello ilustre y la sonrisa ejemplar. Parecía un político, hasta en la manera de hablar. Yo estaba devastada, papá había sido de personalidad centralizada y cuadrada, pero nunca llegando hasta semejante límite.

A los doce reconsideré mis principios. Nunca, al igual que papá con el desligue, me autodenominé como alguien que vele por la satisfacción ajena a manos del acato a las leyes o la órdenes, desde la cuna fui un tipo de rebelde, pero siempre desenvolviéndose como un comportamiento sin causa. En ese entonces se trataba de algo similar, pero algo de razón tenía. Papá era insoportable y yo me precipitaba al borde del colapso hora tras hora. Sí, doce años y estresada por cosas de ese calibre.

Por alguna razón viré hacia el camino de mi propia personalidad y desde ese hito me volví en contra de tan errática opresión. Respiraba aire que, deseaba, no hubiera sido intervenido por él. No llegaba siempre a casa y eso le molestaba, incluso esbozando un boceto en borrador, con carboncillo y tiza, de preocupación. Yo no mitigaba mis propias acciones, de hecho me sentía satisfecha. Estaban mis amigos a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿por qué concentrarse en algo como un padre así?

Ahora es todo uno de esos futuros estipulados a base de los débiles acontecimientos que se llevan a cabo, como cuando la gente intenta pronosticar su día siguiente, diciendo lo más obvio.

Igual que cualquier fortuna, ninguno de los dos sobrepasa los límites del orgullo. Él es mayor, de debiera hacerse cargo, y yo misma podría decir que por el hecho de llevarle tantos años, tampoco me decido. Algo no obtener una respuesta inmediata de alguna emoción independiente del sentido común, permanezco silenciada. Es horrible al mirarlo de esa forma, pero para mí es el pan de cada día.

Me cercioro de la reminiscencia cuando paso andando por el lado dela habitación de papá, y lo veo encorvado sobre su escritorio. Sin voltearse a verme. Yo continúo con la andanza y me interno a través de la puerta caoba. Escucho las bisagras sellarse y mi concentración cambia de inmediato.

…

No, era imposible. Me veo cinco minutos después usando un vestido simple y amarillo, con un lazo en la espalda y zapatos cafés. Me sorprendo al hallar mi cabello apaciguado, no es que todos los días se de el lujo de no darme problemas, aunque eso tampoco significa que yo me dé la lata de arreglarlo. Describo esféricamente con las palmas las puntas del cabello, dejándolo temporalmente como la peluca de nuestra acompañante.

Lo suelto al atemorizarme casi instantáneamente y sonrío en busca de la calma. Admiro el pequeño hueco entre ambos dientes delanteros y echo las manos atrás en un endeble intento de enmarcar a una chica neoclásica. Me atemorizo de nuevo ante tanta emoción y simplemente me deshago del ambiente habitacional, escurriéndome por la puerta, como en los días que trabajo que me deslizo por las plantaciones desguijarrando granos.

Afuera me encuentro con Rowan, quien se planta hombro a hombro con Callene, quien también roza el brazo con Haydee. Buena combinación, difícil disolución. Esta vez sí que sonrío naturalmente.

* * *

**Aiden Green, 17**

Garrick y yo decidimos esperar a que la masa se dispersara y concurriera a la plaza central antes de nosotros hacerlo. Cuando sales, y las calles bloquean tu respiración mediante semejante obstrucción; no es agradable.

Caminamos lenta, muy lentamente, todos los adoquines parecen especialmente interesantes antes mi ojo curioso, con las pisadas reordenando la visión cinematográfica. Me concentro unos minutos en mis zapatos negros antes de volver a mirar al frente y enterarme de que ya estamos a pocos metros de nuestro destino final.

Las cabezas se mueven en todas direcciones, saludos, despedidas, rostros vagabundos y serios entre tanta variedad, nadie se pone de acuerdo entre sí y se forma un conglomerado relativamente mareador. Quizá mi propia expresión se trata de una mezcla de todo eso. No lo sabré, y a menos que un espejo se traslade por arte de magia hacia mi frente, nunca lo sabré, sólo espero no salga del rango normal de sufrimiento.

Veo como todos se despiden de sus seres queridos, y yo me encuentro con Garrick junto a mí. Ambos simulamos el abrazo de siempre, nos lo damos el uno al otro como gesto afable. Se trata de algo un poco estúpido, pero por lo bajo, me siento profundamente acompañado, como si de veras alguien pretende esperar que no me vaya al Capitolio. Son todas las emociones resumidas en una situación.

Nos separamos luego de cinco segundos de cordial confianza e ironía, y nos dirigimos, ahora cómo dignos hermanos, hacia el chequeo.

No comprendo del todo eso del chequeo. Si no estás, y sales en la cosecha, se trataría de una mala suerte irrefutable, pero se llevaría a cabo en la peor de las situaciones. Imagino que suceda y la risa viaja sola. Bueno, debo reducirme a sus normas y soportar esa descarga eléctrica y el cautiverio de mi sangre en una hoja tan traslúcida, pero al menos no observo mucho hacia la escena del crimen.

Ambos entramos al tumulto de chicos de nuestra edad, entre los que se distingue su cabello al por mayor. Es como luz dentro de muchas nubes, aunque dudo que por dentro represente deliberadamente mi perspectiva física. O al menos Garrick soltaría una carcajada al oírla. Él mismo se autodenomina como alguien no lumínico. De esa característica extrae la razón de su permanencia en un orfanato. Yo me limito a ignorarlo cada vez que saca a la luz ese tema. De los más desagradables es cuando la gente de allí comienza a dilatar suposiciones y todo se torna negro.

Negro como la piel de nuestra acompañante. Es Sasha, una mujer con la cabellera englobada y desteñida, un vestido dorado y dientes relucientes. Todos la observan fijamente mientras habla de lo tranquilo y maravilloso que es el distrito, pero no se molesta en omitir lo extravagantemente pintoresco que resulta el Capitolio en comparación. Acaba con el discursillo y se dirige de una vez por todas a la esfera femenina.

— Zea Miller —modula en voz alta, al menos en comparación al murmullo del lado derecho del lugar. Una chica pelirroja se desprende del cuadrado perfecto de los catorce.

* * *

**Zea Miller, 14**

Mi labio inferior tiembla, y siento mi felicidad arremeterse por el agujero entre mis paletas y volar hacia los cielos. Ya estoy caminando hacia el estrado, pero de todas formas estoy choqueada. ¿Qué acaso desearlo no es suficiente? Mientras más lo niegues tajantemente antes de venir, más va a suceder.

Al menos eso me pasó a mí, recuerdo los minutos conversando con mis amigos, en que todos nos aseguramos la gloria. Tenemos cada uno entre seis y diez papeletas, todo eso entre mil daba una posibilidad ínfima. Bueno, hay que aceptarlo.

No levanto la cabeza hacia lo alto, no me da para eso, pero sí intento caminar lo más rápido que puedo. Con tantas miradas en mí, tengo el empuje necesario para fulminarlos con una mirada amarga, y de esa forma, se mixturaría con su compasión y daría un resultado relativamente soportable. Sólo quiero que dejen de mirarme.

En comparación a los chicos de años anteriores, he tenido una reacción simple. No lloré ni patalee, tampoco me opuse ni hice fuerza, eso me dará algo de apoyo. Los patrocinadores ya estarán observándonos a todos…

Me sorprendo pensando en los patrocinadores. Me hace algo de gracia ante esta catástrofe. Voy a ir al mismísimo Capitolio, todo el mundo me va a conocer, seré prácticamente una celebridad, lo que no me llama la atención. Lucharé a muerte y en lo más posiblemente, moriré. Para ser exactos; en la Cornucopia. ¿Cómo diablos me concentro en los patrocinadores? Esos entran en juego cuando quedan ocho tributos.

Toda la multitud se ve aún más gigantesca desde aquí, y siguen observándome. Intento poner un rostro amenazador, y que no pueden hacerme nada estando aquí, aunque mejor dicho, con la rabia que tengo interiormente, podría encargarme de todos ellos. Sí, incluida a Sasha. Comienzo a considerar la opción cuando nombran al tributo varón.

—Aiden Green —cotorrea la mujer y primero hay silencio.

Luego de unos segundos veo a un chico, de diecisiete, acercándose hacia mi lugar. Lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y él desvía su propio campo de visión hacia la escalera que se empeña en subir.

Logra su cometido y se coloca a unos metros de mi y mi cabello, con las manos delante de la espalda y un rostro sumiso. Me agrada, debo admitirlo, al menos no se puso a gritar. Mide aproximadamente uno setenta y cinco, cabello castaño liso y ojos que no logro identificar. Luego podré enterarme. Tendré que luchar a muerte con él, al menos sabré con quien estoy tratando.

—Con ustedes —vocifera Sasha—: los tributos del distrito nueve, Zea Miller. —Me expone con las manos—. Y Aiden Green.

El chico no levanta la cabeza, sólo lo hace cuando estrechamos las manos, luego se da la vuelta, al igual que yo, y es en ese momento, que me acuerdo de papá.

"Adiós", pienso y me propongo aminorar este último pensamiento sobre él antes de sumirme en el tornado de los juegos.

* * *

**Aaaaa, dije antes del viernes. Es viernes, así que técnicamente no cumplí mi promesa, pero aquí está al menos.**

**Me voy en exactamente siete horas de viaje al norte, por diez días, con mi amado curso. Imagino que será divertido, pero eso sifnifica que no podré subir capítulo al menos hasta el 4 de Junio:( Espero que me esperen y qe eso no importe, pretendo acabar con las cosechas lo antes posible!**

**Espero pasen por alto la intertextualidad presente en el texto alabando a mi querido No Debe Ser Nombrado, ruego me disculpen:)**

**Gracias por los reviews, que ahora respondo por interno, pero creo que es mejor así:) Bueno, preguntas:**

**— ¿Eres de los orgullosos o de los que ceden? ¿Qué tanto te afecta en cada caso? (pregunta para reflexionar jajajajaj)**

**— ¿De qué color es tu mouse (del cumputador)? O si tienes laptop, ¿de qué solor es la alfombrita? (imaginación = 0)**

**Ajajaja, ámenme. Hasta el cuatro y Bon Voyaje para mí (cómo shit se escribe)**

**-I**


	12. Distrito 10: Andrew y Laurine

**Tributos enviados por KittensAndCats y DanRo _respectivamente_.**

* * *

**Laurine Gardner, 14**

—Sí, ma, saldremos a la una y media de aquí —asegura por milésima vez Faye luego de que mamá cuestione nuestra puntualidad. Me coloco a mí en el lugar de mi hermana mayor y se me erizan los vellos al imaginarme en una posición tan incómoda. Aunque desde luego, ella sabe llevar todo mucho mejor que yo, o a menos mamá nos lo hace saber siempre.

Faye, Faye. La hermana ejemplar, de quien todos deben aprender siempre un poco. No se escapa gloriosamente de sus labios así de explícitamente, pero yo capto el fondo del asunto, no soy estúpida. Sé que al ser cinco hijos debe haber cierto favoritismo, y cómo en toda la historia se reitera sin especulación, es en todas las ocasiones el mayor. El problema aquí es que no se trata sólo de Faye, también está Ajax.

Ser tercera no me acomoda para nada. Todos los intentos que se filtran desde mi incapacidad de brillo son tan inútiles que hasta me hacen descender aún más en la escala de afectos. Lo sé, tengo catorce, inhábil de acarrear dinero suficiente como para que me tomen en cuenta. No somos una familia acaudalada, y mamá se toma el tiempo necesario como para lanzarme miradas de reproche, cómo si yo fuera la única culpable.

Debiera fijarse también en los dos más pequeños, aquella criaturas indefensas no gozan siquiera de los años establecidos para trabajar y de todos modos los trata como la luz de sus ojos. Faye trabaja con el alcalde, un puesto atareado, pero al mismo tiempo bien recompensado. Ajax se ocupa de las transacciones entre ganado y ganancias distritales con el Capitolio. Es un puesto algo descendido para lo que se trata, creo que debe de tener un uno porciento de incidencia en las decisiones, e incluso no tan elevado, pero de todas formas es un ángel a un lado de la niñita pecosa y pálida que apenas cuida el miserable ganado que nos corresponde.

Me revuelvo entre las sábanas siendo presenciaría del saldo de la conversación. "No te preocupes mamá, Laurine ya se levantará".

Claro, cómo si no fuera capaz por mis propios medios de incorporarme y darle en el gusto a la hermana prodigio. Apuesto que si me despegara de la cama iría seguido de un par de miradas furtivas por parte de Faye acusándome de insolencia y desconsideración.

Me fijo en la ventana desvencijada de mi habitación, las varillas que mantienen los vidrios en su lugar han sido removidas con cautela y ahora se encuentra abierta al completo. Inquiero una nueva salida clandestina de Jackie, pero no puede ser posible, esa niña de encontraba sumida entre sus propias sábanas hace pocos minutos. La lámpara se mece de un lado para otro, de vez en cuando describiendo órbitas circulares debido a la brisa que se cola por la ventana rectangular.

Como a base de un impulso automático, me estanco erguida fuera de mi cama y me dirijo al otro extremo de la habitación, cruzando por sobre la gastada alfombra y a un lado de la colcha de plumilla de Jackie. ¿Dónde se metió esa niña ahora? Guarda dentro de sus quehaceres matutinos el escabullirse por donde mejor entre para atemorizarnos a todos con su ausencia.

Es como una representación aún más infantil de mis propios pensamientos. La comprendo, al haber cumplido recientemente once en una familia tan numerosa y con elevadas fuentes de trabajo en los ejemplares más productivos no debe ser fácil, o al menos algún sector de su autoestima debe de ser rasguñada. Eso mismo sucede conmigo, o al menos en las mañanas cuando soy testigo entre dos pasillos de las conversaciones entre Faye y mamá, o Ajax y mamá, antes de que los primeros se marchen al trabajo. Luego, cuando los maniquíes han desertado del ambiente morador, centro todos mis intentos en un nuevo ciclo de representatividad, en nombre de los hermanos obsoletos en lo inservible.

En la otra habitación, durmiendo en conjunto con Ajax, se encuentra el pequeño Romeo. A él apenas le alcanza la cognición para distinguir una vaca de una oveja, por lo que no fuerzo su mente a la bienvenida de la injusticia, y mucho menos luchar contra ella, pero sé que Jackie posee los medios, simplemente de mantiene al margen y huye a casa de sus amigas. El lado bueno para ella es que mamá no la toma en cuenta aún como alguien capaz de aportar para la casa, por lo que en ninguno de los lados se centran para sus respectivas labores de madre responsable o hija acatadora, lo que me deja en la ajetreada mitad.

La ventana ya está cerrada y la brisa se reduce a un simple resquicio volátil que rápidamente pierde fuerza y me transporta nuevamente a la plenitud. Echo una ojeada a mi ejemplar cama; soy tranquila en un punto que las sábanas apenas se percatan de mi presencia en la noche, y eso es extraño dado todo lo que sueño. En mi pseudo mesita, la que comparto de la mejor manera con Jackie, un reloj diminuto me indica que son las once menos cuarto.

Hoy no se calendariza trabajo para el distrito, a menos que tengas tu propio negocio y goces de tu solitaria fuerza de acción. Eso sucede por lo general en el vientre de los negocios familiares, pero en nuestro caso, todos nos encontramos esparcidos por los distintos sectores. Desde la oficina del alcalde, hasta el mismo rancho como se prueba en mi ejemplo. Ninguno se encuentra inserto en la seleccionada cantidad que puede decidir si abastecerse o no por el día.

Las semanas de cosecha, o al menos los respectivos días y horas, son algo petulantes. Atraen consigo un ambiente tan poco propicio para el trabajo que llegan a molestar, aunque yo misma, Laurine, adjunto las obviedades de la desesperación por no ser elegida. Nadie quiere serlo, su vida se transfiguraría, cambiaría ADN con el mismo diablo. Y eso sólo es un mero ejemplo, he visto cómo extraer a los niños inocentes de sus vidas y los estampan como a pegatinas dentro de un juego de mesa. Es, según mi juicio, una de las pocas cosas peores que el no captar la atención de mamá.

* * *

**Andrew Hammerless, 16**

Me concentro en los árboles más próximos al numeroso ganado por más tiempo del habitual. Analizo los salientes entre troncos gruesos y el raspado de la hierba en el aire incandescente. El peligro del bosque me aqueja durante una gran parte del día, se prolonga desde las siete hasta la ocho, trece horas concluyendo cuando el sol comienza a abollar las sábanas. Lo raro de esas prácticas es que no se me ha acentuado la paranoia, la que es opacada por otro tipo de pensamientos.

Agarro la varilla con más fuerza, causando a mis nudillos una leve palidez.

Pappa se encuentra dentro, enterrado entre sus gastados aposentos vespertinos. Bueno, no necesariamente alegórico al último adjetivo, pues hace caso omiso a la regla manteniéndose todo el día allí. No sale ni para alimentarse, yo mismo le llevo una bandeja. Cualquiera forcejearía alegando contra la sobreexplotación infantil desmedida, pero sé que en mi situación, se acapara cualquier reclamo del buzón que se relacione contra la injusticia, sólo que tratándose de todo lo contrario.

Veo el cielo por un trecho temporal nada envidiable al destinado a las vacas. Las nubes se alzan majestuosas, no veo el sol, clima ventoso y degollador de los ideales apaciguadores acerca de este. Hasta las ramas más cercanas se arrodillan ante la brisa demandante.

La naturaleza siempre hace regodeo de las artes simbólicas, o al menos estas se transcriben en mí perspectiva de forma exuberante. El viento se arremolina entre sus súbditos como lo hace el consumidor de turno en la cadena alimentaria. El depredador se encarga de su presa como yo me encargo del depredador que se empeña en acabar con mi ganado. Quizá yo mismo represento la aberración, el desconocido en la secuencia, cualquier ocurrencia infantil ante los eslabones adultos, ya enganchados desde hace mucho tiempo con sus hermanos.

Las familias tienen hijos, polluelos biológicos que corren alrededor de su casita de madera, con la mera preocupación ovacionada de no cruzar un cerco eléctrico y convertirse en un ejemplo fatal de la represión. Los padres voltean al completo su mundo con la legada de sus descendientes, y velan por la ausencia de una maldecida papeleta cuando ya están crecidos.

Esa relación paternalista es el fondo de toda trascendencia humana histórica, al igual que la desinfección de los eslabones bochornosos en una cadena ya establecida de forma natural. Yo me lío entre el depredador y la presa, también soy la oveja negra cuando hablamos de una sociedad aparentemente cíclica. ¿Está eso bien o mal? ¿Me postulo como una originalidad futurista o como una bacteria próxima a ser exterminada? Creo que nunca lo sabré, tampoco es que Dios vaya a darme directamente la respuesta.

Dentro de mí brama incontrolablemente el deseo de haber tenido un pasado similar al de mis pareados. Adjunto un entorno ideal y futuro incierto. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?

Soy un cobarde, ese es el punto aseverado. Siempre me dejé llevar como un caballo en cinta métrica. Las únicas veces en que actué como un reactante anómalo resultaron desastrosas. Lo correcto se posaba en ir por la corriente, o al menos eso le inculcan a todo niño nacido e ignorante, sólo en este mundo de gente tan racional. Siempre he sabido, quien lucha contra la corriente se lleva un trabajo similar al de mover montañas, y no me refiero simplemente a los Agentes de la Paz, ellos son sólo la verdad ejemplificada de la forma más concreta posible.

Yo me escabullí de la faceta luchadora hace mucho tiempo, era más una víctima corrupta de la sociedad, por alguna razón me internaron en el único establecimiento que se abastece de omisiones a la regla. O al menos hasta los dieciocho, luego, esos errores deben construir su propio carril, y de la mejor manera posible o los prejuicios son los primeros que se asientan en la boca de los "normales". Y aquí me ven, fuera de esa prisión, pero atareado por las costumbres y horarios de docenas de vacas, implorando el decreciente aletargo de un padre adoptivo, quien revela no conocer la luz del día al ser alzadas sus cortinas. Inconsciente por las sustancias nocivas, postrado en su cama.

Aunque debo arremeter serenamente; lo he llevado de maravilla. Siempre me han dicho que soy un tipo listo, y eso me ha sido útil para valorar la solidaridad de un par de seres humanos homólogos que me extrajeron con pinzas del delirio.

Un par de bovinos se insinúan cerca de la finca mayor, la que se encuentra a unos trescientos metros de distancia y parece ser un imán ilícito hacia los animales, que por lo general se ven atraídos por los objetos brillantes. Saben aprovechar los momentos en que desvío algo la mirada en letanía con el resto de mis pensamientos. Pero de todas formas logro captarlos de reojo.

A veces pienso que todos estos animales guardan dentro de sí, inconscientemente, un análisis de laboratorio con mi propio horario hasta el ocaso, reacciones y umbral tedioso. Al menos yo guardo uno de gran porcentaje de ellos, admito que se desenvuelven en giros predecibles, y mi compenetración con su comportamiento mamífero no hace nada más que atraer ironía a lo que debiera focalizarse como serio e imperturbable.

Estamos en el distrito diez, con una populación desorbitada y puestos de trabajo sumidos en la monotonía. Encontrar algo relativamente divertido de lo que vivir se sitúa dentro del marco de las imposibilidades. Lo último que alguien en todas sus facultades, de otro distrito, podría abducir mediante su mentido común, sería rebajarse a las potencialidades de los animales como sustento lúdico.

Pero al pertenecer aquí, los habitantes, o al menos yo y la reducida gente que conozco, hemos encontrado una absurda abertura entre lo normal y lo irónico. Con mencionar que hemos arribado a acordad denominaciones individualistas para nuestra encomienda animal me estoy quedando flojo.

Sino pregúntenselo a Petaca, mi vaca favorita, la que se tiñe con manchas cafés en el lomo y una campanita anunciante de su llegada colgando del cuello.

Ella fue en la que me fijé cuando pisé por primera vez este rancho. No estamos hablando de zoofilia ni nada, la exageración se amedrenta siempre luego de ser disertados los hechos. Es quizá, un simple favoritismo, nadie puede privarse de eso.

Pero, aún siendo Petaca la vaca en el círculo de honor, no conoce la historia al pie de la letra. Por supuesto, todos tenemos una.

* * *

**Laurine Gardner, 14**

Estiro un poco la tela del vestido celeste antes de despegar mi imagen del espejo del baño. Me tomó cinco minutos ponérmelo y todavía no me siento cómoda como para salir al mundo exterior. Cada vez que uso una de estas prendas tan poco usuales, se desenlatan un millar de inseguridades. No tengo maquillaje como para disimularlas, por lo que he aprendido un poco como espachurrarlas bajo una máscara facial imaginaria.

Si sonrío por mucho tiempo, los músculos de ese sector comienzan a reclamar su espacio y soltura naturales. Si me quedo seria, cualquier expresión puede adoptar mi rostro a la fuerza, aún cuando yo no esté de acuerdo con ello. La única opción es verme más enojada de lo normal, y eso funciona… la mayor parte del tiempo.

La mezcla entre vestido aterciopelado y amenaza de la cosecha por su parte, me obligan a una rutina de ensayo expresivo en las mañanas respectivas. Esta vez me concentro en ello por unos veinte minutos, intentando mantenerme impertérrita por más de treinta segundos. Eso no resulta muy mal, soy buena actriz y esa es el fondo de una buena mantención. Puede sonar raro, pero se convierte en una gran preocupación. Acaricio las mejillas tensionadas con los índices y relajo la mandíbula. Ya sólo queda confiar en mí lo suficiente como para olvidar las superficialidades.

Mis ojos cafés devuelven la mirada, me concentro en las pecas, distribuidas afablemente por mi nariz y pómulos, y cepillo los largos mechones de cabello negro hasta la cintura. Doy una imagen bastante convincente de chica de la que no hay que preocuparse, y la mayor parte de las horas, me desenvuelvo como tal. Por lo general surge ese lado tierno de mí cuando no se encuentran ni Faye ni Ajax en casa. Esos momenos son destinados exclusivamente para mí, o al menos eso intento.

Hago una última mueca y muevo los pendientes que tanto me costó hallar en el mercado. Mamá debe estar preocupada en este momento por la cosecha, lo que me guía directamente a su lista de inquisiciones.

Desengancho los retazos de cabello del cepillo, no soporto verlo a rebosar con ellos, y lo absurdo es que soy una de las personas que más pelecha en esta tierra. Los envío por el boquete del basurero hasta el fondo, echando luego una ojeada general al resto del baño. Espejo sin resquicios de ducha, tapa del inodoro posada en su lugar, ventana abierta y puerta insinuándose más de lo normal. Sí este lugar desea quedarse a solas, y yo misma tengo que salir.

Dejo atrás el baño y me dirijo a la habitación de mamá.

La ubicación de dicho cuarto armoniza con relatividad al resto de la casa. Son tres dormitorios separados, uno para mí y Jackie, otro para Ajax y Romeo, y el tercero es compartido por mamá y Faye. Desde un principio, extraño el hecho de que la chica que supuestamente más aporta, se haya quedado en un mismo lugar con su progenitora. Es verdad que asciende a dos el número de personas durmiendo en mi habitación, pero habría esperado una actitud diferente por parte de mamá, hacia la decisión de las camas.

Me escurro por el pasillo acorralado detrás de la cocina y llego a la puerta de mamá. Entro sin tocar la puerta, pero sé que ella no reclamará, debe de encontrarse sumida en su propia desesperación al tener que preocuparse por tres niños dentro de la cosecha, sobre todo su amaba Faye. Me parece insólito que la primera hija no se encuentre ahora en casa, lo que me abre más puertas, pero de todas formas es sospechoso.

— ¿Mamá? —medio pregunto, medio saludo al hallarla concentrada en un punto que no logro distinguir entre las maderas de la pared y la lámpara de noche de Faye.

Ella espabila y oscila la mirada entre muchos rincones antes de detenerla en mí y mi vestido. Yo articulo una sonrisa casi estimulada por ella y me siento en la cama de mi hermana, la que se encuentra perfectamente estirada y lista para la noche. Este mismo lugar brama una y otra vez el regreso de Faye de la cosecha. No, ella no puede irse, todos lo sabemos.

—Hola Laurine —farfulla cancinamente. Su rostro y su voz se denotan en el mismo nivel de depresión que me empujan a gritos a dejarla en paz. Como si me encontrara torturando a mi propia madre con mis palabras.

Respiro hondo y me centro en el plan. «Vamos Laurine, aprovecha, ayer hiciste un gran trabajo con el ganado, van a ganar mucho dinero con él. Faye y Ajax están ausentados y tu madre necesita sustento psicológico».

No soy por lo general muy abierta con mi familia, mis amigas son quienes me encienden de vez en cuando mi me torno una persona completamente diferente. Hay que hacer un intento… Abro la boca venciendo a todos los fantasmas interiores que dicen lo contrario, cuando alguien me interrumpe antes de comenzar.

—¡Mamá! —espeta la voz de Faye, a quien encuentro cruzando la puerta. Sus ojos brillan de lo que parece ser alegría y yo echo una mirada suspicaz. —Encontré el medicamento.

Mamá se voltea de inmediato hasta mi hermana y sus labios se despegan en un agradecimiento. Mi interior comienza a hervir antes de lo planeado y me desligo de la colcha reluciente de Faye de inmediato.

Espero recibir un cuestionamiento por parte de mamá sobre mi repentino golpe de ira, pero no sucede, sino que se queda en su habitación junto a Faye, haciendo quien sabe qué. Dejo el lugar por la puerta y pronto desaparece la alfombra bajo mis pies. Ahora los zapatos suenan y suenan más todavía, hasta que me interno en mi propia habitación y rompo por completo los esquemas de mi expresión previamente ensayada, la que mudé específicamente para mi tope con mamá.

Me lanzo sobre la cama pensando en las mil y unas opciones de hacerlas sentir culpables, a las dos, por dejarme en el olvido cada vez que se encuentran a menos de veinte metros. Me agobio interiormente una y otra vez, pero nada sucede, y diez minutos después me hallo con las extremidades hospedadas de una manera poco femenina sobre la cama. Mi cara se dirige al techo y mi mente, sin respuesta a mis plegarias, se vacía del odio como si petróleo fuera.

Acéptalo Laurine, no eres la favorita y fin de la historia. Ahora sólo queda la cosecha, luego cuatro más de ellas y una eternidad en las sombras.

* * *

**Andrew Hammerless, 16**

Todo comienza con un bebé, en una canasta, digno de trilogía, pentalogía o heptalogía renombrada, cómo estimen denominarlo. Ese bebé en esa canasta era yo. Me colocaron sobre los primeros escalones del orfanato, enfriándome hasta los huesos, o al menos eso creo yo de una criatura tan temerosa e inocente dentro de un clima tan poco acogedor. Aún no sé como el ganado soporta, deben de darle esteroides.

Bueno, una mujer, bondadosa, no de las harpías indelebles que se muestran en los libros, me encontró fuera al abrir la puerta de roble en la mañana. Hallado, calado hasta la médula con hipotermia y las mejillas muy rojas (intento darle cierto aire descriptivo para que la cosa no se torne muy aburrida). Me acogió en sus brazos, y de ese simple movimiento, se desprendió de mis extremidades un papel con el nombre "Andrew".

Sí, desde luego, mis padres, o el incógnito ser que me dejó a la deriva tuvo el tiempo para escribir un nombre. Dentro de las delgadas maderas entramadas que hacían de mi lecho, no se dio el tiempo de indicar nada más. Bueno, y de ahí en adelante es cómo muchas otras.

El orfanato se vio obligado por la moral y el mismo estado a aceptarme como criatura indefensa y privada de capacidad cognitiva como para saber que debía ponerse un pantalón. La mujer que me hizo saber de todo eso, la inigualable Betty, quien me recogió esa congelada noche de Octubre, mencionó otros casos en los que sucedía lo mismo. No tienen opción.

Viví entre esas cuatro paredes, recorriendo con mis ampulosas pisadas infantiles los tres pisos, siempre con la prohibición del cuarto dado que ahí se asentaban los dueños y las cuidadoras. Estaba algo acoplado ese lugar, corrían de un lado para otro, tantos niños que incluso las puertas chirriaban más a menudo por los rotundos golpes que se les daban. Yo era uno de los agresores, turbado por la presencia de tantos otros.

Luego la gente crece, como cualquier línea biológica humana, me crecieron las piernas, el cabello y se me cayeron varios dientes. No fui de los afortunados quienes se mecían por los pasillos azorando a todo quien les echara un ojo. Era más bien tranquilo, pero de consideración por parte de los demás, nada. Este lugar es una tierra de nadie, en que los leones sólo se esconden cuando un cuidador amenaza con su llegada.

Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a pertenecer al montón desprovisto de poder. Caminar por los pasillos se convertía en una hazaña cada noche. Los matones enviaban patrullas cerca de sus propias puertas, que por lo general consistían de los más debiluchos. Pero que llegaran a enterarse d que un roedor se acercara a su territorio, saltaban como pumas para proteger su propio piso de los impuros.

Yo ya llevaba todo asumido. Con siete años y un universo de manuales acerca de comportamiento en el orfanato, y de sus castigos respectivos. Unas cuantas veces me tomaron de casero, yo permití un par de ellas que se llevarán mi comida, de todas formas el hambre no era el principal depredador. Crecí con ira dentro de mí, pero podía compensarlo con las veces que salía a la ciudad y me apañaba con el sigilo que siempre agradecí. Me golpeaban allí dentro pero podía sobrevivir.

Un día de aquellos, en que los llantos de los más pequeños hostigaban mi andar por el lugar, yo caminaba a la deriva, merecedor del premio al irresponsable del año, con un puré de patatas en la mano. No era la gran cosa, pero las pocas cucharadas que podían ser copadas con su contenido me hacían sentir como el niño más feliz del mundo. Me tomé el tiempo para salir confidencialmente del comedor, escondiendo mi puré de patatas bajo el abrigo. Nadie se había percatado de mi huida, puesto que de haberlo hecho no habría sobrevivido más de diez pasos antes de ser enviado al piso y arrebatado mi preciado tesoro.

Fui hasta el baño con el deseo de encargarme por primera vez en semanas de un plato, cuando vi a Jameson, un chico de nueve años que repercutía de gran forma en el círculo mayor de matones. Tuve la pésima suerte de encontrármelo en el mismo baño.

La historia no fue muy intrincada, cualquiera podría haber previsto los próximos cinco minutos, pero algo se mezclo. Posiblemente mi aprecio por ese puré era más grande que mi sentido común, o Jameson acarreaba consigo una expresión del todo mediocre como para amenazar a un niño tan exacerbable. Todo se contó como en la cinta de una película pre dispuesta, Jameson se encargó hábilmente de mí con una llave, luego se sentó sobre mi estómago empeñado en comer cada última cucharada de alimento, o al menos hasta el momento en que me fijé en la cuchara que se posaba modesta sobre un lavamanos.

Yo sabía tres cosas muy importantes, las que me impulsaron a actuar, y vaya que fueron útiles. Primero, los maltratos habían llegado a niveles insospechados. Segundo, alguien debía pagar en renombre por todos los otros aprovechadores. Tercero, luego de la clase de vacunas, la que había despertado un interés importante en mí, sabía que al ser extraído un ojo de vaca de su origen, la individua no perecería. No tenía ni la menor idea de si funcionaría con un ser humano, pero era el momento de enterarme y hacer historia.

Gracias a mi avidez y agilidad, di un golpe en la entrepierna del chico en cuestión y pronto lo tuve a mi merced. Así el implemento de cocina en mi mano izquierda y agarré con fuerza la cabeza de la víctima. En menos de diez segundos pude introducir la cuchara y extraer el corpúsculo blanco y rojo de su cuenca.

El chico no murió, pero yo me llevé la grande. El Alcalde se encargó de mi caso como situación excepcional. El caso era tan bizarro que muchos reiteraron mi ejecución o encarcelamiento, diversos castigos que ni yo recuerdo, sólo sabía que había hecho lo correcto al encargarme de Jameson. La historia siguió con un pequeño de siete lanzado a la callé a su suerte, con treinta papeletas dentro de la urna en caso de que hubiera sobrevivido a la edad de doce.

Yo me encontraba devastado. Intentaba robar, pero me atrapaban en el acto, como si el bochorno, la injusticia y los caudales de los vecinos se hubieran incrementado simultáneamente. Siempre lograba escapar, pero por los pelos. Sólo una vez pude huir del acto con un par de huevos de gallina, pero resulta que esa era la casa de los Hammerless, muy arrinconada en los árboles y aislada del resto de las moradas. El hombre, con una escopeta, me alcanzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, justo al tiempo que su mujer llegaba y lograba sosegarlo como a un niño pequeño.

Phillipa Hammerless me acogió en su casa como a un hijo, es ella la mujer con el corazón más grande que he visto en toda mi corta vida. Su esposo, Erwan. No se mostraba muy convencido al tener entre sus dominios a un niño con tantos antecedentes, pero no incidió mucho en la decisión, pues en ese entonces se encontraba en los inicios del alcohol. Ya en esos tiempos decaía inconsciente en la cama matrimonial en la que luego fue dejado solo.

Sí, mi madre adoptiva murió un año después a manos de un enfisema pulmonar, o al menos eso dijo el poco experimentado doctor luego de una autopsia exprés. Yo quedé en esta casa, con el señor Hammerless, y un rancho inmenso del que hacerme cargo. Algunos le dicen suerte, pero yo cito al destino en estos momentos.

Aquí me ven, nueve años después, apañándome con las cuentas de mi padre adoptivo y analizando el comportamiento de las vacas correspondientes a mi cuidado. He pasado todas las cosechas, según yo mismo, y toda la gente, por los pelos, debido a la cantidad inimaginable de papeletas dentro de la bola de vidrio. Hoy toca la quinta estación.

* * *

**Laurine Gardner, 14**

Me adelanto al resto de mi familia por la acerca en dirección a la cosecha. Faye reluce con su vestido de gasa verde y su cabello claro. Una sonrisa se apodera de su fino rostro cada vez que alguien le echa el ojo y yo misma siento ganas de vomitar. Sólo aventuro mi expresión algo más lejos del desagrado cuando pasamos por el lado de un grupo de chicos que se desternillan de risa.

No es natural se testigo presencial de personas que den ejemplo de tan desconsiderada actuación, tomando especial cuidado de darse cuenta del día en que nos encontramos, pero al tratarse de Lawrence Sarament, mi platónico desde el cuarto grado, no tengo estímulos algunos para reprochar su actitud. Sé que es el amor escondido de la mitad de las chicas en todo el colegio, hasta lo escogieron como presidente estudiantil, pero de todas formas esos ojos verdes gozan de efectos redundantes cuando se proponen atrapar otra presa.

Comienzo a fijarme en mayor grado sobre los zapatos que tanto suenan sobre el pavimento. Hay, resquebrajándose bajo las suelas, unos restos de hojas siempreverdes, a las que no les pongo la más mínima atención cuando recuerdo el adonis que se alza a pocos metros de distancia. Levanto mi oscura mirada hacia él y lo encuentro… clavando la mirada en el cabello de Faye.

Comienzo a sulfurar rabia interiormente. Los dispensadores de cólera se descompensan y comienzan a lanzar chorros de ácido dentro de mi cerebro y neuronas. Para detener el cauce de sustancias comienzo a caminar rápido y más rápido, hasta perder de vista a Faye y al tipo, quienes no se molestan en la notoriedad de mi escape.

Las fachadas de las casas, en conjunto con las alfombrillas de entrada, que son aplastadas como mi propio autoestima por las imponentes pisadas de gente, se convierten en los únicos elementos en los que me concentro de ese momento en adelante. Veo tapetes rojos, y pajosos, también los hay azules y beiges, incluso existen puestas que carecen de uno, y es ahí cuando me fijo en las fachadas.

Llego dando zancadas al cuadrado de la ciudad, a los que me parecer kilómetros de Faye, mamá y los desconsiderados chicos que no parecen plantearse el día en el que escogen destriparse de risa. Hay tanta gente que no logro ver a los costados de forma correcta, pero logro anotarme en la mesa de los agentes e internarme en un área lo suficientemente alejada de toda la gente que no deseo tener el placer de ver. Ni me percato de si llega o no Faye con Ajax cuando el alcalde comienza a hablarnos desde la lejanía, luego lo sucede un hombre con traje verde pistacho y los bigotes morados. Tardo en esterarme de que es el nuevo acompañante.

Sí, todos ya lo sabíamos, nuestra vieja Evangeline nos dejó el año pasado luego de treinta años de servicio. Nunca nadie había visto a un acompañante desertar, y fuimos víctimas de innumerables insinuaciones y burlas. Al parecer el ganado le afectó demasiado, pero sus arrugas ya no cabían detrás de tantas operaciones. Yo soy indiferente, pero no se imaginan el énfasis que le dan a todos los acompañantes en la programación capitolina.

El nuevo hombre, que no deja de tocarse el bigote moteado, se apresura en llegar a la leída de los nombres. Habla como si hubiera estado esperando eso durante toda su miserable vida. Llega con rapidez a la urna femenina.

—Nuestra afortunada tributo es —pronuncia cavilando, está más nervioso incluso que toda la masa de chicas expectantes—. ¡Laurine Gardner!

* * *

**Andrew Hammerless, 16**

Espero pacientemente hasta que una chica con el cabello muy oscuro se desglosa de muy atrás, desde los catorce. Yo mismo me lamento por ella, es tan joven que no tendrá oportunidad con los más grandes, incluso con las otras chicas pues se ve algo débil. No mira a nadie, sólo se ve algo embobada y mirando hacia el frente mientras camina. Todos echamos miradas de respeto hacia ella, su familia se mantiene callada, pero sé que por lo bajo deben estar maldiciendo a todo Tratado de Traición firmado hace no sé cuantos años.

El novicio la recibe sobre las tablas, muy exaltado. Mueve los brazos azarosamente y casi planea abrazarla pero parece arrepentirse en el último instante. Su bigote no deja de moverse como si gozara de vida propia y el traje reluce ante el sol. Supongo que estará cumpliendo su sueño, arruinando el sueño de supervivencia de tantos otros. Es frustrante y parece absurdo que no se acompleje. Aunque no lo comprendo del todo, no puedo hacer nada.

Ya acabado su numerito con la chica en cuestión, quien ha quitado toda expresión sobrante de su rostro luego de pronunciado su nombre. Sus manos están a los lados, descargándose en el vestido, no me sorprendería ver los costados rajados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Ahora, vienen los chicos —dice insipientemente el hombre, quien se encuentra aún más emocionado. ¿Qué edad tendrá? ¿Veinte? ¿Cuarenta? Es imposible saberlo a estas alturas del juego cuando las cirugías son tan impresionantes.

La tensión se traspasa a la otra mitad de espacio y las mujeres se sueltan un poco luego de la extracción de su ejemplar. Yo mismo me yergo un poco más y erizo las piernas hasta el tope. Ni siquiera me he enterado de la cantidad de papeletas que hay dentro de esa urna, y no puedo contarla en tan poco tiempo, simplemente me reduzco a implorar en silencio por el despecho contra otra persona. Así de egoísta.

—Jameson Dursley.

¿Qué? No, por Dios, no puede ser. Habría estado aliviado con cualquier otro nombre que no fuera el mío… a excepción de ese.

Vienen a mi mente todas las imágenes del chico siendo tuerto, viviendo tuerto, sólo por mi culpa y mi infantilismo. Es verdad que con el pasar de los años mi resentimiento se ha convertido en algo más que rabia, y que he madurado más de lo sospechado para un chico adolescente, pero nunca pensé que diera para que el aturdimiento se apoderara de mí.

Veo, entre la gente, a Jameson con su distintivo parche en el ojo. No puedo ver el otro, puesto que se encuentra a espalda de mí, pero la culpa me corroe y sube por mi espina hasta dejarme sin aliento. Yo hice eso, yo fui el ser humano despiadado que no sopesó las consecuencias antes de actuar…

Y ahora él irá a los juegos, sin ninguna oportunidad. Me imagino a Jameson siendo devorado por un muto, o acabado por una lanza asesina por el simple hecho de haber sido víctima de un chico hace tanto tiempo. Él no sabe de supervivencia, ha vivido en el orfanato desde siempre. No tiene oportunidad.

Pero yo sí.

— ¡Me ofrezco voluntario!

Todos voltean sus cabezas hacia mi posición y yo comienzo a sudar. Tranquilo Andrew, estás haciendo lo correcto, todo en esta vida se devuelve, esos son los principios, y si no lo haces ahora, no podrás hacerlo nunca.

Jameson me observa consternado. Su cara está pálida y los mechones de cabello castaño son empujados hacia atrás por el viento que no deja de correr, protagonizando por un segundo la escena. Yo camino atareadamente, intentando no mirar hacia los costados. Sobre todo, intento no mirar al chico salvado, quien no parece haber encontrado otro rostro para su frente.

Sólo cuando subo al escenario recuerdo a Pappa. Lo imagino inconsciente en su cama, sin saber ni una pizca de lo que está sucediendo. ¿Quién lo cuidará ahora? Yo lo hacía en tributo a lo que me habían ofrecido cuando tan solitario me encontraba. Otra especie de culpa de embarga ahora, pero sé que no puedo hacer nada. Voy a los juegos, salvé a Jameson de la perdición absoluta y lo reemplacé por mí mismo.

Ahora si que tengo muchas cosas que reflexionar.

* * *

**Me fui de viaje, volví, y aquí me ven con otro capítulo. Seré sincera es el único que he escrito en sólo un día, por lo general escribo un POV, me aburro y voy a leer, luego, tres días después, me animo con el siguiente. Que haya sacado un cap en un día es una especie de milagro xD **

**Ajajajaja, ok, quedan dos cosechas, y ya tengo claro que en el próximo fic que haga no habrá cosechas, porque son lo peor. Siempre lo supe y aún así las hice. Error mío, pero espero que a toooodos les gusten! Ya quedan sólo cuatro tributos, los que espero escribir muy pronto! **

**Graacias, de nuevo por todos los reviews, espero que quienes se hallan algo desaparecidos sigan enviándolos :( No sé si leen y si están siguiendo a sus propios tributos... De igual forma me encantan todos, aún cuando las cosechas no le agraden a nadie. Hay que ser sinceros.**

**Bueno, preguntas!**

**- ¿Fue lo correcto lo que hizo Andrew, con respecto a Jameson al presentarse voluntario? ¿Lo harías tú? Exijo sinceridad.**

**- ¿Qué comiste de desayuno esta mañana? (como Bob Esponja dice con un arco iris: IMAGINACIÓN)**

**Ajajajaj, hasta lueeeeeeeego(L)**

**-I**


	13. Distrito 11: Leo y Aminat

**Tributos enviados por RunaStorm y JXJ2 _respectivamente._**

**_Aviso: recomiendo leer los dos MaxiPovs de Leo uno seguido después de otro, corté la historia y creo que sería más efectivo leerlos de esa forma! Sólo si gustan! :)_**

* * *

**Aminat Maccora, 17**

Me despierto con el leve repiqueteo de la puerta y sus respectivos cristales, encontrándome con el cielo algo más oscuro de lo normal y abarrotado de nubes. Al abrir los ojos, sólo me concentro en un punto negro sobresaliendo de la abertura entre mi habitación y la contigua. No le presto atención, ya tengo suficiente con las bromas inocentes en que Robbie me enfrasca cuando está aburrido, y él si que tiene un genio de pelos. No lo juzgo ni nada, por corrección y respeto debo aceptarlo, pero al ser mi hermano hay veces en que siento las cuencas de mis ojos quedarán fusionadas junto con el cerebro hirviendo ante todo lo que hace.

En este distrito es usual toparse con niños de sus características. Muchos de ellos no comparten la suerte de Robbie de formar una familia bien constituida y gozan de lo que les entregan sus padres. Los del orfanato son los menos agraciados, quienes deben apañárselas, como sea que piensen, con todos los abusadores y cuidadores que poco hacen por sacarlos de tales embrollos, de los que no se desembargan sin perder aunque sea su poca moral.

Es verdad, hay gente muy despiadada, se aprovechan de quienes sufren por las reducidas facultades, y eso no lo tolero. No es que pueda actuar en un método con todas sus letras para alejar a los seres humanos ciegos de mi hermano, pero hago una diferencia si la injusticia rebasa los límites de aguante, los que ascienden en bajo nivel cuando hablamos de mí.

No encuentro en la habitación que me rodea algo digno de observar. Cualquiera pensaría, que al tratarse de una mañana tan poco pasible como esta, una chica a costas de la suerte se hallaría horas discerniendo acerca de cuan ilegibles son las posibilidades. No me es fácil concentrarme en otro tema a explotar, puesto que son casi nulos, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo. Según mis registros individuales, al año pasado, cuando apenas iba en mi quinta cosecha, ideé una intrincada técnica de cultivo que en mis cabales diarios, no podría ni haber imaginado. No la tomaron en cuenta ni nada, no cumplía con la factibilidad ni los ingresos, pero al menos olvidé la cosecha hasta la una y media en que debía acudir a ella.

De lo que temo ahora es de la edad de Robbie. Me mantuve imperturbable y sumida en mi propio peligro hasta el año pasado, en que sus primaveras se estacaban en once. Fuera de los estándares, débil pero protegido por los barrotes de nuestro propio hogar. Ahora esa verja está destruida y se encuentra tan vulnerable como yo.

Muchos, al menos en mis idénticas facultades, se postularían en contra de tan horror. Enviar a un chico enfermo a los juegos. No me entero si quiera de si sabe lo que son, simplemente muestra una mueca de temor al anunciamiento de su cercanía. En el distrito, como cualquiera pensaría, no existen ni se han propuesto estudios para la situación de Robbie. Los que nos encontramos en un círculo cercano, directamente familiar, debemos apañárnoslas con la intuición y su inesperada proporción de indicios respectivos a lo que velamos por comprender. Tampoco se nos hace llegar información acerca de los niveles de afectación, pero en la familia creemos que Robbie ha alcanzado de los más marginados. No aseguramos que nuestras preocupaciones sean verosímiles, pero ahí es donde entra en juego la intuición, como dije antes.

Al no encontrar nada luego de la metódica búsqueda, me interno en el baño y me enjuago la cara. Detrás de la nebulosa vista que adquiero, veo que mis pupilas se han dilatado. Eso me sucede cuando estoy nerviosa, y al encontrarme en esa incómoda situación por partida doble, comprendo al completo mis reacciones fisiológicas.

En la cocina hallo a mamá y a Robbie, ella me echa una mirada y saluda con entusiasmo. Otra persona que hace lo necesario por disimular un gesto desaprobador, pero lo hace de maravilla, por lo que se encuentra cercana la impensable acción de contagiarme. Ya casi logra su cometido, cuando veo a Robbie, quien, con un temple forzado de tranquilidad y las manos tiernamente colocadas sobre el mantel, quita todo retazo de sosiego en mí.

Tomamos desayuno sin decir palabra. Cuando Robbie termina yo misma me concentro en mirar por la ventana del cuarto y no prestarle mucha atención. Sí lo hago, quedaría la grande. Son pocas veces las que yo misma suelto lágrimas por alguna circunstancia, pero hoy esa regla se amedrenta por el propio contexto. Rebusco febrilmente entre los estratos de mi cabeza por una opción de paz, y todo apunta direcciones inexorables de huida o cambio rotundo de mis propios principios.

Luego de tanto esfuerzo mental que ni yo veo venir en primer lugar, sólo me queda una cosa. Respirar.

Intento inhalar y exhalar de forma exagerada tantas veces que llego a pensar que mis alveolos vas a tomar un tren y salir de mi cuerpo. La acción forzada de llenarme de aire cura un poco lo que advierto como fatalista. Cuando abro los ojos ya me encuentro tirada nuevamente sobre mi cama. No sé cómo llegué hasta aquí, pero debió de suceder mientras me concentraba únicamente en expulsar pensamientos hipócritas sobre que todo se iba a poner bien. Maldigo al Capitolio un par de veces más por todo lo que nos obliga a pasar.

Ya es tarde, no puedo darme el lujo de dormir cuando en unas horas estaré parada frente a una multitud luego de que mi nombre haya sido leído. ¡No! ¿Cómo puedo pensar así? Hay miles de papeletas, y no soy precisamente yo en la que más énfasis hay que poner a la hora de implorar piedad.

Venzo de alguna forma todo lo que ocurre en mi interior y me visto lo más pudientemente que puedo. Lo que no sucede como estaba planeado, puesto que lo más burgués que encuentro es una falta blanca y blusa negra. Parezco más la secretaria del alcalde que una chica de diecisiete. No me adentro más en la imagen y dejo el cepillado para después luego de percatarme de que no vi bien la hora, con razón mamá me observaba tan extrañamente, y el cielo había aclarado aún en sus completos estándares.

El reloj marca las siete y media. Ni un minuto más ni menos. Al enterarme de la noticia, me lanzo en la cama, arropo mis piernas con las sábanas y me sumo en un sueño del que espero no despertar hasta mañana.

* * *

**Leo Middawn, 12**

Abro y cierro puerta estrepitosamente luego del llamado de Cilda para desayunar. El suelo de madera corroído no me ayuda en mis andanzas, y sé que si llego tarde Them me lanzará una de esas miradas tan convencionales de él. Hace mucho tiempo que Cilda me aseguró una y mil veces que lo que Them hacía no estaba bien, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de vez en cuando.

Cruzo como un bólido la puerta hacia la cocina y al unísono todas las miradas se vuelven hacia mí. Fueron dos subdivisiones por las que corrí despavorido, me sorprende que no hubieran escuchado antes. Junia me observa con los ojos brillantes, al menos antes de volver a encargarse de su desayuno. Lizelotte vira imperceptiblemente sobre su hombro. Them, como de costumbre, casi no me mira, al igual que con todos los demás que se sientan a la pequeña mesa.

Wilde es el único que no se encuentra aquí. Ayer, cuando anochecía, me avisó que muy temprano debía ir a los sectores de embargue por unas horas extra de las que no se había responsabilizado antes. Me aseguró que llegaría antes de la cosecha, en el peor de los casos se presentaría justo al inicio. Se excuso, pero sin antes desearme suerte, esta es mi primera cosecha y estoy aterrado.

Me siento a la mesa en un hueco entre Cilda y Junia. Del centro y en un plato comunitario, se alza una montaña de bolas de arroz. Ayer también comimos eso. Cuando me echo una a la boca ya se han vuelto algo chiclosas, pero de todas formas son una delicia. Cilda tiene una mano espléndida para la cocina, y eso se agradece cuando tenemos tan poco.

-Leo, me pasas el azúcar –me pide Lizelotte cuando ha pasado apenas un minuto, su té humea fuera de la taza blanca y ella ha levantado la cabeza por primera vez en todo el día.

Yo se la doy. Ella, cuando nuestros dedos rozan por sobre el azucarero, interacción que yo predigo con anterioridad, me aprieta uno de ellos y esboza una sonrisa.

Nadie más ha despegado la atención de su desayuno, pero Cilda ya reiteró el apoyo cuando entré a la cocina, y Junia se encarga de eso con su presencia. Ambas, Junia y Lizelotte tienen mucha suerte. Son gemelas y hace un año que sus nombres ya no se cuelan dentro de las urnas, pero a cambio de eso entra el mío.

-Gracias –pronuncia Liz con retardo luego de entregado el azúcar. Capto cierta modulación excesiva, pero sé que a ella no le gusta mucho hablar, es más de las reflexivas.

-De nada.

Cuando todo se queda callado, un nerviosismo me embarga. En unas horas podría perder todo esto, el amor de todas estas personas, y tan fácilmente. Mis manos se rozan por debajo y comienzo a retorcerlas, aunque más débilmente que de costumbre. Them parece percatarse, hace una mueca, pero de todas formas mantiene su posición. Cuando veo que ya acaba con su arroz, se levanta de la mesa sin decir nada. Cilda lo persigue con la mirada, pero cede cuando este cruza la puerta.

Luego de unos minutos, contemplando mi arroz como un retardado, amaino el movimiento de las manos. Las siento flácidas, cómo si la electricidad las hubiera utilizado como conductor, pero al menos he arrasado medianamente con la irritación.

En silencio, todos terminados metódicamente con el desayuno, pero en el caso de quienes no son Them, permanecen sentados, y callados. Cuando yo me zampo el último corpúsculo, las miradas e posan en mí y siento que me torno rojo como un tomate. Podrían estar encargándose de asuntos mucho más importantes, pero se quedan aquí realzando mi perturbación como si yo mismo fuera una estatua digna de apreciar.

Cuando creo que yo mismo voy a explotar por tantos pares de ojos concentrados en mi figura, Cilda toma la palabra.

-Leo –comienza, luego pone un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, al no encontrar hueco para él, complemente lo retuerce con su dedo hasta que toma la forma del opresor-. Queríamos desearte buena suerte en tu primer día de cosecha.

Cilda, acompañada de Junia y Lizolette, asienten y entornan aún más los ojos. Creo que desean que responda, pero no sé qué diablos decir. Continúo pensando que todo esto es completamente innecesario. La suerte no se entrega, no incide en ningún calibre en si la urna de escoge o no, pero de todas formas significa algo para mí que las tres chicas de la familia, luego de todo lo que ha sucedido con nosotros, actúen como si de veras yo fuera el pequeño. Tenemos todos, una unión extraña, y todo gracias a Cilda, de quien estaré eternamente agradecido.

Cilda y Them tenían dieciséis y seis respectivamente cuando sus padres murieron. Cilda hizo lo necesario para que los del orfanato no lo supieran, de todas formas la población era catastróficamente alta, y no se percatarían de dos huérfanos capaces de apañárselas solos.

Bueno, al menos eso es lo que ella creía, y a largo plazo resulto como había planeado. Conseguían comida y ella trabajaba. No podía pedir teselas puesto que al hacer eso debes rellenar un formulario con los datos de tus padres, y las autoridades se darían cuenta de su situación. De alguna forma, se las apañaron, pero todo comenzó a flaquear cuando el espíritu maternal de Cilda se desencadenó.

Encontraron a las gemelas, Junia y Lizelotte tenían dos años cuando su padre, y único cuidador, murió a manos de una enfermedad desconocida. Cilda las halló y se encargó de ellas con el propósito de que el orfanato no las hallara nunca. Tenía pésimas opiniones de ese lugar, puesto que su madre había crecido allí, y las historias la habían traumado de una forma irrevocable. Está bien, lo harían con cualquiera, hasta yo he presenciado un par de veces la situación de los niños que permaneces allí desde que nacen, y preferiría estar a la deriva como un niño sólo y hambriento que pertenecer a ese lugar.

Eso empujó a Cilda a continuar con sus reacciones maternales.

* * *

**Aminat Maccora, 17**

Un golpe sordo en la ventana me espabila del sueño ya consolidado. Abro los ojos por segunda vez en el día para encontrarme con el firmamento desteñido, sin un rayo de luz abriéndose paso por la espesa muralla de nubes.

Ya estoy preguntándome lo que me hizo despertar cuando recuerdo la ventana. Corro las cortinas ya algo deshilachadas y pelusientas y me encuentro con la silueta deformada de alguien de espaldas. Por su postura, pareciera que ha permanecido años en la misma posición, esperando a que un tren ficticio llegara desde una tierra muy lejana. Reconozco de inmediato la figura de Aerys.

Abro con dificultad la ventana chirriante. Es lo suficientemente amplia como para que se escabulla por ella, por lo que le dejo el espacio luego de que se percate de mi presencia al otro lado. Entra sin saludar y yo distingo la mueca de desagrado. No logro balancearme sobre la cama luego de que él se pose tras la travesía por el alfeizar y debe sujetarme para que no caiga. Luego de que eso sucede, su expresión cambia y ya puedo reconocer a mi amigo.

-¿Cómo anda? –comienza él apresuradamente. Luego parece arrepentirse, pero no me deja responder de todas formas-. ¿Qué haces vestida así? Creí que seguías dormida.

Yo tastabillo un poco antes de admitir mi mezcla entre insomnio y previa ofuscación. De todas formas no me expreso con entera versatilidad.

-La verdad es que ya me había despertado… -cavilo pero prosigo-, le gané al sueño y Robbie estaba en la cocina con mamá. –No soy ni de cerca una persona hábil para esconder cosas, y eso comienza a notarse de inmediato con mi tartamudeo.

-¿Sabes qué? –murmura afablemente Aerys bajando la mirada-. Todos podemos estar nerviosos el día de hoy. Es natural, ¿o crees que por nuestra edad debiéramos permanecer fuertes?

-No… no lo creo… -farfullo, pero me contradigo de inmediato-. Claro que sí, no tendría que afectarnos tanto.

Aerys resopla en reclamo y yo escondo aún más la cabeza como un flamenco.

-Si te fuerzas a actuar tan insensiblemente serás la primera en caer cuando todo se derrumbe –sentencia, pero yo no logro captar todo el asunto. Mi mente está algo magullada, pero admiro su plenitud. -¿O crees que todos en los días de cosecha se levantan estirando los brazos y bostezando como si todo fuera a ir normal? Yo mismo me levanté a las ocho.

Un silencio se apodera de nuestra conversación cuando menos me convenía, ahora seré yo la que tendrá que proseguir con el tema o implantar uno nuevo. Rápidamente me cuelgo de uno, pero no tengo tiempo para pulir mis palabras.

-¿Y tú? –pregunto levantando la mirada, como si nada de lo anterior se hubiera llevado a cabo-. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Adopta una nueva posición, ahora sentado con las piernas hasta el suelo y las manos a los lados.

-Es hora de comenzar con las quejas al hogar, los victimarios y la vida desastrosa –comunica levantando la mano como en una verídica confesión.

Me río por lo bajo, puede que la vida de ninguno de los habitantes de este distrito le llegue a los talones a un Capitolino, siquiera a los del uno o el dos. Pero ellos no saben cómo hacer gracia de tanta miseria. Al menos yo, en compañía de Aerys, lo hago para bajar el perfil al tema, aunque admito que las líneas llegan a rozarse y por lo general no me desprendo del todo de la realidad.

-¿Cómo está Robbie? –pregunta Aerys, transportando de forma automática lo que quedaba de naturaleza estival fuera de mi cuerpo-. ¿Muy nervioso?

-Mmm, la verdad es que si lo estuviera ni se le nota –transcribo yo forzando una sonrisa. –Es el menos preocupado de la casa entera. ¿Qué tal Marhilia?

Es turno de que Aerys baje la cabeza al unísono con nuestra endeble atmósfera agraciada. Justo lo que me temía. ¿Acaso no puedo formular preguntas menos perjudiciales?

-Mamá intenta calmarla, pero sigue repitiendo que todo irá mal para ella –remata y el silencio nos aturde una vez más.

Marhilia es la hermana pequeña de Aerys. Tiene trece, y por imposible que parezca, se pone peor que yo en los días de cosecha. Recuerdo el año pasado, fui yo la que se dirigió a la casa de mi amigo y me encontré con la niña en el climax de su pataleta. Nadie en la familia puede urdir nada efectivo como para apaciguarla hasta que sale otra papeleta de la urna.

Me recuerda un poco a mí cuando era más pequeña, pero a diferencia de Marhilia, yo me guardaba la rabia para adentro. Me extraña no haber concluido todos esos días con una horda de gritos y berreos acerca de la injusticia. Un millón de reclamos basados en mi limitada percepción sobre lo que se tratan estos juegos. El genio de niños como esos –me incluyo- es delicado, y sólo efectiviza su estado inerte un zarandeo nivel Dios. Conmigo nunca lo utilizaron, y es quizá esa la razón de que nunca me haya pasado de la raya. No hay niño al que le agrade cuando usan violencia contra él. No digo que lo hayan hecho en el caso de la hermana de Aerys, pero su naturaleza le da mil patadas a la mía de hace cinco años.

Ahora soy más tranquila, y no tengo ni el menor esbozo ideal de cómo sucedió. Antes pensaba que dio como resultado de las descargas psicológicas de tantos años, sin esparcirlas por un destino más lejano que mis propios umbrales de desesperación, pero luego comencé a razonar y supe que la mente humana no trabaja de forma tan especulable.

Y ahí me ven, asegurando que ya me encuentro mejor que en mis primeros años de cosecha. Siendo probado que no logro conciliar el sueño, y deshilacho mi cabeza durante horas buscando una forma de no pensar en lo que exactamente, no puedo dejar de pensar. Si estoy sana y plenamente cambiada, pues entonces que los juegos sean suspendidos y todos los niños pasemos del infierno vivo hasta la sana muestra de plenitud adolescente de la que somos tan fríamente privados.

* * *

**Leo Middawn, 12**

Wilde llegó inesperablemente un año después, cuando las gemelas apenas se adaptaban a una situación tan empedernida. No sé con exactitud la historia de mi hermano adoptivo, pero para ser breve, Cilda no se resiste a ver niños vulnerables sin alguien que los guíe por el despiadado distrito, a portas de una destinación tan cruel como lo es el orfanato.

Desde luego, Them, cuando comenzó a tener una consciencia permitidora de reflexión y emociones con respecto a lo que sucedía, se opuso terminantemente. Pero al no encontrar una opción a manos de los reclamos (era el hermano pequeño y Cilda siempre había sido de lo más amable y protectora con él), se redujo a detestar interiormente a todos los niños que cruzaban las puertas de su hogar.

Y pasaron los años entre Cilda, las gemelas, Wilde y Them. El último ya se había acostumbrado de buena forma a la presencia de tantos individuos anexos, y comenzaba a tomarles algo de cariño, pero se volvió a sumir en el odio cuando llegué yo.

Cilda me contó la historia pobremente detallada, supongo que no quería hacerme saber mis podres inicios. Sólo mencionó que, cuando cruzaba la calle de mi anterior morada, escuchó un llanto y entró curiosamente. Cuando se encontró con la escena no pudo contenerse.

Mi madre, que había dado a luz en casa, completamente sola, había muerto luego de tanto esfuerzo. Yo me hallaba en sus brazos y ambos colocados satánicamente sobre una posa de sangre. Cilda, al no saber qué hacer, me llevó con ella y avisó a los de la funeraria de lo que había visto. Ellos llegaron mucho después de ser llamados y se llevaron el cuerpo de mi madre, quien había muerto, según sus exámenes, por un problema a la placenta. Yo me horroricé cuando supe la historia, por pobre que fuera, pero Cilda me tranquilizó al decir que algo bueno había salido de toda esa horrenda escena: que yo estaba vivo.

No recuerdo muy bien mis primeros años con esta familia tan peculiar, pero siempre he guardado en el recuerdo las miradas objetadas de Them y su desprecio rotundo por todos nosotros. No lo veo mucho por aquí en el día, sólo sé que duerme en su cama apartada de todas las demás hasta que el sol sale, luego se pierde de vista. Fue mero milagro haberlo divisado hoy al desayuno, aunque desde luego, salió disparado apenas se vio envuelto en una situación tan categórica para sus longevas intenciones.

Hay muchas veces en que me salta un recuerdo. Me viene a la mente una imagen cuando tenía cinco o seis años, no estoy del todo asegurado, pero algo me dolió de ella.

Todos estaban dormidos, o al menos eso creía yo, pero fue el momento en que me enteré de lo poco que nos apreciaba Them a todos nosotros, antes de aquella ilícita visión, reflexionaba que al chico simplemente no le agradábamos lo suficiente.

Caminaba por los pasillos, era un día antes de la primera cosecha de Wilde, sólo recuerdo eso porque nadie podía hablarle sin que se encerrara en su cuarto y negara acudir a la ceremonia. Estaba muy oscuro, no especulaba una hora convincente, pero quería ir al baño, y el pestillo estaba echado por alguna razón que desconozco. Me encontraba sumido en la desesperación por vaciarme cuando pasé por el lado de la cocina, que en ese entonces, en penumbras, era aterradora. Escuché unas voces, y no pensé que fueran un sueño hasta distinguí la silueta de Cilda y de Them al otro lado de la abertura.

"-¿No crees que ya es suficiente? –Reclamaba la voz masculina con aplomo-. Entre todos absorben toda la comida que podría ser para los dos".

Oí a Cilda suspirar, como si lo siguiente hubiera sido reiterado tantas veces, que hubiera perdido el sentido.

"-No puedo creer que pienses así –proclamaba ella-. ¿No tienes algo de corazón?"

"-Para estas cosas hay que ser algo más realista, ¿no te parece? –Rumiaba Them-. ¿Nunca has pensado nuestra calidad de vida al no tener que cargar con tantas bocas más?"

"-Ya están con nosotros, y eso no puedes cambiarlo Them, ya tomé la decisión y no me arrepiento".

"-Ese es el problema –suspiró Them-, tomaste las decisiones cuando ni yo sabía de lo que se trataban. Esta familia es de dos, era de dos hasta que decidiste agrandarla a su favor y nuestra hambruna. ¿Crees que papá o mamá hubieran estado de acuerdo?"

Cilda tomó aire y oí como se daba una vuelta por la cocina buscando palabras.

"-Pues sí, sí lo hubieran estado, tú eres el ciego en esta…"

Luego de la mención de sus padres corrí hasta mi habitación. Supongo que no se percataron de mi presencia y posterior huida, puesto que no oí ninguna desfiguración de la conversación original en ese tramo. Sólo quería olvidar todo eso, los recuerdos de mamá no eran visibles, pero sentía dentro de mí la ausencia de ella misma. Hasta después de ese momento Cilda me hizo saber la historia, pero siempre he pensado que Them estaría mejor con sus padres que viendo como su dinero se va en nosotros.

Es verdad que las gemelas trabajan, que hemos pedido un par de teselas y que no todo está perdido, pero la sensación de hurto con respecto a Them nunca dejará mi cuerpo. Wilde muchas veces me ha dicho que no debo preocuparme por él, que es un viejo amargado y que algún día nos querrá, pero yo no lo veo así de simple. Nosotros somos los intrusos y ya está.

Me sacudo para librarme de tanto redoblado y sobreexplotado pensamiento acerca de nuestra familia. No llegaré nunca a una respuesta convincente.

Me concentro en peinar mi desgarbado cabello café rojizo. Es tan distinto al de todos los demás, que ahí se denota nuestra disfunción genética. Cuando no hallo forma de aplastarlo como me gustaría, sólo me propongo vestirme adecuadamente para semejante situación que pasaré hoy.

Wilde ya debiera estar aquí. Si no llega antes de que el alcalde hable será fatal para él, pero confío en que no será tan estúpido. Llegará, ninguno de los dos será llamado por nuestra acompañante. Debo pensar así y nada sucederá.

Pienso todo esto mientras mis manos continúan retorciéndose por lo bajo.

* * *

**Aminat Maccora, 17**

Luego de mucho caminar hombro con hombro con Aerys, llego al cuadrado de la ciudad por la cosecha. Él no se ve tan nervioso como yo, pero sí camina tambaleándose un poco, como si los brazos le pesaran cada vez que da un paso. Yo me mantengo rígida e intento expulsar todo pensamiento negativo de mi mente.

Cuando ya nos anotamos, yo me despido de Robbie, con quien tuve una conversación de lo más normal antes de venir aquí. Pareciera como que ni sabe qué es lo que sucederá en un rato más. Mamá viene con él un poco más atrás, yo insistí en venir con Aerys pues nos encontramos más o menos en la misma situación. Lo único que me doy el lujo de pensar es en que el próximo año ya me liberaré de todo este martirio.

Cuando ya estoy a portas de mi sección, abrazo a Aerys efusivamente para lo normal, por lo general las muestras de afecto se reducen a un saludo o un beso en la mejilla.

Me interno en mi sección, donde todas las chicas observan acusadoramente a quienes entran. Supongo que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que infringir un poco más la norma de convivencia de no inducir más miedo en las demás. Yo me alejo bastante de la entrada y me coloco en una de las esquinas posteriores. Tengo a mi lado a un agente de la paz, y aún cuando sea la última persona que quiero ver en un día cómo este, no encuentro desfachatez para moverme lejos de él.

El alcalde sube y yo recuerdo a Robbie al ver su corbata verde, lo único que mi hermano quería antes de venir aquí era una corbata verde. Papá no tenía ninguna, y los mercados están cerrados hoy. Sólo espero que sus aflicciones no surjan exactamente ahora. Mientras e mantenga tranquilo e inerte, nada le sucederá.

Acaba como puede su discurso de iniciación y sube la mujer que siempre nos atormenta. Al menos para las cámaras del Capitolio es encantadora, pero haría cualquier cosa por no topármela en la calle con las luces naturales apagadas.

Tiene un vestido plateado y muy brillante estampado contra su figura. Los brazos casi esqueléticos surgen desde los orificios a los costados y unas piernas extrañamente tonificadas por debajo. Si alguien me dice que eso es moda o hermosura, que me parta un rayo. Tiene una voz rasposa, como una lija, y se dirige a nosotros como si fuéramos tiernos animales destinados al matadero.

-Comenzamos con las damitas a mi izquierda.

Sus tacos kilométricos se las apañan sobre el endeble escenario hasta la urna y saca un papelillo, esbozando un rostro de disfrute, como si fuera su misma mascota la que extrae del paraíso de los no nombrados.

-Aminat Maccora –anuncia con elegancia extrema y a mí me toma unos segundos tomarle el peso a sus palabras.

* * *

**Leo Middawn, 12**

La chica ya se encuentra sobre el escenario, con un temple magistral pero las rodillas temblando. Ammaline la rodea con uno de sus esquivos brazos por más tiempo del que la chica parece poder soportar, y cuando lo desengancha de su cuello, una mueca de alivio forzado se extiende por su rostro.

Tiene diecisiete, creo que algo podrá hacer. No la veo al completo tonificada, pero tiene oportunidad si ningún profesional se le acerca.

Mis preocupaciones son otras; Wilde no llegó en ningún momento. Me quedé esperando un rato considerable fuera de las seccione, me faltó poco para lanzar mensajes mentales a no sé donde para que se apresurara, o las cosas no irían bien con él. Sigo desesperado, lo peor sería si su nombre es el que sale escogido, pero no sé para qué pienso de forma tan fatalista. Una sensación me recorre y me dice que llegó después de mí, que se encuentra en su sección esperando a que todo el espectáculo acabe. Luego iremos a casa y esperaremos a año siguiente, comiendo más bolitas de arroz.

Ammaline ya se cansa de su tributo escogido y se acerca a la urna contraria, donde se arrojan todos los nombres masculinos. Donde está el nombre de Wilde. Se acerca, más y más, intentando crear tensión, lo que desde luego funciona. Yo yergo mi postura y espero a la revelación.

-Nuestro tributo masculino es –proclama Ammaline-…

**Wilde Middawn, 18**

-Leo Middawn –escucho por sobre la multitud.

La verdad es que llegué justo cuando el alcalde descendió del escenario, era mi última cosecha, tampoco creo que se dieran cuenta de que no estaba. En el campo alargaron mis horas y fue casi un milagro que llegara aquí, casi a tiempo. Sí, casi, pero si intentaba entrar cuando todo el evento ya hubiera comenzado, habrían acabado conmigo.

Ahora todo está roto. Tengo que ir por el pequeño Leo, la urna no puede ser tan injusta.

Salgo de mi escondite detrás de los árboles y los camiones apoyados sobre la hierba en crecimiento. Un par de agentes me observan y se pasan la voz, cuando ya me dispongo a anunciar mi voluntariado, uno de ellos tapa mi boca y me lanza al suelo, muy silenciosamente.

Veo que la gente está al otro lado, en mi posición no se encuentra nadie que pueda ver lo que sucede. Levanto la cabeza, sujeta por el cabello con las manos, cuando Leo ya está subiendo al escenario, en conjunto de su pequeña figura.

-Tgo qui prstarm vuntario –modulo forzosamente, pero las palabras no salen del todo y los agentes ya me rodean.

-Chico, todos tienen que estar aquí a la hora de la cosecha, ya sabes las consecuencias –expone uno de los hombres de blanco mientras se prepara para sacar una pistola.

Todo mi cuerpo se entumece y comienzo a sudar. Por un lado es por mi propia vida, y por el otro pienso en Leo, en que no puede ir a los juegos, eso es despiadado y no sobrevivirá, yo puedo salvarlo.

-Per… -digo acribillando su mano, pero nada funciona. Leo echa una mirada por encima de la multitud, aparentemente hacia donde yo me encuentro. Le brillan los ojos desde tanta distancia y no puedo evitar soltar una lágrima antes de oír el estruendo de la pistola.

¡Boom!

Suena y pierdo el conocimiento.

* * *

**La verdad es que teníael capítulo listo ayer, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, no podía metrme a mi cuenta en ff, siguió así por unas cuantas horas hasta que me piqué y salí como pensaba hacerlo. Unas horas después, lo hago :)**

**La verdad es que ignoro quien lee la historia y quien no lo hace, enviaron sus tributos, pero no sé si leen los de los demás, diré que pongan sus reviews si quieren, a mí me alegran el día, pero es una cosa de voluntad:) De todas formas amo a todos los tributos que envían y espero que a la próxima sean tan maravillosos como los de ahora.**

**Preguntas: **

**-¿Cómo ven la actitud de Them ante sus hermanos adoptivos? ¿Creen que es la correcta? Teniendo en cuenta su situación.**

**-Que prefieres, leche blanca, de chocolate, de frutilla, de vainilla, manjar etc. (la pregunto porque soy un bebé que acaba de tomar leche muy infantilmente (L) jajajaja**

**me di cuenta de que no he agradecido los reviews, y también agradezco que el servidor haya vuelto a la normalidad.**

**Sólo queda una cosecha! Espero hacerla luego, esta me salió rápido, supongo que los tributos me gustaron bastante y son sus creadores los que ponen reviews, jajajja indirecta, los amo a todos(LLL)**

**-I**

** (estoy algo mareada y lo más probable es que encuentren un par de faltas en la nota de autor) :P**


	14. Distrito 12: Stephen y Brooke

**Tributos enviados por Demented Kawai Kitten y Neodoom96 respectivamente.**

* * *

**Brooke Flickerwood, 13**

-¡Por Dios! Calico –refunfuña mi madre mientras el infante indiferente dirige su atención al suelo de baldosa-. ¡Esa mujer ya ha venido para acá más de cinco veces! ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Los berreos de mamá se extienden como un perfume ambiental por toda la casa. Yo, que me ubico sobre una silla en la cocina, a pocos metros de ellos, siento como mis tímpanos colapsan con todo el ruido descontrolado. Intento mantenerme calmada, aunque de todas formas me vendría bien cierta participación en la riña. Mamá se convirtió en la única emisora hace unos minutos, Calico no osa despegar las pupilas de las patas de su silla.

-¿Qué crees que yo existo para responder por ustedes? –rezonga moviendo las manos exageradamente a los costados de su torso. No me ha mirado a mí, tengo bien cubierta desde mi posición ese tipo de insinuaciones, pero…

Resoplo, angostando las rendijas entre párpados como un felino.

-¿Y cuándo entré yo en esta conversación? –reclamo subiendo lo más posible mi tono indignado-. Creía que hablabas del enano, o al menos lo hacías hace diez segundos.

Sus orificios nasales se dilatan como dos volutas de humo y clava ahora la atención en mí. Percibo como Calico ríe por lo bajo ante su súbita extracción de las cátedras maternales. Yo le planto una mirada enfurruñada, ya es hora de que crezca y deje de hacer tonterías. No se trata de que me responsabilice por él, y menos que lo defienda, pero todas estas discusiones en las que yo me sumerjo involuntariamente ya deben acabar.

-Mamá –digo sin una pizca de comprensión-, el niño no aprenderá por las buenas –se traduce en una mirada inquisitiva-. Sí, por las buenas, porque todos estos gritos no hacen nada más que animarlo a pararte más los pelos.

Mamá cambia por completo su temple y ojos, los que prosiguen inmediatamente a anegarse. Yo describo una mueca de disgusto y comienzo a incorporarme.

-Y por favor –pronuncio con modulación excesiva-. No desparrames lágrimas por una vez en tu vida, es aún más patético.

Dicho y hecho, los dejo a ambos en la cocina, Calico debe de haber disfrutado nuestro breve enfrentamiento, mamá quizá se recupere en unas horas, luego de haber desecado sus lagrimales como a un queso. Ya tengo suficiente en esta casa, Calico podría apañárselas sólo, no necesita mi ayuda.

Es antinatural, pero original al mismo tiempo. Tiene cinco años y lo veo como a uno de los niños más experimentados del distrito en el arte del hurto. Lo he descubierto incontables veces empotrando un inventario de todas sus reliquias en la parte trasera del armario de nuestra habitación. Dudo de su mentalidad crónica, quizá luego se especialice por completo y deje las minas por algo más furtivo. La única mujer que siempre lo pilla es la señora Armstrong, ni idea de por qué sigue intentando con ella, tiene ojos incrustados en la espalda. Incluso su hija de ocho ha pillado a Calico un par de veces intentando robar en la tienda familiar.

Cualquiera lo clasificaría inmediatamente como a un ángel. No todos los niños del distrito van paseándose por ahí con el cabello castaño y los ojos azules como pelotas de ping pong, analizando cada rincón. Supongo, que desde que tiene algo de consciencia, sabe que eso le juega a favor. No me extrañaría que engatusara a las mujeres más acaudaladas con el propósito de extraerles algo de dinero cuando derrochan tiempo admirando al tierno pajarito que se ha posado en su puerta con el mero objetivo de entretenerse un rato. Incluso, hay personas que se han acercado a comunicarme lo indispensable que Calico es para un día espléndido. Yo me reduzco a lanzarles una mirada desdeñosa y pensar qué les habrá extirpado insonoramente esta vez mi pequeño hermano.

Los débiles reclamos de mamá se apagan en poco tiempo, supongo que ha dado por hecho lo poco efectivos que resultan ante un niño como Cálico. Él aprenderá con el tiempo, y si no lo hace, una situación traumática no estaría nada mal para aplacar sus insensatas actividades.

Me interno en la habitación, me pongo de espaldas apoyo mis hombros contra la pared y comienzo a toquetearla intercaladamente con cada uno. Hay un largo trecho en el que mi mente se bloquea y no recuerdo a lo que vine, pero luego me fijo en el vestidor.

De lo que todos siempre hablan, cuando no se encuentran endiablados a manos de las amenazas psicológicas de una cosecha, es de la ropa que vas a ponerte para ella. A la que ya he asistido, acudí con una falda plana y liberal, colgajos de desprendían de las costuras interiores, pero no me detuvieron para aplicarme en no destacar entre un escuadrón de chicas en mis iguales condiciones. Planeo seguir con la tradición este año.

Pronto mamá se abrirá paso por mi puerta, como un fantasma del que nadie desea ser presenciario. Con su mirada nerviosa y fúnebre intentará contagiarme y enfrascarme en una actitud completamente venenosa. Querrá traspasar su miedo aparentemente idóneo para la situación, y yo simplemente me concentraré en rebatir todos sus argumentos con la mirada. En eso me concentro mientras me sumerjo en el hueco de la falda y cubro la parte superior con una blusa a la que no le hallo botones homólogos en cada una de las aberturas.

Como yo misma predije, mamá entra histéricamente por mi puerta y me lanza una mirada ensayada.

-Ya tenemos que irnos, Cálico tardará en hacerme caso, por lo que podrías ayudarme –suelta como a una larga exhalación y yo ladeo la cabeza improvisando una mueca.

Su esperanza me descompensa, y eso supongo, que es el motor inicial hacia mi siguiente reacción.

-Aún no es tarde, el niño saldrá sólo. Como tú lo harás ahora de mi habitación, estaba cambiándome –adjunto acentuando mi rostro-. Podrías haberme hallado en paños menores y no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, sino que ya te habría sacado de aquí.

Ella exhala una vez más y casi veo detrás de sus pupilas los sectores del cerebro debatiendo si mi actitud es digna de una niña de trece. Para mi favor, no encuentra una reposición lo suficientemente rápido y yo entro en acción repitiendo mi número.

-Por lo que te pediré que salgas de mi habitación y no vuelvas a ser tan desconsiderada –aclaro luego de esperar horas por una intervención-. Mis zapatos no se pondrán solos.

* * *

**Stephen Cole, 16**

"La fauna alrededor del distrito doce se clasifica en cuadrúpedos y bípedos. Ambos grupos muestran una amplia gama de especies, cada una de ellas encorazada con características individuales y colectivas. Su alimentación y hábitat se halla dentro de investigación fondada".

Leo una y otra vez la información impresa en el libro, ya me he mantenido unos días en la página veintitrés, pero sin alguna respuesta patente a lo que yo mismo busco. Les encanta a todos los historiadores y escritores irse sin aclarar la información drásticamente, dejándonos en un limbo entre circunscripciones básicas, esbozando el comienzo de algo más interesante, pero siempre concluyendo con fotos de mediocre definición.

"Un poco más abajo, se hallan imágenes exclusivas de la fauna que rodea al distrito doce". Leo en las letras negras y opacas que denotan la poca calidad e intromisión por parte de los encargados de las raíces de nuestra educación. Acepto que no se nos hagas saber acerca de las características del Capitolio, eso se discierne a corta edad a manos de todos los comerciales, ¿pero qué hay acerca de _nuestro_ distrito?

Tengo esta discusión con nadie una mayor cantidad de ocasiones que las necesarias. Sólo lo reflexiono, pero al no gozar de una probabilidad de repercusión con sólo limitarme a eso, lo sobre reflexiono. Apostaría a que no soy el único individuo que lo ha pensado.

Soy muy curioso, a eso se debe tanto problema. Desde pequeño me fascina toda la historia, lo que no se refleja de la mejor manera en mis calificaciones, pero mi es útil como desahogo, sobre todo después del año pasado, y después de que Rose me guiara a buscar un método de este tipo.

En este lugar no hay biblioteca –sí, sé lo que son puesto que en la televisión no sólo muestran moda y tendencias, sino que los escenarios en que graban también acarrean un fondo, y se les escapan algunas cosas-, pero en la escuela hay de esos rincones de trabajo, y dado que no les preocupa que alguien se interne demasiado en ellos, no he recibido reproches por traer los libros a casa.

Como repetí antes, no espero encontrar un mapa del tesoro, o menos algún tipo de escrito que me lleve a descubrir la forma de cambiar el mundo, pero a mí me alegran el día. La descripción pobremente detallada y las láminas carentes de la tinta necesaria me llevan a simplemente imaginar lo que falta, y créanme que es un buen ejercicio mental. Si los profesores supieran de esto, existen dos opciones. Una: que demuestren abiertamente lo regocijo ante tal curiosidad adolecente por un libro. Dos: que llamen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al alcalde o a los agentes de la paz buscando una solución para mis insinuaciones de derroque potencial de los mandatarios, con ayuda de los conocimientos adquiridos fuera de su clase. No me arriesgo a eso, y de todas formas, los profesores no me agradan, son incompetentes que acepan trabajos de los que nadie, en su sano juicio, se encargaría.

La cautela es una base imprescindible de mis prácticas, y de esa forma he aprendido a no revelar más de lo necesario en cualquier tipo de conversación. Otro polo se apoyaría en la conciencia, pero la tengo completamente limpia aclarando mis objetivos, lo que rozan la furtividad en el decano caso no caer en locura.

Lo digo por distintos factores, el año pasado ya me jugó una mala pasada la suerte, y le di la pasada para corroerme interiormente hasta tenerme a su merced por completo. Tengo poco fogosos recuerdos sobre lo que sucedió en esos dos meses. La elección de Mery en la cosecha, la posterior aniquilación a manos de los Profesionales y mi huida interna. Mi cama usurpó a todo otro aposento su función básica y no cambaba ropas con regularidad. Mis ojos utilizaron el tiempo de forma que no se abrían por más que fuera una comida imprescindible. Mis pies temblaban ante la carencia de cobertura y del cabello ni comentar. Me convertí en una mezcla entre loro inseparable, desgarrado de su homóloga, y perezoso en sus fases cúlmines. Esa asociación la hice después de desembargarme de todo pesimismo, naturalmente, y no estoy orgulloso de ello.

Mery era mi hermana, tenía doce y se había convertido en mi mejor fortificada relación dentro de la casa. Con Sammy, mi otro hermano, podía entablar una conversación lo suficientemente convincente como para que ambos nos fuéramos con la sensación de no malgastar nuestro tiempo.

Pero la inocencia a ignorancia de Mery la hacían alguien en quien podías confiar una mirada. Es la espontaneidad infantil lo que te deja sin dudas. Podía no dirigirle la palabra a mis pares colegiales, además de Rose nadie me tomaba en cuenta, pero la presencia de una pequeña en tu desenvoltura le entrega carisma, simplicidad a todo lo que suceda, por eso cuando un chico la asesinó de forma tan despiadada, vi toda esa actitud pueril siendo desgarrada de su tierna figura. Una espada fue suficiente para separar la candidez pura, de su sustento tangible. Eso fue lo que tanto me afectó.

Esos días pasaron carentes de soltura, me sentía como un pedazo de carbón estancado en la pulverizadora, terco a seguir con su curso como algo natural. Me sentía varado, sin posibilidad de seguir luego de ser testigo de tanta desconsideración.

Ahí fue donde se escrutó Rose y comencé a respirar de nuevo. Las cosas no tenían buena pinta, mis ojeras eran kilométricas y las horas que no había pasado con Greasy Lilac no urdían una buena fortuna para el invierno venidero. Me levanté como pude desde las sábanas, y por alguna razón, la difunta Mery salió de mis preocupaciones paulatinamente como una nube que descubre al sol. Acepté de una vez que su podía cambiar el pasado de esa forma.

* * *

**Brooke Flickewood, 13**

Dejo detrás de todas las otras preocupaciones mi actitud ante mamá, y hago hincapié antes de olvidarla, puesto que las necesidades comienzan a surgir de entre mis recuerdos como estrellas fugaces. Tengo trece, y con el poco dinero semanal que mamá me da puedo hacer muchas cosas. Sé invertirlo de muchas formas y hoy mismo debía ir al mercado por unos papeles que me conferían el deber de la basta de una carga de faldas.

Encontrar trabajo aquí es difícil, las mujeres no van a la mina, es un trabajo ya masculinizado hace mucho tiempo y yo misma lo agradezco, pero lo negativo es que para el sector femenino de la población, no se presentan las oportunidades de una forma tan estándar. Llené muchos formularios inútiles, de personas que se deleitan con tener el poder de obligarme a dejar mi marca en ellos. Al menos el refrán se cumplirá, "quien ríe último, ríe mejor". Ya veremos cuando yo tenga mis propios billetes, más que la miseria de las que puedo autodenominarme acreditadora.

Camino por el lateral de las callas a paso de caballo desbocado. Tenía cita a las doce para retirarlas y se me hace tarde. Al otro lado de la acera me fijo en pequeñas asociaciones de adolescentes como yo, con una colectiva mueca de sufrimiento acerca de los acontecimientos que sé, los están afectando. Simplemente todo una acera contigua sin darme la molestia de observar sus rostros una vez más, me inducen una sensación vomitiva.

Cuando vuelvo la vista al frente, me topo cara a cara –literalmente- con una chica, alcanzando míseramente a clasificarla como mujer, puesto que en la siguiente situación que la veo, se encuentra en el suelo, y yo me encuentro a su altura. Lleva el cabello recogido con una coleta rosa y se viste con jeans deslavados y una blusa. Su incredulidad y lentitud al procesar me asombra e ironiza mi rostro de inmediato.

-¿Qué crees que haces grandota? –reclamo cambiando el sentido de mis comisuras. La última palabra salió inesperadamente luego de probar que es más adelantada en años que yo. Eso no me impide nada, ya me retraso.

La niña no dice nada, simplemente se incorpora del suelo con ayuda de sus manos y me ofrece una, yo misma me reprocho el haber permanecido como embobada en el suelo y miro su extremidad con disgusto. Los ojos grises no se detienen de inmediato en los míos, sino que husmean meticulosamente mis pantalones y polera, tomándose una eternidad.

-¿Qué tanto miras? –chillo, pero agregando un toque sofisticado del que no hallo origen de inmediato-. Soy recta, en caso de que no lo hayas notado.

-¿Qué dices? –me interroga ella con una voz dulce como el azúcar refinada. Me cuesta tolerarla cuando sale de su boca y la batalla se vuelve aún más complicada cuando las palabras han traspasado por completo mi entendimiento. Traduzco todo el desagrado en lo menos hiriente que encuentro.

-Que si sigues mirándome de esa forma llamaré a un agente de la paz –le aclaro ladeando la cabeza y achinando mis ojos-. La polera es mía y lo que haya debajo no es de tu incumbencia.

Ella desecha toda emoción curiosa y la reemplaza por incredulidad. Yo me aprovecho de ello para pararme por mu cuenta y seguir con mi camino, sin antes rozarla levemente con el hombro para que no vuelva a molestarme.

"Estorbo" pienso mientras me alejo y finalmente me fijo en la puerta de la tienda a la que tendría que haber llegado hace cinco minutos, es una tienda de ricos, allí nadie pedirá explicaciones de una niña de la Veta como yo, por más convincente que logre ser. Reflexiono acerca de voltearme y reprocharle más a la niña mi atraso, pero no la encuentro cuando finalmente me decido.

En la tienda todo huele a rosas y lavanda, el perfume ambiental es costoso, de los que venden a la vuelta de la esquina en "Lavado y Rociado", hasta puedo manifestar con mi mente la botella con ligeros toques de fucsia y púrpura delante de mí cuando el aroma se vuelve intenso y casi irrespirable. Aficionados, adoran tanto su nueva adquisición que no les importa espantar a los clientes con ella. Para su suerte, he aprendido a tolerar los malos olores, como cuando Cálico trae a casa un artículo especialmente aromático.

De detrás de una neblina rosácea y artificial, surge el mostrador. Sobre él se encuentra una caja registradora a la que parecen haberle dado una mano de pintura a base de témpera infantil; se encuentra roído por los bordes, y sobre la cobertura del botón para abrir, se posan los espectros de huellas dactilares grises, como la tinta de los recibos. Además de la fuente de dinero, hay también sobre la estructura metálica un florero con un contenido de rosas que parecen soportar cualquier tipo de incongruencia con su hábitat natural, pues se alzan majestuosas sobre la nube de plagio Capitolino.

De detrás del plano, salta como un resorte una mujer regordeta y con un delantal no muy no envidiable a lo que se cierne por el resto de la tienda. El estampado consta de pétalos de una flor que no logro reconocer y numerosas espinas circundando el amasado de ejemplares desconocidos.

-Es por los niños –me explica la mujer expandiendo lo que yo creo, es lo máximo, su boca de sapo-, necesitan algo de alegría hoy.

Yo misma me excluyo de esa mayoría de inmediato, pero no le digo nada a la mujer por varias razones, entre ellas que prefiero no dar una mala impresión a mis "empleadores", aun cuando simplemente le haga la basta a las faldas. Especulo que su comentario no fue exhibido y me centro en lo importante.

-Vine a buscar un cargamento de faldas –le informo poniendo mis manos delante del estómago profesionalmente-. Me encargaron las vastas.

La mujer me observa escéptica, como si todo su esplendor de rosas y derivados se hubiera esfumado en el instante que le expuse mi propósito, pero luego de unos segundos vuelve serenamente a su estado original.

-De inmediato te las doy –me dice ampliando la sonrisa y yo comienzo a temer alguna clase de rotura interna dentro de su paladar-. ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

"No lo dije, vieja" pienso, pero de todas formas me contengo, yo sé cómo actuar escondiendo mis verdaderas opiniones, son exigencias de la práctica.

-Brooke –le aclaro cortésmente, intentando articular una sonrisa como la de ella, pero sé que fallo sin siquiera echarme un vistazo-. Brooke Flickerwood.

Ella sonríe nuevamente y desaparece por una puerta detrás del mostrador. Escucho durante mi permanencia en solitario un movimiento de cajas y algunas que se desparraman por el suelo cuando alguien intenta mover una de ellas, pero prefiero no intervenir, la mujer podría comerme como a una mosca si me acerco demasiado. He interpretado hasta ahora la estructura metálica como una cortina protectora entre ella y yo, si tuviera que saltarla yo ya me encontraría muy lejos de la tienda.

-Aquí están –celebra unos segundos antes de reaparecer detrás de la muralla, con una caja en sus manos que la cubre por completo. Distingo sobresaliendo por la abertura superior unas cuantas telas empapeladas, esperando a ser trabajadas por mí-. No llevan tu nombre, pero el señor Stowers me informó esta mañana que vendrías, sólo que pensé que no ibas a ser tan pequeña.

Inhibo con rapidez mis reflejos por lanzarme sobre ella y asegurarle que tengo más capacidades que su pequeño cerebro para hacer lo que me encomiendan, y para mi sorpresa, no hago nada más que sonreír.

-Nunca se es muy pequeña –testifico a mi favor y extiendo mis manos hacia la caja.

-Así se habla.

No intercambiamos más palabras, sólo cuando le informo que devolveré las faldas en el plazo de una semana o menos. Ella me sonríe monstruosamente y me apresuro a salir, echando un reojo a la hora, enmarcada en rosado.

Doce y un cuarto.

Cuando salgo no hay mucha gente en las calles, pero sé que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo esto se repletará de llantos y reclamos por parte de todos los niños, en los que yo debiera estar inmiscuida. No lo creo, no sucedió el año pasado y no sucederá este tampoco.

* * *

**Stephen Cole, 16**

"Los doce distritos deberán ofrecer a un chico y a una chica, como tributos para participar en un acto de coraje y sacrificio, así se denominarán, Los Juegos del…".

He leído tantas veces ese enunciado, y aún no logro captar el sentido a tan punzantes palabras. Mery no fue como un tributo, ella no había hecho nada, y tampoco nuestros padres. Sigue rondándome la pregunta por la cabeza, aun cuando ya me encuentre del todo bien. Sólo busco explicaciones, nada más, soy adolescente y viene dentro del paquete del crecimiento y el desarrollo.

En la familia este asunto tuvo un efecto de gran envergadura. Sino miren a mamá, a papá o a Sammy. De la primera hemos escogido no comentar, como sabemos, lo hacen todas las otras familias. Se esparce sobre su cama las veinticuatro horas, aún la escuchamos de vez en cuando susurrando el nombre de nuestra hermana. En algún momento yo mismo pensé quedar de esa forma, pero salí mientras pude.

Sammy es más extrovertido que yo, pero intercambiamos lugares en este asunto. Él guardo todo, no se le veía mal, pero yo supe que si lo estaba. Somos hermanos, y el hecho de ser familiares nos da ciertas ventajas con respecto a las personas que no pertenecen a este círculo. Yo estaba enterado, desde muy pequeño, que sucedía con Sammy cuando no se encontraba en sus enteras facultades emocionales, pero se recuperó antes que yo del golpe.

Papá fue el que se vio menos zarandeado, y aún lo reprocho un poco por eso, pero no me atrevería a mencionarle el tema ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. La simple insinuación de algo tan grave como eso lo haría reaccionar de una forma que prefiero no interiorizar.

Hablando de papá, ya hace cinco minutos que nos llamó por el desayuno, creo que Sammy ya ha ido, pero el hambre no es especialmente mi fuerte. Soy flaco, más que muchos niños, y eso es quizá por el hambre que pasábamos en el período que papá que despedido de la fábrica por incumplimiento de deberes. Luego se reinsertó en los trabajos, pero la influencia de las pocas facilidades nos golpeó a nosotros de peor manera.

No desayuno, y cuando ya creo que papá vendrá a comunicármelo nuevamente y una mano se posa en la puerta que comparto con Sammy, comienzo a imaginas mis palabras de excusión. Sólo cuando veo a Rose atravesando el umbral detengo a mi cerebro.

Viene con su rostro plasmado de ironía y una mano cubriendo la boca aun soltando risotadas por lo bajo. Yo la miro inquisitivamente, y sólo cuando se sienta sobre mi cama deja ligeramente la expresión.

-Una niña se me cruzó en el camino –explica negando, pero sus comisuras aún se alzan y le impiden hablar demasiado. La coleta que va detrás de ella se mueve de un lado para otro-. Era pequeña, pero sí que era atrevida.

-¿Una niña?

-Sí, debía de tener catorce –me aclara ya más pacífica y seria-, pero sí que sabe defenderse. Lo peor es que no le hice nada en absoluto.

-Creo saber quién es –le digo, esbozando dentro de mi mente a una de esas que van por el mundo como si todos fueran un estorbo andante-, pero no viene al caso. ¿Qué tal tu mañana?

Ella se para airosamente y va hacia la ventana, el cabello se mueve aún más cuando el viento se despecha contra él a través del marco desgreñado.

-Mmn, nada especial, mi casa es muy aburrida.

-Dímelo a mí –agrego en tono de reproche ironizado.

Ella se voltea y comienza a caminar por la habitación. Es verdad, no puede estar tranquila ni un momento, quizá es eso lo que me animó a salir de las profundidades; ver a alguien tan animada en contraste al resto de la gente que me rodeaba.

-Veo que no fuiste a trabajar con Greasy Lilac hoy –dice ella quedándose quieta sorpresivamente.

-No –repongo-, ayer me dijo que iba a tener muchos problemas con Sae, verás que es su primera cosecha.

-Sí… Pobre niña.

Su insinuación me hace acordar de Mery, pero escojo no implantar el tema. Veo en ella que se maldice por haberlo hecho, pero no la culparé, estos días es fácil hacerme decaer y debería saberlo. Sólo me limito a no sonreír y no hacer de la conversación algo incómodo, aunque al parecer eso no se puede evitar del todo.

-Veo que no te has vestido aún –intercepta ella el silencio. Yo mi echo un vistazo y veo el pijama aun cubriéndome.

-Es verdad, ya vengo –le informo, tomado un poco de ropa de la que dejé ayer en mis manos e internándome en el baño de al lado.

No me tardo mucho. Mi "atuendo" consta de unos pantalones negros y camisa ya vieja, de las que usaba Sammy para su cosecha. Yo soy más alto que él, por lo que me quedan algo pequeñas, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar. Me lavo la cara rápidamente, dejando al descubierto la piel aceitunada tan digna de la veta y los ojos grises me miran de vuelta cuando mi fijo en ellos por el espejo.

No le hago nada a mi cabello, de todas formas va a quedar igual. Es tan terco que ni con un gel profesional se mantendría en la posición que yo quiero, aunque no digo que no me guste, no le reprocho nada, al menos tengo y no soy calvo.

Cuando llego a mi habitación, Sammy está en ella, intercambiando palabras con Rose, quien ya se adueña de mi cama. No intervengo, sé que Rose cree que Sammy es el chico más atractivo del todo el Panem, y creo que darle un espacio de locura no está mal, mientras que no se sobrepase. Yo simplemente no puedo creerlo, pero no puedo hacer nada contra las hormonas femeninas.

Cuando ay es hora, le pongo una especie de final a su conversación diciendo que tenemos que irnos. Rose me echa una mirada asesina por lo bajo y yo me rio, pero Sammy ya está fuera de la habitación avisándole a papá que ya nos vamos.

-Ya podrás hablar con él mañana –le aseguro a Rose, quien no varía la expresión arpía tan poco común en ella-. Y el día siguiente, y el siguiente, algo de encanto forzado te quedará.

Ella acentúa el rostro de querer atravesarme con un cuchillo de cocina, pero yo salgo de la habitación y la oigo ir detrás de mí.

* * *

**Brooke Flickerwood, 13**

Como predije antes de verlo, las calles se llenan de niños gritando y llorando a sus padres, con las manos cruzadas delante del pecho y una decisión colectiva de no ir a la famosa Cosecha. Hay un par de veces en que tengo el estímulo de llevarlos a rastras por mi cuenta, pero me detengo al no saber qué responderle a sus padres.

Me abro paso y ya voy bastante avanzada cuando veo a un chico en el suelo, dando miradas circundantes como si estuviera perdido. Cuando llego a su posición y no encuentro un camino factible además de pasar por sobre él, extiendo mi mano y lo ayudo a pararse.

-Gra… -comienza él.

-No lo hagas –le reprocho con una mirada asesina-, estaba en mi camino enano.

Luego de mi única intervención en las vidas a mí alrededor, llego a la plaza y me anoto. Cálico pasa a un lado mío y va con sus amigos. Los pequeños que se ven tan enternecidos por las circunstancias y a los que todos observan como si fueran santas palomas que buscan pan para que les arrojen. Aunque alguna coincidencia guarda en eso, ellos buscan gente ingenua para que les arroje oportunidades.

Cuando ya diviso la sección de trece, me interno en ella sin mucho afán de comunicación visual entre las chicas que también están aquí. De todas formas son todas muy parecidas a mí, al ser tantas de la Veta nos veo pieles y ojos idénticos a los míos por doquier. Lo único que me distancia de su apariencia es mi cola de caballo, la llevo a todas partes, el pelo estorba. Comienzo a encargarme de desenredar las partes enmarañadas cuando nuestra acompañante sube al escenario, literalmente en todo su esplendor.

Es Robyn, todos la conocemos como la acompañante más "brillante que hay". Lleva un vestido ajustadísimo, dorado y con destellos por donde lo mires. Sus tacos, estratosféricamente altos, me dan una sensación de inferioridad, y su cabello es rubio y con reflejos, casi blanco como su piel.

-Buenos días distrito doce –dice a través del micrófono, por lo que todos escuchamos su voz extrañamente masculina. ¿Acaso será travesti? Me pregunto eso todos los años, tanta producción también podría reflejarse como un indicio de querer esconder algo…

Ya luego de todo su discurso inicial, se acerca a la urna de las mujeres con la mano en alto, mostrando su brazo enteramente depilado. Y las uñas flameantes. Toma rápidamente, sin muchos escrúpulos, una papeleta.

-Y la afortunada –sí claro- es… Brooke Flickerwood.

¿Qué dijo? Me ronda la pregunta por varios segundos. Me pareció escuchar "Miles Brooke", la chica que va dos cursos por delante de mí y siempre usa el cabello rubio suelto y esponjoso. Busco en la sección de quince para verla salir, pero los agentes de la paz vienen hacia mí.

Yo intercambio miradas con todos ellos en un plazo de medio segundo. Sigo esperando a que Milles salga de su recóndito lugar, pero no sucede, y todas las miradas están estampadas… en mí.

* * *

**Stephen Cole, 16**

La niña forcejea por unos segundos, pero luego se deja llevar, murmurando algo que no logro captar desde mi lugar. No sé qué le sucede, supongo que es el shock del momento, luego podrá asumirlo, cuando ya todas las cámaras la devoren como mosquitos.

Llega al escenario, pero su vista se clava en una sección que no logro identificar. Sólo cuando Robyn la saluda desenrosca las pupilas de ese lugar específico.

-Hola Brooke –dice la rubia, pero no obtiene respuesta inmediata de la chica, sólo un gruñido que la hace continuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo sólo pienso en el año pasado y en cómo este momento en particular fue el que me sumió en la desesperación. Hace trecientos sesenta y cinco días Mery estaba sobre esos tablones, mirando a la multitud con sus ojos inocentes y las manos detrás de la espalda, demostrando con esa única posición la desconsideración de miles de personas a lo largo del Panem. Por un lado me alegro, de que la chica sobre el escenario no sea Mery.

Robyn cede de una vez y se acerca a la urna de los hombres. Un murmullo silencioso ahora se adueña de esta mitad de la plaza. Ahora se me pasa por la cabeza Rose, ella también se ha salvado del infierno con la llamada de la chica inexpresiva.

-Nuestro chico para los juegos es…

Inhalo profundamente un poco de aire y comienzo a mover mis manos debajo del torso. Vamos Stephen, nada te sucederá…

-Stephen Cole.

Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y la movilidad de mis manos siendo extraída de mi poder. De pronto los pies ya no funcionan, tampoco las piernas y tastabillo un poco para mantenerme en pie. Escucho un grito por la parte de atrás de la plaza. Es Sammy. El único hermano salvado por la suerte. Comienzo a pensar en Mery mientras los agentes se acercan hacia mí.

Trato de respirar y por un momento es efectivo, sólo cuando trato de hacerlo conscientemente mis pulmones parecen rechazar un tipo de oxígeno específico. Vamos, no puedo ser tan débil.

Interno mis pasos en una vía que me lleva de inmediato al escenario, sin obstáculos más que mi propia voluntad de salir a correr, pero las cosas salen bastante bien hasta que me encuentro observando al resto de las personas… como Mery lo hizo hace un año. ¿Suerte de familia? Nada, al menos no me desmayé, aunque no habría sido tan malo pues no estaría viviendo esto como odio hacerlo.

Le echo un vistazo a la niña que comparte situación conmigo. Me mira indiferente, con la misma cola de caballo que usa Rose. Acaso… Puede ser, quizá es la misma que se enfrentó a Rose antes, aunque creo que nunca lo sabré, tampoco es como que vaya a ser mi mejor amiga. Ambos moriremos en las próximas dos semanas, está claro.

Voy a morir…

* * *

Ú

**Última coseeeecha! Muahahha, lo logré, por segunda vez terminé las cosechas, cosa de lo que estoy orgullosa pues que quité el cacho de encima! Me gustó como quedó esta, y espero que los autores y los otros lectores también lo piensen! Díganmelo en un review! Agradezco todos los que me han llegado hasta ahora, ahora que las cosas se vuelven más fáciles ya que no es todo tan idéntico a los capítulos anteriores! :)**

**preguntas..**

**- ¿Qué habrías hecho en el caso de Rose? Cuando Brooke se topó con ella. (pregunta seria)**

**- Describe en una palabra la sensación en la mañana cuando el despertador suena luego de una larga estancia en el lecho de dioses, mejor llamado cama :D**

**Subiré una encuesta acerca de sus tribuutos favoritos! POR FAVOR, respóndanla, los que tengan más votos serán quienes estén en el capítulo que viene, el primero en el capitolio! planeo hacer cinco de esos, luego nos vamos de lleno con los juegos!**

**LA ENCUESTA ESTARÁ EN MI PERFIL!**

**-I**


	15. La Antesala Sobre Ruedas

**AVISO: estos tributos no fueron quienes recibieron más votos, pero no creí que hubiera un trecho notable entre todos luego de las votaciones como para que las cosas estuvieran claras. Formaré los capítulos al azar.**

**Cada capítulo de capitolio tendrá seis POVS, completando a los vienticuatro en cuatro capis, lo que será más fácil y rápido. Espero que de esa forma lleguemos al Capitolio más rápido. **

**El tributo con mayor votación fue Deacon LaFleur del distrito dos, a él le sigue en un empate Emmett Lyarship del seis e Egan Sheelin del cinco. Felicitaciones a ellos!**

* * *

_Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

_Standing in the hall of fame_

-Hall of Fame, The Script

* * *

**Aiden Green, 17 - Distrito 9**

En el momento que ingreso al mundo de las cámaras, una sensación apesadumbrada me recorre el cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba. Siento como los flashes y las grabaciones se llevan trozos de mí, partes que se hallaban aferradas por el anonimato desde hace mucho tiempo, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos deciden dejarme en la ruina.

Libertad, augurio, buena fe acerca de la suerte. Siento como se vacía mi interior con cada punzada en los botones superiores de todos esos aparatos tan avanzados. Vienen aquí dos veces en el año: la cosecha y la Gira de la Victoria. Yo soy parte de una, la utopía personal se centra en escurrirme entre dos rodillos achicharrantes para evadirme y gozar de la segunda. Por tal descripción pierdo toda esperanza, supongo que con esto se me da una oportunidad de disfrutar la opulencia y la gracia exagerada de las que siempre fui privado al vivir en un distrito, ahora sabré lo que siente un tributo.

Omito la conclusión del camino como si no estuviera resuelta aún. Al menos, algo saldrá de todo esto, aunque no fue precisamente de lo que Garrick me habló cuando fue a despedirme, la única persona que participo de mi multitudinario desalojo del distrito. Él se concentró en asegurar una y mil veces que cada uno de nosotros tenía una oportunidad; yo, en cambio, indagué febrilmente entre las opciones para confirmar, por mí cuenta, la viabilidad de su discurso.

No encontré ninguna a la que aferrarme.

Ya han sido unos veinte minutos desde que subí a este lujoso auto y dejé atrás a mi único amigo, quien de desgranó los sesos por darme algún potencial psicológico de no echarme a morir. Aunque, ¿quién no se daría por despellejado ante tal situación? Yo mismo he comenzado a enumerar las posibles escenas que testifiquen mi muerte.

La chica pelirroja, quien será mi compañera de distrito, no me ha echado una mirada en todo el trascurso del día, al menos luego del anunciamiento de nuestra paulatina desintegración de los vivos. Sólo me fijé en su nombre cuando nos presentaros oficialmente como la dupla escogida. Ha mantenido la cabeza gacha y las manos firmes y libres de resquicio nervioso. En lo único que me he fijado, es en su cabello, parece como si estuviera ardiendo.

Cuando el auto se detiene y ambos levantamos la vista para husmear el lugar, Sasha nos golpetea persistentemente los hombros para que nos incorporemos. Cuando la puerta es cerrada detrás de mí y Sasha ya ha visto su camino hacia el tres, yo apenas distingo la mole metálica posada sobre las vías. Sólo la puerta automática está abierta y nos arroja luego de atravesarla a un nuevo mundo.

Doy un saltito imperceptible cuando las corredizas sellan el ambiente mediante un estruendo mecánico, pero luego me volteo, recuperándome para apreciar el esplendor en todas sus facetas.

Sólo en la especie de salón distingo pastelillos colocados tiernamente en pirámides. Hay colores de glaseado que de los que yo no había sido testigo presencial en toda mi vida, o al menos alguno del que no me haya segmentado un grueso vidrio de panadería. Veo como los colores y los relucientes mazapanes proliferan a medida que continúo caminando anonadado sobre una alfombra que fácilmente podría interpretarse como una nube descendida.

No estoy seguro de si mi expresión cambia cuando nos adentramos en la siguiente sala, la que se encuentra amueblada con ejemplares de los que no me llega a la cabeza un valor determinado. Hay un sillón al que le hecho un ojo de inmediato. Es azul, con los costados se estampan con una especie de terciopelo cepillado y el cabezal es blanco y delineado por un par de ribetes brillantes. No me dirijo hacia allá, ni mucho menos, lo admiro desde la lejanía como una obra de museo delicada y preservada desde hace una eternidad. Todo lo que se apodera de mi vista guarda cierta similitud con las cosas a su alrededor. Pero lo más importante: nada parece ser real.

-Quédense ambos aquí hasta que venga Rolph, él les dará su charla –nos comunica Sasha antes de desaparecer detrás de una puerta corrediza a nuestra derecha, dejando detrás de ellas una estela dorada de brillos rezagados.

No conozco a Rolph, lo único de lo que estoy enterada es que él es la única persona de nuestro distrito que ha ganado los juegos. Fue uno de los primeros, por lo que yo aún no nacía, pero lo veo todos los años en un puesto privilegiado de la cosecha, aunque no se le ve específicamente alegre en público.

Cuando Sasha nos deja, yo paseo mi atención por toda la habitación, repasando los lugares que liberé anteriormente por todo el pasmo. Ahora, me divierto, quizá aún enajenado, en todos los detalles, aunque no doy ni un paso para sentarme en uno de los sillones.

Haciendo completa omisión a lo que yo mismo considero como educado, Zea se retuerce y corre hacia uno de ellos. Se sumerge entre el trío de cojines a juego que lo adornan y sólo puedo distinguir un retazo de su cabello que sobresale por detrás. No tengo el tiempo de analizar su rostro antes de que lo haga, por lo que no hallo explicación ante tal comportamiento, y me mantengo investigando hasta que escucho por cuarta vez el suave desliz de las puertas y me incorporo para enterarme de que Rolph ya está aquí.

Es un hombre robusto, con la barba de tres días embalsamada sobre su rostro y los ojos negros fijándose en nosotros con un dejo de algo que no es curiosidad, y mucho menos augurio: es resignación. Nos contempla como si fuéramos dos individuos indefensos a la deriva. Exactamente como yo me siento.

El identificar entre ambos con exactitud, tal conformismo, siento una especie de lazo entre pares. Nos encontramos pasando por lo mismo que él, pero hay una diferencia, él logró sobreponerse a los rodillos achicharrantes al tiempo que su nombre cobraba cierto orgullo para nuestro patriotismo. En cambio, yo me puedo clasificar como del montón de los que no vuelven.

* * *

**Aminat Maccora, 17 – Distrito 11**

Luego de la tediosa charla con Macquia, la mujer reemplazante que el Capitolio nos envía como guía para los juegos, me abro paso entre los iluminados y llanos pasillos hasta la habitación que un avox me señala. Aún guardo dentro de mi cabeza, como consistentes zumbidos, las palabras de la mujer, quien me extraño, no tuviera más que un simple tatuaje en el brazo como intervención. Cada ejemplar del Capitolio que yo había visto, al menos a través de la pantalla de la televisión, se cubría con elementos de dudosa procedencia, lo que les entregaba cierto estatus dentro de la ciudad. Macquia, quien parece rondar por los treinta y cinco, no agrava esa tendencia y simplemente tiñe la piel de su antebrazo con una humilde corchea.

"-Los de la Gran Ciudad les seguirán el paso a cada hora –remitía una y otra vez-, deben actuar naturalmente."

La mujer parecía haber adquirido cierta experiencia, por lo que yo estaba enterada, ella se había responsabilizado de los tributos previos, y de los anteriores a ellos. Según lo que yo sé, el mismo Capitolio selecciona a los individuos para ese trabajo, pero Macquia se ve realmente interiorizada con su labor. No nos dejó tranquilos por el trecho de media hora, tiempo en que nos interceptaba copiosamente con preguntas y aseveraciones.

No es que no la tome en cuenta, de hecho, ella se convirtió en mi principal fuente de ayuda desde el momento en que puse un pie en el escenario, pero no le veo el sentido cuando hay Profesionales que, con todos sus años de cuantioso entrenamiento, se tardarán medio segundos en localizarme y cerrar toda posibilidad.

Eso fue lo que le reiteré innumerables veces a Aerys mientras me analizaba con sus ojos felinos desde el otro lado de la lujosa habitación del Edificio de Justicia. Él, como un niño indulgente, no dejaba entrar opción para lo inevitable. Me fue complicado asegurárselo, pero de todas formas exigió en último lugar una promesa, la que pronuncié a medias mientras el Agente de La Paz irrumpía en nuestra conversación.

Este lugar es tan idéntico a ese. Todas las alfombras, las impertérritas paredes y los suaves interruptores. Los avox se alzan como inéditas estatuas por sobre todo al aliño decorativo, como navajas suizas, implantados con un chip de rotundo rebote ante mi precocidad. Llevan sus manos extendidas cada vez que Ammaline les da una orden. La mujer parece estar acostumbrada. Yo simplemente me acobardo cada vez que se posan en mi escabroso camino hasta la habitación. Son como tenaces fantasmas.

Cuando me encamino por el último pasillo de alargue alfombrado, no logro captar a ningún avox, por lo que me alegro. Cuando finalmente giro el pomo de la puerta que reza "Distrito 11, Femenino", las adrenalina se encandila como agua hirviendo y me encuentro cerrando la puerta con fuerza y, cinco segundos después, descansando con una respiración acelerada sobre el plumón de la cama.

No giro la cabeza hacia los costados durante varios segundos. Parezco entrar en un alegórico trance entre la incredulidad y la sumisión. No lo he asumido aún, y ligando las conclusiones a mi propia persona, sé que tendrá que transcurrir un buen tiempo hasta que finalmente me entre en la cabeza. De ahora en adelante, o al menos hasta el nuevo aviso, disfrutaré lo que me rodee como un obsequio inesperado. Y en ese cúmulo de cosas, se añade este lugar.

En poco menos de cinco minutos, me desvisto y me interno en la ducha. Luego de ver una lista empotrada en la pared fuera de ella, me encarezco al presionar el botón indicado de agua tibia. Esta recorre mi cuerpo por veinte minutos hasta que las manos comienzan a arrugarse. Cuando me paro en la alfombrilla del costado, una corriente tibia y tenaz me cubre por completo hasta dejarme seca. Tanteo mi cabello un par de veces: suave como la felpa.

Hallo, detrás de la puerta del baño, una bata aterciopelada que utilizo para deslizarme por la habitación la siguiente hora u hora y media, admirando todos los artilugios. Las opulentas lámparas contrastadas con la simpleza del resto de la fornitura. La ventana, enmarcada con lo que parece ser un cristal aún más costoso que el de las copas en las que se servía alcohol Ammaline. Me familiarizo con las sábanas sedosas, que rozan mi piel con tal gracia que me adentraría en ellas durante tres días, sin poder despertar. Tengo el anhelado presentimiento de que ellas mismas me inducirán el sueño esta noche. Hoy dormiré en esta cama, lejos de todo lo que conozco…

Pasan más minutos en los que contemplo el paisaje fuera de la ventana, hasta que Ammaline golpea mi puerta informándome que es hora de la cena. Sólo cuando me dice aquello, me percato de la disminución de luz a las afueras de mi pantalla. Encuentro atareada en mis repletos cajones un conjunto simple de buzo negro y camiseta blanca. No uso nada en mis pies, el mismo suelo parece emitir ondas de calor hacia arriba.

En el momento que se abre con majestuosidad la puerta que da al comedor, el aroma a pollo, patatas y una anónima salsa se cuela entre mis fosas nasales. No sé si me veo desesperada, pero apresuro el paso cuando ese hito revela mi hambre voraz. Me siento a la mesa, junto a Leo, quien aún lleva su traje de cosecha, y comienzo a engullir todo lo que veo ante la atónita mirada de Ammaline.

-Veo que alguien tiene hambre –comenta Macquia luego de que ya he vaciado mi primer plato en tiempo record.

Yo no repongo ni testifico a mi favor, sino que corroboro la presencia de pan en la mesa y extraigo media hogaza del contenedor. La textura rugosa pero suavizada de la miga se disuelve en mi boca en lo que canta un gallo y solo hallo la plenitud de querer más.

Los presentes ya no me miran, sino que se concentran en sus propios platos, lo que me da la irónica sensación de que parecemos una manada de osos hambrientos.

No me preocupa, yo sólo me veo añorando el postre, y todos los que vengan después.

* * *

**Sebastian Knight, 17 – Distrito 4**

Luego de la cena, nos adentramos en la habitación contigua, donde nos espera una pantalla de la que me percato sólo cuando se alumbra para mostrarnos las transitadas calles del Capitolio. Mi estómago aún ruge en protesta a todo lo que eché dentro. Es sarcástico, claro, el hecho de que engulliremos nuestro peso en comida justo antes de ser echados a los leones. Incluso yo me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que durará poco menos de una semana.

Alyssa va saltando, como en una pradera, hasta el sillón amarillo chillón. Su cabello flota detrás como una nube herbácea, y yo acentúo mi desconcierto aún más. Sé que es una Profesional, pero despectivamente, no se denota lo suficiente su necesidad de ganar. Más que nada, durante las horas en que he convivido con ella como su compañero, mi desprecio hacia su persona ha crecido. Sus reposiciones a las preguntas provenientes de Ajax, nuestro mentor. El hecho de que responda cansinamente ante cosas tan redundantes me hace creer que incluso los otros Profesionales son de esa forma. Ella es una de ese grupo, está claro, e intento alejarme lo más posible.

La chica hace contacto con el mueble y se acurruca en él como si se encontrara en su hogar. Yo, por el contrario, me acomodo toscamente sobre una silla de metal que hay a un costado y Ajax me lanza una mirada desconcertada.

-No te parece algo mejor –tastabilla ante semejante desconsideración por mí mismo-, sentarte allá.

Apunta hacia el sillón gemelo al que ocupa Alyssa, pero yo desvío la vista hacia la televisión, dónde ya comienzan a transmitir las cosechas.

Hay algo en lo que ya me he centrado al máximo, y son los otros tributos. Si quiero ganar, debo evitar adoptar una sensibilidad fúnebre ante cualquier intervención de terceros, como lo hacen todos los tributos que no son Profesionales. Debo permanecer alerta y analizar a los demás en caso de que en un futuro cercano tenga que batirme con ellos. De la academia yo mismo me extirpé hace ya muchos inviernos, pero no soy inútil. Esta es la instancia en que le doy el primer vistazo a mis oponentes.

Una especie de succión se escucha en la pantalla, y detrás de muchas chispas, surgen ambos presentadores. Está Deborah Twain, lleva una peluca morada y la piel pálida. Su brillo de labios combina con el cabello y parece una mota de pintura en el cielo. Incluso en una silla se ve pequeña. A su lado se sienta un hombre con el cabello blanco y la piel muy negra, debajo de él, estampado en la pantalla se lee "Mischo Willis". Él da las entrevistas y acompaña a Deborah en su labor de comentarista.

Las cosechas comienzan luego de un par de breves discursos por su parte, dan una pequeña publicidad y surge el distrito uno como fondo de la transmisión. La acompañante llama a una chica que no distingo muy bien, puesto que otra se presenta voluntaria medio segundo después. Es trillada, cabello rubio y liso, ojos verdes. Sólo la expresión de su rostro me turba, no parece confiada ni nada por el estilo. Luego de ella, sube al escenario un chico alto y musculoso. Él es un verdadero Profesional.

En el distrito dos me extraña un poco la garantía del chico. Es pequeño, se ve rápido, pero algo enclenque. La chica me sorprende: tiene el cabello verde brillante, como una manzana. Su rostro afilado induce un pequeño escalofrío.

De ahí en adelante salgo un poco de mi personaje. Sólo me detengo en nuestra cosecha, por lo que se ve, yo soy un Profesional. Me presento voluntario, me yergo relativamente musculoso y la gente me observa con un dejo de admiración. Me perturbo un poco ante tal exhibición y me pregunto qué dirán cuando sepan que no lo soy.

Luego sólo me detengo en un par de tributos. En el seis hay un chico que parece un adonis, pero la expresión que lleva sólo puede compararse a la de un pez luego de ser extraído del mar. Del ocho se desprende una niña muy rubia, y del nueve una pelirroja. En el diez cae la sorpresa: hay un voluntario, él chico sube al escenario suntuoso como el primer ejemplar de su especie. Enfocan por la cámara a un chico con un parche en el ojo, quien no deserta de la expresión glacial, pero sorprendida. Luego del diez, en el once, escogen a un chico pequeño, de doce, quien traga saliva infantilmente y no puedo hacer nada más que apiadarme de él.

Los tributos adquieren una gran variedad, por lo que veo, y yo me he mezclado entre ellos como otro pez del cardumen. No resalto de ninguna forma, y eso tiene su lado positivo y negativo. Quizá no vaya a tener muchos patrocinadores, pero al menos pasaré desapercibido. Aunque un presentimiento de embarga luego de darme cuenta de que me convertiré en el chico que no es Profesional, teniendo toda la talla y siendo oriundo del cuatro. Eso también oscila entre ambos extremos de afectación.

Cyndel nos envía a la cama justo después de que la televisión se ennegrece. Dice que mañana tendremos un día ajetreado, yo sigo sus instrucciones de inmediato sin meditar, sólo cuando dejo el salón me percato de que Alyssa no se pondrá muy obediente ante tanta orden benevolente de su superior. No me ocupo de tanto asunto y simplemente voy a la cama en silencio.

Ya enterrado en las sábanas reflexiono sobre mi decisión al sobreponerme entre la muerte y ese chico. Aún no era un adolescente y pretendían que fuera a los juegos. Pienso un poco y sé que no estaba su supervivencia dentro del guión. Sólo era un delirio más. Quizá yo tenga algo más de oportunidad que él. Yo tengo más augurios que Zach, él no acarreaba posibilidades.

En la noche, sueño terminantemente con mi amigo, quien se cuela dentro de mi cabeza al quitar las defensas de lo irrevocable. Cuando finalmente abro los ojos, Cyndel se encuentra plantada delante de mí con expresión adusta.

-Es tiempo de levantarse joven –me chamusca con las manos azulinas en alto-, hoy tendremos mucho que hacer.

-Voy en seguida.

Ella deja la habitación y yo me alisto con la misma vestimenta que ayer, de todas formas la cambiarán de inmediato cuando me pongan en manos de los estilistas. Eso nos dijo Ajax ayer. Echo un vistazo al Capitolio, que va adquiriendo grandeza a través de mi ventana. Cada vez más grande e imponente se alza, cada vez más pequeño e indefenso me siento.

* * *

**Larissa Johxer, 15 – Distrito 3**

Las encandiladas manos de los estilistas me cubren por completo. La mujer con la gran nariz aguileña y cabello rojo punzante se ocupa de mis inferiores mientras el hombre rana lo hace con el cabello, las cejas y rostro en general. No es específicamente un hombre rana, pero su gran boca lo asemeja en sentido figurado. Es en lo único que me concentro, puesto que si veo como se encargan de _mi_ cuerpo, Loren puede salir a la luz.

No capto un perfecto ambiente de hostilidad, sino que a mi parecer, toda esta experiencia es hostil hasta la médula. Cada rincón es peligroso para mi integridad, y si hablo de entrenamiento lo será aún más puesto que ese es el sector en donde me fijaré en más estímulos. Esto no es sólo una lucha contra los tributos, sino que contra yo misma. Cada vez que me percato de cierta incomodidad, temo por mí misma.

Las manos oscilan entre la escabrosidad y la suavidad. Hay veces en que el agua roza mis piernas como cálidas lenguas de fuego, pero luego el hombre sapo extrae una pinza y ahí acaba la comodidad. He soportado bastante, Marietta, la mujer que nos acompaña, me amenazo debidamente para que aceptara todo lo que viniera de estos tipos. El trabajo de los estilistas y encargados tiene una gran repercusión en lo que vendrá después, y lo que menos quiero es que eso me juegue en contra a futuro.

Soporto, durante lo que parecen horas, todo tipo de cosas, pero me fijo que detrás de las cortinas e incluso delante de mí, se encuentran los otros tributos. Ellos también están sufriendo de la misma forma, por lo que me siento, en cierto sentido, acompañada. La intervención acompasada de mi piel, cabello y reflujos se vuelve algo menos exuberante cuando ya me acostumbro. No salgo mucho, tampoco guardo resquicios de algún accidente, por lo que hay ciertas cosas que detienen de inmediato.

Cuando parece estar todo listo, me ponen una sedosa bata y me encaminan por una puerta hacia lo que es otra habitación, pero debo cruzar muchos callejones y pasillos para hallarla. Los agentes me guían por esos lugares, y me da cierto temor luego de un tiempo el encontrarme rodeada por ellos durante tanto tiempo, y aún más envuelta en una lívida bata.

Llegamos y yo me despego de ellos con mordacidad, no veo sus expresiones, puesto que llevan en casco polarizado, pero sus posturas me indican que algo les hace gracia. Yo no les presto atención y espero paciente hasta que dejan la sala para tenderme en la camilla que se acomoda a un costado de las paredes blancas. Este lugar no tiene ventanas, es perturbador. No cierro los ojos, intento acostumbrarme, y cuando ya me estimo como una novata en el tema luego de cierta práctica, se abre la puerta de par en par.

Entra un hombre de cabello rosado y un traje gris, algo estampado para mi gusto en sus realzadas extremidades y sectores posteriores. Quito la mirada de todo lo que pueda incomodarme y me fijo en sus relucientes cejas fucsias.

-Buenos días –me saluda con una voz cantarina y eleva la mano hasta mi posición sobre la camilla.

-Hola –evoco y también extiendo mi mano. Este hombre se ve amable, quizá sí quiera ayudarme.

-Soy Pearon, pretendo ayudarte a relucir entre todos –me dice escudriñando entre todas las opciones de altura vocal. De inmediato capto su postura y comienza a agradarme. Es como un niño pequeño, pero que sabe lo que hace después de todo. Sino no se encontraría frente a un tributo. Sí, eso es lo que soy ahora.

Antes de que me muestre lo que usaré más tarde, me dirige hasta una mesa que surge de la nada en la pared blanca y ambos nos sentamos. Una conversación algo niñezca surge, y yo me preocupo de contestar con monosílabos ante todos los temas que él abre a la luz. Me doy cuenta de que no tiene mucho sentido de la inteligencia, puesto que cada cosa que dice carece de sentido que yo pueda captar, pero me divierte que la mayor parte de las cosas de traduzcan en términos de belleza. Es un estilista al hecho y derecho, no tiene paja para nada más.

Yo me devoro la pulpa de cerdo ansiosamente, cuando él rechaza su taza de café, yo ya me he echado dos al estómago y aún quiero más. Es impresionante, no puedo creer no haber conocido antes tan celestial sustancia. Pearon sale del testarudo bochorno acerca de la desconsideración por parte de los avox y yo cierro la boca para escuchar sus limitados reclamos.

-No tienen idea cómo servir el café –despotrica lanzando miradas fugaces hacia la puerta por la que se fue el avox-, nunca se han enterado de que yo prefiero un quinto de leche semi desnatada y nueve gotas de Stequia. –Sube el tono de la voz como si fueran a escucharlo detrás de las paredes. –Son unos incompetentes…

Ya luego de la repetición número cien mil de las frases idénticas yo elijo intervenir.

-Ejem –mascullo mirándolo a los ojos amarillos-. Ejem –Capto finalmente su atención al subir un poco más la voz-. Creo que es hora de que sepa cuál es mi traje.

-Ah, cierto, tu traje –reacciona intercalando la expresión hacia la sorpresa-. Vamos, rápido, se hace tarde.

En el reloj dice que son las cuatro, y el desfile de carruajes no comienza hasta las nueve y media, pero me parece que estos señores se toman en serio su trabajo.

Ahora caminamos nuevamente hacia la camilla y Pearon me dice que espere hasta que vuelva con el "tesoro", como él llama a mi atuendo. Yo me concentro en mirar el techo hasta que las bisagras se doblan y entra con una funda negro azabache. Distingo cierto pigmento dorado sobresaliendo por debajo, pero Pearon de inmediato me sugiere que cierre los ojos.

-El factor sorpresa lo es todo –pronuncia él sobre modulando.

"Debe ser sorpresa para el público, no para mí", pienso luego de su confesión, pero no digo nada y acato sus órdenes.

Una tela liviana se abre paso por mi figura y la siento algo áspera y tosca, pero de todas formas me muevo con facilidad. Pearon me dice que debe hacer ciertos ajustes, puesto que el traje es algo más ancho que mi cuerpo, pero no se toma tanto tiempo. Cuando acaba, yo esbozo una actitud de querer apreciarme en el espejo, pero él me obliga a quedarme quieta y llama a mi equipo de preparación para el maquillaje y cabello.

Se toman su tiempo en alistarme, pero sé que mientras más cuidado, mejor será el resultado final. Espero pacientemente, y las intervenciones no me perturban ni nada, sino que cada vez me siento más a gusto con ellas. Cuando el trabajo parece haber llegado a su esperada conclusión, Pearon suspira con estupor. Yo misma creo hacerlo, pero al parecer lo siento luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo con él.

-Ya puedes voltearte –me anuncia él con una sonrisa pintada.

Yo lo hago y me toma unos segundos darme cuenta de que soy yo quien se refleja en el espejo y nadie más. Una simple reacción tengo, la que se mezcla con un escalofrío anonadado.

-Wow.

* * *

**Deacon LaFleur, 15 – Distrito 2**

Me abro paso estrepitosamente por entre los demás tributos y sus estilistas. Este lugar está a reventar, y al parecer somos los últimos en presentarse a las antesala de los carruajes. Cada uno de los tributos se ve atareado, charlando con acompañantes y estilistas, o en pocas ocasiones, entre ellos. Cada uno parece tener repulsión a sus pares, y lo veo debidamente entendible.

No he cruzado muchas palabras con Hayley, sólo el hecho de mirar su cabello verde me hace querer alejarme de ella. Parece muy segura, pero de vez en cuando la preocupación domina su rostro de forma sorpresiva. Sus mejillas punzantes se contraen compungidas y baja la mirada hasta el suelo. No sé qué le sucede, y no es de mi agrado cargar con los problemas de la gente como si fueran míos. Ella vino hasta aquí como voluntaria, debe responsabilizarse.

Su cabello se ondula detrás de la cola plateada. Le han injertado ciertas extensiones brillantes y ahora sí que reluce como un fuego artificial. Yo, por mi parte, me siento algo incómodo con el traje gris, tan apretado, pues denota con una simple mirada mis piernas flacuchas, pero e algo sirve y me veo ágil. La banda en mi cabeza aligera el peso sobre mi frente y ésta misma se ve algo más grande. Quizá ayude a hacerles creer que tengo más cerebro del que parece.

La acompañante llama la atención de Hayley y de mí y nos informa que debemos acudir a dónde ella está. Ya se encuentra a un lado del carruaje que supongo nos tocará este año. Los caballos son más altos de lo que pensé y me entra cierto temor al ver la endeble estructura sólida que nos tendrá en alto. Como todos los años, los animales no tienen jinete, al parecer caminarán siguiendo cierto protocolo del que incluso ellos están al tanto.

-Ya es hora de que suban a los carruajes –les dice una mujer con traje rojo a los estilistas. Todo esto está repleto de gente, entre organizadores subordinados de los juegos, ayudantes, tributos y equipos. Aún cuando nos hayamos separado un poco de la masa, aún me siento algo sudoroso.

-Creo que comenzó la acción –nos informa Marilyn, mi estilista, por sobre el ruido ensordecedor de las voces de tanta gente.

Yo sonrío, pero Hayley le lanza una mirada de aplomo con la que Marilyn reacciona centrando toda su atención en mí.

-¿Ya saben qué hacer, cierto? –Pregunta clavando su mirada acusadora.

Yo mismo me uno a la tendencia que Hayley implanta y asiento seriamente. Ha reiterado tantas veces las mismas cosas que comienzan a molestarme. No soy un niño, si me dicen algo una vez no tengo porque olvidarlo retardadamente al siguiente segundo.

Una campanilla sueña y las cosas cambian su curso. Los estilistas se apresuran a dar los últimos toques, incluso Marylin revisa el cabello y la estilista de Hayley lo hace por su lado. Yo me yergo como una estatua ante tal actitud y solo espero al momento en que nos paremos en los carruajes. Ahora que he pasado tanto tiempo junto a Marilyn no me parecen tan aterradores.

Salto sobre uno de ellos con decisión y le clavo una mirada a Hayley para que haga lo mismo. Ella cede ante mi proposición y ambos nos encontramos unos segundos después a unos metros de altura y mirando a toda la gente debajo. La acompañante nos clava la mirada como si fuéramos sus hijos que se van a la Universidad. Omito la reacción del Marilyn cuando me percato de aquella y me concentro en mirar al frente, junto donde se alzan las imponentes puertas que darán comienzo a nuestra travesía por el estadio.

Delante de nosotros están los tributos del uno. Debido a la distancia no me fijo mucho en sus trajes, pero son muy verdes y parecen brillar a kilómetros. Cuando me volteo curioso y veo los de atrás, también capto varios materiales curiosamente encandiladores. Al parecer tendremos una velada llena de fuegos artificiales.

Repentinamente, sin tener siquiera que fijarme en ellas, las puertas comienzan a segmentarse hacia adelante, dejándonos libre el espacio para escurrirnos por ellas. Un segundo después el carruaje de adelante da el primer movimiento y veo como los tributos del uno se retuercen ante al cambio de gravedad. La chica busca apoyo y el chico mira hacia todas partes. Luego de unos segundos hallan la calma, y es mi turno de agobiarme.

Con un estruendo, los caballos dan el primer paso y yo me estremezco. Hayley lanza una mirada serena hacia delante y yo me concentro en no caer. Luego de unos segundos me doy cuenta de que no es tan complicado, y la palidez que imagino se fue a mi rostro, ya debe de haber abandonado la lucha. Estoy listo ahora.

Unos segundos más y llegamos al tope del establo, la atmósfera parece cambiar estrepitosamente, incluso el sonido se vuelve más ensordecedor. Mis oídos parecen querer explotar ante los berreos de todo el público, pero me complacen, pues están desfigurando sus pulmones por mí.

Levanto la mano al unísono con Hayley y miro hacia el costado, donde una masa de cabezas y cabello coloridos mi lanzan todos su atención. La alegría me llena, se me es contagiado el entusiasmo, mi cabeza sulfura de orgullo y comienzo a sentirme como una estatua. Ya no encuentro opción de caer. Soy un Profesional, los Profesionales no caen, sino que se elevan hasta la victoria.

Recibo una flor en la mano, la que no identifico luego de unos segundos a pesar de ser tangible. Decenas de chicas me observan y me lanzan sus saludos. Escucho el nombre "¡Deacon! ¡Deacon!" por todo el estadio y eso sólo me ayuda para prenderme más. Soy brillante, no importa que mi traje sea apagado y aburrido. Tengo las agallas, el entrenamiento y todos parecen admirarme por eso. Miro al cielo por un segundo y pienso que no importa que sea más joven que el promedio de los Profesionales. Lo grande viene en paquetes pequeños, y con todas las de ganar.

* * *

**Emmett Lyarship, 18 – Distrito 6**

Continuamos andando por el medio de la vitoreada calle por el trecho que queda, pero no aprovecho para visualizar el tiempo pues cada segundo parece querer prolongarse aún más en el espacio tiempo. Hay un par de veces en que creo que voy a caer, pero una fuerza sobrenatural me mantiene plastificado contra el suelo del carruaje, me da tiempo para percatarme de lo que me rodea.

El nombre Emmett prolifera por el estado hasta que pierde el sentido al atravesar el aire en mi dirección. Mi traje, al igual que el de Karyan, está fabricado de goma de neumáticos de auto. Original, o al menos para lo que he presenciado los años anteriores en que nos convierten en el prototipo de un auto nuevo y chillón, con las ruedas virando en todas direcciones. Pero ahora, con la chaqueta completamente detallada y los zapatos restablecidos en el suelo, no resbaladizos, puedo pensar que todos esos gritos van para mí.

Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente de distintas maneras, incluso las mujeres ya mayores ignoran la versatilidad de una mirada fugaz y se quedan impertérritas, como si el explorar cada lugar de mi cuerpo fuera normal. Yo continúo con mi curso de lo más natural, pero sé que están ahí, siempre hay alguien ahí. En este momento son miles de personas que lo hacen al mismo tiempo, y no me incomoda en lo más mínimo. Yo disfruto esto más que nadie, o al menos muy por encima de mi enfermiza compañera de distrito. No ha evocado ninguna palabra fortificante desde el tren en que pidió consejos para el agua en la arena.

No me quedo pensando mucho tiempo en ella; no tiene futuro. Si a los patrocinadores no les agrada, está acaba incluso antes de entrar a la Arena. Puede tener dieciocho y un cuerpo más o menos tonificado, pero la cara larga y la escasez de signos vitales le jugarán en contra. Yo tengo todas esas cosas, quizá un poco de necesidad al hablar de armas, pero todo se pude aprender tarde o temprano.

Mi carruaje ya está repleto de flores, las que llegan flotando y embetunando con su aroma y hojas toda la estructura, incluso yo parezco haber florecido entre tanto vegetal. Cuando ya estamos llegando al círculo en el que nos estacionaremos, me encuentro algo mareado, y las flores no ayudan con todo olor en exceso. Creo que voy a desmayarme luego de tanta euforia, pero logro guardar la compostura.

El resto de los carruajes hallas su estación en fila contrastada al balcón del presidente, quien ya está por salir al estrado con su majestuosa autoridad. Todos parecen acordar un silencio y yo veo enfocados los trajes del distrito tres, quienes llevan alambre enrollado, apachurrado y trenzado por todo el cuerpo. El hilo brilla como el cobre y como tocado la chica usa una especie de pisapapeles con forma de chip de computador, pero de igual forma forrado en metal, acurrucado por todos los rincones. Su expresión, la de la chica, es feroz, sus ojos miran directamente al balcón presidencial fervientemente y algo decidida. Me extraña viniendo del tres, pero este es el lugar de las sorpresas.

Finalmente cuando los camarógrafos ya se aburren de la imagen del distrito tres, enfocan al presidente, que acaba con su paso hacia la baranda que evita su caída hacia nosotros mismos. Primero mira al cielo, luego a ambos costados de las gradas, y un poco después de fija en nosotros.

-Bienvenidos a todos –pronuncia hablando al micrófono, el que amplía su voz por todos los rincones del estadio-. Muy bienvenidos.

Todos aplauden y el chocar de palmas se vuelve ensordecedor, pero de todas formas el silencio vuelve a tomarse nuevamente el lugar.

-Quiero darles un cordial saludo a todos los asistentes, espectadores, organizadores, autoridades –enumera una lista indefinida, agregando la cuantiosa gota de ironía a la última sílaba denotando su aburrimiento-. Y por supuesto. –Hace una pausa en la que yo me doy el tiempo de dar una larga inhalación. –A nuestros queridos tributos.

Extiende una mano hacia abajo, ampliándola junto con la otra para darnos el protagonizmo a nosotros. Veo como las cámaras nos enfocan fugazmente uno a uno, cuando tocamos nosotros veo que Karyan se encuentra mirando con detención al presidente, con las pupilas contraídas y los labios ligeramente separados. Yo mismo le echo una ojeada y la encuentro exactamente igual que antes, ¿acaso la de la televisión era otra chica?

Comienzo a cuestionar mi propia vista, pero el presidente toma la palabra por tercera vez.

-Felices Vigésimo Terceros Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado –discursea glorioso y la atmósfera se llena de gritos, el lugar parece zoológico.

Miro a mi alrededor y sigo la trayectoria del carro del distrito uno, que ya comienza a dar la vuelta a la rotonda final y devolverse. Todos los demás lo siguen en fila india pero en vez de virar hacia el establo cuando llegan al cruce, siguen con el camino en línea recta y se adentran debajo de una especie de toldo inaugural, el que me doy cuenta de inmediato que será el Centro de Entrenamiento.

El temor me sube por la espina y sale a través de mis fauces como un suspiro maximizado. Es más un resoplido, pero sé qué significa.

Entrenamiento. Juegos. Carruajes. Entrevistas. Juegos. Muerte.

Siempre he pensando que todos esos términos están interrelacionados, y quizá esa sea la razón de que aborrezca ya ese lugar y ni siquiera he puesto un pie en él.

Los carruajes se detienen a las afueras de unas puertas giratorias enormes y todos los tributos comienzan a bajar. Nadie se ve demasiado atareado con quehaceres, simplemente parecen añorar un profundo sueño antes del entrenamiento de mañana, o al menos es lo único que yo espero al subir.

No intercambio palabras con nadie excepto Romilda, quien tantea mi espalda y me asegura lo bien que lo hice. Según yo, no protagonicé nada que no quisiera. Fui el rey de mi carro, puesto que Karyan ni se movió, pero los demás tributos si brillaron más que yo, y eso es preocupante. Lo más importante ahora será progresar al máximo en el entrenamiento, e intentar ser un chico normal con posibilidades normales.

* * *

**Bueno, otro capítulo. En este fic serán rápido, más que el anterior pues luego de un rato se vuelve aburrido. Hay varios tributos por capítulo, por lo que varios autores tendrán la oportunidad de ver a sus bebés en acción. Sólo les digo que espero que les guste! Si gustan, dejen la escena del crimen luego de dejar un review, me haría muy feliz puesto que estamos a 23 y es el mejor día del mes. Le tengo fe!**

**Preguntas:**

**- ¿Qué tributo te parece más preparado en el área de los Profesionales y de los normales respectivamente? (pregunta seria)**

**- ¿Cuál fue el último libro que terminaste? (pregunta aleatoria) -el mío fue La Casa de Riverton:)**

**Bueno, repito que espero que les gusta y que envíen cualquier queja si no les agrada la forma en que escribo a su tributo! muahahha**

**-I**


	16. Con la Frente en Alto

**ENTRENAMIENTOS PARTE 1**

* * *

_I raise my flag and don my clothes  
It's a revolution I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in_

-Radioactive, Imagine Dragons.

* * *

**Arsene Needledee, 17 – Distrito 8**

Froto mis ojos con acompañado del débil rebote en mis oídos del eco de la voz de Lassie, nuestra mentora, quien no osa detenerse. Cada segundo que transcurre y yo me mantengo consciente, no logro extraer la pista de sus artimañas.

"-Existe una infinidad de datos que aún no les entran –reitera, ignorando la posibilidad de transferir esos datos en lugar de repetir el bochorno-. Arsene, tú necesitas cambiar la cara. Ametrine, tu debes hacer lo contrario".

No halla nuevas advertencias en su repertorio, eso es lo que he podido captar luego de tantos discursos similares. Quizá ese es el legado que surge en una persona luego de arrebatarle la oportunidad a otros veintitrés de vivir. Tal vez aún se siente culpable y prefiere rotular su desgarrada alma y traducirla en algo más convincente que un trauma. Yo mismo me encuentro discerniendo las actitudes de mi mentora, supongo que algo de sensación causa.

Hace cinco minutos la oí aporrando mi puerta, arrebatándome el sueño que por cómo la escucho, se cola clandestino, imposibilitándome de efectuar lo idílico del día. Me sumí en ese limbo en que te aseguras que tanto aletargo finalmente sobrepasará el resto de la emoción por un nuevo y soleado día… en el Capitolio.

Lo único que estimula a mi desligue de las sábanas es un escalofrío que recorre con parsimonia mi espalda, disfrutando cada momento de aturdimiento, ignorante de la indecorosa mueca que se adueña de mi rostro. En el momento que pongo los pies en el suelo alfombrado, me percato de lo letal de mi reacción. Ahora tendré que ir al Centro de Entrenamiento y aprender a matar. Suena fatídico e inconexo a mi edad, pero por eso estoy aquí.

Sobre una silla noto el traje de entrenamiento, pulido y tendido con desplante, pero aún así quieto e inhumano. Se ve frío, pero brillante, opresor pero elástico. De todas formas me cubro con él hasta el último pedazo de piel, simplemente mi rostro y maños quedan libres del encanto de la tela. En el espejo luzco afeminado, y luego de encajarme con los colores en él, noto que me veo como el indulgente y novato soldado del diablo. Sediento de acatar órdenes despiadadas, por el simple afán de seguirlas y adjudicarse el premio al más osado y menos indulgente.

Dios, soy sólo un niño. O al menos por ahora.

Cuando ya comienzo a familiarizarme con mi armoniosa cubierta, las escenas del desfile de ayer se alternan en mi mente, desprovistas de censura auditiva. Mis oídos laten, entonando con furtivos cada uno de los sonidos, para que solo yo me rebane los sesos intentando detener toda la memoria.

El desfile no fue la gran cosa, pero hubo segundos, instantes dentro de todo el transcurso, en que la mezcla de cacofonía y luces intermitentes se grabó dentro de mí con tinta indeleble. No lo pasé mal, cuando bajé del carro creí que lo había hecho de maravilla, al parecer el mismo instante te obsequia la sensación satisfecha. No puedo hablar por Ametrine, no me fijé en ella durante la procesión de carros, pero luego cuando se transmitió nuevamente por la gran pantalla de nuestro apartamento, me fijé en que aún esforzándome más, no le llegué ni a los talones.

Ahora tengo que sentarme en esa mesa, a un lado de la chica inservible que tanto obtiene de su apariencia. Yo la recuerdo, en el distrito, siempre pegada a sus amigas, tal y como si ellas quisieran lo mismo. Es una cara bonita, y ese aspecto sólo ayuda a través de las cámaras y mientras no abras la boca. Aunque algo me hace pensar que tener una alianza con ella no perjudicaría más que lo contrario.

No hallo más tiempo para reflexionar acerca de su valor, puesto que a la mesa Merlina se dispone de inmediato para las apreciaciones sobre nuestra nueva morada temporal. Habla de la comida más que nada, y yo no puedo contenerme para fijar la vista en la grasa de más estampada en todos los lugares a los que mire. Incluso sus ojos parecen tragados por las órbitas alrededor. Muy pronto, Lassie le quita la palabra y comienza el discurso que tan poco prefiero bajo el de Merlina.

-Muy bien, Arsene –suspira analizándome desde el pecho hasta la coronilla con los ojos reducidos a dos rendijas-. Tú podrás practicar con un par de armas, quizá con cuchillos o una guadaña. Ambos te irán bien, no necesitan mucho perfeccionamiento.

Sus palabras inundan mi mente, por enésima vez. Ya el hecho de escuchar el nombre de ambas armas induce cierto asco. Ni las he asido y ya creo que resultaré un completo desastre.

-También debes pasarte por los puestos de supervivencia y reconocimiento, ya abajo escucharán todo lo necesario en esos ámbitos –nos explica y yo me muestro algo más interesado. Si hay algo que necesito más que cualquier cosa, es saber cuidarme.

Me divierto golpeando la mesa con los nudillos y echándole vistazos al pueblo en la esquina inferior del ventanal cuando las palabras pasan más a ser recomendaciones poco inéditas. Ametrine clava los ojos en Lassie por más tiempo del que creo posible. Sus pupilas parecen un en un trance, grabando presurosamente todo lo que pueda captar. Imagino su mente buscando lugares vacíos en los que almacenar toda esa información.

- Ametrine, tú debes buscar alianzas –le indica hablando pausadamente, como a un niño de diez años-. Debes analizarlos, saber quien conviene y quien no. Hablando de armas… puedes intentar con un par de cuchillos o dardos.

Su tono enseña tan abiertamente la resignación hacia Ametrine que me extraña que la rubia apenas capte la actitud de Lassie hacia su propia integridad. Yo fijo la mirada suspicaz en nuestra mentora, preguntándome porque no hace un esfuerzo en disimular.

Pero no tengo tiempo, y tampoco se presenta como la incógnita del día. Lassie nos empuja unos minutos después hacia el ascensor de nuestro piso, reiterando enumeradas instrucciones a las que no pongo atención. La puerta se cierra y yo cierro los puños con decisión.

* * *

**Stephen Cole, 17 – Distrito 12**

Me despego de Brooke de inmediato cuando las mismas puertas hallas su camino lejos de su contraria. Su presencia no me agrada, de alguna forma irradia vivacidad en la práctica de las miradas repulsivas. Me alejo a largas zancadas de la chica y me uno al círculo que ya forman unos quince chicos.

Cuando me paro junto a ellos, algunas miradas se pasean por la habitación hasta encontrarse con el número grabado en mi espalda. No veo repercusiones muy captables y yo mismo me las arreglo para no reaccionar de ninguna forma ante los Profesionales o los chicos más bajo perfil. Arreglo las mangas de mi uniforme de entrenamiento y cambio un par de veces el peso en mis pies hasta que ya la ronda es conjunta y se abanica hacia la figura del supuesto entrenador.

El hombre toma la palabra cuando nos ve dispuestos. Lleva un traje idéntico al nuestro, pero en lugar de líneas rojas, en su caso se pintan de verde, al igual que en el resto de los individuos a sus alrededores. Veo de reojo a un chico cruzando los brazos con aprensión.

-Hoy comenzarán con su entrenamiento –introduce el hombre sobre el pequeño zócalo-. Mi nombre es Finch, y tengo la labor de presentarles su principal asentamiento durante las próximas setenta y dos horas. –Toma aire orgullosamente, aunque también entiendo cierto atisbo de realce en sus ojos. Se nota que no es la primera vez que hace esto.

Su exposición de todos los puestos se prolonga por unos minutos en los que pongo mucha atención. Luego magnifica la importancia de algunos de ellos y nos advierte –con cierto detenimiento en los Profesionales al lado izquierdo- que las armas no deben ocupar toda nuestra atención.

-En marcha –oigo anunciar al chico el uno, un grandulón de grandes ojos verdes que emprende hacia las lanzas justo por delante de mí.

Todos los Profesionales, que no parecen ser demasiados, se reúnen de inmediato, haciendo caso omiso a los iluminados rostros de los dueños en cada puesto. Es casi absurda su emoción por impartir técnica, hablan entre ellos apuntándonos a todos, como escogiendo favoritos con apremio.

Me fijo en todos los puestos y no hallo un lugar donde comenzar. También sé que hay numerosos lugares en los que no podré asentarme por demasiado tiempo. No quiero verme inmerso en una pelea o algo por el estilo, y generalmente, cuando los Profesionales, o alguno de sus ejemplares se dirige a una estación, algo sucede, con potencial para evadir. Aún encontrándome quieto, les echo la última mirada para enterarme de que todos le ponen atención con clemente disimulo a un chico, al que identifico poco después como el del cuatro, quien con extrañeza, no se les ha unido y no parece querer hacerlo. Su compañera susurra un par de cosas a integrantes del grupo y todos miran nuevamente. La antítesis de su reacción ante tal hecho hace compadecerme por el sujeto en cuestión.

No sé qué sucede, y tampoco me entiendo por completo en su jerga, por lo que me limito a expandir la distancia entre ellos y yo. Hay un par por ahí que hacen lo suyo para intimidarme. De inmediato me encamino hacia la estación de los cuchillos.

No tengo una técnica especialmente desarrollada en ninguno de los ámbitos aquí facilitados, por lo que me intrigo por cada uno de ellos en igual medida. Creo que esparciré el tempo conforme a lo que mejor se me dé. Cuando llego a la estación de los cuchillos, la que se encuentra misteriosamente desierta, celebro por lo bajo. Veo que el gran grupo está ahora se dirige a las lanzas y no hallo problema en permanecer aquí. Todos los tributos están esparcidos por distintos rincones. Veo al chico del seis saltando enérgicamente por un puente colgante y blandiendo unas varillas. También el chico del siete que se acerca a las hachas –era de imaginar- y a una pelirroja husmeando por ahí.

Aso el primer cuchillo y fijo la atención en el objetivo más cercano, pintando los sectores del cuerpo más vulnerables y fatídicos con un rojo vivo y estimulante. No pienso demasiado y lo lanzo. Medio segundo después se halla clavado en la parte baja de la marioneta, ubicándose sobre los muslos. No contento con mi primer tiro, me encargo de poner todo lo que puedo en los siguientes.

Luego de unos cuantos intentos, logro aproximarme al objetivo más brillante. Es divertido, debo admitirlo, pero también que resultaría mucho más sustancioso para mi autoestima el hecho de que se clavaran donde yo quiero. Reprimo un suspiro cuando sale de mi mano el arma número veinte, la que se encamina directamente hacia el cuello de la marioneta.

En teoría no está mal, tengo varias posibilidades de acabar con alguien alcanzando su cuello, pero me alejo del área de tiro con cierto gusto a poco. Quizá pueda un poco más en una de las otras. Juego con el mango de un malévolo cuchillo apoyado en el estante superior cuando otra mano también se encariña con él. Elevo mi vista hacia el pulcro rostro de la chica del dos. La chica con el cabello verde y la sonrisa tan maquiavélica como el filo del arma en que ha puesto su atención.

-Disculpa –me dice con un tono que poco creo, haya salido de su boca-, pero están tomando el cuchillo que yo quiero.

No me doy cuenta de lo expandidas que se encuentran las órbitas de mis ojos, pero logro reaccionar flojamente cuando ya transcurren unos segundos de que me ha dirigido la palabra. Me calmo un poco cuando no encuentro a nadie más aparte de nosotros dos. No respiro para dejar pasar más tiempo y darle su momento de gloria, aún cuando sepa desde antes que no puedo con ella y su instinto de Profesional. A mí no me entrenan para intimidar, no me extrañaría que allá en su distrito les instruyan como describir esas muecas amenazantes.

- No te preocupes, que ya me iba –articulo cuando hallo la ocasión y la miro a los ojos de forma despectiva, casi como si hubiéramos intercambiado lugares. –Suerte con el entrenamiento.

Alzo mi mano detrás de la cabeza cuando ya me encamino lejos de la escena y reprimo la mueca de odio hacia mí mismo. Exactamente lo que buscaba evitar ahora surgió de mí de forma tan natural. Solo espero que la chica en cuestión tenga cosas más importantes que hacer que ponerme atención.

* * *

**Leo Middawn, 12 – Distrito 11**

No encuentro lugares en los que sentirme cómodo, todo está repleto de chicos más altos y maduros que yo, y ya me he topado con un par de Profesionales que no se molestaron en disimular su mueca representativa de dicha cofradía. Froto mis manos frente a mi boca al sentir mis extremidades atrofiadas por la falta de movimiento. Tengo un uniforme alrededor y zapatillas especiales, sólo falta mi determinación.

Hay tantos puestos que no sé en cuál podría sobresalir, se reducen las oportunidades mientras me fijo en la exactitud con la que es imperioso actuar ante cada exigencia de los entrenadores, aunque debo admitir que más de un par articula ciertas muecas de ironía ante las actuaciones de la mayoría de los tributos en sus respectivas áreas. Una proliferada sensación de impotencia me cruza las extremidades y me acerco al puesto de los dardos, específicamente donde el instructor le enseña a la chica del trece como aventarlos al blanco.

La cobardía surge de inmediato en lo más recóndito de mí, pero de todas formas me las arreglo para llegar al área. Soy un tributo, me encuentro en peligro de muerte y si no actúo antes o después voy a incrustarme en la lista de la carne fresca. Cuando doy el último paso, me fijo en que la chica asimila la postura como puede y sus lanzamientos se dirigen pobremente hacia el blanco, pero de alguna forma me contagia el fervor por perfeccionarse.

Ignoro al entrenador y tomo un par de dardos. Tanteo la filosa punta con el índice y escalofrío me recorre por consiguiente. Dudo que este pequeño artilugio sea capaz se matar a alguien a sangre fría, y es precisamente lo que me empuja a lanzarlo contra la marioneta a un lado de la de la chica.

El objeto es liviano, y se clava prematuro a mis esperanzas, justo en el centro de la cabeza. La chica me echa un vistazo y no hallo el tiempo para moldear una reacción conjunta de asombro y aletargo, cuando la verdad es que estoy anonadado.

-Eres bueno –comenta volviendo la cabeza hacia su objetivo.

-Es la primera vez que lo intento.

Avienta un último dardo, el que se encamina limpiamente hacia el círculo concéntrico interior del pecho. Se frota las manos y gira la cabeza nuevamente hacia mí.

-También es la mía –añade con una risa.

No repongo ante la obviedad de su aseveración, puesto que cuando me fijo en ella está sonriendo, cosa poco natural en los chicos a cien metros a la redonda. Muy en el fondo me alegra y me desconcierta, que alguien tan opuesto a los profesionales –hablando de personas como yo- se muestre tan poco afectado. Se encarga de dos dardos con una soltura ignorante del objetivo práctico.

Para romper la tensión de tributo-tributo cargo con media docena de dardos y los coloco en el pequeño zócalo a mi derecha para indicar que yo los lanzaré. La chic me observa por unos cuantos segundos mientras yo me fijo de reojo, hasta que ella misma repite mi movimiento. Al verme libre de vigilancia, descartando a los mismos vigilantes, una especie de adrenalina recorre mi brazo luego de presenciar mi último dardo dar en el blanco.

Unos minutos después me percato de la suerte del principiante, dado que uno de diez de mis dardos arriban al puerto destinado. Cuando ya me entrego a la circunstancia, comienzo a entrever hacia la marioneta vecina y los lanzamientos de la niña.

No tiene mejor suerte que yo, pero no parece desmotivarse por eso. No alcanzo a contar los dardos tendidos en el suelo, pero son muchos más que los de la marioneta. Cuando me ve de reojo observándola, reacciona sin moverse de la posición de lanzamiento.

-¿Acaso no puedes más? –pregunta sin molestarse en esconder la ironía.

-Creo que iré a practicar otra cosa.

Cuando hago el ademán de alejarme, ella añade de inmediato.

-Yo llevo en este lugar casi una hora y he mejorado más de lo que pensaba, ¿no crees que tú podrías progresar también?

No respondo, pero tampoco sigo caminando lejos del puesto. No sé si lo que me deja en trance es observar a los Profesionales en el puesto de las lanzas, o que la chica quiera ayudarme a mejorar.

-Toma –coloca un dardo en mi mano bruscamente y se encamina por los suyos esperando que la diga-, tampoco es que vayas a matar a alguien con esto –puntualiza.

Pienso por lo bajo, y mejor dicho, no es eso precisamente lo que me quita el sueño. Si tengo que permanecer en este lugar, y luego ser lanzado a una arena, lo más probable es que tenga la situación de matar a alguien, y no planeo salir corriendo como un cobarde cuando la situación sea de vida o muerte.

Me doy cuenta de que ella misma no tiene planes concretos, lo que la ubica en desventaja, quizá incluso conmigo. La otra opción es que esconda sus verdaderas intenciones y sea una psicópata que vaya a aniquilarme a sangre fría cuando se le presente la oportunidad.

La analizo de arriba hacia abajo y llego a una conclusión.

-¿Vas con alguien en la Arena? –Me muerdo la lengua al experimentar un recuerdo fugaz de Wilde en el cuadrado de la plaza, en el momento que los Agentes lo rodearon. Evito que mis ojos se aneguen en lágrimas, y eso se ha vuelto algo más difícil los pasados días. De alguna forma quedo libre del resentimiento al saber que en este instante presento mi petición de alianza, probablemente la única que me decida a hacer.

No se molesta en pensar muchos segundos y echa un vistazo alrededor.

-Primero pensé que iría con mi compañero de distrito. –Apunta a un chico con grandes brazos y temple inexpresivo, el que se ve acompañado por los chicos a los que reconozco como el del ocho y el nueve. –Pero veo que ya encontró mejores compañeros. Era de esperarse, tengo trece y pocas posibilidades…

Nuevamente me sorprendo frente a su poco deliberada actitud ante los juegos, pero la respuesta ya es más bien clara.

-… no voy con nadie –suspira teatralmente-. Y algo me dice que tú tampoco.

-Pues no –garantizo.

-Soy Jessica, del siete.

Ya me había fijado en el número de su espalda, pero el nombre es nuevo para mí.

-Soy Leo, del once –digo imitando el punteo del dígito en mi espalda. El que parece querer explayarse para todos los demás menos para mí.

* * *

**Evolet Analeigh, 18 – Distrito 1**

Me uno algo después al grupo de Profesionales que se acerca al comedor del centro. Las baldosas rosadas tintinean bajo mis pasos, lo que me extraña puesto que los zapatos se sellan con una goma en la suela. Todo es tan extraño, parece un conjunto artificial de invenciones. Me atrevería a decir que todo lo novedoso que he visto, se desliza sin escrúpulos hacia lo macabro de absurdo.

Incluso el almuerzo que sirven en mi plato me deja marcando ocupado. Es una especie de pasta con salsa azul, a la que etiquetan como de arándanos. Jamás en mi vida había imaginado semejante emparejado de sabores, y cuando ya tengo la bandeja en mi poder, un afán por engullir todo eso se apodera de mí.

La mesa que han elegido los de mi alianza se ubica al perfecto centro de salón. No somos un grupo que lidere cacofonías de pavoneo, mejor dicho, somos tranquilos. Quizá no en el sentido de la palabra, pero además de mí, hay un par que no goza de tantas luces como se esperaría de un Profesional.

Ubico mi adquisición justo a un lado de Hayley, quien no se molesta en esperar a que todos encuentren el camino hacia nuestro asentamiento. Ya se encuentran posados en sus sillas ella, Chrome y Deacon. Sólo atestiguo que Alyssa no se ha presentado, busco alrededor de la habitación y la hallo en la sección de los postres. Me siento en silencio, esperando que alguien arme alguna conversación.

No soy de las chicas del uno normales. Por lo general se presentan a estos juegos como si fueran un certamen de belleza, y su específico talento fuera el de matar. Su cabello es largo y rubio, su figura contorneada y paso majestuoso. Mi pelo es extenso y claro, tengo mis curvas y camino de forma aceptable, pero de todas formas sé que no soy una ejemplar de las que parecen hechas en serie. Eso tiene su extremo negativo y otro positivo. Quizá todos esperan mucho de mí pero puedo darlo si me lo propongo.

-¿Dónde está Alyssa? –pregunta Deacon repentinamente, a lo que yo señalo al empotrado de postres, pero no la hallo en ese lugar. Paseo unos segundos la vista hasta que la veo materializada al otro lado de la sala. No capto qué hace.

-Vendrá en algún momento –puntualiza Chrome encargándose de que el rollo de pasta no ceda de la comprometida situación en su tenedor.

Yo vuelco mi atención al plato y sólo intervengo en la conversación cuando ellos mismos me integran en ella. Quienes más hablan son Deacon y Alyssa cuando llega de sus inescrutables paseos por el comedor. Ambos se preocupan de encender la mesa de los Profesionales. Hayley simplemente agrega comentarios que se vean a su altura y Chrome se mantiene sumiso frente a su pasta, aparentemente dentro de una gran duda existencial. Cuando ya todos hemos acabado, el chico del uno abre la boca.

-Tenemos que decidir si seremos sólo nosotros o integraremos a alguien más… -Finaliza la proposición integrando a las nuevas perspectivas-. He analizado a los tributos y hay un par que podría sernos útil.

-¿Hablas del compañero de Aly? –Pregunta Deacon echan un vistazo a la chica que se sienta a su lado-. Porque…

-Él no parece interesado –lo interrumpe el grandulón, quien no atisba ningún afán por echar fichas al sujeto en cuestión.

Veo que Chrome piensa por conveniencia, es obvio que existen varios tributos que podríamos incluir, que nos serían de gran ayuda. Me doy cuenta de que su mentalidad de Profesional ignora por completo toda esa actitud de destitución moral hacia los demás. Por el contrario, inquiere qué tan servibles pueden llegar a ser.

En la conversación surgen pocos nombres, pues tachamos de inmediato a los más pequeños. Escucho por entre las propuestas de Alyssa al chico del seis, y el brillo en su rostro sólo me muestra que algo más le ve que su capacidad para aniquilar. No niego que tenga más potencial que otros, pero no parece aventarse más que por lo de una cara bonita.

-También está la chica del seis –postula Chrome-, la he visto lanzar cosas y se ve mejor que muchos otros individuos.

La mitad de la mesa asiente levemente, yo incluida. Sí le he echado un vistazo y Chrome está en lo cierto. Ahora, hasta que todos se muestren de acuerdo –pues la democracia es algo que tendremos que respetar-, es importante crear un par más de estrategias, y sé que mi compañero de distrito querrá hacer eso.

-Yo creo que estamos bien así –suelta repentinamente una voz a la que identifico como Deacon. Todos le echan una mirada inquisitiva, incluso Alyssa que parecía apoyarlo como él a ella desde el inicio-. No necesitamos más tributos, sólo unas cuantas armas.

Un silencio se apodera de nosotros, y yo sólo espero a que alguien tome la palabra, mi boca se siente como atravesada por una cremallera.

-Yo creo –expone Chrome-, que el trabajo sucio viene después en la Arena, y con los pocos blancos que hay lo importante no se trata tanto del finiquito. Si tú no deseas pensar como hombre por el fortalecimiento de esta alianza, pues dilo.

Quedo meramente boquiabierta ante la salida de Chrome de cascarón. Es posible que no lo haya visto expresándose de esa forma nunca en el tiempo que hemos gastado con el título de tributos. Verdaderamente, Deacon es un niño, tiene quince y ni sé qué diablos hace en este lugar, no lo he visto entrenar más de la cuenta desde que pusimos un pie en el centro de entrenamiento. Por un lado me alegra de que Chrome lo haya puesto en su lugar.

El menor no repone ante las acusaciones y se ve indeciso ante una reacción, por lo que se vuelve al plato. Chrome clava la vista en algo que no logro encontrar frente a la pared en mi espalda.

Sólo pienso una cosa, y es que no puedo permitirme refugiar en nada ni nadie. Tengo experiencia viendo las actuaciones de los Profesionales, sobre todo a las de mi calaña, y nadie que se haya escondido detrás de un compañero en las decisiones o reproches ha salido bien parado, y con eso me refiero a vivo o muerto. El enigma de ahora en adelante es el cómo encontrar el método para reflexionar como Chrome, mantener la postura loable de Hayley, o intervenir con osadía como Deacon.

* * *

**Ametriene Bell, 15 – Distrito 8**

Aún estoy sola, cruzo el umbral del salón de entrenamiento hurgando en todos los rincones, pero sigo sin reconocer a alguien como aliado.

Arsene se fue antes de almorzar con dos chicos bastante similares a él. Ya observo allí una alianza relativamente fuerte, pero como era de esperar, no quiso incluirme en ella. Supongo que todo eso del compañerismo en los distritos llega a su fin cuando hablamos de instinto de supervivencia. Yo no llamo la atención más de lo usual en lo que a técnica se refiere, pero al menos supuse que luego de los carruajes ayer, alguien me querría en su equipo.

Hay algo de lo que estoy segura al revés y al derecho, y es que no puedo pronosticar muchas noches en la Arena si no tengo a alguien de mi lado.

Camino vigorosamente hacia el puesto de las fogatas, en el que no he pasado ningún minuto pues lo creí algo inservible, pero ahora que veo que se encuentra atestado de tributos vulnerables a mi encanto, puede irme bien, incluso se amontona allí la alianza de Arsene. No identifico Profesionales, están esparcidos por el resto de las secciones de armas y a uno lo encuentro analizando plantas a dos estaciones.

Cuando ya encuentro un lugar para arrodillarme y procesar las instrucciones que medio oigo por lo alto del entrenador y leo en la brillante hoja multiplicada y colocada cada cincuenta centímetros para que nadie arme riñas por ella, los demás chicos ya gozan de cierto avance. Al chico del siete le va mejor que al del nueve, pero Arsene los supera a ambos. Me fijo en la pequeña del nueve que ya consigue unas cuantas chispas, pero de todas formas está alejada de su compañero, quien tampoco pareció tomarla en cuenta para su alianza. Otro chico que también denota progreso en la práctica es el chico del cuatro, pero aún sin ser Profesional cualquiera se lo esperaría de él.

Cuando comienzo a frotar las ramitas, capto una fogata encenderse a dos tributos de mí y me entero de que es la de Arsene. Me encapricho con los implementos, moviendo de un lado para otro ambas maderas, pero en un momento determinado, ambas pasan de largo luego de un movimiento algo exagerado y raspan mis manos. Yo suelto un gritito involuntario y todos se voltean hacia mí, yo separo los párpados involuntariamente y me las apaño para dirigir la vista hacia abajo antes de despegar del podio de la atención.

Los demás se vuelcan de nuevo a trabajar, pero yo me arrimo a las rodillas y me alejo lo más rápido que puedo. Cuando ya me encuentro en una nueva estación me entero de mi actitud algo infantil y desesperada, pero tampoco imagino que ellos se preocuparán de la chica inepta que no supo medir su fuerza.

Ahora veo la sección de las plantas en mi atmósfera. Color cambia considerablemente y la mayor parte de los elementos que veo se pintan de verde. Hay un par de tributos allí, pero de todas formas no se comunican. Yo me coloco a la fila detrás de un chico alto que se rotula con el número seis, el que analiza con detenimiento un par de ejemplares herbáceos.

Espero, aguantando el estímulo por decirle que se apresure, que todos debemos pasar por aquí. Mi esfuerzo da frutos y en unos minutos se incorpora y pasa a la siguiente fase, en la que las hierbas se vuelven idénticas entre sí y gozan de milimétricas distinciones.

La dinámica de este puesto se engrana en procesión puesto que al final existe una especie de prueba que mide cuánto retuviste de lo que acabas de ver. El chico rubio del cinco comienza con ella cuando yo voy en la segunda fase y me impregno con los colores de una planta que se informa con dotes para la curación de picaduras de hormigas gigantes. Cada una de las que he tenido en frente dice ser útil para temáticas más básicas, pero por lo que veo, la cosa cambia mediante avanzas.

Una planta con hojas moradas sobresaliendo y unos raros frutos rojos brotando de el centro se describe como "potencial en la cura de quemaduras de segundo grado, en el caso de las hojas" y "versátil alimento calorífico para la inanición extrema", puesto que los frutos gozan de rápida digestión y arribo al intestino delgado en menor tiempo que la mayor parte de los alimentos.

Todos los ejemplares siguientes son similares, sólo difieren algunos específicos, como la Hortaliza Arkaniana, que la sustancia obtenida de sus hojas masticadas cura de las picaduras de rastrevíspula, un tipo de avispas muy letales. También injerto en mi memoria la Mantina Púrpura, que sus hojas quitan la suciedad de la piel con la misma facilidad que una esponja, o la Jaula de Noche, cuyos efectos letales ruego no sufrir en un futuro próximo. Aunque paso un poco de algunas más convencionales, como el Dedal de Oro, que sirve de mera decoración. Luego de verla imagino un prado indeleble, adornado por miles de Dedales de Oro.

También aprendo que debo enemistarme con el Litre Rumiano si no quiero acabar con cientos de protuberancias en la piel luego de ponerme en contacto con sus hojas. Sé que la madera más útil para hacer fogatas en la de los sauces, y que el polen de ciertas flores mutadas puede inducirme ciertas alergias por varias horas.

Hay muchas cosas que infiero algo increíbles, pero al ser el Capitolio, reflexiono nuevamente y sé que son capaces de muchas cosas, hasta de intervenir a todas las plantas y transformarlas en robots para su único servicio.

Cuando ya retengo docenas de herbáceos en mi cabeza, veo que el chico del cinco acaba con su evaluación. Justo cuando presiona el último botón de respuesta, una voz le anuncia que debe esperar cinco segundos. Cuando el plazo se cumple, capto sobre la pantalla dos brillantes dígitos seguidos por un porcentaje. El resultado es 22/30, un setenta y tres por ciento.

- No está mal pequeño –comenta el chico del seis antes de que el rubio deje la sección.

El interpelado se voltea con cierta gracia, e ironizando, se dirige a su captor:

- Quiero ver qué tan bien lo haces tú.

El nuevo receptor camina hasta la pantalla de prueba con soltura, como si hubiera estado esperando por mucho tiempo ese instante. Yo misma sé que es así porque el rubio tardó más de lo normal en sus preguntas y ambos tuvimos que esperar una eternidad. No estoy muy de humor para observan su interminable lucha de orgullos, pero me interesa hacer usa última prueba y enterarme de si soy buena en alguna de estas cosas.

El chico del seis, al que logro ver de perfil y no hallo ninguna razón para no valorarlo como un adonis, se sumerge en las preguntas. Me fijo en el rubio que no decide marcharse, me sorprende la seguridad con la que enfrento al otro, puesto que se ve bastante más pequeño que su contrincante, en muchos sentidos.

Cuando acaba, me doy cuenta de que el rubio lo observa tan majestuosamente que asusta. La pantalla esboza un titilante 21/30.

- No está mal grandote –se burla el chico rubio y se dirige a la sección arrimada a la que nos alberga.

Es mi turno, y el hecho de que el chico del seis tarde miles de años en moverse de su posición comienza a irritarme. Cuando se mueve, intento nuevamente no aventar un improperio a su espalda. Veo que también se apega a la sección de al lado,

Me tardo tres minutos en acabar con la prueba, y no se trata simplemente de que mi memoria privilegiada se haya llevado todo el crédito. Más bien lo hago por ciertos atisbos de color. Recuerdo que la Trepadora Isleña goza de cierto contraste en ambos lados de sus hojas, y muchos otros ejemplos en que las utilidades resaltan más por instinto que conocimiento. Aunque en el fondo quizá sí pude retener toda esa información.

Cuando acabo, mis ojos convertidos en un par de rendijas, el artefacto se ilumina de blanco y un sonidito surge de alguna parte.

"Puntaje máximo temporal", reza la pantalla junto al 29/30 y comienza a titilar. Eso llama la atención de ambos personajes anteriores y clavan su mirada en mí.

- De todas formas ella es mejor que los dos –expone el chico del cinco quizá intentando expiar su anterior comportamiento.

- Tienes razón –lo testifica el otro-. ¡Hey chica! Eres mejor que el ejemplar atrevido aquí presente, felicitaciones.

Yo sonrío ante la ironización, y por un momento espero una mirada de odio del chico del cinco, pero él también sonríe.

* * *

**Karyan Kiraly, 18 – Distrito 6**

"Ehhhm, no gracias" son las palabras que aún resuenan en mi mente durante los siguientes cinco minutos de rechazar la propuesta a los Profesionales y reprimir mi huida despavorida del chico del uno que clavaba sus ojos verdes en mí. Tuve suerte de que estuviera sólo, y que pareciera más tranquilo que los demás, por sino no sé si habría corrido con la misma suerte.

Aún ronda dentro de mí el cuestionamiento de por qué no quise ir con ellos. Fue una decisión poco deliberada, que tomé en el momento influida por el cierto estupor que llevaba sufriendo desde que los observé tirando lanzas. Quizá fue el miedo de permanecer con gente tan poco natural y tan indiferente de mi catalogación como persona pensante, de carne y hueso, y atravesable con una de esas armas.

No sé si me han echado el ojo luego de la declinación a su propuesta, pero no quiero fijarme en ellos, no quiero darme cuenta de cómo ahora me encuentro en su lista negra. Me ocupo de mirar el suelo y fijarme en las estaciones que podrían hacerme de utilidad. En la Arena veré qué hago, con o sin alianzas mis posibilidades no varían mucho.

Existen muchos pros y contras en ese tema. Un aliado puede serte de una ayuda, puede cuidarte la espalda, puede conseguir comida o aportar con ciertas técnicas de las que tú careces. El problema surge cuando viene la hora de separarse, o el momento en el que tu aliado decide volverse contra ti en mera conveniencia. No sé si juzgar ese tipo de acciones, no niego que es probable que incluso yo las protagonice, es quizá esa la razón de que no confíe mucho en los demás tributos.

Ya me he encargado de ciertas armas lanzadoras, en lo que desde el inicio supe que se me iba a hacer fácil. Tengo cierta práctica pasada, hablando de todo mi trabajo con los rieles de tren y cables de gran envergadura. Puede que sea chica, pero gozo de más precisión y fuerza que muchas, lo único de lo que no estoy muy orgullosa es de mi ataque a larga distancia. Pero la práctica hace al maestro.

Me dirijo a la plataforma de lanzamiento y tomo una almádena. Es una especie de mazo con la que me familiaricé bastante antes de almorzar y con la que me veo mejor atributada. Ya conozco de alguna forma el balanceo debido a la experiencia y tengo la fuerza necesaria, además de encontrarse cerca del tope en la lista de armas de muerte instantánea.

Me concentro de inmediato en el objetivo de las marionetas frente a mí, son tres y esperan con la cabeza en alto a mi ataque. Me decido en al balanceo característico y luego la suelto con decisión.

La distancia entre mi lugar y el destino del arma es de unos cinco metros, o al menos de la más cercana puesto que en la otras no logro hacerla aterrizar con mejor efecto. La almádena se posa limpiamente en el cráneo de la figura y la cabeza se deprende por completo. Quizá ya se encuentra pre dispuesto a los ataques con esta arma en específico y la misma ranura es vulnerable de esa forma, pero me siento satisfecha.

Repito el procedimiento muchas veces hasta que mis brazos comienzan a palpitar, y es ahí cuando me siento preparada. "Buen progreso diario", pienso, o al menos para resultar mi primer día en combate con mis propias habilidades y limitaciones.

Cuando le volteo para ir a otra estación me fijo de que el reloj apunta las siete y cuarto, quince minutos libres hasta que debamos subir hacia nuestros respectivos pisos y prepararnos para cenar. Yo, sinceramente, me quedaría más horas practicando, pero ya siento el cansancio y prefiero no acumularlo antes de llegar a la Arena. Si no practico con moderación ciertas armas pude que ocurra lo mismo que cuando ingieres mucho un alimento y desarrollas cierto asco a él, pero en el sentido de que prefieres no ponerte en contacto con él sino resultará indigno de rememorar.

Dejo las armas por un momento, y cuando hallo mi camino hacia el puesto de los nudos y las trampas, veo de reojo a los Profesionales, los que clavan su mirada en mi andanza.

Muy estúpidamente, yo también me volteo con el inútil esbozo de querer enfrentarlos, pero vuelvo mi cabeza cuando me percato de que estoy haciendo el ridículo. Sólo me concentro en llegar con avidez a la nueva sección y olvidarme de ellos, como espero ellos lo harán en mi caso.

Recuerdo que tengo quince minutos y de alguna forma me los saco de la cabeza, devota a los nudos y utilidad para la humanidad.

Aprendo un par de básicos. Cómo realizar una trampa para ardillas, la que luego pruebo con éxito en las simulaciones saltarinas que el entrenador me provee. Ya comienzo con mi aprendizaje de un nudo que te permite colgar a alguien del zapato cuando siento un par de pasos a mis espaldas. No me volteo al tener un mal presentimiento, pero la voz surge sin ser llamada.

- ¿Te diviertes? –pronuncia un chico con aire infantil, aunque de todas formas con una gran carga de orgullo al dirigirse a mí. Quizá es el pequeño del dos, y con pequeño me refiero a menos que todos los demás. No es esperable un ejemplar de tan corta edad en las filas de los Profesionales. La verdad es que no lo he visto en acción entrenando.

No respondo, y espero que se vaya rápido para seguir con mi trabajo. El problema se desentierra cuando capto una voz algo distinta acreditando las palabras del pasado emisor.

- ¿No crees que con armas nos resultaría un poco más difícil acabar contigo? –La voz también parece venir de una persona no tan crecida, pero se tiñe con un timbre que no se asemeja con alguien distinto de la alianza a la que ya identifico.

Con nerviosismo, me las arreglo para seguir con mi nudo, y el entrenador parece querer ayudarme, pero no capto de reojo a los humanoides detrás de mí con intención de marcharse.

- Alyssa… -Esta emisión es diferente. Con tono más maduro y varonil, y sufro de cierto miedo cuando la idea del chico del uno uniéndoseles se ilumina en mi cabeza-. Sería mejor que fueras con tus amiguitos aliados, con ellos te divertirás más.

El chico habla de la tal Alyssa con cero estima, pero al mismo tiempo sé que no está muy familiarizado con ella. Se posa a mi lado y lo identifico como el chico del cuatro, el que misteriosamente no se unió a la alianza oriunda. No reacciono ante ninguno de los acontecimientos que ocurren a mis espaldas, pero me percato de cómo se alejan, pero sin antes también hablar ellos.

- Aún no te comprendo –expone la chica dirigiéndose al interceptor-. Pero vas por el camino equivocado.

* * *

**Ok, un mes es demasiado, pero estoy aquí, yo nunca me voy. **

**Quedan dos capítulos de Capitolio, preferí hacerlo corto, como ya dije en el capítulo anterior. En este muestro la formación de las alianzas y todo eso, ya en el próximo capítulo deben de venir las demás y los puntaje y todo eso. Díganme qué tanto les gusta su tributo en las respectivas agrupaciones!**

**Como algunos podrán saber, publiqué un blog en mi perfil sobre estos juegos, tratando de adecuaqrme lo más posible a su descripción sobre los tributos! Échenle un vistazo!**

**Preguntas:**

**- ¿Qué POV te llamó más la atención y hasta ahora cuál es tu alianza favorita?**

**- ¿Qué tributos en el blog te agradan más y cuál es completamente diferente a lo que tú esperabas?**

**- ¿Con qué título estás más de acuerdo en el blog? (título es la palabra que sale justo arriba de la foto de tributo)**

**Bueeeeno, me agradó al capítulo y espero que a uds también. como ven cambié mi nombre, pero espero que puedan encontrarme de todas formas. Me esforazaré en subir el próximo capítulo pronto!**

**-I**


	17. Hasta de tu Propia Sombra

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die._

-This is War, 30STM.

* * *

**Zea Miller, 13 – Distrito 9**

Escalo con fervor la malla que me lleva al destino indicado en mi inferencia. Una mano tras la otra se aferra a las cuerdas y me llevan aún más arriba de lo que pensé que podría. Cuando me hallo a una distancia considerable del suelo, me volteo con dificultad para enterarme de que todos se divierten con sus propios asuntos. Como si alguien estuviera interesado en ver a una infante intentando aprender a sobrevivir.

No tengo muchos planea para hoy. Ayer ya traduje todo mi esfuerzo en ciertas armas que ni por broma me son fáciles. Decidí mantenerme alejada de las lanzas, espadas o mazos, ese tipo de instrumentos tan opulentos y mortíferos que prefiero repeler, agregando el hecho de que no tengo fuerza para cargarlos y menos para lanzarlos.

He elegido recurrir a mi instada agilidad para buscar nuevos rincones en este lugar. Es útil esto de la escalada, con la práctica tan fructífera ya me encuentro en lo cierto para subir árboles con la mayor facilidad. Antes de esto intenté con los mismos troncos ubicados lo más lejos del resto de las secciones, y para ser sincera, sobresalgo más de lo que esperaría. El entrenador me guiñó un ojo cuando decidí descender debido al atisbo acrofóbico que por un momento me apelmazó.

Aiden se marchó con otros chicos que ni mi vida había visto, aunque tampoco albergué esperanzas sobresalientes en lo respectivo a la aparente cercanía de un tributo con su compañero. Él es grande, yo soy pequeña, y no me ha visto hacer nada para agravar su culpa por sacarme de sus posibilidades. De todas formas no durará demasiado en la Arena, yo sí que lo he observado y es poco lo que hace.

Soy buena orientándome, pero no sé cuantos metros de separan de la tierra firme, cuando aterrizo en una de las plataformas, me fijo en la chica del once, quien se planta justo en la superficie a un lado de la malla, lista para comenzar a subir. No veo en qué podría aguarme la fiesta, así que no me alejo ni nada por el estilo. Frota sus manos enguantadas (cosa que no logro comprender puesto que dudo que en la arena halle guantes con mucha facilidad), y posa una de ellas en la primera cuerda, como si se hubiera preparado para eso durante toda su vida.

Me olvido de ella y encajo mis pies en la superficie elevada de madera a mitad de camino hacia el fin del trecho de escalada. Sigo pensando que estoy sola, pero cuando interrumpo mis andanzas y detengo el ruido de esfuerzo me percato de ciertas presencias a la redonda. Alzo la vista y veo en el último tramo a dos chicos, uno pequeño, el del once supongo, y a otra que no puedo reconocer desde mi posición.

Suben con cierta agilidad, ella parece una ardilla aferrándose a la endeble superficie, pero él se ve más dificultado. Una sensación me embarga e ignoro el descanso que planeaba protagonizar los próximos minutos. En cambio, imito a la chica del once previamente analizada y pongo una zapatilla en las cuerdas, arreglándomelas para alzarme nuevamente.

Me encuentro con que mis antebrazos palpitan y se quejan un poco ante la exigencia, pero de todas maneras continúo. Cuando ya estoy cerca, oigo las voces con más claridad.

-Vamos Leo, no es tan difícil.

El chico suspira de y se limpia la frente con exagerada parsimonia.

-Tú lo dices, que se te hace fácil –reclama el llamado Leo y coloca intrépido su mano contra las cuerdas a la derecha, decidido a cerrarle la boca a la chica.

-Mira, tenemos compañía –exclama repentinamente la chica y yo levanto la vista al ser identificada. La chica, que he conocido como del, siete y tiene mi edad, baja como un soplido de viento y se encuentra conmigo en pocos segundos-. Zea, ¿cierto?

Yo no disimulo mi mueca de extrañeza porque sepa mi nombre, pero lo pronuncia con tanta jovialidad, casi como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, que no puedo reprimir a tiempo el asombro.

-No creas que todos aquí no sabemos nuestros nombres, sería estúpido decirlo dado que tenemos que analizarnos y todo eso –explica justificándose, sin dejar de lado la sonrisa y la espontaneidad-. Te vi en los carruajes, también en las cosecha, y supongo que tú también me viste a mí.

Tastabillo un poco antes de asentir. Es verdad, yo también la he visto, hacer de desconocidas no nos lleva a ninguna parte.

- Sí, me llamo Zea –la confirmo y un cierto empuje me estimula para continuar con la charla, dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro-. Y tú eres Jessica si no me equivoco.

-Correcto, y el chico de ahí que se toma una eternidad para subir es Leo –me comunica apuntando hacia el niño que se encontraba con ella.

Él no contesta, pero ambas mantenemos la vista hacia ese sector para presenciar como una especie de adrenalina se enrola y comienza a mover las extremidades más rápido. Luego de diez segundos se halla tres metros más arriba.

-Le dije que podía –se dice Jessica cuando lo ve y voltea la mirada hacia mí nuevamente, pero con las comisuras algo más elevadas luego del reciente cambio de acontecimientos-. Subamos hasta allá… -puntea el fin de la malla- queremos ver como es el Centro de Entrenamiento desde esa altura, luego iremos a entrenar como se debe.

No respondo, pero asiento de forma imperceptible y empiezo con mi ascensión, seguida por Jessica.

No me tardo en alcanzar a Leo, quien no se extraña en verme escalando a su lado. No puedo decir si oyó nuestra conversación al completo, pero me sonríe y prolonga su escalada cuando Jessica llega a nuestro lugar.

-Vamos, rápido-

No nos tardamos demasiado en hacerlo, y eso que no me preocupo de no mirar hacia el suelo, que ya se encuentra a más distancia de la que podría soportar sola. El hecho de ir acompañada por estos dos me entrega algo de propulsión extra. Nos sentamos en el final de las cuerdas, donde, aferrada a la pared de concreto, hay una pequeña tarima que nos sostiene en el aire.

La vista es asombrosa, aún cuando la altura no goce facilidades más que de los tributos aprendiendo a blandir armas pesadas. Veo a algunos Profesionales en distintos puestos de ataque, a otros tributos también familiarizándose con las hojas filosas y las plantas mágicas de la esquina. Mi estómago se retuerce cuando fijo la vista en ángulo perpendicular hacia abajo, pero al ver que Jessica y Leo también se encuentran en ese estado, me doy cuenta de que no durará mucho.

-Ok, suficiente –suelta la chica luego de dos minutos de configuración muda- vamos a practicar, mucho por hoy.

-Estoy de acuerdo –simpatiza Leo y hace el además de comenzar a bajar.

Yo no me muevo, continúo viendo hacia abajo y tanto la cuerda que me permite levitar, esperando a que ambos de marchen para hacerlo yo también. Ya veré qué puedo hacer cuando esté abajo.

-¿Zea? ¿No vienes? –oigo cuestionar a Jessica.

- Ehhm… pero.

-Todos necesitamos ayuda –expone ella deteniendo el descenso-, a menos que quieras ir sola, considéranos tus aliados.

Quedo anonadada con la seguridad con que Jessica me dice eso, por un lado el hecho de que ella misma haya esterilizado mis opciones de pedir una alianza. Por el otro, es que ya tengo una.

* * *

**Barto Stamhold, 17 – Distrito 7**

Dicen que un grupo lo suficientemente afiatado no se vulnerabiliza ante la segmentación de sus componentes, pero cuando dichos elementos, o personas en este caso, cuentan en su inventario con dos días de unión, es normal preocuparse.

No soy normalmente de los que se encogen ante los dictámenes de terceros, mejor dicho los paso por alto y continuó por la marcha, pero es mi cabeza la que en este caso reitera una y otra vez lo mal contabilizado que llevo este asunto. Probablemente me haya unido con Aiden y Arsene el primer día, casi a la primera hora de entrenamiento, pero no por eso debo dar por hecho que las ligas no puedan romperse. Este no es un juego de confianza, esa palabra se encuentra fuera de los estándares en los juegos por razones obvias, y no puedo pensar que en algún modo he cambiado en mi forma de ser.

No los vigilo todo el tiempo, pero sí que les hecho un ojo encima cuando no os encontramos en la misma estación. Aiden no le ha dirigido la palabra a nadie, y de vez en cuando una sensación culpable me recorre el cuerpo cuando me doy cuenta de que _yo_ tengo más habilidades sociales que él. Me sorprende con creces haber encajado en un grupo que se jura respaldo para tan apremiante situación. Bueno, sólo pienso de vez en cuando que resultaría mucho peor estar sólo entre las hordas de asesinos implacables que saldrán de cada esquina catalizados por el mismo escenario.

Vuelvo a mi trabajo, esas criaturas sí que me degollarán en un segundo si no me encuentro familiarizado con los artilugios para pararme en seco contra su amenaza. Aunque hablando en serio, quizá estas hachas puedan darme tranquilidad por momentos.

Desde los ocho años que mi palma se ajusta con el mango y mi consciente confereda la misma hoja con su objetivo. Cualquier individuo que ose llamarse del siete puede autodenominarse como un autómata en ambas acciones, además de un millar relacionadas con los árboles y las propiedades de los troncos, desde el más resistente hacia el que menos pelea de alza. Quizá aquí los herbáceos se manifiesten como dignos plantígrados de los que liberarse, o en el peor de los casos, de un tributo que se encuentre en tu posición de vida o muerte. Aún intento focalizarme en esa situación, pero no es tan fácil.

Siento que mi estatus ha cambiado, o bueno, eso ya lo sé. Ya no soy una persona, o al menos no una persona en todas sus facultades que repelería ante todo el quitarle la vida a otra. Soy un tributo en la palabra, pero esa misma denominación me obliga a realizarme mentalmente para la tarea. No es como que pueda elegir, pero la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo no es suficiente, al menos en mi caso, para completar la transición. Porque es inhumano… Eso es lo que una persona sabe con inconsciencia y no es fácil extraer tal injertado principio de un sentido común catalogado más o menos en el promedio.

Cada vez que le echo un vistazo a mi hacha me imagino a mí mismo insertándola en el cuerpo de una persona, que aún se encuentra en el estatus de inocencia que yo en ese instante he dejado atrás. Luego de valerme por la más remota voluntad, cambio el enfoque sin pensarlo hacia la inseguridad por los individuos de mi alianza y me torturo más todavía pensando en temas que debiera dejar en el tintero. No es como que alguien pueda elegir de una despensa lo que puede llegar a pensar, y esa misma reflexión se convierte en el broche de oro para mi torbellino mental.

Otra cosa que me ha entregado la cosecha además de una etiqueta. Todo el potencial reflexivo encaminado a manifestarse durante mi vida se ha concentrado en los últimos días, y eso no hace nada más que desesperarme. ¿Cómo intento evitarlo? Aún no lo sé…

-Hey…

Me volteo asustado ante el llamado y encuentro a Arsene dirigiéndome la palabra.

-Hey –repite con una sonrisa que no se enlaza frente a lo que he pensado de él estos últimos minutos-. Es hora de almorzar. Vamos.

Me tardo un ridículo trecho de tiempo en reaccionar decorosamente, pero de todas formas tastabillo. Las bisagras responsables de mis cambios de estado se han oxidado sin aviso.

-Emm, bueno vamos.

Veo que Aiden capta nuestra ida y nos sigue como un perro faldero. Cuando ya los tres formamos un triángulo y nos matriculamos a la misma altura, Arsene parece hallar el instante propicio para hablar.

-¿Qué han practicado? –pregunta jovialmente mientras saca su bandeja verde petróleo de la pila. Se fija de inmediato en una fosa repleta de alas de pollo y me acuerdo de inmediato de Cypress y de cómo adoraba esa comida. Pienso en nuestros almuerzos en casa, de papá entregando los tazones por encima del resto de la comida hacia mamá, y ella sirviendo a casa uno. Yo desdoblo la servilleta y Cypress se enfoca en las historias acerca de su día. Involuntariamente, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

Está bien, quizá no sea toda la historia como miel sobre hojuelas, pero recordar mi día cotidiano se ilumina con fuegos artificiales al darme cuenta la extravagante diferencia con este lugar. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que todos esos días imperfectos vuelvan, cortaría mil árboles por tomar un tren de regreso.

-¿Y bueno…? –oigo repetir con tedio a Arsene.

Me percato de inmediato que ni yo ni Aiden hemos repuesto, y eso me culpabiliza ante sus intentos de embadurnar nuestra inestable asociación con ciertas palabras.

-Hachas, creo que estoy mejorando –le informo levantando la cabeza en un gesto de amabilidad.

-¿Mejorando? Pero si eres del siete, imaginaba que eras un Dios en ese tipo de cosas.

Me quedo desprovisto de respuesta. ¿Por qué sería un Dios? Puede que trabaje en eso, pero no es como que sepa al revés y al derecho como aniquilar alguien con un hacha. Allá cortábamos árboles, y porque es el Capitolio el que establece nuestras labores diarias.

Saco un vaso de jugo y la conversación toma un ritmo pausado. Aiden nos explica como las espadas no son lo suyo y qué tan difíciles son las fogatas de encender, pero cuando él mismo agota todos sus recursos, todos nos callamos y yo siento el peso de la carencia de comunicación en nuestro propio pilar de confianza.

Independiente del pobre intercambio de pareceres, nos sentamos en una mesa a un lado de la pared del comedor. Yo disfruto las alitas de pollo y los recuerdos de casa vuelven como una hemorragia que no me molesto en detener. Cuando acabamos, todos los tributos se dirigen nuevamente a entrenar y yo hallo la completa sala de armas y supervivencia vulnerable ante mis elecciones.

Primero me concentro en el puesto de hachas y en la aireada sonrisa de su entrenador. Estoy a punto de dirigirme hacia allá cuando, de alguna forma, recapacito y cambio el rumbo. En un frío intento de detener el principio del ciclo y torturarme con mi propia mente.

Borrando esa sección de mi mapa mental, guío mis pies hacia los mazos y guadañas, lugar donde Aiden empuña con decisión uno de los ejemplares.

* * *

**Anna Thesta, 15 - Distrito 5**

Ya nos adentramos con premura al tercer día de entrenamiento y aún no hallo mi media naranja en las armas, sí la hay claro. Atravesar cada una de las estaciones debiera capitularse como la bonificación de esfuerzo, porque… no creo haber desechado antes de esta instancia tantas habilidades que pensé, podrían serme útiles.

Ya he acatado a las escrituras. Soy pequeña, mi fuerza física no es de las mejores y corro al nivel promedio. No puedo lanzar un cuchillo hacia el blanco en menos de ochenta y siete intentos (no es que los haya contado), tampoco obtener elevados puntajes en las mediciones cognitivas. Tengo cabeza, quizá sea más valiosa que muchas otras, seres acéfalos incluso se asoman por aquí, pero los prodigios son minúsculos en la naturalidad, y no tuve más de la suerte que puedo acreditar como pomposa.

Últimamente he tenido ciertas sensaciones desconocidas. Quiero por un momento gritarles a todos por el hecho de no detener mi peregrinación sumisa hacia la muerte. ¿Pero cómo culparlos? No son como mamá y papá que podían absorber cada una de las calañas descalificadoras que mi mente moldeaba al gusto del consumidor. Tengo la idea de que si a alguien le hablo sobre lo que de veras se arremolina en mi cerebro, me ficharán para la arena, de la peor forma. Lo único que queda es hacerlos mis amigos, quizá sea bochornoso teniendo en cuenta el contexto, pero la práctica hace al maestro, o mejor dicho, insensibiliza al maestro.

Ayer puse en práctica un par de principios, los que surgieron de forma imprevista puesto que ya los consejos aleatorios de mi mentor intentaban hallar espacio disponible. Encontré una ruta casi señalada hacia el puesto del camuflaje, lugar donde ya me había asentado por un par de horas y al que le tenía cierto aprecio. Embadurnando con sustancias de carácter militar la superficie de sus áreas de trabajo, se plantaban dos chicos con número de dos cifras en la espalda, además de otra a la que identifiqué luego como la del doce, pero ella se alejó cuando yo llegué.

- Esto no se parece –escuché refunfuñar a la chica cuando me acerqué lo suficiente y tomé un par de implementos.

El chico no respondió, pero continuó con su metódica labor hasta esbozar en cierto grado los colores combinados en la muestra original. Yo misma escojo un plástico estampado desde la pila y lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es un cocodrilo con cola de ardilla. La mezcla de superficies no benefició mi ego. De todas formas inicié lo mejor que puedo, vislumbrando el resultado ya algo extraterrestre que planeaba edificar. Luego de unos minutos no capté respuesta por parte de mi aparente habilidad oculta para el camuflaje, pero tenía algo más.

"- Es inútil, la chica de al lado lo hace mejor que ambos juntos –bramó la chica de ojos azulinos echándome una hojeada-. De hecho, creo que hablaré con ella".

El último intercambio de palabras me acobardó de alguna forma, pero eso no detuvo que la chica se acercara como había planteado. De todas formas, ya me encontraba lista para lo que pretendía decirme.

"Hola –comenzó, esperando impaciente hasta que volteé la cabeza como si no hubiera escuchado sus previas declaraciones-. ¿Querrías enseñarnos como hacer esto? El instructor es un incompetente –farfulló sin cuidado de bajar la voz".

Vacilé un momento debido a su directividad, pero las palabras nunca me faltan ni sobran.

"- No soy experta ni nada, pero creo poder decirles algo".

De todas formas no me había enterado de nada, el objetivo ya comenzaba a descender de lo alto y no había tenido que ejercer esfuerzo alguno para quitar su helio. No me había concentrado mucho en captar todos los pasos y técnicas para la sección en la que nos encontrábamos, y menos incluso al enterarme de que su extracto de prueba era varios niveles más ascendido que el mío. A manos de el mismo instructor que no se vio ofendido por el comentario de la chica, pudimos acercarnos lo más posible al diseño expuesto. No me sentí del todo satisfecha, si quiero hacer algo, prefiero hacerlo bien, pero nunca fue eso exactamente lo que pronostiqué.

Luego de ese limitado encuentro con los dos chicos del diez, me sentí algo más circundada de gente como yo. Eran ambos compañeros de distrito y de todas maneras se mantenían en busca de un nuevo aliado. Aquí las coaliciones se forman por el contrario a las amistades, es necesaria una breve encrucijada de palabras para hacerte llamar a ti mismo como un aliado.

Ahora tengo una alianza, es algo pequeña y no tan capaz como otras, pero al menos alguien me cuida la espalda. Nunca se me ha dado bien trabajar con otro, eso puedo asegurarlo, pero en este lugar tuve que mentalizarme para cambiar algunas facetas. Es de vida o muerte, y perfeccionar aunque sea mi propia personalidad puede influir dicha cuerda floja. De todas formas me siento acompañada, hombro a hombro con alguien, y sé de camuflaje. Sí en ese corto lapsus me iluminé con la técnica exacta para convertir mi brazo en la digna piel de animal que tanto aplaudió el instructor.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunta Laurine desde mi lado, ya con una daga afilando su mano.

-Sep, ya quiero aprender a usar estas cosas.

En el letrero se muestran ciertas volteretas en el aire que entregan cierta elegancia al mismo movimiento letal, pero las ignoro y me dirijo de inmediato al muñeco más cercano para realizar las hendiduras respectivas en cada uno de los puntos débiles de una persona; Laurine me copia y ambas destrozamos los respectivos implementos con cierta prudencia. Andrew no se muestra, pero lo identifico al observar en uno de los puestos de tridentes. Quizá está probando suerte.

-Vaya dura cobertura tiene esta –balbucea Laurine cuando escoge otra marioneta para degollar.

No me reconozco a mí misma haciendo esto, no soy yo y nunca lo seré, pero al menos por un lapso de tiempo tendré que convertirme en cierto monstruo destroza marionetas si quiero que mi futuro acontezca como yo quiero. Claro, si tengo futuro.

* * *

**Chrome Saunders, 18 – Distrito 1**

Los Profesionales formamos el conglomerado distintivo junto afuera de la sala de entrenamientos individuales. Un par intercambian palabras de aliento que yo considero vacías, pero de todas formas me uno a la causa, nadie quiere un líder frívolo, o al menos por fuera.

Continúo luego de eso con la mirada en una parejilla por allá. La chica del seis se estruja el cabello con las manos frente al del cuatro. Ambos, de alguna forma que no logro describir con claridad, me desagradan. Bueno, la manera quizá no, pero las razones se cantan claras como el agua cuando recuerdo el rechazo a nuestra alianza por parte de ambos, además de su osadía en formar un dúo pleno entre ellos mismos.

Se han mantenido muy cerca uno del otro, y eso comienza a preocuparme de una forma que nunca pensé sucedería. Sé que él no es completamente inútil, lo he contemplado durante los entrenamientos, al igual que muchos otros tributos, y junto con so compañerita, ninguno se reserva para los descendidos de la lista de análisis. Sé las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno, eso es lo que cualquier persona inteligente haría. No sólo basta con la fuerza y la técnica, como dice Deacon, quien ya me saca de quicio.

Veo nuestra alianza un poco desparramada entre las diferentes clases. Yo me mantengo callado gran parte del tiempo, pero algo me susurra al oído que me he convertido en el que más piensa de nosotros. Creo que Evolet es incluso más silenciada que yo, lo que no se relaciona al completo con su imagen de chica de nuestro distrito. Bueno, no creo tener mucho de qué preocuparme, la chica sabe usar las lanzas y eso es bueno, aporta a la alianza y parce ser propensa a cierto control de mi parte.

Los demás van en el promedio, aunque debo decir que los tres restantes me preocupan. Alyssa, por más parlanchina e irritante que sea, tiene cierta habilidad con los arcos que no me intimida, pero sí que puede causarme problemas desprovisto de armas en defensa. Tanto el chico del dos como Hayley son verdaderas máquinas humanas en lo que se refiere a cuchillos y elementos aventados corto punzantes. Ella en el caso de los primeros, Hayley lo lleva como genética, y Deacon hablando de esa clase de hojas delineadas como estrellas que giran sobre sí mismas en el aire. Al menos veinte cada diez segundos salen de su mano hacia las marionetas.

Sé defenderme, pero debo mantenerlos vigilados.

Todos estos análisis se incorporan al mapa mental que tengo y de cómo todos los paradigmas resueltos me pueden llevar de vuelta a Ruby y a Graffite. Sé que ambas me observan en la pantalla de casa, cómo esperan mi avecinada vuelta al hogar. Siento la alegría brotar involuntariamente cuando pienso en ese simple momento tan posible, tan cercano. Cuando regrese, con la victoria bajo el brazo, no me separaré de ellas ni un segundo, hay una razón por la que vine hasta aquí.

Es por mí, pero también por Ruby y Graff.

-Chrome Saunders, distrito 1 –canta una voz que parece surgir de todas partes. Todos me miran a mí y yo sólo envío una ojeada a los mismos Profesionales, quienes mantienen expresiones glaciales, y al dúo del seis y el cuatro, en quienes no capto expresión.

Entro con rapidez y decisión a la sala completamente exprimida de tributos, muy diferente a los otros días ahora que los sonidos de lucha patética no retumban como sonido ambiental. Yo siempre me mantuve silencioso, un buen entrenamiento no causa contaminación auditiva menos que el mismo roce de las armas en el aire.

- Puede comenzar –me comunica la Vigilante Jefe, quien ya se encarga de inmediato de pedir algo a un avox.

No me concentro en ella, sino que me acerco de inmediato al asentamiento de arcos y flechas. Rozo con la mano opuesta la pulsera que Ruby me entregó para darme suerte y cojo el arma. Las flechas se electrifican un segundo después y capto el poder en mis manos; el poder de mostrarles lo que sea, lo que ellos quieran.

Suelto ocho flechas en lo que creo son veinte segundos. Cada una de ellas se aleja de mi mano con cierto espíritu grabado en su pluma posterior. Cuento dieciséis hasta que ya se vuelve aburrido y repetitivo, pero algo me dice que he roto mi record en velocidad. Me doy un par de segundos en apreciar la perfecta circunferencia dibujada en el blanco de lanzamiento, cada una de las flechas clavada con éxito. Suspiro sin razón y capto los cuchillos ahora.

Son ligeros, o al menos la excitación les quita masa y gravedad. Tomo cinco con la mano izquierda y los traspaso con benevolencia de una extremidad a otra, aparentemente con similar rapidez que el arco y las flechas. La marioneta sufre ciertas hendiduras respectivamente en la el centro de la cabeza, el pecho, el estómago, el coxis, los muslos, y guardo uno especial para el cuello. Cuando ya están todos en su lugar predestinado, me alejo de la sección dejando huella al igual que en la otra.

Aún no satisfecho, decido mostrar también facultades cognitivas y mentales.

Pongo punto de partida la pantalla expuesta con las imágenes de distintos retos. En primer lugar debo encontrar parejas de planta entre una tabla de veinticinco por veinticinco. Tardo treinta y cuatro segundos. En la segunda me siento algo mediocre, puesto que no discierno por completo el punto débil del tributo en base a su forma de correr y lanzar. Ya con cierto tedio entre líneas, concluyo la última sección identificando las propiedades alimenticias de ciertos animales.

No se me muestra un puntaje como lo hace habitualmente, sino que es simple espectáculo para los Vigilantes, que no me quitan un ojo de encima.

Ya con cierta satisfacción y dientes castañeando por la emoción, pero disimulados, me acerco a la primera estación, la de las flechas. Tomo el arco, una flecha, y la clavo sin más preámbulo en el centro del círculo anteriormente delimitado. Luego me yergo la postura, coloco el arco en su lugar original, esperando ya encontrármelo en la arena, y pronuncio un sobre sofisticado "muchas gracias" ante los Vigilantes antes de marcharme por la puerta contraria.

* * *

**Andrew Hammerless, 16 – Distrito 10**

-Zea Miller, Distrito 9.

La niña pelirroja se levanta desde su pequeño grupo en el suelo y camina lentamente hacia la puerta que prontamente se la traga. Nos succiona a cada uno de nosotros y cada vez somos menos que no hemos estado a la mercede de los ojos hambrientos de los Vigilantes.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer allá dentro? –pregunta Laurine cambiando la posición de sus piernas.

-No lo sé, nada bajo la manga… Creo que intentaré con algunos garrotes, los que están en la pared. –Suspiro- Todo es tan difícil, y los Profesionales ya deben haber mostrado todo lo que ellos querían ver.

- ¿Con "ellos" te refieres a…?

-Sí, a los Vigilantes, sólo espero que nos pongan algo de atención.

Es más o menos obvio, porque ni yo me mantendría durante tantas horas atento a lo que unos inexpertos vayan a mostrarme de forma tan desesperada, o al menos esa debe ser la convicción de quienes se hallan ahí adentro.

Han pasado unas cinco horas, cada uno de nosotros se interna en la sala de entrenamiento con extrema parsimonia y eso debe de jugar negativamente para los que venimos después. Aquí todo varía con las actitudes de los demás, o las capacidades de los demás. Sé que si sorpresivamente, surge de la nada un tributo que sepa volar o hacerse invisible, los demás estaremos acabados. Es similar a una balanza, sin los ejemplos que acabo de dar claro.

- ¿Cómo crees que lo haya hecho Anna?

- Espero que bien –repongo-, tenía ciertas ideas, así que puede sobresalir de alguna forma.

-Sí… igual que nosotros.

Los intercambios de palabras se han mantenido de esa forma. Sé que Laurine está nerviosa, y yo también. Un puntaje de entrenamiento es capaz de rotularte como alguien fuera de la inutilidad, o confirmarte como un completo desastre. Prefiero no avecinar ninguna de las dos, pero quedar en el promedio quizá es la peor opción, la mayor parte de los tributos en distritos "normales", tendremos un puntaje promedio, a menos que alguien guarde un poder ultra secreto del que nadie se ha enterado.

Laurine no habla mucho más, han pasado unos diez minutos y es probable que ya sea mi turno de entrar.

Muy en el fondo, espero que Anna lo haya hecho bien. Nuestra alianza es más bien pequeña, y necesitamos patrocinadores, sea lo que sea. No tengo tiempo para reflexionar entre si incluir más tributos en nuestra alianza o dejarla de esa forma. Ya es bueno tener a alguien. Confiamos en Anna, o al menos eso me ha dicho Laurine, aunque de vez en cuando yo mismo la vigilo por mera prevención. Incluso mi compañera, que se ha visto tan unida a mí, puede cambiar de pronto en algo que no esperaría si yo no pensara en el verdadero espíritu de un tributo.

Cadence, mi mentora, quien ganó los juegos hace ya unos años, me ha dicho que la lealtad en los juegos, incluso entre aliados, siempre oscilará dependiendo de las circunstancias. Tengo que mantener los ojos abiertos y estar alerta. El hecho de tener un mentor diferente al de Laurine a veces me hace pensar que ella sabe algo que yo no me he enterado, y ese algo puede ser crucial en la arena.

-Andrew Hammerless, Distrito 10 –anuncia la voz y yo intercambio miradas con Laurine antes de levantarme y protagonizar mi propia peregrinación hasta el vórtice de la sala de entrenamiento.

Cuando ya me hallo en el interior y me doy cuenta de que los Vigilantes sí me ponen algo de atención, lo aprovecho y analizo mis posibilidades. Tengo un par de actividades bajo la manga, el punto está en saber utilizarlas al máximo y parecer una clase de experto en lo que haga. No planeo tocar las armas en las que no tenga cierta práctica.

Descarto de inmediato las espadas o tridentes, no hice contacto con las primeras, y en el caso de las armas marinas… no gracias. Me acerco a los cuchillos a la izquierda rememorando mis épocas de caza de animales para proteger en ganado. Siento los árboles mecerse en la lejanía y mi mirada posada en el vientre del individuo. Puedo hacerlo, de todas formas no es tan diferente.

Tomo dos cuchillos, respiro rápidamente para no parecer que tomo todo el tiempo del mundo, no puedo aburrirlos en ningún momento o estaré acabado antes de cantar victoria. Ambas armas dejan mi mano, y aún sin sentirme seguro del todo, se hunden agraciadamente en la marioneta, quizá no con exactitud en los puntos débiles, pero al menos no cayeron. Luego de eso, capto algo más de confianza y repito el movimiento… un par de veces.

Cuando ya derrocho todo el potencial disponible de esta sección, me decido por los nudos, ya observando de reojo algo de interacción por parte de mis observadores. No logro entender si se debe a mis súper habilidades, o si ya los comienza a invadir el tedio. Me voy más por la segunda, por lo que me apresuro en recordar las trampas que siempre debía armar con extrema perfección para prevenir al ganado de mi padre adoptivo de ser aniquilado. Nunca fallé, puesto que perder a una oveja sería catastrófico, quizá no para el comportamiento del señor Hammerless, pero sí para mi opinión de mi mismo.

Está bien, tal como vencí de alguna forma mi cobardía enfrentándome a los animales allá en el distrito, lo hago con los Vigilantes. De alguna forma, me las arreglo para mentalizarme fuera de su presencia.

Amarro y tensó el nudo en las áreas respectivas, cuando ya lo aprecio idóneo, me muevo unos metros a la derecha y repito el procedimiento hasta conseguir otro. Me tardo unos tres minutos en cada uno, por lo que el tercero lo apresuro. Tampoco presenta fallas visibles, por lo que los dejo atrás o coloco una marioneta de simulación en el área de alcance de cada uno.

Como tres bólido, e incluso rítmicamente, cada uno se encarga de la respectiva presa ya inerte y yo me volteo, sabiendo que mi tiempo, o ya se terminó, o este es el instante propicio para finalizarlo.

Todos comen, pero con mirada fija en las trampas que acaban de accionarse. No me quitaron el ojo de encima, eso es extremadamente bueno.

Ya orgulloso de la hazaña, dejo la sala atrás y me dirijo al ascensor soñando con un buen puntaje.

* * *

**Alyssa Maline, 16 – Distrito 4**

Malie y yo nos sentamos cada u a con los pies en reposo y un refresco en la mano cinco minutos antes de las diez, hora en la que los puntajes serán exhibidos. El cabello negro de mi mentora se desliza por detrás del respaldo del sillón y yo capto una sonrisa en su rostro, sé que sabe que tengo futuro, que mi puntaje será mejor de lo que esperaba, en el entrenamiento individual una especie de droga me conmovió y pude mostrar incluso más de lo que sé que tengo.

El único problema es el chico sentado en el sillón al otro lado de la sala. No me mira, no levanta la vista, y el riesgo recae en el hecho de que Chrome me dijo en privado que debo comunicarles sus facetas. Qué tan bueno es en tal cosa, su nivel de antipatía, prácticamente qué come y a qué hora del día. Es un trabajo algo complicado. Prácticamente debo hacerme su amiga.

Ya es extraño que no se haya unido a los Profesionales, siempre creí que acontecería mi estancia en este lugar hombro a hombro con un verdadero compañero. Ya o me resigné, pero al menos Chrome, Evolet, Deacon y Hayley tienen alguien a quien pueden catalogar como aliado. Al único ser viviente en este piso que he visto Sebastian dirigirse, es a Maya, su mentora, y no fue una gran charla. Quizá hablan cuando yo nos los observo, todo puede ser posible.

-Se están tardando mucho –reclamo cuando ya llevamos unos minutos y la pantalla continúa negra y profunda.

-Alyssa, puedo asegurarte que la transmisiones del Capitolio siempre van a la hora estipulada, no debe haber nadie más perfeccionista que el encargado de logística en ese sistema –puntualiza Cyndel, la mujer azul, sin permitir hablar a los otros.

De todas formas Sebastian no levanta la vista y tampoco reacciona de ninguna forma visible. Podría al menos comentar algo.

Creo que estoy a portas de implementar el método más estúpido, pero no tengo opción. ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Meterme a su habitación en la noche y obligarlo en sueños a detallarme toda su vida y perfil psicológico?

-Sebastian… -comienzo a hablar ignorando toda clase de orgullo acurrucada en mi cuerpo-.

El chico no habla, e ignora con creces el tono medio seductor y convaleciente que utilicé. Estoy a punto de pararme, tomarlo de la camiseta y obligarle a decirme todo lo que pregunte, cuando Malie me interrumpe y algo más sucede.

-Ya comenzaron.

Tal como ella dijo, la pantalla se tiñe de un rojo brillante, y de él surge un hombre con la piel negra y el cabello de un blanco muy amarillento o amarillo muy blanquecino. Mischo Willis comienza presentándose y no gasta tiempo antes de comenzar. Yo respiro con dificultad y me olvido por completo de Sebastian, al menos por ahora.

-En primer lugar tenemos a Chrome Saunders –chisto ante la aparición de mi aliado en la pantalla, esto me huele a mucho- con un 11.

-¿¡Once!?

Mi grito se desparrama por la habitación y veo que es la primera ocasión en que Sebastian se decide a erguir el cuello para lanzarme una mirada de reproche. ¿Es que acaso ha roto su voto de ignorancia?

-Eso es… -comenta Maya- bastante.

-Evolet Analeigh del distrito uno, con un 9 –prosigue Mischo, quien luego de esa declaración se toma su tiempo para guiñar a la cámara y acunar el holograma de Evolet con su mano. Por Dios, no es para tanto, es como cualquier otra chica del uno.

-Eso va más en el promedio, Mischo debería ver más allá de los rumores –dice Malie y yo la observo con complicidad. Ella al parecer piensa como yo e intenta barrer de toda opinión superior al resto de los tributos. Quizá tenga que ver con el hecho de ser la ganadora del cuatro menos agraciada físicamente. De todas formas, no sé de qué rumores habla.

Luego de eso, vienen los puntajes dos distrito dos. Esperaba el de Deacon con anterioridad, puesto que es con quien más me comunico en la alianza. Él obtiene un 10, a lo que comienzo a sentirme algo descendida. ¿Qué sucede si me dan un puntaje muy bajo? Luego es el turno de Hayley, a la que catalogan con un reluciente 9. Mischo alaba provisto de una par de frases al cabello verde de Hayley, mi cabeza comienza a hervir.

Distrito tres… el chico obtiene un 3, haciendo renombre a su número y yo respiro algo más aliviada. Claro… hasta que la chica se rotula con un 8 y debo recurrir a mis manos para no desplomarme del sillón. Sebastian ahora sí que levanta la cabeza poco disimulado. Estoy a punto de responder a su reacción cuando comienza nuestro distrito. Abro las órbitas de los ojos al máximo.

-Del distrito cuatro, Sebastian Knight con un 9.

Dios mío. Debiera haber sonsacado la mayor información posible, este chico es una mina de metales desconocidos y necesito aportar algo a mi alianza. El nueve continúa retumbando en mi mente cuando oigo la hora de la verdad.

-También del cuatro, Alyssa Maline con un puntaje de… -siento mi cabello erizarse y mis párpados segmentarse hasta niveles insospechados- 10.

- Por dios, ¡un diez! ¡Un diez!

Mi celebración no es corta, pero la misma mirada de Sebastian es la que me extrae de ella. Sus pupilas me analizan descaradamente y me siento casi atravesada con rayos equis.

- ¿Qué tanto miras?

El chico no baja la vista, sino que rueda los ojos sarcásticamente y luego se concentra en la pantalla.

-Quiero que me digas qué tanto te sucede. –Ruego en mi interior poder detenerme, pero en mi caso es algo complicado. –Ignoras nuestra alianza, no intercambias palabras con nadie excepto con tu compañerita y no reaccionas ante ninguno de los anuncios.

Capto de inmediato la carencia de sentido en mis palabras, y que tanto Malie como Maya me contemplan con asombro, pero intento expiar mi anterior discurso de todas formas.

-Quiero que sepas que cometiste un error, y que ya estás perdido en la Arena. Lo estabas cuando nos dejaste fuera de tu "selecto grupo de aliados". No te molestes en cuidar tu espalda, no tiene caso…

-Alyssa, ya basta –me detiene Malie. Y aún cuando su intervención viene de la mano con mi propia decisión de detenerme, me esfuerzo en desplomarme sobre el sillón con una mirada fiera y las manos hechas puños. Debo mostrar algo de potencial Profesional. Después de todo, tengo un 10.

No repaso demasiado mis palabras a Sebastian, pero la posible unión con él tan imperiosa ya se ha esfumado. La información para mis aliados ya no es posible, y probablemente el chico ahora me haya indicado como uno de sus blancos más importantes, teniendo en cuenta su nueve no debo estar completamente asegurada.

Ahhh, todo es tan difícil aquí, sin tomar en cuenta los puntajes claro, pues debo continuar viéndolos hasta el distrito doce.

No hay muchas sorpresas, además de la chica del tres que no hayo posibilidad de que haya sucumbido con un ocho. Es pequeña, tiene quince si no me equivoco. ¿Cuál es el secreto en estas situaciones?

El próximo puntaje que me saca de quicio es el del chico del seis, por el que babeo sin razón. Es guapo, es muy guapo, y además… una amenaza. Mischo Willis lo enfrasca con un soberano 9. Comienzo a preocuparme, pero quizá toparme con él en la Arena no resultaría del todo negativo. Le gana a cualquier chico que haya visto en el distrito cuatro, y eso es casi imposible de superar.

Otros dos puntajes que me asombran son los de las chica del seis. La compañera de Sebastian en la alianza, quien se planta con un 7, al igual que el chico del diez, también con un 7. Creo que tendré que preocuparme por ellos.

Y quizá, la alianza de Sebastian no sea exactamente una rival más, puede que resulte una piedra en el zapato para nosotros.

* * *

**ok, no fue un mes, pero siempre vuelvo, siempre vuelvo jajaja.**

**Aquí está la segunda parte de los entrenamientos y luego algunos puntajes. Todos los demás serán mostrados en el blog, el que actualizaré con los puntajes y las respectivas alianzas, puesto que veo que están formadas y no hay dudas. Zea sí se unió a los dos pequeños y Sebastian irá con Karyan, un duo alto problemático. **

**Dejen sus opiniones, espero que estas vengan con un review de por medio. El próximo capítulo hablará de las entrevistas, y posiblemente uno de los Pov's tenga algo de lanzamientos. no lo sé aún, pero será el último en el Capitolio antes de comenzar a matar :O no quiero eso, aunque ya tengo varios plots armados. **

**Gracias a quienes dejan sus reviews, a Kittens, Necklace, Reni, Ken, DanRo y JXJ2, los amo a todos(L) espeero que los demás también se animen:)**

**me acabo de dar cuenta de que no puse pregunta, ok...espero hayan acualizado y la vean :)**

**- ¿Cuál fue la alianza (probablemente debas ver el blog) que más te sorprendió?**

**- ¿Qué arma crees que sería la más fácil de aprender, sin entrenamiento previo?**

**- ¿Si fueras un estilista, y te encomendaran crear un traje del distrito 1, cómo lo harías? Imaginación a mil!**

**Hasta luego! vayan a ver los puntajes de entrenamiento! jajaja**

**-I**


	18. Brillar al más Poder

_Isn't it time you got over how fragile you are  
_

_We're all waiting_

_Waiting on your supernova_

-Shine, Anna Nalick.

* * *

**Leonid Ravish, 14 – Distrito 3**

Tanteo las mangas de mi traje, el que han expandido luego de probarlo dos veces y hallar que no me quedaba. Me sentí un poco culpable, es natural, pero otra cosa natural recaería en que ellos deben hacer bien su trabajo. Es mi cuerpo y no es mi culpa.

- ¿Has comido mucho los últimos días? –pregunta algo ansiosa Marion, mi estilista, quien ya se muestra devastada luego del desastre en mis medidas.

No repongo ante su mirad comentario despechado. Creo que ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa. La mujer me agrada, cuando llegué al Capitolio fue muy educada conmigo, y si debo escoger algo entre las opciones acerca de cómo caracterizar a una persona, serían los modales. Mis padres me enseñaron con los mejores métodos, convirtiéndome en un caballero.

- Ahora los codos se deslizan con facilidad –analiza ella ahora contemplando el resultado final-. Eso es bueno, puesto que vas a sudar como una mula arriba del escenario. No, debes saberlo, mis tributos siempre me comunican cada una de sus incomodidades. Aún no hallo la tela perfecta para evitar ese inconveniente.

Yo flexiono los brazos, asegurándome de la remendada en los hombros. También me fijo en que los zapatos ya no estrujan las puntas de mis pies. Me mantengo unos segundos decidiéndome entre si los dilataron como a mi traje o simplemente consiguieron unos exactamente idénticos quién sabe dónde. Aquí puedes pedir un elefante por radio y te lo traen en cinco minutos.

- Ya está todo listo –puntualiza Marion continuando con el monólogo-. Oritel se encargó del cabello, Florence de la piel y nuestra experimentada Zaffy de la limpieza.

Termina con los anuncios restregando su mano contra mi mejilla y luego estrujándola como si fuera una esponja de mar. Esta continúa palpitando exageradamente mientras los tres integrantes de mi equipo de preparación sonríen ante si superiora. ¿Acaso tan celestial luzco como para que me observen como dignas máscaras de teatro? ¿Lo suficiente como para recomponer mi convaleciente tres en entrenamiento?

- Te ves divino –determina Zaffy, jugando con sus ríos de tubo azulinos, exhibiendo los dientes blancos más de lo que me gustaría. Algo me hace sentir como el juguete-maniquí-rata de laboratorio de estas personas, pero no tengo nada que hacer.

Bueno, tengo mucho que hacer, como ir a las entrevistas, repasar sobre ese escenario todas las cosas que me repitió Sable innumerables veces. Intentar dormir esta noche, y mañana, sobrevivir.

Son muchas cosas para una persona, a veces pienso que nunca tuvo mucho sentido ser el hijo del alcalde cuando de todas formas puedo verme envuelto por esta clase de situaciones. Digo, ayer no pude dormir nada, a diferencia del primer día, en que aún no me entraba por completo en la cabeza en hecho de encontrarme en un tren hacia el Capitolio. Mis ojos no se cierran sin antes hilvanarse las sensaciones necesarias y soñar con que un cuchillo levitando se desliza hasta mi espalda, o que una chica feroz acaece y me atraviesa con una espada. Creo que es imposible dejar todo eso de lado.

Creí que de alguna forma tendría algo de compañía aquí, que algún individuo comprensivo acudiría y fuera a repetir las mismas palabras anestesiantes para calmarme. Pero nada de eso sucedió. En cambio, Larissa ni cruza miradas conmigo, comienzo a pensar que algo tiene en la cabeza y es extraño. Por su lado, mi mentora Sable, no hace nada más que darme órdenes, como si me hubiera preparado toda mi vida para aprender a sobrevivir de una forma tan cruel.

Digo yo, no soy el personaje indicado y presuntamente predefinido como para estancarme en una Arena. Ahora debo hablar ante las cámaras como si me encontrara eufórico por lo que va a acontecer mañana, y quizá sea lo menos complicado en la agenda.

-Ya es hora, los tributos deben dirigirse al estudio, las entrevistas comenzarán en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Atiendo a la voz de Marion y la sigo fuera de la habitación, hasta el lugar del piso en que se encuentran ya Larissa, Sable y nuestro acompañante Toriton, quien no osa en detener el brillo de su chaqueta naranja. Nadie sonríe exacerbado cuando yo aparezco, pero subimos al ascensor que nos transporta hasta tierra firme.

Luego de cierta caminata y vehículos sobre ruedas, arribamos al estudio en el que se llevarán a cabo las entrevistas. En el transcurso de tiempo que debemos esperar sin escabullirnos o meternos en algún problema de gravedad, me mantengo observando a la gente por el vidrio polarizado que nos separa. La multitud es gigantesca, una masa vitoreante, pomposa en sus gustos de vestir y liberal en sus pigmentos cabelludos. De alguna forma, siempre me han llamado la atención las estancias repletas de gente.

Los demás tributos no intercambian nada más que miradas, sólo un par de compañeros respectivos de distrito rompen el silencio en un susurro, pero que no se prolonga por más de unos segundos luego de la reposición del interpelado. Paso una mano por mi cabello, pero recuerdo que debo mantenerme como una estatua y no arruinar mi imagen.

-Quedan cinco minutos –pronuncia una voz a la que no le hallo reproductor, pero de todas formas siento mi cabello erizarse. Sé que esta es mi última oportunidad para desplegarme de alguna forma del listado de casos perdidos, aún cuando no yo mismo me crea capaz de sobresalir.

Nos colocan en una fila, la chica primero y el chico detrás, hablando de distritos, y nos conducen por una escalinata, en la que los tacones de las mujeres tintinean produciendo una cacofonía nada agradable, que agrava sin duda los nervios de todos los presentes. No encuentro lugar para asentar mis manos de forma temporal. Marion tenía razón, sudaré como una mula allá arriba.

-Démosles un aplauso, a nuestros invitados de honor –oigo pronunciar a una voz muy grave, que sin duda pertenece a Mischo Willis, "El Hombre".

Justo cuando hallo en los bolsillos un refugio apaciguador para mis glándulas sudoríparas, traspasamos la muralla de sonido, y repentinamente, todos los berreos del público ahora aterrizan en mis oídos como cañonazos. Intento disimular como puedo el cambio de estado, y creo que todos los demás acaban de experimentar la misma sensación, puesto que lo evidencian mediante tics o posturas corporales.

Cuando cada uno se planta frente al asiento respectivo, un hombre nos señala sentarnos y yo me esfuerzo para no desplomarme de nerviosismo, sólo espero que eso no se refleje en mi rostro. Ahora sí que no me preocupo de mis rivales. Las chicas a mis lados tampoco debieran regodearse por mi eventual reacción. Ahora somos hombres y mujeres para el público y las cámaras.

* * *

**Hayley Prodmure, 16 – Distrito 2**

Un destello de flash en el público acompaña la salida de Evolet de su silla. Has alisado su cabello y lleva un vestido salmón muy corto para mi gusto. Pero si el Capitolio quiere piel, ¿qué vas a hacerle? La chica es primera, aún teniendo algo de experiencia debe de estar nervioso, aunque algo aún no me calza en ella.

- ¡Evolet! Un gusto, que hermoso vestido llevas hoy –la saluda Mischo echándole un vistazo prolongado, el que debiera considerarse como poco moral entrando en las circunstancias. De todas formas Evolet se las arregla para mantenerse estoica y concentrarse en el público. Qué admiración.

El público vitorea ante la aparición de su primera tributo, y luego de concluidos todos los gritos de adoración hacia la chica del uno, ella halla un instante propicio para sentarse a un lado del presentador.

-Hola Mischo –dice ella con gravemente, y se echa el cabello detrás del hombro con un suspiro.

-Hola Evolet, mucho gusto. Veo que tu estilista sabe lo que hace. ¿Qué tal ha andado tu estadía en nuestras habitaciones? ¿Algún inconveniente?

La chica se lo piensa, pero de todas formas agrega una pequeña cuota de silencio antes de cada reposición. Lo anoto en mi lista invisible aún cuando ya sepa lo que tengo que hacer. Lumia me explicó con una decencia de detalles.

-A decir verdad, no –aclara Evolet- he adorado la indumentaria si me permiten, es bastante moderna… -de alguna forma entiende que se va por un mal camino- … la gente es grandiosa, nunca había visto tantos colores combinados en toda mi vida.

-Me sorprende viniendo de ti –se cuestiona Mischo, lo que induce cierta estática en la interpelada-, eres del distrito uno, todos esos metales y joyas deben de relucir como nada.

- Puede ser, pero aquí todo se mueve, la vida es colorida, los edificios, incluso la comida me ha sorprendido. ¡Nunca había ingerido una pasta tan morada como la del otro día!

Mischo hace un ademán de llevarse el dedo pulgar e índice a los labios, y alejarlos lanzando un beso. A lo que el público responde con una mezcolanza entre imitaciones aterradoramente simultáneas.

-Hablas del mouse de arándano con betarraga. Aquí todos lo adoramos como símbolo patrio. ¿A qué no?

Los presentes continúan con su aporte a la acústica del lugar, y eso sucede una y otra vez cuando, de alguna u otra forma, Mischo los estimula como a robots a los que se les ha bajado el interruptor. Imagino al hombre encendiendo una bombilla que los hace excitarse como a dignas polillas.

De esa manera continúa la entrevista de Evolet, y luego la de Chrome, pero él es obviamente un poco más duro. Y con un poco me refiero a que se ha fosilizado. Responde a las preguntas en una mezcla de tonos agrios y despechados, como si permanecer sobre este escenario le quitara tiempo vital para sentirse productivo. Eso lo capta el público y lo observan como a un Dios desde allí abajo. Desde luego, cuando él estima conveniente, suelta uno que otro chiste y todos rompen en risas.

Durante los últimos segundos de la entrevista de Chrome, yo repaso mi papel, y me repito las ocasiones necesarias que su comportamiento –el de los previos entrevistados- no puede hacerme descender a mí.

-Muchas gracias Chrome –finaliza Mischo luego del pitido que indica la deserción de la entrevista-, ten por seguro que todos queremos verte en la Arena mañana.

-Adiós.

Wow, que valiente. Lo peor es que le funciona y todo el público ahora parece haber dejado obsoleta a Evolet. Cuando "El Hombre" me llama, sólo pienso en cómo debo ascender ese sucio puntaje que saqué. Aún tengo el presentimiento de que merecía algo más. Incluso Alyssa tuvo más que yo.

-Buenas noches, si no me equivoco… ¡Hayley!

Yo estrecho su mano y pronuncio un pulcro "buenas noches" antes de saludar al público y sentarme. El agujero del sillón destinado ya está tibio, debido a la presencia de ambos ejemplares del uno. Intento evadir la sensación de que tanto Evolet como Chrome llenaron este lugar con una capacidad sobrenatural para estimular a las cámaras y al mismo público, y que posiblemente yo no sea capaz de hacerlo tan bien. De alguna forma me consuela que el distrito uno siempre ha sido estandarizado como el de tributos espontáneos y amigables. Nosotros brillamos por otro tipo de cosas.

-Bueno Hayley, creo que todos hemos estado… como decirlo, conmovidos por tu cabello. ¿Acaso es normal allá en el distrito dos implementar las modas de nuestra ciudad? ¿Hay muchos así?

Su pregunta medio me cae como un yunque y medio me incita brevemente a reponer poco de forma indecorosa, pero logro controlarme y hallar una buena repuesta, al menos acorde a mi imagen.

-Bueno, quizá se aprecia como una especie de copia, que sin duda no puedo negar, ¿pero quién no querría de alguna forma relucir entre tanto adolecente gris? La gente del Capitolio sin duda fue un gran ejemplo.

De aquí a que piense eso hay años luz de distancia, pero encaja con cierto estándar de naturalidad que yo misma no tengo.

-Así que nosotros inducimos tal comportamiento –señala Mischo aparentando decepción, pero luego se ilumina y me observa como un padre a una primogénita-. Fue positivo, si puedo decirlo, combina a la perfección con tu vestido, te da un aire diferente.

Mischo clava su mirada en mis prendas, algo que yo misma copio por un instante. El vestido blanco, mullido y largo hasta el suelo es precioso. Llevo un collar de cristales transparentes y mi cabello se recoge en un tomate alto y despeinado, ciertos cabellos colándose fuera del elástico. No tengo un espejo para ver mi maquillaje, pero puedo decir por lo que observé antes de salir de la habitación de maquillajes, que luzco como nunca pensé que lo haría.

-Bueno Hayley, pasemos a otro tema.

Asiento con naturalidad, ya le agarro la corriente a esta situación.

-Metiéndonos más de lleno en los juegos –indica él describiendo una mueca de exasperación-, ¿ya tienes algún tipo de alianza? ¿Gente por ahí que estimes confiable?

-Preferiría no especificar mucho, pero puedo decirte que hay un grupo por ahí que estaría dispuesto a cuidarme la espalda, como yo a ellos.

-Que conmovedor, ¿tienes ya un plan para la Arena?

Yo suspiro automáticamente, quizá de forma irónica. Al igual que Evolet, me tomo mi tiempo para responder. No querrán una avalancha de supuesta información, pero ya veo al público con los pelo de punta y ambas manos enredadas en al cabello, esperando a que hable.

-¿Acaso crees que debiera explicar mis estrategias con todos mis oponentes presentes? Eso sería un inconveniente, sobre todo porque planeo ganar.

Consigo la reacción propicia, cuando todo el público se alía en un cohesionado "uuu" y cambian la posición de sus manos a la cubierta de los labios.

-Estás en lo cierto, te pido me disculpes –se arrepiente teatralmente Mischo.

-Disculpado.

* * *

**Egan Sheelin, 15 – Distrito 5**

Las entrevistas se vuelven aburridas luego de un tiempo, los Profesionales no varían demasiado dentro de lo redundante. Luego de unos minutos, ya comienzo a ver los vestidos de las chicas e intentar discernir cómo diablos los estilistas pueden crear todas esas cosas. De todas formas me concentro en mantener la expresión tan imperiosa que mi mentora me mencionó. Una sonrisa levemente segmentada y los ojos brillantes ante cualquier cámara.

Podría catalogarse este como el momento más aburrido de los juegos, y probablemente ya estaría durmiendo si no tuviera claro que puedo hacerlo bien. No es difícil hacer reír a la gente, sobre todo cuando se tiñen de euforia cada vez que abro la boca para insultarlos.

-¡Muchas gracias Larissa! –se despide Mischo de la chica del tres, a quien no pudo sonsacarle la técnica utilizada en ese ocho. Debo admitir que todos nos sorprendimos luego de la puntuación. A un lado de eso, yo y mi seis no llegamos a ninguna parte, sobre todo teniendo a una especie de robot en mi alianza que hace lo que le pidan. Emmett comienza a asustarme, y esa sensación me mantendrá alerta en la Arena por cualquier cambio de planes.

Se acerca al sillón ahora el chico del tres, quien con dificultad, saluda a Mischo y al público. La entrevista va en el promedio, es tediosa, incluso el presentador se queda corto de preguntas, aunque cuando el niño se sienta nuevamente, no puedo evitar sentir compasión. Es tierno, quizá esponjoso… y quizá también utilizó eso para llamar la atención de los presentes.

Desde luego que me he percatado de todas esas cosas, pero poder hacerlo no quiere decir que lo disfrute al máximo. Aquí nadie parece actuar en pos de los demás ni nada por el estilo, eso lo tengo claro.

Y prosiguen las entrevistas. El distrito cuatro no se ilumina por nada específico, ni caso con el chico de allí, puesto que supuestamente el público no se ha enterado de su sorpresiva deserción de los Profesionales, y Mischo no puede recurrir a ese tema.

Luego en la ruta es el turno de Anna, quien levita hasta la silla ancestral mientras yo analizo el vestido amarillo en el que la han encajado. Se ve inocente, lo que de alguna forma, concuerda con la imagen que se esfuerza en dar de chica por un lado infantil y por el otro una loca psicópata. Me agrada, si yo estuviera en el público y fuera patrocinador, no dudaría en ayudarla en la Arena, siempre he pensado que ese tipo de tributos son los que más lejos llegan. No hay espacio para eufemismos ni amistades esperanzadoras.

Cuando Mischo acaba de alabar a Anna frente a los espectadores, pronuncia mi nombre y mi fotografía se imprime en los proyectores a nuestra espalda. Yo despego mi trasero del asiento y camino aireado hasta el sitio de honor, justo a "El Hombre".

-Egan, qué alivio, pensamos que te habías extraviado por allá, entre tanta muchacha linda.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué se supone que responda? Finjo acomodarme mejor en el asiento, imitando una mueca de molestia, pero la sello con lo que espero resulte indicado.

-Está bien –describo una mueca hacia el lado con los labios y contemplo pensativo el cielo del estudio, que se tiñe con un profundo negro-. Hay que admitir que no sólo hay mujeres fuertes allá, y mentir no sería lo indicado…

De alguna forma no me siento cómodo diciendo eso, pero la voz aguda me obliga a dejar de pensar en mis preferencias y concentrarme en no parecer un pingüino que rechinando.

-Qué lástima tanta pérdida a partir de mañana –puntualizo con exceso de emoción.

-Bueno, debo decirte que no puedes retractarte, ya sabes todas las posibilidades que nos rodean aquí, ¿ya tienes algún plan para la hora de la verdad?

-Por supuesto que no puedo retractarme… Pues mi único principio desde mañana es no morir, si logro completar ese simple objetivo, pensaré en lo demás. Aunque debo decir que me tengo fe.

-Así que estás seguro, te veo preparado Egan.

Yo asiento, pensando en qué tanto los Patrocinadores me observan y qué tanto dinero planean gastar en mis palabras. Esos obsequios pueden salvarme la vida, por lo que dirijo la mirada hasta el lugar en que identifico a los individuos con trajes de apariencia más costosa y mujeres bañadas en joyas. Ellos son las principales víctimas esta noche.

-Y bueno Egan, háblanos de tu familia. ¿Qué haces allá en tu distrito, el cinco?

-Mmm, vivo con mi madre –me preocupo de continuar rápido para evitar comentarios acerca de la ausencia paterna en mi reducido listado-. Voy a la escuela, un saludo para mis amigos, deben estar observándome desde allá. También están los pequeños exterminadores, espero que les esté yendo bien sin mí.

-Desde luego que todos nos observan. Mírate, estás vívido y listo para la acción. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Si hablas de las armas y todo eso –señalo- debo admitir que he progresado, también tengo mi cabeza, mis planes serán muy útiles en la Arena.

-Ya quiero ser tu aliado Egan –expresa Mischo y yo capto cierto sarcasmo, pero luego de pensarlo lo dudo un poco.

-Todos querrían. Pero sólo hay un Egan y deben ganarme. Hasta tú entrarías en la contienda.

-Ya lo creo Mr. Músculo…

-No fastidies, hablo en serio. –Levanto el brazo y lo flexiono incrédulo, sin darme el lujo de forzar bíceps puesto que el traje los escondería, pero levanto las cejas en señal de aprobación. -¿Ahora lo vez? Tengo más de algo escondido bajo la manga.

-Nunca lo negué –asegura Mischo con una sonrisa irónica, y coloca una mano en mi hombro cuando el pitido retumba en la atmósfera y es momento de marcharme-. Un gusto Egan, mucha suerte.

-Igualmente –digo y estrecho su mano-. Recuerda mis palabras cuando me entreviste en un par de semanas –digo describiendo la trayectoria de mi índice y anular hasta los párpados y luego clavándolos en Mischo a los lejos en signo de complicidad.

-¡Lo tendré en mente! –Apunta hacia el público con su índice. – ¡Todos lo haremos!

El grito de júbilo por parte del público sella mi momento de gloria.

* * *

**Jessica Woodstone, 13 – Distrito 7**

Ya van diez entrevistas, y me sorprende como los espectadores no se encogen ante ninguna, ni ante el tributo más aburrido. Ovacionan como pueden, al igual que "El Hombre". Creo en este instante que la combinación entre ambas catapultas puede hacerte sentir como el tributo más afortunado del mundo… o inducirte cierto vómito.

Yo, de alguna forma, me he mantenido estoica, acompasando cada uno de los instantes en que pienso como se me revolverá el estómago en mi turno.

Es la hora de que el chico del seis entre en acción. Mischo pronuncia el nombre "Emmett Lyarship" y el público berrea como no lo había hecho hace unas cuantas introducciones. El chico respectivo se levanta como un resorte, mirando al suelo, pero luego levanta la vista elegantemente y el sonido se propulsa. Veo tantas pelucas gigantescas oscilando frente a la gravedad como nunca lo había hecho. Desde luego que ese chico es un favorito.

-¡Buenas Emmett! Veo que el público ya te adora, ¿no es así? –comienza Mischo, dándole unos segundos más de apertura a la masa de gente abajo, los que aprovechan la oportunidad gritando desde gargantas fundidas miles de creativos himnos. De vez en cuando se identifica a una chica de corta edad encargándose de agregar censura al evento.

En primer lugar estoy sorprendida luego del disturbio en el público, luego recuerdo el puntaje de ese chico y lo ensamblo en su rostro perfecto. Acabo aterrorizándome al recordar que soy yo la que viene luego de él en las entrevistas.

-¡Mischo! Es una buena noche, ¿de veras? Ya casi no puedo pararme luego de la avalancha de apoyo. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Omito la parte en la que describo como el sonido se cuadruplica de forma insospechada y ahora si que reflexiono sobre la capacidad de desplomarse ante el poder de una masa productora de Hodoukens sonoros.

Ahora sí que todos nos sentimos algo intimidados, sobre todo luego de que concluye la entrevista sin la minúscula posibilidad de actuar la mitad de lo que hizo él. Hay dos opciones; una, que sea el mejor actor que he visto, o dos, que de veras se comporte así en la vida real y tenga a todos sus conocidos en la palma de la mano. Steven, mi hermano, pertenece a los de esa calaña, ya estoy acostumbrada.

-¡Adiós Emmett! Todos queremos verte en una horas, ¿no es cierto, mis más leales presentes? –Mischo le entrega el galardón final de espectadores abrumados a Emmett y este se sienta a mi lado, dándome el turno.

El presentador pronuncia mi nombre y yo sólo me paro, soltando detrás de mí la cola del vestido marrón oscuro, repitiéndome a mí misma "suerte Jessica". El cabello se me enreda en la mano derecha, y debo recurrir a ciertos métodos anti decorosos para desengancharlo. Cuando ya estoy bien, la el sillón de tributos se planta frente a mí como un zócalo. Palpitante, listo para absorber toda mi vitalidad y dejarme como una muñeca de trapo.

-Buenas noches, Jessica. Que lindo vestido.

No lo ovacionó como al de la chica del uno, o la del cuatro, pero es un comienzo. Sonrío débilmente y le devuelvo el saludo:

-Buenas noches Mischo –pronuncio con la voz más angelical que tengo, intentando imitar el tono de mi amiga Missy, quien parece ir tres octavas más arriba que el normal de la gente.

-Hemos visto todos que eres una de las más pequeñas en esta competencia, ¿qué crees que puede permitirte confrontar a los demás? ¿Tienes alguna habilidad secreta?

Cómo me gustaría airearme y confesarle a toda esta multitud, que llevo bajo la manga una infinidad de planes, que nadie sabrá quien los golpeó cuando los asesine. Incluso me río interiormente ante la mención de dichas declaraciones, pero no. No tengo nada…

-Mmm, he practicado las distintas estaciones, creo que algo podré hacer.

-Tú vives en el distrito siete, ¿acaso no te gusta escalar árboles y ese tipo de cosas? –me pregunta el hombre, quizá intentando salvar la situación.

Es específicamente esa cualidad la que escogí dejar fuera de esta entrevista, o al menos mi Rydel, mi mentor, me lo mencionó. Tiene razón, sé que a lo único que a veces recurren los chicos del siete que no hallan más implementos es a ese tema de los árboles, de que creen que obtendrán alguna especie de ventaja gracias a sus orígenes. Sé que ya se vuelve repetitivo, y aunque sepa lo básico e incluso más en la táctica de la escalada, prefiero mantenerlo oculto.

Elijo mis palabras con cautela.

- Podría decir que me dedico a otras cosas… soy más fuerte que la mayoría de las niñas de mi edad, allá en casa yo apilo troncos con algunas chicas más grandes –suspiro-. Las ramas no son lo mío.

Hay un momento de silencio en el que me aterro por haber dicho algo poco convincente y arrojar mi supervivencia al desagüe. Pero Mischo habla en el apogeo de mi paranoia.

-Eso es muy bueno, creo que hacen falta chicas fuertes estos días, eso de la agilidad está muy trillado, ¿no te parece?

-Sí –asiento algo emocionada-, puede ser.

-Por supuesto que lo es –"El Hombre" parece emocionarse-. Te ves espléndida, pequeña. Mira tu vestido, tus zapatos y tu sonrisa, aprovéchalos para vencer. Yo estaré observándote.

Suena el beep que anuncia el fin de mi tiempo. Mischo me da un beso en la mejilla, parece conmocionado y yo no hallo la razón, pero esa única reacción parece haber avivado al público, además de conmoverlo en gran parte. Por alguna parte siento que este hombre me ha entregado cierta ventaja. Sin explicación aparente, regreso a mi asiento.

Las demás entrevistas transcurren con naturalidad, pero de todas formas me acecha la reminiscencia acerca del repentino cambio de estado del hombre. No puedo preguntarle a nadie sobre eso, puede que de esa forma se den cuenta de algo que no les había entrado en duda antes, y eso puede darme problemas, pero me siento tan curiosa ante el hecho que no pongo atención a las entrevistas hasta que llega el turno de la chica del diez, en quien me fijo con cierto esmero.

* * *

**Laurine Gardner, 14 – Distrito 10**

- Veo que me hablas de tu hermana… -concreta Mischo- ¿Fanny se llamaba?

- Por Dios Mischo, ¿y esa memoria? –Suspiro en señal de desaprobación- No, mi querida hermana se llama Faye, debe estar observándonos ahora. ¡Un saludo Faye!

Me hace una inmensa gracia estar charlando en la entrevista televisada acerca de mi familia, con exactitud de mi hermana, pero no hay nada más que hacer. Alaric dijo que mi única salida era probar por el extremo irónico del asunto, y eso es lo que hago. ¿Acaso me ven como una chica amenazante, o sexy, o petulante? No gracias, tampoco soy buena actriz por lo que no tenía muchas salidas del embrollo.

- Supongo que estará pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que vengas de los juegos. ¿No Faye?

- No, yo soy Laurine, la chica en casa es Faye –le corrijo intentando disimular mi asco por el hombre que me confunde con mi hermana-. –Pero no creo que piense eso, más bien debe estar arreglándose las uñas, o ganando una fortuna con el alcalde.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Me percato de que he llevado las cosas un poco lejos, quizá una insinuación acerca del alcalde y mi superdotada hermana, pero me detengo por simple aburrimiento por parte del público. Ellos quieren saber de mí, no de mi familia.

-Nada, no importa. ¿A que no es lindo este vestido? Le doy un saludo a mi estilista, Ginger Ella, allí en el público –desvío la mirada de Mischo hacia una peluca roja y titilante en la tercera fila. La mujer se exaspera ante su nombramiento y saluda a quienes la observan. Apostaría a que me agradecerá toda su vida la mención.

- Muchas felicidades a Ginger Ella pues, qué enorme talento.

Muevo acaloradamente la tela roja arremolinada en mis hombros y laterales del cuello, esta se menea con soltura y siento el viento en mi rostro. Tal y como si hubieran activado el aire acondicionado en el momento justo.

- Bueno, Laurine. Tú que me observas tan fijamente, ¿qué nos puedes contar sobre lo que esperas para mañana? ¿O no tienes nada en mente?

¿No he complementado mis palabras con la suficiente emoción como para que deje de lado ese tema? Y refiriéndome a otros asuntos, ¿acaso lo estoy observando muy directamente que lo anuncia como el titular del día? Estoy segura que a los demás tributos no los colocó en esta situación.

- Supongo que lo mismo que los demás aquí atrás –intento acompañar la idea con un punteo hacia el resto del rebaño, pero de todas formas sueña flojo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Se ve inquietantemente curioso por mi postergada respuesta, lo que me estanca en lo que se supone a formularla. Es una de esas ocasiones en que sabes por todos los medios que tu reposición ante cierta institución de autoridad está absurdamente a tu alcance, pero la dejas moverse como un péndulo ante ti sin aferrarte.

Y claro, gasté valiosos segundos en realizar esa comparación.

- No lo sé… -aquí voy, ¿en serio Laurine?- ya muchos se han referido a distintos objetivos, como los suministros, las alianzas, creo que pensar en ello puede inquieto. En serio, debemos utilizar todo el tiempo disponible para tomar un gran sueño. -¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!- Incluso el vestido me aprisiona el pecho al pensar en que mañana debo luchar por… por…

El estudio se sume en un tortuoso silencio, en el que mi mente se inunda de blancura y clavo la mirada en el suelo. ¿Por qué esto no le sucede a nadie más? Por Dios, el hombre debiera darse cuenta, ha sido tan tranquilizante con todos los demás…

- ¿Sobrevivir? –adjunta Mischo petulante, induciendo una carcajada conjunta en el público.

- Sí, aquello…

- Eso creo, todos lo sabemos –el tipo se arrima a una sonrisa, esperando compartirla conmigo hasta que cedo en el último minuto.

El pitido concluye con el epílogo de mi parchada entrevista y yo me las arreglo para pararme y no caer, como acordaría con el resto de mi presentación. Mischo suelta un "adiós" y llama a Andrew, a quien le encienden el interruptor y ocupa mi lugar. Apostaría a que él no hará el ridículo. La situación siempre me juega en contra.

Miro por sobre la medialuna a Anna, quien ya cumplió con su deber hace varios minutos. Mi aliada no me observa, quizá no haya alcance con su reojo, y tampoco planeo tergiversar mi supuesta dignidad llamándola.

El resto de las entrevistas pienso en toda la amplia gama de opulentas respuestas que me podrían haber nacido en el momento. Ya en el alba de mis tres minutos algo me decía que las cosas no irían bien. En ningún instante respondí algo con pulcra claridad, siempre yéndome hacia las ramas y mencionando asuntos que no iban al caso. Bueno, supongo que era el método de escape. Estaba aterrada.

-Muchas gracias Stephen –concreta Mischo luego de que el empalagoso chico del doce acabara con su performance. Desde aquí distingo a ciertos rostros del público eufóricos por más, pero el gran porcentaje parece haber tenido mucho por hoy. Espero no colarme en su listado de aberraciones diarias. Es lo peor que puede sucederme. Al menos Anna y Andrew actuaron por sobre el promedio. Él se concentro en la trillada, pero de todas formas conmovedora historia de huérfano que salió adelante. Bien jugado.

Cuando Mischo Willis pronuncia las palabras de cierre, todos debemos pararnos y protagonizar una reverencia conjunta, la que extrae el augurio final de los espectadores por nuestro futuro. Ahora sólo les quedará esperar hasta mañana temprano para presenciar las primeras muertes a través de sus pantallas, sanos y salvos en su morada y cubiertos por una manta. Quién sabe donde estaré yo…

Nos conducen nuevamente hasta los departamentos en el Centro de Entrenamiento, destinados a gastar nuestra última noche a salvo. Cuando llegamos al piso diez, compartimos todos una breve cena y yo acudo a tomar una ducha rápidamente. Intercambio unas palabras con Andrew fuera de mi habitación acerca de qué haremos mañana. Nuestros planes sobre la Cornucopia, pero nos percatamos pronto de que sumidos en semejante nerviosismo, nadie es capaz de recrear un plan competente. Me meto a mi cuarto temporal, no sin antes desearle suerte.

Cierro los ojos, intentando dormir, pero en mis oídos aún retumban las palabras de Mischo Willis al finalizar mi entrevista.

"- ¿Sobrevivir?

- Sí, aquello…

- Eso creo, todos lo sabemos".

* * *

**Brooke Flickerwood, 13 – Distrito 12**

Los golpes en mi puerta no son necesarios, puesto que me encuentro ya con los ojos abiertos y la respiración entrecortada hace un buen rato, cuando mi propio sentido de supervivencia me ordeno no salir de la cama.

- ¡Brooke! ¡Hoy es el gran día! –la voz de mi acompañante me apelmaza, no respondo ante su extrema prosperidad, pero sí que deniego mi sexto sentid y salgo de la cama, para encontrarme con mi supuesto uniforme de lucha, el que consta de dos piezas, ambas teñidas con cierto estampado militar que no me da buen augurio.

Me visto implorando desdoblarme del individuo autómata, pero desde hace ya un tiempo ejerzo el esfuerzo suficiente para subsistir. Quizá, muy en el fondo, pienso que es posible acumular energía dentro de ti mismo, para utilizarla luego cuando más te convenga, pero hay explicaciones que acarrean más sentido. Es decir, estoy en los Juegos del Hambre, ya informado de esa situación de predispones a lo peor en el repertorio de posibilidades.

Cuando salgo de mi habitación espero sentir algo, quizá nostalgia por el lugar que me albergó por tres días, el que significo quizá como los metros cuadrados que me entregaban cierta privacidad completamente deteriorada en el Capitolio. Desde luego, cuando me percato de cómo recurro infantilmente a ese tipo de excusas, camino aún más rápido por el pasillo y lejos de la puerta. Creo, que por alguna razón, es injusto darle tal valor a ese cuarto y arrebatárselo a mi verdadero lugar, en que se encuentra en mi auténtica casa.

- ¡Qué felicidad que estés ya levantada! Todos se encuentran en el comedor, apostaría a que estás emocionada por tu último desayuno como se debe.

- Sí claro –discuto en voz baja a mi acompañante, quien de todas formas no me oye pues parece más interesada en los muffins recién servidos. De algún remoto rincón en mi organismo, saco la fuerza para acercarme a la mesa y tomar uno.

Lo acompaño con un café, el que osa intentar encenderme con sus incandescentes poderes de resurrección. Algo puede lograr por su cuenta y me permite prolongar mi conciencia hasta que el desayuno finaliza y nos escurrimos por el ascensor, descendiendo por última vez los doce pisos del gran edificio.

Me sorprende como trato a cada impoluto momento como el "último", ¿sucede acaso que me encuentro tan resignada? ¿A ese nivel? Oh, vamos Brooke, no es el fin del mundo, al menos aún no.

Intento implementar la naturaleza autómata tan enraizada en mí y no miro a nadie mientras todos los tributos nos juntamos en el aerodeslizador a las afueras del Centro de Entrenamiento. Todos estamos vestidos iguales. Cualquiera externo a nuestro universo discerniría sobre una especie de escuadrón extremadamente prematuro, pero agobiado de todas formas por servir a su patria. Bueno, soltaría una carcajada en su cara.

Subimos todos al blanquecino transporte futurista (hablando acerca de los distritos, es primera vez que pongo un pie sobre uno de ellos, no puedo enclaustrar la emoción que amenaza con soltarse. De todas formas no sonrío). Me las arreglo para colocarme de las últimas en la fila y consigo un puesto junto a la ventana y a la puerta. Como si pudiera derribar a todos los agentes de la paz que hay y escabullirme por la rendija que aún me permite ver al exterior. Luego camuflarme en los edificios poco llamativos que hay (por supuesto, con el traje que llevo), pedir ayuda a un ama de casa que por supuesto no va a saber de mí, ni mi nombre, ni el tono "café bergamota tostado rojizo" de mi cabello, o de mis debilidades y popularidad entre otros veinticuatro individuos. Luego podré internarme en el bosque y vivir una existencia nómada, cazando por el resto de mi efectivo tiempo, celebrando como escapé de las garras del Capitolio.

Que gran historia, por desgracia la última vislumbre de luz desaparece detrás de las puertas automatizadas.

El viaje es pleno, tranquilo, pero de todas formas se respira una atmósfera poco placentera rodeada de tanto aroma a persona. El chico del once comienza a observarme con indiscutida idiotez y yo le lanzo una mirada que lo voltea como un bate de béisbol.

Aterrizamos bajo tierra, de todas formas no nos informamos de nuestra ubicación puesto que polarizan las ventanas por dentro cuando ya comenzamos a descender. Golpeo la cabeza contra el vidrio de forma imperceptible, y cuando nos invitan a bajar del aerodeslizador, cierto cariño inexplicable nace por ese asiento. Creo que los ligues a corto plazo han comenzado a adueñarse de mí. De todas maneras me exilio del lugar y sigo a mi estilista por un largo pasillo tan pálido como el exterior del imponente volador. Un par de agentes de la paz cierran la procesión, hasta que Dinamine halla la puerta escogida y me adentro por el umbral.

- ¿Emocionada? –dice luego de unos segundos sumidas en el silencio. Yo reprocho la aparición de palabras verbales, pero no encuentro los implementos necesarios para quejarme con Dinamine, es una criatura tan peculiar e indefensa que no se postula como merecedora de mi ira.

- Sí, claro –repongo acentuando el sarcasmo, esperanzada de que ella lo capte.

- Ya trajeron tu chaqueta, creo que todo el conjunto te dice algo de la Arena –me confirma ella, asiendo el abrigo también adueñado de las manchas de camuflaje verdes y marrones-. Será un lugar algo… temático.

Intento ignorar ciertos atisbos de la guerra y todo eso y me fijo en el tubo que parece titilar ante mis ojos.

- Creo que me la pondré, hace algo de frío aquí abajo.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener frío? Todos estos sectores se encuentran climatizados, es casi imposible darse cuenta del cambio de temperatura.

No repongo ante sus nefastas acotaciones, al menos mis métodos de evasión dictaminados en reclamar por mi temperatura corporal funcionan con el resto de las personas y eso de vez en cuando le da el punto final a la conversación.

- Treinta segundos –anuncia una voz compacta de los compartimientos camuflados de amplificación.

- Dios mío, al parecer están apresurados este año, por lo general dan más tiempo.

No me importa, según mi integridad corporal, ya me encuentro en la misma Arena hace unos minutos. Ahora sólo espero el golpe realista que me plante de veras en ese lugar. Espero acompasada hasta que proliferan los diez segundos y me despido algo fríamente de Dinamine. Sabía que este momento iba a suceder, al menos desde que supe que no era Miles Brooke a quien habían llamado sobre el zócalo,

- Adios, querida, mucha suerte –se despide Dinamine-. Fue un placer conocerte, de veras.

Me interno en el cilindro trasparente para visión, pero no para fluidos aéreos. Cuando la atmósfera es rasgada de forma definitiva por el cristal movedizo, observo hacia arriba con cierta inquietud. ¿Qué acaecerá allí arriba en unos minutos? ¿Será mi fin? Ya lo veremos, todos los habitantes del Panem lo sabrás, incluso Cálico debe de estar observando.

El tubo asciende, acentuado por la parsimonia digna de reproche, pero de todas formas es imposible mentalizarse en este estado. Hago lo que puedo para mantenerme erguida.

Lista para lo que convenga.

* * *

**_NOTA: Mischo Willis, el encargado de entrevistas y co-comentarista entre los años quince y veintitrés de los Juegos del Hambre, vive con su esposa y dos hijas. Una de ellas, de trece años, tuvo sobrepeso, una condición poco acertada en la ciudad del Capitolio. Su padre intentó muchas veces erguirse frente a los discriminadores, quienes atentaron contra la seguridad y autoestima de su hija por varios años._**

**_El anfitrión del más esperado evento del año fue despedido durante el año de los Vigésimo Terceros Juegos, acusado de entregar apoyo emocional desgarbado a un tributo incógnito._**

* * *

**Emmm, bueno, fueron dos días, desde luego que siempre me voy par los extremos... quizá este es el capítulo largo que he publicado con mayor rapidez, lo que pasa es que quería terminarlo... ok los quiero(: esa es mi escapada para todo! jajajaja.**

**Bueno, ahora comienzan a morir, eso es feo, pero debe suceder, sino las cosas no tendrían sentido. Los invito a tener cierta compasión por sus tributos y pensar en cuánto me gustan los reviews. El resto de la interpretación la dejo a su criterio:)**** Dejen reviews, no sean flojos, a ustedes les gusta jajajajja**

**ok, preguntas(:**

**- ¿Quién crees que morirá en el Baño de Sangre? ¿Quieren quieres que muera en el Baño de Sangre? **

**- ¿Cuál fue tu POV favorito de este capítulo?**

**- ¿Quieres son tus cuatro favoritos hasta ahora, antes de los juegos?**

**Ok, respondan como puedan, adiós y hasta el baño de sangre!**

**-I**


	19. Baño de Sangre

_We hope you enjoy your stay_

_It's good to have you with us, even if it's just for the day._

-Enterlude, The Killers

* * *

**Karyan Kiraly, Distrito 6**

Una corriente de viento me corta la respiración al momento de salir a la superficie, mi cabello se enarbola y debo achinarme para poder analizar el terreno de la mejor manera.

- Damas y caballeros, quiero darles a todos la bienvenida a los Vigésimo Terceros Juegos del Hambre. –La voz de Deborah Twain retumba en los oídos de todos los presentes, yo me estremezco ante tal cordialidad de su parte por fraternizar con el comienzo de la masacre. –Comienza el contador, ahora.

La voz de la mujer desaparece y en su lugar se ilumina el número sesenta en uno de los laterales de la Cornucopia. Imagino ahora todas las cámaras plagadas de imágenes nuestras, transmitidas en vivo hacia todo el Panem.

Delante de mí como de costumbre, se encuentra el Cuerno Dorado, el que refleja la luz de sol como una bola de fuego en él. La enorme estructura alberga, por lo que alcanzo a apreciar, más suplementos incluso de los que se ciernen a su alrededor. Pienso en lo que entregaría por un pase gratis hasta ese lugar, o quizá una ventaja de diez segundos.

En los suburbios del centro y sobre la hierba larga y tupida, se esparcen decenas de elementos de supervivencia. A diez metros de mí identifico una mochila pequeña, debe pesar un kilo y medio, lo que no se compara con las ubicadas más cerca del metal, que deben de llevar tiendas de campaña, sets de armas y suministros alimenticios para un mes entero. Sé que lo más seguro es no ir por todas esas cosas, por instinto, se antepone primero la vida propia, pero aquí la balanza de actividad u omisión se mueve como un péndulo al pronosticar el hambre de muerte, deshidratación, heridas de gravedad o vulnerabilidad contra los demás tributos en los próximos días. Tampoco puedo confiar a Sebastian toda la adquisición de bienes, si tengo un aliado debo colaborar.

Lo distingo a unos diez pedestales de mí, con la mirada fija en el cuerno, quizá discerniendo qué sería lo mejor.

Observo a mis espaldas cuando quedan cuarenta segundos. El paisaje no me sorprende, el pasto acaba en un límite que da comienzo a los árboles altos e imponentes. Podría treparlos, de esa forma resultaría de lo menos complicado esconderme de todos los depredadores, sean lo que sean. Tomé cierto entrenamiento de escalada en el Centro, aunque no me siento del todo familiarizada con los troncos y mis manos en ellos. La arboleda se prolonga hasta donde mis ojos no distinguen.

El extraño elemento en mi percepción de nuestro entorno, recae en una especie de zanja circular que de alguna forma "delimita" el entorno de la Cornucopia. Se halla quinte metros detrás de mí, debe de medir tres metros de ancho, pero no puedo estandarizar su altura desde mi posición. Cada cierto tramo, se encuentran una especie de puentes, formados por dos tablones de madera, cuento cuatro en este lado del cuerno, y según las proporciones, al otro debieran ubicarse dos más. También me percato un poco después, de que existen especies de rayos que prolongan a zanja en dirección al bosque, aparentemente de la misma altura, dibujando una especie de sol con cuatro exhalaciones. En los sectores llanos entre las zanjas suburbanas, aparecen ciertos elementos.

Sobre el césped hay una especie de artilugios, los que parecen imitar a cañones de corto alcance, todos pintados de gris y apuntando azarosamente, el de mayor envergadura debe de medir metro y medio de alto y tres de diámetro. También veo, paralelos a los pedestales y excéntricamente altos, ciertos mástiles blancos, desprovistos de bandera. No se ven afectados por el viento ni nada parecido, aunque el calor que nos acosa parece inducir cierto efecto ondulante en su estructura, por lo que pareciera como que ondean. Si no me equivoco, existe uno por cada zócalo tributario.

Además de todo eso, nada más se cola en mi vaga vista del ambiente.

Veinticinco segundos. Ahora me fijo en Sebastian y veo que me observa a mí. Intenta gesticular, pero yo no capto el objetivo, y sé que si sus señas fueran más contundentes, alguien sospecharía de nuestros planes. Bueno, planes, lo único de lo que estoy informada es de tener que correr, tomar algo, preferiblemente armas en el tramo, y correr de vuelta lo más encarecidamente rápido que pueda.

En este lugar cada acción absorbe cierto tiempo vital, por lo que no me concentro mucho más en los intentos de Sebastian por llamar mi atención. Fijo mi foco en los posibles suministros a agarrar. Hay una mochila muy cerca, pero es la ya nombrada, que con suerte debe de albergar un par de galletas y cien ml de agua dentro. Debo empuntar por algo más valioso, pero que signifique un riesgo mínimo para mi integridad.

Quince segundos. Aún no sé qué hacer cuando el contador comienza a embargarme. Evoco mies piernas para correr hacia el cuerno, pero me doy cuenta medio segundo después de que eso también podría llamar a la preocupación de ciertos Profesionales, sabiendo que hay al menos un imbécil que correrá hasta su muerte, y mantenerlo bien enmarcada en los objetivos.

Diez segundos.

Los rostros de algunos chicos se ven embelesados. Los Profesionales que identifico llevan las pupilas imprentas en supuestas armas que me resulta imposible distinguir entre toda la variedad. Veo una almádena bien posada sobre una mochila y mis ojos brillan, casi sintiéndome parte de la siniestra alianza de la que decline una identificación. El mazo está a casi veinticinco metros, carrera que podría convertirse, en la más amplia y optimista gama de posibilidades, en una cuerda floja.

Ya no me fijo en Sebastian cuando quedan cinco segundos, pero sólo espero que ambos nos desplacemos con suerte en esta competencia de locos. Me abruma el pensamiento de que estos pueden ser mis últimos segundos en pie. Viva, respirando y con un futuro incierto por delante. Todo se conocerá en el próximo minuto, el minuto de la verdad.

* * *

**Alyssa Maline, Distrito 4**

El podio desaparece bajo mis pies cuando el gong decide adueñarse de la atmósfera. Una pierna detrás de otra, se desplazan por sobre la hierba, dejando atrás el elemento que significó por un certero minuto mi encarcelamiento, ahora ando con los ojos clavados en el arco que tanto anhelé por sesenta segundos.

No me doy cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, pero sé que apenas me materialice a un lado de mi arma, me volveré mortífera como el ácido sulfúrico. Sólo espero que las víctimas osen dar pelea, no vengo a este lugar para que las cosas se hagan fáciles. Sino, ¿cuál es el punto en la incertidumbre? Todas estas personas buscan a un ganador y yo planeo dárselos.

No cuento los segundos hasta que alcanzo el cuerno dorado, mi respiración ya no se apresura como en tiempos normales, sino que las ansias parecen haberla fortalecido hasta el punto en que puedo correr un kilómetro y no cansarme. Bueno, un kilómetro rodeando esas trincheras, como pude denominar al agujero que rodea toda el área de la Cornucopia, algo me dice que serán claves en la conformación del mismo Baño de Sangre.

- ¿Muy cansada?

Deacon ya está a mi lado, y de encima de una especie de tarima, extrae un montón de esas pequeñas armas con tres apéndices puntiagudos que tan bien le van. No sé ni cómo se llaman, pero las marionetas conocieron la muerte de una forma bastante certera y metafórica cuando él aventaba sus versátiles cuchillitas.

- Para nada –repongo animada-. Vamos a jugar.

Arrimados a esa expresión, nos despegamos del cuerno, Deacon con sus pequeños artilugios filosos, y yo con el arco que acabo de adquirir a un lado de dos mochilas rojas. Acaricio las flechas lentamente mientras me incorporo para entrar en acción.

- Elige uno –le despacho a Deacon mientras analizamos el terreno.

- Listo.

No me entero de a quién a escogido él, pero yo acecho como buena depredadora y capto como presa a un chico que se mueve, el que parece recién haber llegado a la mochila que planea llevarse consigo. Yo me acerco, y sin intenciones de causar nada grave por ahora, disparo una flecha en dirección a su cadera. Esta da en el blanco y el grita mientras cae a tierra.

La acción me da ciertos segundos para tantear el terreno y enterarme de lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Deacon, quien parece no decidirse por alguien en especial, comienza con su típico espectáculo.

Es el chico protuberante del tres, quien recibe al menos quince disparos de las pequeñas filosas de Deacon antes de caer como saco de papas. No distingo las hendiduras en su piel cuando ya sé que no volverá a moverse, y eso convierte en aún más mortífero a mi aliado, quien se olvida de inmediato de la víctima. Me observa con fuego en los ojos, pero una sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro, y por un segundo pienso en que vendrá por mí, pero no lo hace y gira su cuello en busca de más.

Durante ese tiempo, creo que mi víctima se ha movido cerca de dos metros en dirección al puente más cercano. Mido las posibilidades y sé que debiera partirme un rayo para que él logre la tan esperada hazaña por el público.

Disparo otra flecha, hacia el sector paralelo en su espalda a la otra flecha, y su fuerza de avance disminuye considerablemente.

- ¡Aiden! –oigo gritar desde adelante e identifico al chico grande del siete sospechosamente cerca. El nuevo personaje se entera de su error al berrear de forma tan infantil y desconsiderada, pero por desgracia, se encuentra lejos de mí cuando disparo la flecha hacia su torso y el tiene tiempo para moverse. La punta se clava floja en su pantorrilla, pero se las arregla para extraerla y correr hacia el bosque.

Me desilusiona su poco espíritu de compañerismo, pero me olvido rápido de él de todas formas, probablemente hubiera actuado de la misma forma.

Analizo mi alrededor, percatándome de que el chico del nueve, de quien descubrí su identidad al proporcionármela el ya acaecido, casi no se mueve, aunque sé que no puede estar muerto. A menos que saque las flechas, caso en el que presumiblemente se desangraría, las heridas no son letales.

Me fijo nuevamente en Deacon, quien opta ahora por una chica pequeña y pelirroja circundando el terreno en busca de suministros. Lanza una de las pequeñas filosas a su hombro, pero no le sigue otra de ellas, puesto que un grito lo interrumpe.

- No, no.

Veo que las pequeñas alianzas si saben discrepar en lo que a supervivencia se refiere. Una niña con cabello largo y castaño es la responsable del grito, y Deacon procede de inmediato a deshacerse primero de ella.

Camina hasta la chica aterrada, quien blande un cuchillo pequeño en una mano, pero se lo arrebata de inmediato y derribándola con una patada.

- ¿No vas a correr? –le pregunta él burlonamente, permitiéndole ponerse de pie y dar cinco débiles pasos hasta hundir al menos diez de las pequeñas filosas en algo más de dos segundos. La niña sigue el ejemplo del chico del tres y sale de competencia de inmediato, atesorándose en la lista de víctimas.

Estoy por felicitarlo cuando mis neuronas hacen sinapsis y recuerdo al otro pequeño problema. La pelirroja del nueve –irónicamente del nueve, puesto que su compañero yace en el suelo debido a _mi _flecha- corre con una mochila grande y pesada. Bloquea se cabeza con ella, y no identifico un ángulo factible para un golpe letal. Espero a que los demás Profesionales –que sé están adelante- se ocupen de ella.

Ahora es turno de preocuparme por el cuerpo convaleciente en el suelo. Me acerco aún más, esperando a que muestre signos vitales, con la flecha cargada y directamente a su cabeza.

El chico gime, dándome la alarma para disparar, y siento el suave aire acribillado por la rapidez de mi arma. Esta llega a puerto con majestuosa tranquilidad. Los sonidos se detienen y yo me volteo hacia Deacon, esperando verlo ocuparse de alguien, pero el terreno se ve llano y desierto.

- ¿Y los demás? – pregunto mientras acorto la distancia.

- Ni idea. Echemos un vistazo.

* * *

**Emmett Lyarship, Distrito 6**

Miro hacia todos lados, aún sabiendo que el perímetro se halla escasamente vigilado por Profesionales, tengo que estar alerta, ya nada es seguro como en el Capitolio. No tengo armas en las manos, mi frente suda como condenada y no encuentro a Egan.

Nuestro principal objetivo era conseguir algo de toda esta pila de suministros. Sabíamos que estaría allí, e ideamos infinitos planes que en su hipotética práctica, nos inyectarían calorías y nutrientes, además de ciertos dedos de frente para los próximos días. No eran complicados a morir, el único requisito se entablaba en que el camino estuviera libre de Profesionales, y para nuestra suerte, así es. Unos benditos segundos en los que las armas no van por sobre nosotros. Uno de los principios que implícitamente dictamos yo e Egan era que Ametrine se mantuviera alejada. No estaba informado de cuál sería su reacción ante esto.

Me abro paso entre todos los víveres hasta encontrar un arma. Es lo primordial, sin ellas estaremos indefensos, hay momentos en que incluso se vuelven más importantes que la comida. Un hecho se basa en resistir, el otro en defenderse contra un asesino en serie, aunque tengo ciertas dudas con respecto a ambas muertes y la rapidez de cada una en proporción al sufrimiento.

Expulso esos pensamientos de mi cabeza cuando Egan se muestra dentro del cuerno. No puedo creer que haya venido, aunque a decir verdad, creo que además de sensato, también sabe lo que le conviene. Si me ayuda a sacar lo suficiente desde este lugar, tendrá algo de primacía su supervivencia en mi modus operandi. Bueno, eso pensaría alguien en la vida real, los Juegos del Hambre, aún siendo insertos en la vida real, difieren en ciertos aspectos relacionados a la voluntad de las personas.

No más charla, el chico está aquí y tengo con qué trabajar.

- ¿Y los matones? –pregunto, echando miradas fugaces hacia afuera con espasmódico nerviosismo. Puedo jurar que, a diferencia que el resto de mi vida, las armas blancas se adueñan de mis pesadillas diurnas.

- No lo sé, el último desapareció detrás del cuerno, al parecer tenemos camino libre.

No daría crédito a sus palabras si no me hubiera asegurado por mí mismo de la situación. Es de veras extraño que no haya moros en la costa al tratarse de este nivel competitivo. El índice de presas en el alba de los juegos no se compara con ningún otro.

- Saquemos lo suficiente –dictamino-. ¿Y la rubia?

- Ni idea, pero debe estar por allá escondida en los árboles, no se alejará.

Ambos intercambiamos miradas de complicidad. Imagino siempre la cantidad de Patrocinadores que pueden tomarnos en cuenta con ella bajo la manga. Sabemos quién es su padre, todo el Panem lo sabe. ¿Quién no querría salvar a la hijita de un ganador? Digamos, para que la historia se repita. Luego viene su impresionante habilidad con las plantitas, aunque me preocupé de esconder el verdadero puntaje real dentro de mis capacidades. Digo, ¿se creyeron que puedo hacer menos de 30? Fue incluso exagerada la forma en que fingí las siete incorrectas, hasta yo mismo creí que podía llegar a ser tan mediocre.

Tomamos algunas mochilas, pero desde luego que vinimos con otro objetivo. Sé que dentro de la Cornucopia debe de haber algo más valioso que sólo armas. Lo único en la lista es buscar, no digo que vaya a brillar, o que nos den un mapa del tesoro, pero no debe estar tan escondido. Quizá un arma mayor, o medicinas más poderosas.

Sé que el tiempo se nos agota segundo a segundo, quizá ya no tengamos más y ahora mismo los Profesionales vengan por nosotros, por lo que apresuro la causa y me vuelco por completo a hallar algo o salir con las manos vacías, hay instantes en lo que el riesgo se vuelve encarecedor, pero no ahora precisamente.

Pam. Pam.

La señal de Egan para decirme que encontró algo. Me deslizo con mayor rapidez hasta su lugar y veo con mis propios ojos una especie bolsa plástica y transparente de dardos, pero estos también se traslucen hacia el exterior, dejando entrever una sustancia azul y acuosa dentro. No me detengo a cerciorarme de su valor, sino que tomo el empaque con una mano y lo llevo conmigo hasta la salida. Me aseguro de ver a Egan con elementos válidos de que arriesgamos nuestro pellejo de forma inescrutable, y analizo el terreno en busca de un camino factible.

No hay moros en la costa, veo un par de cadáveres tirados en el suelo, pero nada más. Los Profesionales deben estar o al otro lado del cuerno, o se han evaporado por arte de magia. No estoy tiritando en todas sus facultades, sin embargo, siento el nerviosismo al no tener un plano fijo de enemigos. Con cierta seguridad, me abro paso por la entrada y llevo a Egan conmigo.

- Mira la retaguardia, estamos al descubierto.

- No me digas…

De todas formas tengo la espada curva en alto, preparado para un imprevisto. Bajo el brazo, acojo el paquete con los extraños dardos, los que idealizo como el objetivo aparentemente cumplido de este valeroso viaje. De alguna forma, estos amplifican mi energía y el trote silencioso se transforma en una escapada. Mies pies tantean con violencia la hierba, sin la mera calma que en primer lugar me propuse.

Bueno, eso no tiene mucho sentido, puesto que unas milésimas de segundos después, veo por el rabillo del ojo a una sombra contorsionarse para alcanzarnos. Veo que Egan es más rápido de lo que pensé, o quizá los dardos proporcionan un efecto expansible, puesto que se halla a mi altura de carrera y no mira hacia atrás. Todos deben volverse cobardes en algún momento, y yo hallo el mío cuando un Profesional me persigue con el mortífero arco apuntándome. Tiene sentido.

Una flecha cruza la atmósfera alrededor de mi cuello y casi lo rosa, puedo percibir el air volviéndose menos carismático cuando el arma me atormenta. Es la chica del cuatro, al menos su arco era el más efectivo a la hora de entrenar, y a la distancia que se encuentra, sería algo desesperado indicar a otro de los Profesionales como poseedor de esa puntería. Incluso creo que planeaba asustarme más que matarme.

Luego de esa ocasión, las flechas cesan para mí. Ya estamos a unos pasos de los árboles, y cuando traspasamos la línea limítrofe me siento seguro, de alguna forma. Todo lo que agarré durante la travesía heroica sigue enganchado a mis brazos o espalda, me las arreglo para avanzar con eso hasta el lugar en los árboles más cubierto que hallo en dicho trecho temporal. Egan me sigue.

Cuando ya me siento a salvo por completo, me paro para echar un vistazo a la Cornucopia. Siento ruidos, pero no capto señales de lucha muy vistosa. Sigo confundido hasta que uno los puntos y veo que ciertos reflejos de luz de supuestas espadas deben de venir de la zanja delimitadora del área de la Cornucopia.

Por un segundo me siento acribillado por las sensaciones de atolondramiento, yo podría estar allí abajo, siendo reducido por un Profesional, tal y como la chica del cuatro me puso en posición de víctima con una sola flecha. Luego siento la fortuna de encontrarme alejado del embrollo, en una pieza y con el bosque inmenso a mi merced.

Ametrine surge de los árboles casi sincronizada con nuestra llegada y nos unimos en la alianza. Los observo a ambos, Egan colorado como un tomate luego de la huida y Ametrine desorbitada por completo pasado el sonido del gong, casi parece marearse. Siento mis músculos tensos, la energía ser recobrada, incluso mi cabello erguirse por la electricidad del momento. Yo puedo hacer esto, un imprevisto no exprimirá mi posibilidad de sobrepasar a todos estos rivales.

* * *

**Anna Thesta, Distrito 5**

Mi respiración se agita por sobre lo normal y me esfuerzo por mantenerla en el umbral de o desapercibido. Quizá las paredes de la zanja tengan ciertas propiedades de reflexivas o algo por el estilo, siento los ruidos de armas amplificarse por sobre lo natural aquí abajo.

Estoy aterrorizada, sola y mi escondite no da para mucho. La abertura en la que me encuentro, que actúa como una especie de cueva de metro y medio dirigida hacia la Cornucopia y bajo el suelo no me proporciona suficiente protección. Lo que me sorprendió cuando la hallé, fue el arsenal de cuchillos colocados enfilados, en una especie de despensa a un lado de la pared rocosa, escondidos, pero perfectos en mi situación.

Bueno, si me encontrara ya lejos de aquí todo resultaría más decoroso. Mis piernas ya están entumecidas de los segundos que he gastado sopesando las posibilidades destiladas de lo que sería huir en este momento o esperar a que todo "se calme".

Cuando el gong sonó, vi a mi lado una silueta dirigirse sorpresivamente hacia atrás, junto con otra que luego se le unió. No tuve mucho tiempo para voltearme y saber lo que ocurría, puesto que ya había identificado a ambos individuos como Profesionales durante los primeros sesenta segundos. Luego de conseguir a hurtadillas una pequeña mochila y una daga que hallé olvidada, me enfoqué en el escape, en mi alianza no hubo planea metódicamente detallados como para escabullirnos de forma magistral del Baño de Sangre.

Cuando ya me encontraba de frente a la zanja y dirigiéndome al pasadizo elevado más cercano, supe por qué estaban ahí.

El chico del uno, que ahora se hallaba sólo al otro lado de la trinchera, se encargaba de aventar a los tributos que intentaban atravesar el límite, hacia abajo. Fui testigo de cómo empujó lateralmente a la chica del once, quién se perdió de vista allá abajo. Uní los puntos cuando vi a la chica del dos apuntando hacia abajo con sus cuchillos. Eso era un trabajo en equipo por parte de los Profesionales, algo increíblemente nuevo, pero al parecer les daba resultado, en ese momento comprendí las señas que había hecho el chico del uno a su compañera rubia, al parecer él es la mente maestra de la alianza.

Pretendí evitar por más que fuera al chico del uno cuando quise alejarme de la Cornucopia y corrí en dirección contraria hasta perderlo de vista. No pensé que fuera a ser tan supersónico como para llegar a empujarme hacia la ratonera en cinco segundos. Además, había otros tributos en su lado de los que podría preocuparse. Recuerdo ver a la chica del cuatro aniquilar al del nueve con su arco y también me enfrasqué en evitarla a ella.

Pero no impliqué a la rubia del uno en mi plan y las posibilidades acerca de qué le habría comunicado su compañero mediante las señas. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, una mancha amarilla se presentó e hizo lo necesario para hacerme rebotar contra su traje camuflado.

Luego de eso caí muy fuerte, me costó moverme por varios segundos, pero ella no tenía armas, y no se precipitó al foso para acabar conmigo, supongo que supuso que su compañera peliverde vendría a acabar conmigo.

Recurriendo a todas mis fuerzas me paré, quizá fue la adrenalina la responsable de que tuviera la capacidad de moverme, pero sé que en algunos minutos todo el daño caerá como un yunque sobre mí y probablemente tendré que descansar y encargarme de enterarme del dolor interno. Ahora sólo espero llegar a ese punto, mis manos tiemblan ya con un cuchillo de los ofrecidos en la palma. Realizo ciertas miradas fugaces en dirección a ambos lados de la trinchera circular, en ninguna de ellas capto tributos, sea lo que sean.

Luego de un golpe de determinación, salgo de mi escondite. Los primeros segundos son atemorizantes, me siento como en una película de suspenso. Busco desesperada alguno de los túneles sin techo que se escapan del centro de la Cornucopia. Eran cuatro si mal no recuerdo, pero la verdadera hazaña es llegar a uno de ello sin ser vista. Sé que tanto el chico del uno su compañera se encuentran por sobre la zanja, pero sin armas al parecer, y la chica del dos por el otro lado con un arsenal de cuchillos en su poder.

Comienzo a tantear silenciosamente el terreno, mirando hacia todos lados, incorporando de alguna manera un radar en mi cabeza. Donde cada mísero ruido me avisa de peligro. Veo uno de los túneles y me emociono para alcanzarlo, cuando una patada me derriba y toco el suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El cuchillo vuela a unos metros.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Es la rubia del uno, que eligió bajarse de su posición, al parecer no tenía más tributos a los que enviar al matadero. Su cabello cae lacio por el costado y yo misma no puedo ensamblar su imagen de chica perfecta con lo salvaje de su expresión.

No tiene armas visibles, por lo que supongo que planea matarme con sus propias manos, lo que no veo lejano, debe estar entrenada hasta la médula. Trago saliva y sopeso las posibilidades de correr o luchar con ella. Obviamente es más rápida que yo, nunca sobresalí en fondo en la escuela. Recibo otro golpe, pero ahora en el rostro, este me derriba nuevamente y un par de lágrimas saltan casi de inmediato. El dolor es abrazador en mi mejilla y busco algún elemento en el suelo al que embutir para amainarlo como puedo.

No encuentro nada, y ya es el tercer puñetazo en que me deja viendo estrellas. De alguna forma, me preparo para lo que venga, sólo me concentro en los profundos ojos verdes de mi victimaria y busco algo de fuerza restante dentro de mí para defenderme. No la encuentro, toda se ha ido con la seguidilla de aporreos a mi cuerpo.

Su rostro no se deforma con cada golpe, sino que veo como se mantiene estoica. Eso incluso es más aterrorizante, percibo cierta rabia acumulada de su masacre, no veo porque yo sería cuna de tanto odio. Tiene fuerza, y eso se nota con cada porrazo en mi cara o torso.

Repentinamente, el dolor deja de acentuarse con los golpes, puesto que cesan. Ya no siento, pero no es porque esté muerta, sino que simplemente de detuvieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo misma me concentro en la escena, y me entero de que la chica yace en el suelo con una mirada perdida y sus puños ya menos tensados reposando a su lado. Es cuando veo la otra silueta detrás de ella.

- ¿Estás bien? –me pregunta una Laurine con las pupilas dilatadas, respiración y las manos abiertas, observando aterrada a vi atacante. Es ese momento cuando veo el cuchillo hundido viscosamente en la espalda de la rubia. Al parecer lucho contra él, se ve como forcejeó la hoja para lograr su cometido.

* * *

**Hayley Prodmure, Distrito 2**

Ahora que comprendo el plan de Chrome por todos los detalles, mi energía parece multiplicarse. Además de que me hayan proporcionado ambos la oportunidad de tener más tributos en mi cuenta –lo que me hizo tastabillar un poco- es un plan brillante, y me hace dudar que no se me haya ocurrido a mí.

Ya con diez cuchillos en mano, me desplazo hasta el borde del "acantilado" y veo el trabajo de Chrome en bandeja para mí. Capto tres figuras tres metros más abajo, dos de ellos incorporándose de su caída y el otro intentando alejarse de nuestro plano de ataque.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento –le digo a Chrome hacia el otro lado de la zanja, para hallarlo con una mirada seria hacia la trinchera tallada en la tierra. Rueda sus ojos como saliendo del trance y me espeta:

- Sólo dame un par de esos.

Ante la orden, yo le lanzo livianamente un par de mis armas y sus ojos se encienden con ellas. Ahora sí me concentro en lo que veo abajo y expulso la primera hoja hacia la espalda de una chica que no parece haberse recuperado de la precipitada caída. Este cumple su cometido y ella parece saltar un par de veces, quizá en un último intento corporal por salvarla, pero se aquieta un poco después.

Es más complicado efectuar los lanzamientos desde aquí arriba, el ángulo de tiro no es el propicio, pero ya lo he practicado. En la academia me preocupé de saber encargarme de alguien desde cualquier punto en el plano, incluyendo tercera dimensión y todo eso. Un lanzador no es especialista sin todas estas técnicas. Mis cuchillos dejan mi mano con la velocidad elemental para ser letales al contacto.

Veo a Chrome, quien parece no amistarse con las armas que consiguió de mí, puesto que salta hacia el foso tan ágilmente como un gato y se dirige hacia el lugar desde donde el chico del doce planea burlarnos y escapar. La llegada de un contrincante tan por sobre la regla lo atemoriza y yo reitero en cabeza la vista de ese rostro, de cuando me encargué de alejarlo de mi sitio de lanzamiento el primer día en el centro.

- ¡No! ¡No!

Mi gigantesco aliado se le acerca y lo toma por los hombros con una fuerza sobrenatural hasta aventarlo contra el suelo bruscamente. El chico no emite ningún sonido, lo que me hace pensar de la generosa brutalidad de Chrome, suficiente para aniquilarlo con ese simple movimiento. Bueno, no es eso exactamente lo que sucede, porque veo a la víctima mover una mano con la intención de hacer ver que no caería tan bajo, pero eso sólo enfurece a Chrome, quien lo toma nuevamente, pero más rápido y sin desprender ningún sonido de la escena.

Luego de integrar el suspenso, el chico comienza a aporrearlo contra la pared rocosa con la misma fuerza que con una marioneta hacer dos días. El chico del doce golpea el muro tantas veces que me asombra que siga incluso gritando. Luego de más de diez repeticiones, Chrome lo deja caer como a un maniquí destrozado al suelo y se voltea como si nada en busca de uno nuevo.

Yo, un poco sobrecogida por la actuación de mi aliado, me desplazo por el precipicio unos metros en busca de más tributos. Agudizo la vista hasta enterarme de una solitaria sombra que planea escabullirse. Pasa por debajo de uno de los puentes en dirección al rayo más cercano, por lo que me encamino hacia allá lo más rápido que puedo. Chrome me ve corriendo y también parte, pero él a su altura ya dentro de foso. Pienso que yo soy la que necesita más muertes en el currículum, por lo que me esfuerzo por llegar antes que él a la escena del crimen.

Mi aliado es rápido, y llega antes a pesar de mis esfuerzos, pero cuando ambos estamos en el lugar donde supuestamente debiera haber llegado el tributo, no encontramos nada más que dos cadáveres.

Uno es de una chica a la que identifico como a la del cinco, que sangra por lo que ver por la espalda y tiene los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en el cielo. Muy cerca de ella, quizá tocándola, lo que nos dice que hubo cierta lucha por aquí, se encuentra Evolet.

Chrome y yo nos miramos perplejos, yo desde arriba y él levantando la cabeza en mi dirección, no gesticula de ninguna forma para enterarme de cuál va a ser su reacción progresiva. Aquí algo me huele mal, sería mejor bajar que quedarme aquí quieta viendo el espectáculo, tanto si Chrome actúa o no en él. Salto poniendo en práctica las maniobras amortiguadoras que he practicado desde que tengo diez. Dejamos atrás los cadáveres y apuramos el paso. Si alguien pasó por aquí –que lo hizo, pues no estoy ciega- no debe estar tan lejos, y pobres son sus probabilidades contra dos Profesionales más rápidos y hábiles que él.

Sólo lo lamento en por un lado al pensar en Evolet, su muerte nos dejará mal parados a los Profesionales. Una de las únicas formas de remendar ese error cometido por uno de los nuestros es voltearlo hacia la muerte del asesino de Evolet, y esa es precisamente la razón por la que corro más rápido de lo normal. Lo más probable es que Chrome esté pensando lo mismo.

- No puede ir tan lejos –añado mientras corremos hacia el rayo más cercano, ahora sí sabremos hacia dónde llevan estas zanjas alternativas. Chrome no repone nada a mi afirmación.

Estrujo el mango del cuchillo con mi mano, lista para ocuparme de cualquiera que se alce en mi camino, el asesinato de la chica del once hizo perdurar la adrenalina en mi cuerpo desde que el gong retumbó en la Arena. Soy testigo de cómo el túnel destechado por el que corremos describe una curva hacia la izquierda. Al parecer nunca fueron tan rectos como lo sospechamos.

- Por ahí –susurra Chrome obligándome a detenerme sin aviso. Casi caigo al suelo, pero tengo tiempo para ver una cabeza perderse por la curva de la trinchera.

* * *

**Andrew Hammerless, Distrito 10**

Corro lo más rápido que puedo por el foso, intentando perder de vista a La chica del dos, observa hacia la trinchera con aire majestuoso. Ya la vi matar a la del once con un sarpullido de uno de sus cuchillos, y sé que no dudará en matarme a mí también. Al parecer el chico del uno está ocupado con otro de ellos, quizá tengo algo de tiempo.

Luego de que Laurine y no cayéramos a la fosa, responsabilidad del chico del uno, no sabíamos a dónde ir. Él no tenía armas, pero nos vigilaba a todos mientras llamaba a la peliverde del dos para que nos acabara. Mi compañera, que se encontraba en mejores condiciones que yo luego de la caída, pudo escapar primero. Yo me tardé en reunir mis fuerzas.

Ahora ya perdí a Laurine, no sé cuánto habrá corrido, pero espero alcanzarla, al menos para gozar de un aliado en la Arena, si tengo que enfrentarme sólo a todo esto no me sentiré bien. No sabemos dónde está Anna, o al menos no la he visto desde que le eché un vistazo mientras corrían los sesenta segundos. Puede haber estado en mi plano de vista, pero había al menos unos diez pedestales entre ella y yo.

No escucho pasos detrás, al menos no aún, pero el chico del uno sabía muy bien quienes éramos los que habían caído al hoyo, y se extrañará que falten dos de sus obedientes ovejas. Tuve tiempo para observarlo levantar a su presa antes de incorporarme, tiene una fuerza increíble, y yo, sin armas y con una mísera mochila, no podré contra él aunque toda la fuerza celestial del mundo caiga sobre mí en este instante. Es mi respiración entrecortada la que me informa de todo esto.

Por fin la curva revela a personas a las que no logro detectar en primer lugar, pero sé ahora que una de ellas es Laurine, la única de pie en los tres individuos en escena.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto cuando llego a su lugar.

No necesito una respuesta, pues me entero de inmediato que las personas en el suelo son la chica del uno y Anna. La primera se encuentra en una clara descomposición, o al menos antes de, porque sus ojos se hallan vacíos y el cuchillo reposa en su espalda quizá no tan limpiamente, pero sí me asegura de que nunca volverá a respirar. Anna es otra historia, la sangre corre fuera de su nariz y boca, pero no está muerta, o al menos eso es lo que veo.

- Lau-u –dice entrecortadamente, y no sé qué pensar de la escena. Mi aliada se ve distinta con toda esa sangre cubriéndola y con tan poca energía.

- Tenemos que irnos –le susurro a Laurine- los Profesionales vienen.

- Pero… Anna.

No sé qué es lo que pretende quedándose aquí observando a Anna quizá desangrarse, pero lo obvio es que no tiene las suficientes fuerzas como para levantarse y correr con nosotros lo necesario para asegurarnos de pasar la noche. Sólo estamos retrasándonos y poniéndonos más al descubierto, pero en el fondo sé que si no está muerta, aún tiene una oportunidad.

- Ya sé –emito luego de que se me enciende la ampolleta-, ayúdame, rápido.

Yo y Laurine arrastramos a Anna cerca de la chica del uno, y veo que mi compañera comprende de inmediato lo que pretendo hacer. Con toda la voluntad de mundo, enjuago mis manos con la sangre de la rubia y unto el cuello de Anna con esta, intentando que parezca realista todo el asunto. Volteo a la chica convaleciente, también colocando algo de sangre del charco debajo de Anna, con el propósito de que se muestre como que la herida mortal está allá atrás. Con mucha suerte, los Profesionales que vean esta escena creerán que la lucha se llevó a ambas y no sólo a la chica del uno.

Ya algo "orgulloso" de nuestra obra, espeto a Laurine y ambos nos incorporamos para dejar la escena del crimen.

- Ten los ojos muy abiertos –le aconseja Laurine a Anna, y esta parece entender el mensaje, porque se esfuerza de una forma casi irónica para segmentar sus párpados y fingir lo mejor posible-. No tanto, jaja.

- Vamos.

Ambos corremos lo más rápido lejos de ambos cuerpos y hacia el rayo más cercano. Yo soy muy rápido, y Laurine al parecer también lo es, pero de inmediato escucho las voces a nuestras espaldas. Aún no nos persiguen, pero pronto lo harán.

- Espera –dice entre una especie de asma Laurine, quien me guía hacia una abertura en la pared.

- ¿Qué sucede? Tenemos que correr Laurine

- Lo sé, pero esconderse sería mejor, de todas formas nos van a alcanzar.

Suspiro ante sus deliberados pensamientos, pero de todas formas creo que correr sería más factible en nuestra condición. De cualquier modo, ¿qué otra cosa podríamos hacer?

- ¿Qué planeas hacer entonces? –le espeto intentando, mediante mi tono, apurarla para cambiar de idea y escapar de todas formas.

- Podemos escondernos aquí.

Analizo el sector y me entero de la cantidad de escondrijos que esta abertura podría proporcionarnos. No es como las que vi antes en el círculo original de la Cornucopia, sino que los pequeños lugares que aposenta se guardan del sol que nos alumbra, y fácilmente podríamos pasar desapercibidos, sólo hay que actuar rápido.

Escalo utilizando la pequeña despensa con cuchillos hasta meterme dentro del agujero que fácilmente puede ocultarme, y la ventaja es que se encuentra al lado opuesto de donde debieran venir los Profesionales, debieran voltearse a husmear si quisieran hallarme. Laurine se incorpora para hacer lo mismo, pero luego oigo los pasos ya cercanos de los Profesionales.

- No, no, debo irme –me informa Laurine con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Pero Laurine, escóndete.

- No tengo tiempo, y también te van a encontrar a ti si intento esconderme. Me van a ver.

Sin más que decir, sale de la abertura en la roca y comienza a correr despavorida. Permanezco en mi escondite por lo que son los diez segundos más borrascosos de mi vida, hasta que siento los pasos de los que presumiblemente son ambos Profesionales. Me mantengo quieto, intentando que mi respiración no me delate y rezo porque Laurine sea más rápida de lo que yo pensaba.

Son tres respiraciones las que cuento hasta que un grito femenino interrumpe mi aletargado nerviosismo.

-¿Pretendía escaparse?

- No importa, buen lanzamiento –puntualiza una voz de mujer.

* * *

**Anna aún sigue viva, sólo hay que ver lo que sucede luego y si logra escapar del área de la Cornucopia.**

**Lo lamento mucho por los que perdieron sus tributos. Todas las decisiones fueron difíciles, pero todos siguen teniendo al menos un tributo en juego :P Las muertes serán basadas en el plot que tenga planeado para sus tributos:) No creo que haya sido mi mejor capítulo, pero espero que a uds les guste.**

**Leonid Ravish, distrito 3**

**Jessica Woodstone, distrito 7**

**Aiden Green, distrito 9**

**Aminat Maccora, distrito 11**

**Stephen Cole, distrito 12**

**Evolet Analeigh, distrito 1**

**Laurine Gardner, distrito 10**

* * *

**Haré algunas preguntas que espero respondan en un review:)**

**- ¿Tu POV favorito en el Baño de Sangre?**

**- ¿La muerte que más te sorprendió?**

* * *

**Espero subir un capítulo luego, siempre sucede que subo dos muy seguidos y luego tengo una clase de receso.**

**Hasta luego**

**-I**


	20. Más Cosas Por Decir

_Behind those walls that won't come down_

_I'm sure you has more things to say_

_You're upside down and inside out_

_Cause I'm sure you had more trings to say._

**- More Things to Say, Boyce Avenue.**

* * *

**Egan Sheelin, Distrito 5**

Camino delante del grupo con los ojos muy abiertos, y atento a cualquier movimiento inadecuado de la naturaleza. Es natural, supongo, estar nervioso como lo percibo, la vista que tengo no se convierte en nada agradable cada segundo cuando la realidad vuelve a hacerse presente. Veo unos treinta metros hacia adelante, pues los árboles se encuentran lo suficientemente apartados entre sí, y la mayor parte de las raíces surgen de la tierra implementando cierto efecto fantasmagórico.

Hemos visto tres de aquellas trincheras zanjando el área, todas de ancho similar y paredes apoderadas de las mismas raíces de árboles cercanos. La arena se ha tornado sombría mientras más avanzamos, y eso contrasta con los rayos de sol se que ciernen por todos los sitios descubiertos.

Siento las pisadas de Emmety y Ametrine detrás de mí. De vez en cuando me volteo para cerciorarme de que continúen en su lugar y no se trate de una ilusión auditiva. Me aseguro a mayor parte de las veces cuando asimilo el rostro serio y analítico de Emmett con el cabello ondeante de la chica. Los extensos mechones se pasean por alrededor de su torso, y se muestra altiva por momentos, pero luego vuelve a la expresión agotada. Sé que tendremos que lidiar con ese tipo de cojeras por unos días hasta que algo suceda y Emmett decida.

En cualquier caso, viéndolo de todas formas a él como nuestro "líder", no puedo confiar más de la cuenta cada vez que lo observo. Mi instinto me dice un millar de contrariedades, y no sé si creerme a mí mismo, o a su imperturbable temple.

- Hemos caminado demasiado, las piernas me retumban.

No me volteo al quejido de Ametrine, sino que continúo caminando, incluso más rápido para escuchar nuevamente el sonoro reclamo y reírme entre dientes. Quizá algo de entretención tendré estos días con la chica, al menos habla y no mantiene su boca cerrada como otras con las que he tratado, por muy inconscientes que sean sus alegatos. Estás en los juegos del hambre, niña, y por más que tengas que caminar, es lo menos duro que recibirás, si bien me explico.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurre hasta que Ametrine repite, acentuando patéticamente la voz, que sus piernas no dan más. Nuevamente me mantengo en marcha, aún cuando yo también sufra por los involuntarios quejidos de mis extremidades. Me digo que debo seguir, atenuarme a su nivel sería… catastrófico.

La tierra se vuelve más corrediza por momentos, siento resbalarme mientras comenzamos a bordear una nueva trinchera, la que alberga una abertura a varios metros de nuestra posición. Agudizo la vista explorar de lejos las paredes de la pequeña cueva. No hallo nada muy complaciente, y sabiendo que mis aliados no habrán visto nada tampoco, continúo.

- Creo que es hora de detenernos –inquiere Emmett repentinamente, quizá cuando la energía volvía a surgir dentro de mí.

En esa ocasión sí que cambio mi enfoque, pero de todas formas no me acerco a ellos.

- ¿Qué dices? Habíamos acordado caminar lo más posible, si era necesario hasta la noche.

- Puede ser –en la frente de Emmett se dibujan ciertas arrugas que me hacen dudar sobre mi suerte de aliados por un momento, pero alguna idea se transcribe en mi cabeza que me empuja a considerar lo que tenga que decir. Es extraño-. Pero sería mejor mantenernos no tan alejados de la Cornucopia, por más que nuestros suministros sean muchos, debemos ser precavidos.

¿Precavidos de qué? Eliminar y fuera, no me compra con esa argumentación, y hago el ademán de voltearme y seguir.

- Además, Ametrine está muy cansada. –Frunzo el ceño. – Todos los estamos.

Sé que él no está cansado, lo sé, él nunca se cansa, pero de todas formas asiento para detenernos, no muy seguro de si es porque sugiero cierta ironía acerca del comportamiento de Emmett y prefiero continuar así para atestiguar otra estupidez, o porque prefiero ceder ya que me encuentro realmente cansado.

Encontramos entre los árboles un lugar precariamente luminoso, el que parece surgir de la nada ante nuestros ojos. Nos sentamos de inmediato, yo apoyado contra las raíces del árbol, y abrimos las mochilas que Emmett y yo conseguimos en la Cornucopia, alegando que será mejor comer ahora.

- Por si acaso –argumento yo antes de abrir el broche.

Dentro de los bolsos, hallamos desde atún enlatado, hasta agua "purificada" según la etiqueta. Dentro de uno de los bolsillos extra también se guardan empaques con maní o pasas, las que considero ridículas teniendo en cuenta nuestra situación. En otra de las mochilas, hay alambre enrollado y más comida aún, como pequeños panes redondos y una sustancia amarilla que en primer lugar no reconozco, pero luego recapacito.

- ¡Es mayonesa!

Mi reacción es tan poco íntima puesto que nunca he probado esa cosa. No sé sobre mis aliados, puesto que no me he enterado de sus vidas ni nada por el estilo, pero yo mismo estoy acostumbrado a ver este manjar desde atrás de un vidrio en las tiendas de clase alta. Incluso perteneciendo al estrato medio, nunca ha aparecido en mi mesa.

Ya nos hemos nutrido y casi mortificado comiendo pan con mayonesa cuando Emmett nos detiene del deleite –yo por el probar una sustancia completamente nueva para mi paladar y Ametrine que no podía esperar a sentir algo gustoso y elegante en su boca-, y cierra las mochilas, interceptando mi tercera rebanada. Nos preparamos para continuar caminando, luego de hacer entrar en razón a Ametrine sobre su cruda suerte, cuando me percato de un detalle.

- Hey, no hemos revisado qué son esos dardos extraños de la Cornucopia.

- De veras, casi los había olvidado –dice Emmett haciendo el ademán de sentarse nuevamente, a lo que Ametrine lo copia casi de forma mecánica. Yo me acuclillo y espero a ver el botín.

Se encuentran iguales que cuando los descubrí, el líquido azul y paliducho rellena el interior de los tubos. Nos damos cuenta que más que dardos, son una especie de jeringas, que terminan en una aguja mortífera. Son cuatro ejemplares, colocados ordenadamente dentro de plástico, lo que les da cierto aire inocente, pero sé que algún secreto deben guardar.

- ¿Qué tendrán adentro? –pregunta Ametrine, protagonizando su primera frase decente del día.

- Ni idea, pero no creo que sea jugo de arándano.

Guardo mis risas hacia el comentario de Emmett y comienzo a ampliar mi memoria, intentando hallarle una procedencia a la aparentemente inocua sustancia. Estoy a punto de rendirme cuando uno los puntos y la imagen de mi mismo viendo a través de una vitrina en las tiendas de clase alta cobra importancia nuevamente.

- Ya lo recuerdo –digo levantando las cejas, orgulloso de mi ocurrencia-, lo he visto en algún lugar, es una especie de veneno para plagas.

- ¿Qué dices? –me cuestiona Emmett.

- Sí, sí. –Se me vienen a la cabeza el momento en que quise comprarlo pero no tenía suficiente dinero, comprarlo hubiera significado la mayor inversión de mi pequeño empleo, pero nunca pude. Decía en la etiqueta que se trataba del veneno más versátil del mercado. – Recuerdo que debe evaporarse para que funcione a gran escala, que se difunda en mayores metros cúbicos, eso elimina a las plagas más rápido, ahogando a los ejemplares con la toxina, con lo que tienen una muerte lenta y vigorosa.

A Emmett se le iluminan los ojos, pero no parece convencido del todo.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a evaporarlo en este lugar? ¿Ves alguna cocina o fuego a la mano?

- Generalmente se utiliza un difusor, pero en este caso la aguja debe de significar algo –la respuesta es obvia, pero de todas formas describo una mueca de científico loco, como los de mi distrito-. Lo más probable es que también haga efecto en estado líquido. Y quizá… puede que sea más letal aún.

* * *

**Arsene Needledee, Distrito 8**

Me preocupo de mantenerme a la par en la caminata con Barto, luego de que nuestra conversación se esfumara hace unas horas y me diera de qué pensar. Incluso una respiración de más me induce cierto presentimiento de incomodidad, y al ver a mi compañero no variar en su expresión seria, no puedo pensar en nada que me calme. Es verdad lo que dicen por ahí, que una situación tan demandante como esta acentúa tus instintos y sentidos hasta niveles fuera de lo común.

De alguna forma siento como las zapatillas me aprietan, y la chaqueta rozando de forma descomunal con mis muñecas y hombros, quiero quitármela y dejarla aquí, así la incomodidad cesará, pero sé que a estas pobres alturas, no sé lo que me espera, ni me lo imagino. Tengo ciertas lagunas de mentalidad serena, en las que ni mi vestimenta ni el desgarbado camino por el que ando se vuelven intolerables, y más que nada, desearía que esos momentos se prolongaran. Sé que hasta el más microscópico indicio de querer escapar se diluirá en el resto de mis acciones y me volveré insoportable.

Puede que Barto no se haya dado cuenta de nada, por más que yo me encuentre de esta forma, hago lo posible por no difundirlo hacia afuera, quién sabe en las miles de cosas que nos perjudicarían a mí y a él, sobre todo cuando y se hará de noche y no puedo dejar de pensar en la cantidad de cosas que pueden pasar en las horas de oscuridad. Bueno, también en las de luz, pero es mejor arrastrarlo todo hacia un área que degradarlo entre todas, se ve mejor en el método de mejoramiento personal a corto plazo.

Creo que hasta mis habilidades cognitivas se han incrementado durante las últimas horas.

Tengo hambre, pero mi mentora se preocupó lo suficiente en reiterarme hasta el cansancio qué tan imperioso es cuidar los alimentos y el agua potable. Debo decir que es comprensible, pero ya entrado en acción no se piensa en el mañana, creo que es de los momentos de mi vida en que me he preocupado más en el presente que en ningún otro, eso es lo que importa. ¿Quién pretende cuidar un bolso repleto de suministros cuando tus expectativas de vida no superan los veinte minutos?

De todas formas mi estómago ruge, no he ingerido nada desde el almuerzo, y al enterarme de que no soy el único que experimenta dichos estímulos biológicos, Barto se voltea por un segundo y apunta hacia la mochila.

Me extraña que lo haga, desde que salimos de la Cornucopia, yo sin nada encima y el con una mochila que puede significar para nosotros la vida o la muerte, he pensando que por alguna razón ha postergado mi tiempo de cargarla. Es pesada, y yo preferiría ceder el privilegio de sufrir calambres luego, cuando recae en mí la responsabilidad de arriesgar la vida por el santificado bolso. Barto no ha mostrado intenciones de que lo ayude, y eso me hace pensar en más posibilidades.

Puede que la mochila tenga algo dentro que no quiere mostrarme. Sería ceder por su parte información valiosa, o incluso, podría estar planeando usarlo contra mí. Después de todo, la alianza debe acabar en algún momento, y es mejor acometer contra tu aliado antes que después cuando la liga emocional ya se ha forjado. Sólo tengo claro que debo mantener los ojos abiertos, puede que Barto se muerte sumiso, pero esos son los más peligrosos. No hemos cruzado ni una palabra sobre Aiden, y creo que ambos ya coincidimos en que cada muerte es lamentable pero necesaria, lo que me hace desconfiar de él un poco más.

En efecto, sí comemos algo, y yo no puedo evitar concentrarme en la mochila mientras revisamos provisiones en caso de que algún objeto sospechoso pretenda mantenerse escondido, pero no veo nada. Los elementos dentro del bolso no salen de lo normal, y el simple vistazo a todos los suministros me hace querer engullirlos todos en el acto, pero puedo concentrarme en mantener las revoluciones internas bajo control.

- Ya tenemos que seguir avanzando, hay que ver que hay en esta Arena.

Concuerdo con las palabras de Barto y ambos nos incorporamos. El ambiente está tranquilo, y eso se nos contagia a nosotros por igual, pero sé que mantenerse alerta es una conducta básica para sobrevivir en cualquier tipo de Arena. Los mutos son inesperados, y aún cuando la mayoría en la mayoría de los juegos son lanzados al final, no sería extraño tener un pequeño y desafortunado vislumbre de lo que se viene luego. La misma arena a veces se vuelve igual de "inofensiva", una lluvia ácida no rompería los esquemas. Hay que tantear el terreno al menos para saber qué nos puede suceder.

Hallamos un río algo más allá, en el lugar dónde debiera encontrarse una trinchera vacía, pero es más ancho, y no me suena a que tenga dentro pececitos de muchos colores que vaya a deleitar al público con sus piruetas. En efecto, cuando Barto introduce una ramita de árbol unos centímetros dentro y luego la saca, el extremo que debiera estar mojado no surge precisamente… húmedo. Por el contrario, permanece unos cuantos segundos frente a nosotros, al parecer decidiendo y luchar contra el "agua" al que fue sometido y ceder ante el destino. Comienza a derretirse lentamente hasta que la sustancia que debiera denominarse como madera derretida, yace en el suelo en un espeluznante charco.

- Mejor mantenerse lejos de esta cosa –intuyo alejándome un par de pasos del río, al que ahora respeto un poco más-. ¿Pretendes cruzarlo?

- Será mejor esperar a que baje un poco, sí es que baja.

Analizo el puente endeble, de dos tablas que apenas no roza el cauce del río radioactivo. Algo me dice que no será fácil reducir mi peso a doscientos gramos, y evitar a que el puente se parta en dos. No arriesgarse sería lo más sabio.

- Sí, mejor rodeémoslo, quizá hay algo más cerca.

Y lo hacemos, aunque no nos lleva específicamente hasta el fin el arcoíris ni a la olla de oro. Llegamos hasta un punto en que se entrecruza con una trinchera vacía, de las convencionales que hemos visto todo el tiempo. Por extraño que parezca, el río cruza por sobre la zanja de la trinchera, y esta pasa por debajo, mostrando que más que un agujero en la tierra, el río es contenido por una especie de zanja alternativa, ya la que es menos honda que el punto más subterráneo de las trincheras originales. Al parecer es un rectángulo perfecto, el que se prolonga por sobre el nivel original, como insertado a la fuerza en la tierra, con una cara descubierta que resultaría la superficie del río. Es más una piscina que en su intención iba ser un río.

- Qué creativo –comento cuando ya hemos estado varios segundos viendo la intersección de la trinchera vacía y el río.

- Deberíamos acampar aquí, ya se hará de noche, y estamos ya lejos de la Corcucopia.

- Está bien, -asiento algo indeciso- pero lejos de esa cosa.

Nos asentamos en un sector algo cubierto por las raíces, puesto que no hay ninguna cueva ni derivados, y bajar a las trincheras me parece peligroso teniendo el río sobre nosotros. Trato de calmarme, pero no funciona, sobre todo cuando veo un pececito con absurdos dientes afilados saltar acrobáticamente fuera de la superficie del agua.

* * *

**Deacon LaFleur, Distrito 2**

Aún siento la electricidad recorriendo mis extremidades, como en el instante en que cada shuriken despegó de mi palma y fue a parar a una de mis víctimas. Es el momento que nunca había vivido, y experimentarlo multiplicó la dosis de energía que tenía estipulada para los juegos. Quiero más, me siento como un drogadicto empedernido, ¿pero no es eso exactamente lo que las víctimas de la adicción sienten? Quieren más y más de lo mismo.

Dios, si mi mamá me escuchara pensar.

Bueno, está claro que me observa en este momento desde el televisor en casa, estará sopesando ambas muertes que se me atribuyen como mejor se le dé. Ya lo sabía, debe de tener claro desde hace muchas primaveras que esto iba a suceder algún día, aún cuando no haya sido ella la que me empujó a presentarme voluntario, siempre fui yo quien demostró cierta predestinación.

- Sólo espero que ustedes resulten más útiles, esta baja no puede afectarnos tanto como no me gustaría.

Ah, se me había olvidado nombrar eso. Chrome ha protagonizado ciertas fiebres de fiambre intermitentes, en las que he escuchado los nombres de Robyn y Graffine, pero no estoy muy seguro, desde luego que me propongo reflexionar otro tipo de lecciones de vida cuando ese chico nos grita de forma tan estridente. Y yo que creí en los entrenamientos que salía del prototipo casi fotocopiado del distrito uno, al parecer la muerte de Evolet lo afectó, y bastante.

Lo hizo con todos. No es normal que un Profesional muera el primer día, en el Baño de Sangre, y todavía que lo aniquile un tributo de distrito tan inferior como el diez, o al menos eso suponen Chrome y Hayley, puesto que luego de enterarse de la presencia del cadáver de Evolet, fueron en la persecución del responsable, quien resultó ser presumiblemente la chica del diez. Espero que sea ella, puesto que si el asesino se encuentra allá afuera, estará bastante satisfecho de su hazaña, y el público comenzaría a dudar de nuestra efectividad.

No creo que Evolet haya sido la gran cosa, siempre pensé que era demasiado plana, como la copia insípida de la misma máquina que salió Chrome. No sobresalió de impensable manera en los entrenamientos como lo hicimos los demás, y no hablaba mucho tampoco, a veces llegaba a creer que se esforzaba para decir lo que decía.

Otra cosa que pareció golpearlo, al igual que a todos nosotros, fue que entre todos contamos ocho muertos, y sonaron siete cañones. Ya se habían llevado los cuerpos, y dificultaba un poco el trabajo de saber quién había resucitado de entre las cenizas. Chrome también tuvo el coraje de crear un discurso con respecto a eso.

- Somos la alianza fuerte, y ahora debemos reafirmarnos.

Nunca pensé, de veras, que ese chico tuviera un repertorio tan amplio de frases degradadas entre lo alentador y descongestionante, pero me equivoqué. Me incorporaría para decirle que se calle, pero debiera estar loco para hacerlo. Digo, ese once en entrenamiento traduce muchas cosas, actúa como el embudo entre la percepción de una persona y el soberano respeto hacia ella. Quizá sea capaz de acabarlo con los shurikens, en un remoto caso, el problema acudiría al momento de que los otros Profesionales se enteren de lo que hice, y adiós Deacon.

Alyssa ha proporcionado un par de cumplidos, destinados a Chrome, quizá para alivianar un tanto el ambiente, al parecer tiene experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, pues logran apaciguar a la bestia por unos segundos, lo que le da tiempo a mis oídos para prepararse para el siguiente sismo de gran envergadura. Al menos durante el lapso de receso podremos ver el variado catálogo de provisiones y rezar para que se vuelva permanente de una vez por todas.

No es tan necesario ver todo lo que hay aquí, de todas formas es nuestro, y nadie vendrá a quitárnoslo si tiene agallas. Que se venga a meter con súper Chrome y no llegará a ni contarlo en el purgatorio.

- ¿Cuándo salimos? –remito repentinamente, supongo que las palabras rodaron mucho tiempo en mi lengua como para resistir, estoy algo ansioso.

- ¿A dónde? –estampa Chrome volteándose hacia mí con aires de masacre circundándolo.

- Pues a cazar, ¿no es eso lo que habíamos planeado?

Creo percibir como a Alyssa y Hayley se les encienden los ojos ante la mención de nuestro próximo destino.

- Sí eso creo, aunque será mejor esperar a que toquen el himno, antes tomemos algo de la Cornucopia y veamos las armas, puede haber algo más importante de lo que pensamos.

Asiento flojamente ante el dictamen, saldría a cazar sólo, pero ir en grupo suena mucho más emocionante. Tener a alguien guardándote la espalda, con presas por todas partes esperado su sentencia, casi puedo oler el pavor de los demás tributos, estén donde estén.

Alyssa y yo nos dirigimos a un lado de la Cornucopia mientras Chrome y Hayley se quedan vigilando los alrededores, como si alguien osara internarse en este lugar, todos deben estar ya a kilómetros. Aly comienza a rondar alrededor de un montón de armas, con protuberancias innecesarias y creativas que sólo serían utilizadas por Jason o Hannibal. Me capta de forma inconclusa una espada con la hoja larga y delgada, especial para personas gigantes y musculosas como yo.

Comienzo a tantear la reserva de shurikens en mi bolsillo, ellos me entienden más que las mortíferas armas que estoy conociendo. Alyssa se acerca de improviso con una daga curva y pequeña, la que se guarda en la manga con parsimonia, exhibiéndola ante mí el tiempo suficiente.

- En caso de que el ladrido se convierta en mordisco.

- Qué poética.

Se ríe por lo bajo y yo la acompaño, aunque de todas formas busco una de esas dagas para guardármela también, hay que ser precavidos, aún más con esta alianza.

- ¿Crees que el perro explote luego? –inquiero cuando parezco hallar una de esas-. O mejor dicho, ¿crees que explote?

- Creo que hay muchas cosas que pueden servir de detonante. Las bestias como esas se prenden con agua. Sólo hay que preocuparse de no ser el agua… todavía.

Asiento, sin saber muy bien si está insinuando, o algo por el estilo, aunque los últimos días hemos aprendido a leer ciertos signos por parte de ambos, y creo que tenemos más o menos los mismos ideales con respecto a estos juegos, estos en especial. Alyssa se ve más decidida que yo en ciertos aspectos, aunque sé que sólo debo esperar hasta convertirme yo mismo en algo similar.

Guardo la daga en mi manga con delicadeza para que se acune entre la polera y chaqueta, disimulando una sonrisa burlona mientras miro para afuera, en busca de Hayley o Chrome. El cielo se oscurece, y es durante la noche que salen las sombras.

* * *

**Leo Middawn, Distrito 11**

Analizo los árboles a nuestro alrededor en busca del nido propicio para la idea que tengo en mente, en el momento que vi las raíces levantadas y los distintos niveles en que sobresalían, se me encendió la ampolleta. Zea escuchó algo distraída mi pobre explicación, pero al menos captó lo esencial, ahora la búsqueda va por la cuenta de dos cabezas.

No soy un experto en este tipo de cosas, y menos en la oscuridad, me maldigo por no haber pensado en algo antes, pero creo que la conmoción me bloqueó de alguna forma. Sólo sé que dormir a la intemperie (sí, es necesario dormir) no me llama la atención muy fervientemente, y esto no tardará más de media hora.

Las raíces son desiguales, en cada árbol se hallas a distinta altura y guardan un distinto espacio, sólo es necesario cavar un poco más de lo necesario y saber camuflar con el resto de ramas arrojadas por allí para pasar desapercibidos al ojo humano. Aunque repito, la oscuridad de la noche no nos ayuda, al menos servirá como refugio temporal.

- Ese puede sernos útil –apunta Zea y yo me volteo para encontrarme con un ejemplar con raíces de gran envergadura, pero acoplan un gran espacio potencial vacío debajo, quitar algo de tierra no será difícil.

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer –digo yo, percibiendo extrañas las palabras dentro de mi boca, yo nunca soy el jefe, y Zea se ha vuelto más sumisa en las últimas horas. Desde luego que la muerte de Jessica la afectó, no me he enterado de la historia completa puesto que no especulo lo suficiente acerca de ese momento. Intento sacarme a Jessica de la cabeza, y es difícil, pero trato de seguir el ejemplo de Zea anterior y superarlo. No la veo moverse, sé que tiene miedo, igual que yo, pero es necesario que nos espabilemos-. Luego vamos a comer, mi estómago pide a gritos comida.

Sé que mi buen humor es sólo fruto de la conmoción, como dije antes, también una ola de madurez parece recorrerme de forma inexplicable, creo que es porque tenía claro mi futuro en la Cornucopia, y luego de sentir a mis piernas llevándome lejos del cuerno y del peligro, de alguna forma creí que la cosas no estaban tan pulcramente enunciadas.

Fue poco lo que pude correr, la respiración se me entrecortaba y por un momento olvidé a mis aliadas. No sabía lo que había sucedido en el Baño de Sangre, y esperar al himno se había vuelto la esperanza mayor para cerciorarme de su supervivencia. Me detuve unos minutos para recuperar el aire, me sentía inútil, no tenía ningún suministro y sabía que eso se traducía en hambre y sed, además de una figura completamente inofensiva hacia cualquier otro tributo.

Luego de armarme de valor y seguir caminando, hacia lo que la Arena o el destino me depararan, seguí caminando lejos del centro de la Arena, con las fuerzas recobradas hasta cierto punto. Unos cuántos metros hacia adentro, escuché un susurro.

"– Leo, Leo."

En un principio no lo escuché, pero luego de abofetearme varias veces ante el susurró de un fantasma, miré hacia arriba.

Sobre el árbol vislumbre un rostro pálido y una mata de pelo rojo y desordenado. Comprimí la sonrisa al enterarme de que era Zea.

"- ¿Dónde está Jessica?"

No me respondió, y vaya que me costó hacerla bajar del árbol. No sabía qué tan fuerte podía decirle que descendiera en caso de que hubiera alguien rondando por los alrededores. Estuve a portas de marcharme resignado, pero luego de mencionarle que los Profesionales debían de estar rondando por ahí, bajó lenta y atolondradamente por el tronco. Susurró algo de que "no quería que sucediera nuevamente", lo comprendí, pero al menos ya estaba a ras de piso conmigo y la idea de estar sólo a la deriva se había amortizado.

No me dio detalles, pero tuve suficiente como para saber que Jessica había muerto en el Baño de Sangre. No lloré, nada por el estilo, y eso me sorprendió, dado que era la primera reacción pronosticada que tenía en la agenda ante tales circunstancias. También escuché algo del chico del dos, de cómo acercarse a él era un boleto de ida hacia no sé dónde. No quise prolongar el cuestionario, por un lado no pretendía quebrar el tan extraño estoicismo que abundada dentro de mí, y por el otro, ya veía a Zea lo suficientemente afectada como para hacer reminiscencia al Baño de Sangre.

Permanecemos media hora quitando tierra (la que está sorprendentemente blanda aquí abajo) y abriéndonos paso entre las raíces más delgadas, ahuecando el agujero lo más posible. Convirtiéndolo de alguna forma, en un aposento cómodo. Sé que eso no es posible, pero se puede acercar, y puede ayudarnos a perdurar por algunas horas o días más en este lugar infernal.

- Voy a buscar ramas –anuncia Zea en voz baja, a lo que yo me quedo quitando algo más de tierra de los sectores vulnerables.

Estos árboles son enormes, si tuvieran hojas cubrirían por completo el cielo de la Arena y las noches se harían aún más profundas. Las raíces levantadas proporcionan un refugio algo inusual, al que si analizaras con mayor detenimiento podrías hallarlo. Tomo esta labor como la construcción de fuertes en casa, con sábanas, sillas y cojines, pero reemplazándolos por materiales algo menos limpios y felpudos. Ese idílico sentimiento me hace volver a pensar en casa y en muchas otras cosas con las que puedo comparar mi estadía en el Capitolio y los posteriores juegos.

Comparar el paraíso con la pesadilla, sólo un tributo puede hacer eso.

Intento pensar de forma realista, pero se transforma en una contienda en mi mente en la que participan las palabras de despedida de mi familia en e distrito, luego las de mi acompañante, sumadas a estilista y presentadores. Todas esas frases significan algo que no me agrada, y ahora se agrupan con el propósito de reafirmarse contra los agentes extraños en mi mente.

Fundo todo cerciorándome de la capacidad del pequeño refugio de mantenernos escondidos, luego de aproximadamente dos horas quitando residuos. Sobresale treinta centímetros hacia arriba, pero eso podrá taparse de forma disimulada. Zea arriba pronto cargada de una cantidad considerable de ramas, las que distribuimos equitativamente sobre la superficie.

- Vamos adentro ya, esto me aterra –dice Zea refiriéndose a la espesa noche que nos rodea, parece ser incluso más intensa que las noches normales, o yo al menos nunca había pasado una de estas fuera de casa, con árboles kilométricos rodeándome y las voces de los demás tributos retumbando en mi cabeza.

Vamos a entrar y yo saco la linterna de Zea desde su mochila. Con ella podremos alumbrar cuando sea necesario allá adentro. La luz se colará durante el día, y dentro de la mochila que Zea llevaba, se escondían baterías, lo que me sorprendió muy gratamente.

Nos intencionamos para entrar a la súper guarida cuando el himno comienza a reverberarse dentro de la Arena.

* * *

**Larissa Johxer, Distrito 3**

El cielo se ilumina débilmente durante el himno, siendo proyectados uno a uno los tributes muertos. El miedo continúa dentro de mí, sabiendo que no era yo la del baño de sangre. Tengo pequeños flashbacks que me entregan algo de información, pero nada fuera de lo usual, y lo más imperante no se muestra aún. Observo la trinchera delante de mí con los ojos entrecerrados, como si algo fuera a salir. Es una especie de rampa hacia abajo, y las sombras se entremezclan con el mismo aire de allí abajo. Incluso Loren tiene miedo de ir hacia allá. Eso es nuevo.

El primer rostro en el cielo es el de la chica del uno.

Esperen… ¿uno? Ella es Profesional, ella es fuerte y elaborada con espátula para sobrevivir más allá del primer día y mucho más. ¿Quién será el responsable de sacarla del juego? No sé si seré yo, no conozco a fondo el sentido común de Loren como para discernir el por qué de acercarse a un Profesional, quien por más ira interior y determinación, acabará por aniquilarte al primer ataque.

Le sigue Leonid. Su mirada seria e impudente se fija en mí, y hago lo posible por mantener la compostura hasta que se desvanece y le da el paso al siguiente caído. Su foto es reemplazada por la de la chica del siete, una pequeña a la que recuerdo, y cómo Loren podría haberla aniquilado en menos de un segundo.

Los siguientes rostros son lo del chico del nueve, la chica del diez, la del once, y el chico del doce, quien había pasado desapercibido para mí más que cualquier otro tributo.

Tengo miedo. Miedo de que mi pérdida de control haya significado la muerte para alguien, por mis propias manos. Recuerdo haber surgido de la tierra aún estéril, pero el gong funcionó como punto de partida para que Loren se tomara todas mis accione. Era de suponer que un baño de sangre significara el surgimiento de mi súper alter-ego que sólo se estimula al permanecer en una situación que signifique hostilidad. Digo, era el momento más hostil en lo que llevo de vida, cuchillos volando, Profesionales encargándose de hacer nuestros últimos momentos incluso menos gloriosos.

El problema recae en mí cuando pienso en que pueden no haber resultado simplemente ellos los que perpetraron muertes en esos instantes. Cuando salí del área de la Cornucopia, tenía una especie de hacha pequeña en la mano, con la que intuyo, cruce uno de esos puentes que tanto se proyectan en mis recuerdos. La única muerte que recuerdo haber presenciado de lejos, fue la de Leonid.

El chico se me había acercado innumerables veces antes de los juegos. Intentaba producir una conversación entre ambos, a lo que yo me alejaba por el simple hecho de que en la Arena lo más probable es que fuera por él en primer lugar. Ya no sé qué esperar de mí, y siendo consciente de la amplia gama de posibilidades, hay que pensar incluso más allá de lo natural.

Creo que gritaba mi nombre, que me buscaba cuando el chico del dos lo encontró a él, y lo más punzante para mí, es que no sentí nada cuando mi compañero cayó al suelo. Por alguna razón… lo disfruté. Siempre me sucede que no me agrada la gente que se acerca a mí, pues no lo merezco. Todos esos asuntos concluyen de forma desastrosa, y el comienzo se traduce como el momento en que alguien decidió ponerme atención y darme una oportunidad. Pero no tienen idea qué se apodera de mí cuando comienzan a centrarse en otras personas, de cómo Loren busca venganza cuando yo –o ella- no soy el centro de atención. Lo que me extraña es que Leonid si intentó disminuir la kilométrica distancia entre nosotros como tributos y como rivales, lo que no proporciona explicación ante mi deleite por su muerte.

Son repuestas que nunca tendré, que yo misma nunca querré proporcionarme. Eso suena extraño, pero es la verdad.

Aún más extraño es que continúe vagando por los alrededores de la Cornucopia, cuando sé que los Profesionales saldrán a cazar en cualquier momento. Al parecer Loren está perdiendo los estribos y pretende acabar con todos los Profesionales de una mordida. Me sorprende la fe en sí misma, ahora que no puedo quitármela de encima, y al parecer somos ambas las que nos manifestamos al mismo tiempo. Al menos tengo la mitad del control sobre mí, y la audacia de Loren en caso de que algo suceda. El hacha parece palpitar dentro de mi mano.

Escucho un ruido, a lo que le atribuyo la reciente ostentación del arma. Un par de ramas se rompen en mi presencia y finalmente vislumbro una figura saliendo de la trinchera que tantos minutos llevo observando.

Se mueve lentamente, y en un principio creo que es un muto, pero resulta ser una silueta con el cabello largo y los hombros tensos, dirigiéndose hacia mí, pero sin el objetivo aparente de matarme a la primera. Se ve más bien… débil.

Me acerco a ella, objetándome de Loren por unos segundos, lo que significa un gran progreso.

- ¿Estás bien?

La chica no responde de inmediato. Parece choqueada y tiene los ojos verde brillantes muy abiertos, en conexión con los míos.

- ¿Laurine? –me pregunta extasiada y pone una mano en mi hombro.

- No, no soy Laurine.

Por un momento recuerdo quién es Laurine, y se me vienen recuerdos acerca de la alianza de esta chica, Laurine –la chica del diez- y su compañero de distrito. Por lo que recuerdo haber visto en el cielo, la tal Laurine murió en el Baño de Sangre.

- Laurine está muerta. –Yo misma me sorprendo por la forma de dar malas noticias. Pero no es como que vaya a mentirle y actuar como el fantasma de su aliada hasta que se de cuenta de que es todo una mentira. La chica se ve golpeada, sin duda por un Profesional, y camina con un ligero cojeo que me hace sentir compasión por ella.

Sí, yo me compadezco de alguien. Desde luego que los niveles de Lorentonina en mi cuerpo son bajos en este momento.

- Soy Larissa, ¿tú eres Anna cierto?

- Sí, lo soy.

- Bueno, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí lo antes posible, los Profesionales saldrán a cazar y no quiero estar cerca cuando eso suceda.

* * *

**No hubo muertes :) Disfruten a sus tributos por algo más de tiempo jajajaja.**

**Pretendía hacerlo en el capítulo pasado, pero se me quedó en el tintero...**

**Gabo, Leonid y Stephen eras calmados, y de una u otra forma, ninguno estaba preparado para los juegos en primer lugar. No eran malos, ni despiadados, ni tenían una historia por delante que fuera a desenvolverse más allá de lo despiadado de los Profesionales. **

**Aleen, Aiden era demasiado bueno, no pretendía mandar en su alianza, era sumiso y prefería no meterse en problemas. Los juegos completos son un gran problema. Por el lado de Laurine, creo que necesitaba su momento para demostrar que además de toda esa actitud celosa, no era una mala persona. encontró la forma de sobresalir por un acto noble, y no con el propósito de ser admirada ni mucho menos. Anna le debe la via y Andrew también, no hay nada más noble por lo que ser recordada.**

**Seva, Jessica era una niña, no pertenecía a este lugar, y su muerte fue de las más dolorosas, desde luego. Recordada como la muestra de que la muerte nunca es buena, en ningún sentido.**

* * *

**Preguntiillas:**

**¿Cuál fue el POV que más te llamó la atención y por qué?**

* * *

**Ya tenemos un pequeño vistazo a lo que es la Arena. Más que un campo de batalla con trincheras y todo eso (las que van a lo largo de todo plano), tiene su lado terrorífico. El "En Tierra de Nadie" se refiere a la guerra, determinada por las trincheras, cañones y mástiles, etc. Sólo queda descubrir un poco más. **

**Quedan sólo 5 puestos libres para _Malas Hierbas_! Deben llenarse para comenzar a escribirlo :3**

**Hasta el próximo!**

**-I**


End file.
